


Dana's Malakim

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 138,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully must identify Mulder's body after his suicide. Dying of cancer, she now faces an uncertain future, a crisis of faith, and a new partner. Little does she know the extraordinary and incredible things she's seen while with the X-Files are nothing compared to what's to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parts 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> Time line/Spoilers: AU. Starts immediately after S4E23 Demons.  
> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.  
> A/N1: Some dialogue taken directly from the show. Although I do a bit of research for my stories, I’ve never been a cop, doctor, herbalist, psychologist, or theologist.  
> A/N2: Special thanks to sinadino for the German translations, and to xhuggles and ivy_wang for the Chinese translations.  
> A/N3: All mistakes are my own. Special thanks to oxfordshoes2 for the beta.

**Part 1**

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Washington, DC**

**Tuesday, May 20, 1997**

 

Scully looked at her image in the mirror… dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, pale complexion with tear tracks staining her cheeks, and a haunted look shadowing her normally bright blue eyes. She stared, her mind racing in circles. Why didn’t she see it coming?

 

She should have.

 

It had only been the previous weekend that Mulder had allowed a quack to drill a hole in his head and took ketamine – a powerful hallucinogen. He had brandished his weapon at her, then turned it on himself before she managed to talk him down. That was only a week ago. So why didn’t she anticipate he would actually do it? Clearly, Mulder was unstable. She should have done something. She should have had him committed. She should have–

 

She could drive herself crazy with ‘should haves.’

 

Scully closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With a heavy sigh she opened her eyes and turned on the water in the bathroom sink. Wetting a paper towel she wiped her face, clearing away the tear stains and the remnants of her makeup. She had a meeting to get to.

 

~~~

 

She walked into the conference room. The four men seated at one end of the table wore dour expressions.

 

“Agent Scully, please have a seat,” said Blevins.

 

She took a seat at the opposite end of the conference table.

 

“Agent Scully, we’ve had a brief discussion. Will you restate the matter we’re here to put to rest?

 

“Yes, sir. Four years ago, Section Chief Blevins assigned me to a project you all know as the X-Files. As I am a medical doctor with a background in hard science, my job was to provide an analytical prospective on the work of Special Agent Fox Mulder, whose investigations into the paranormal were fueled by a personal belief that his sister had been abducted by aliens when he was 12. I come here today, four years later, to report on the illegitimacy of Agent Mulder’s work. It is my scientific opinion that he became, over the course of these years, a victim. A victim of his own false hopes and of his beliefs in the biggest of lies.”

 

“Agent Scully, I presume you have a basis for this break from Agent Mulder.”

 

“Yes, sir. Recent events have shed new light on the factual and physical evidence that would serve to prove the existence of extra-terrestrial life, which was the foundation of Agent Mulder’s consuming devotion to his work.”

 

“What factual evidence?”

 

“Agent Mulder was recently contacted by a man whose pursuit of this evidence seemed to coincide with his own. In his intense desire to believe, Agent Mulder was duped by this man. He was fooled by an act of scientific sleight of hand calculated to perpetuate false truths, a larger lie. I am here today to expose this lie. To show the mechanism of deception that drew him, and me, into it. And to expose Agent Mulder’s work for what it is.”

 

~~~

 

Scully sat at the desk in the office she used to share with Mulder. Her gaze drifted around the room, taking in ‘Mulder’ touches; the ‘I Want To Believe’ poster, the slide projector, and the pencils stuck in the ceiling tile above his chair. A sudden knock on the door startled her.

 

“Scully?”

 

She looked over and saw Assistant Director Walter Skinner standing in the open doorway. “Sir?”

 

Skinner moved into the office and stood in front of the desk. “How are you doing?” he asked gently.

 

Scully sighed. “Identifying Mulder’s body wasn’t exactly how I expected to start my day.”

 

He nodded. “You should go home.”

 

“What’s going to happen now?”

 

“Your report effectively ended the Bureau’s investigations into UFOs and alien abductions.”

 

“So, no more X-Files.”

 

“On the contrary.”

 

“What?”

 

“The division will remain; the only difference is there won’t be any investigations into UFOs or abductions. There are still unusual and hard to solve cases to be investigated.” He paused. “You don’t have to decide now, but I’ve recommended you as the new division head.”

 

Scully didn’t know what to say or feel.

 

“Go home, Scully. Come back in a week.”

 

She nodded silently.

 

~~~

 

**Home of Margaret Scully**

**Baltimore, MD**

 

She didn’t remember making the decision to drive to Baltimore; she moved on autopilot until she parked her car in front of her mother’s house. She had a key, but didn’t think to use it. She rang the doorbell. The door opened.

 

“Dana? What’s going on? Why didn’t you use your key?” Margaret Scully took a hard look at her daughter, noting the exhaustion in her eyes. She reached out and pulled Dana into a hug. “What’s wrong, honey?” she asked softly.

 

Scully tightened her arms around her mother as silent tears started rolling down her cheeks. Maggie guided her inside, closing the door behind them. They sat on the couch where Scully laid her head on her mother’s shoulder and cried herself to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Coffee. Hot, strong, black coffee… it was a nice aroma to wake up to. Without opening her eyes, Scully drew in a deep breath, taking in the pleasant aroma of fresh coffee. She opened her eyes as she sat up.

 

“Here you go, Dana.”

 

She accepted the mug her mother held out to her, taking a tentative sip. “Mm, thank you.” She took another sip of the hot liquid, willing the caffeine to clear her muddled thoughts.

 

“Feel any better?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

She took a slow breath before responding. “Mulder’s dead, Mom.”

 

“What?!”

 

“He killed himself. He used his service weapon and shot himself in the head.”

 

“Oh, Dana. I’m so sorry.” She paused for a couple of beats. “I wish I could say it was a complete surprise.”

 

Scully whipped her head around to look at her mother. “You’re not surprised?”

 

“Let’s face it, dear, Fox had a lot of demons. I don’t think he ever really knew peace of mind.”

 

Scully sighed. “I know you’re right. I should have seen it coming. I should ha–”

 

“Don’t,” Maggie said forcefully, cutting her daughter off. “Don’t you dare blame yourself, Dana. You are _not_ responsible for his actions.”

 

~~~

 

**Memorial Cemetery**

**Martha’s Vineyard, MA**

**Saturday, May 24, 1997**

 

Maggie sat next to her daughter holding her hand, trying to lend her daughter the strength she seemed to be lacking. She was very concerned about Dana. Her daughter seemed to be missing a measure of the calm steeliness that had gotten Dana through so much. In its place was a frailty that felt _so_ out of place.

 

They sat silently through the small funeral service, and gave their condolences to Teena Mulder afterwards.

 

Scully, her body worn out from the cancer and radiation treatments, her emotions raw, slept on the flight back to Baltimore. Maggie watched over Dana as she slept, full of worry. She couldn’t help but notice how gaunt her daughter looked. Dana had lost weight – too much weight. Her daughter hadn’t said anything to her, but Maggie was fearful that the radiation treatment Dana was undergoing was having no effect on the cancer that was ravaging Dana’s body. She was heartsick at the thought of having to bury her second daughter. Losing Melissa had been bad enough, but to have to bury two of her children was absolutely devastating. She closed her eyes and prayed for her daughter’s life to be saved.

 

Despite her mother’s invitation to spend the night Scully drove home to her apartment in Georgetown.

 

~~~

 

**Secret Location**

 

“It’s time to talk about Special Agent Scully,” said the Well Manicured Man. He paused to see how his compatriots would react.

 

Nothing.

 

“It’s time to release her, to let her get on with her life. Mulder is dead and Scully has officially debunked his work. His suicide was the finishing touch in making him the pathetic laughingstock he was. The X-Files are no longer a threat to our interests.”

 

The Leader nodded thoughtfully. “I don’t see why not. It was never about her anyway; the objective has always been about stopping Mulder from getting in our way. Besides, Scully’s smart and more than capable; she could be an asset in the future.”

 

A hand moved from the shadows and crushed a cigarette out in an overflowing ashtray. “That would be a mistake.” The speaker’s deeply lined face was momentarily illuminated as he lit another cigarette. “Agent Scully has a will that cannot be bowed. Any attempt to bring her into our cause would be futile… and ultimately dangerous. If we were to attract her attention in any way she would focus her exceptional skill and intellect on stopping us,” concluded the Cigarette Smoking Man.

 

All present turned to The Leader, awaiting his judgment.

 

After several moments of silence, The Leader spoke. “Very well.”

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Tuesday, May 27, 1997**

 

Scully arrived at work early. It wasn’t that she was looking forward to clearing Mulder’s things out of their– _her_ office, it was just because she hadn’t sleep well. She awoke before dawn, sick to her stomach from the radiation treatment she’d had the afternoon before. After emptying the meager contents of her stomach she knew she wouldn’t get any more sleep.

 

She placed an empty box on the desk and looked around. Sunflower seeds, a basketball, and a green alien bobble-head… She was supposed to box up his things and send them to his mother. Fortunately she didn’t have to take care of his apartment, although she did go by and remove his porn collection. Scully didn’t feel it was necessary for his mother to know about his predilections.

 

She looked up at the knock on the door and saw a woman standing in the darkened doorway. Scully couldn’t make out her face in the shadows.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“I hope so. I’m looking for Special Agent Scully.” The woman spoke softly but clearly. There was a strange lilt to her voice that seemed foreign yet familiar.

 

“I’m Agent Scully. And you are?”

 

The woman took a step forward. “I’m Special Agent Nicole Logan… your new partner.”

 

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room. Scully couldn’t breathe.

 

“And from the expression on your face I’d say you had no idea I’d been assigned to the X-Files.”

 

Scully finally managed a deep breath. “Come in, Agent Logan.” As the woman entered the room Scully took a moment to size her up.

 

Logan wore a tailored suit that spoke of good taste. She was blonde and had a fair complexion, though for some reason Scully thought with some sun it would take on a nice tan, rather than burn like most people with such coloring. She was about 5’8” and her blonde hair was short. She was of medium build, with an athletic gracefulness that indicated coordination and strength beneath her frame.

 

Then there were her eyes. They were dark green – nothing extraordinary about that. However, Scully got the feeling that those eyes saw things others didn’t – things below the surface. She felt a momentary shiver along her spine as she imagined those eyes piercing her façade and knowing her heart and soul. As disconcerting as it was, she mentally shook herself and tried to calm her jangled nerves.

 

A forced smile graced her lips. “It’s nice to meet you, Agent Logan. And no, I wasn’t aware of your assignment.” She paused for a beat. “I’ve just returned from a short leave.”

 

“I’m sorry about your partner. It’s not an easy thing to have to deal with.”

 

Scully felt the backs of her eyes sting as a lump formed in her throat. Before she could say anything, Logan continued.

 

“Look, I can see you have some things to…” Logan’s eyes took in the half-filled box on the desk, “deal with. There are a few things I need to take care of as well. Why don’t I go and come back tomorrow? If that’s okay with you.”

 

Scully nodded. “Yeah,” she managed to croak around the lump in her throat.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. I look forward to working with you, Agent Scully.” Logan turned and left.

 

Alone again, Scully dropped into the chair. She felt completely unnerved. There was something about Logan that… She sighed. She wondered if she should just go to Skinner and tell him she didn’t want the job. Her cancer had metastasized; she could go on medical leave, collect her salary and not worry about anything but herself.

 

Scully closed her eyes. No, she’d be miserable with nothing to do. But now she was faced with a new partner she knew nothing about, although she had no doubt the blonde had been sent by the Consortium. She didn’t know if she had it in her to deal with–

 

The phone rang.

 

“Scully.”

 

“Agent Scully, this is Kimberly. Assistant Director Skinner would like to see you immediately.”

 

“I’m on my way,” she told the AD’s assistant.

 

As she closed and locked the door to the office, her eyes traveled over the name plate holders. Mulder’s name plate had already been taken down. Her name plate was the only one adorning the doorframe. God, she felt so alone.

 

~~~

 

**AD Skinner’s Office**

 

“Have a seat, Agent Scully.”

 

“Sir.”

 

“As you know, the X-Files Division is remaining open and you are now the head of the division. While you will not be investigating any alleged UFO sightings or alien abductions, there are still quite a few cases that fall into the purview of the X-Files. Also, you’ll be assigned a new partner.”

 

“I know.”

 

Skinner eyed her. “You know?”

 

“Yes. I’ve already met my new ‘partner.’ She came by my office this morning.”

 

“I see.” He paused. “I wasn’t aware. Agent Logan wasn’t due until tomorrow.”

 

“Just when did the Bureau begin to partner women together, sir?” she asked evenly, holding her emotions in check.

 

Skinner nodded. “I understand your reticence, but Logan is an extremely competent field agent with an exceptional intelligence. She’s very _perceptive_.” He locked eyes with Scully. “You can trust her,” he said in a deliberate tone.

 

Scully’s expression hardened. “I can’t trust anyone…” she belatedly added, “sir.”

 

He sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. “I know you believe that, but you can trust me and–”

 

“With respect, sir, I know you are sometimes not the one in charge.”

 

Skinner again nodded. “That _has_ been true, but things change.” He tossed a file onto the desk in front of Scully. “In the meantime, that’s Logan’s personnel file. If you don’t have any other questions you’re dismissed.”

 

Once Scully left a connecting door opened and Logan entered. She moved from the shadows and looked at the door Scully had just exited through. Skinner looked up at her profile. He wanted to tell Scully everything, or at least what little he knew, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t his place. Besides, she’d never believe him. He was still struggling to believe it himself.

 

“You’re a good man, Walter, but good men don’t necessarily live easy lives. You’ve chosen a difficult path.”

 

He felt a lump grow in his throat and a stinging in his eyes. For the first time in longer than he could remember his soul felt clean. “At least it’s my choice. I thank you for that.”

 

She turned her head and gave him a slight smile. “Free will, Walter. As I said, you’re a good man. Your decisions are your own again. Not everyone gets a second chance.” With that Logan left.

 

~~~

 

**A Jet Somewhere Over the Atlantic Ocean**

**One Week Earlier – Tuesday, May 20, 1997**

 

She was close to pinpointing the location of the safe house. Once she did, it would be only a matter of some recon to make sure all the members of the pack were there. This pack was as good as extinct.

 

But then she got the emergency signal. Almost before she knew what was happening, she was on a flight back stateside – without benefit of a shower or change of clothes. She was given a file and told to know everything in it by the time they landed. She was more than a little irritated, but she knew she wouldn’t have been pulled out without good reason.

 

She opened the file and began. _Ah, the Consortium again._ They were a thorn to be sure, but they were human. She preferred going after the non-human ones. She read about the latest schemes and activities: old, avaricious, power-hungry men and their manipulative efforts to advance themselves at the cost of any and everyone else.

 

She raised an eyebrow when she got to the other players involved. This was not the kind of assignment she liked. She preferred straight forwardness and she preferred to be on the offensive. It wasn’t that she couldn’t do _subtle_ , she just didn’t like to take the time. But again, she wouldn’t be sent without a good reason.

 

When she finished the file she knew there were still pieces of the puzzle missing. That could mean a few things – she wasn’t _supposed_ to know, she didn’t _need_ to know, she didn’t need to know _yet_ , _they_ didn’t know, or any combination of the above. _So, a bit of mystery to go along with this assignment._

 

She closed her eyes and started making a mental list of things she needed to get done to start her assignment – including finding a place to live and contacting people she hadn’t seen since her last time in the States.

 

~~~

 

**Walter Skinner’s Apartment**

**(Hours after Mulder’s suicide)**

 

Skinner knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep. If he hadn’t needed to change clothes he might have headed into his office and spent the rest of the night there. Things weren’t going to get any better when the sun came up, but he could at least get some work done before his lousy day officially began.

 

He couldn’t believe Mulder had eaten his service weapon. He felt like he should have seen it coming, should have prevented it. But Mulder had always been ‘out there.’ Even so, Mulder and Scully did get results. They closed cases, maybe not how others wanted them to, but they closed a lot of cases. His head hurt as he thought about the upcoming meeting called by Blevins in the morning. Scully was to present her findings and answer questions.

 

Scully.

 

He closed his eyes. Scully, the voice of reason in the X-Files Division; he was going to lose her, too. He knew she was battling the cancer, but also knew she was losing that battle. It was only a matter of time. How much time, he had no idea. With Mulder’s suicide perhaps she would decide to leave now. He hoped not. He genuinely liked her and cared about her. He silently hoped she could fight the cancer until some doctor could find a way to save her.

 

He opened his eyes, poured himself a stiff scotch, and went out onto his balcony.

 

“Are you a good man, Walter?”

 

His heart leapt into his throat and his glass of scotch shattered as his hand flew to his waist to grab at– nothing! He had already removed his gun and holster, setting them down on the counter before he poured his drink. The low voice unnerved him – not just for its unexpected location in the shadows on his own balcony, but for how it seemed to cause his spine to shiver in harmony with its underlying rumble.

 

“Who the hell are you?! How did you get up here?!”

 

The owner of the voice shifted toward him and out of the shadows a bit. “We need to talk, Walter.”

 

His spine stiffened. “Who are you?” he demanded.

 

“Maybe your second chance.” She held out a hand, indicating for them to go inside. “Let’s talk.”

 

Skinner was not at all comfortable about this woman in his home, but being several floors up, he didn’t see the alternative. He walked back inside his own home and marched directly to his weapon. He unholstered and cocked it as he turned back to her, only she wasn’t there. He swung the gun around in an arc, covering the entire room. He eased his way to the still open balcony door. Gun at the ready, he turned on the balcony light – no one was there.

 

He closed and locked the balcony door. He then cleared each room of his apartment and found no one. The front door was still locked and the chain was still in place. He took a couple of deep breaths to clear his head and slow his pulse. There was no one in his apartment.

 

“I must be losing it,” he said softly to himself. He once again poured himself a drink and took a big swallow. When he turned around he damn near dropped his drink again.

 

There she was, sitting on his couch, looking at him with a slight curl on one side of her mouth. She was wearing snug leather pants, a black pullover shirt, a black cap, a long leather coat, and black leather boots that laced and buckled up to her knees. Despite the lighting in the room, it was as if the shadows made themselves a part of her and obscured her features.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

His head hurt a lot now. He momentarily entertained the thought of just shooting her.

 

She arched an eyebrow as if she knew what he was thinking. “I’m not armed.”

 

Perhaps she did know.

 

“Who are you?” he asked in a resigned tone of voice as he set his weapon down.

 

“That depends.”

 

“On what?” He hated cryptic answers.

 

“On the answer to my question. Are you a good man?”

 

He looked at her like one of them was nuts, and he wasn’t sure which one it was.

 

“If you are, then I’m a friend. If you aren’t…”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Be glad I’m just here to talk.”

 

“Are you threatening me?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Skinner downed his scotch and poured himself another one. Before capping the bottle he looked at her, the question obvious.

 

“No thank you.”

 

He capped the bottle and took a seat facing her. “So talk.”

 

She did. It wasn’t long before Skinner was wishing he either hadn’t had the second scotch, or had finished the bottle instead. This woman knew things about him that he didn’t tell _anyone_.

 

“H-How do I know you’re not with them?” He imagined he could almost smell the cigarette smoke.

 

“I can break the hold they have on you, Walter. It’s your choice now. Either stay on the path you’re on, or choose to change it. This is your second chance.”

 

She sat in silence as Walter Skinner turned inward, reviewing his life, his choices, his regrets, his past, his heart and soul. She waited patiently. She knew he had to come to the decision on his own. He was not a coward, merely a man who had faltered under a great burden. She could hear his heartbeat as it settled into a strong, even rhythm. He opened his eyes.

 

“What do I have to do?”

 

“Trust me,” she responded in that same soft but even tone.

 

Skinner looked her in the eyes. Somewhere down in his soul he felt it… then he saw it in her eyes. “Okay.”

 

They talked. When they were done, she stood and made her way to the balcony door. She unlocked it and slid it open, stepping out. She turned back to look at him once again. “See you soon, Walter.”

 

His eyes widened as feathered wings, black as coal, extended from her back and then carried her up into the night sky.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Tuesday, May 27, 1997**

 

When Scully returned to her office she sat at her desk and opened her lunch bag. She took out her turkey sandwich and then opened the file Skinner had given her.

 

Nicole Amber Logan: Badge #JTT0330703

 

Date of Birth: FEB XX, 19XX in XXXXXXXX

 

Why the hell was the date and place of birth redacted? Scully had never seen a file like that.

 

Height: 5’6”

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blonde

Mother: XXXXXXXX – Deceased

Father: Unknown

Siblings: None

Marital Status: Single

Children: None

 

Logan’s mother died when she was ten years old. She then went to live with her grandmother in Europe. She excelled in school, graduating from high school and college early. She held a doctorate in both Theology and Philosophy – not exactly common areas of study for a law enforcement officer.

 

She placed first in her class at Quantico, and upon graduation was offered her choice of position in the Violent Crimes Unit or a teaching position at the Academy. She turned down both and requested a field posting in Europe, which she was given.

 

From what Scully could glean from the file Logan often worked in cooperation with the local law enforcement agencies and officers, her looks and skills allowing her to work undercover in order to set up deals for weapons, drugs, miscellaneous contraband – and people. Her assignments overseas were interspersed with occasional assignments stateside. She didn’t seem to spend too much time in one place. However, it was rather hard to judge since none of the assignments, reviews, or commendations listed in her file included any dates.

 

The only dates provided were for the most recent entries. According to the official report in Logan’s file, the agent had recently spent two weeks in a hospital in Bucharest, ending a deep undercover assignment. She suffered from major head trauma, a broken clavicle, three broken ribs, several lacerations, and a drug overdose.

 

Scully shook her head. Logan had been through the wringer. She took a deep breath and continued reading the report.

 

In her statement, Logan said she never saw her abductors’ faces. She initially had been struck in the back of the head sufficiently hard enough to knock her out for some time. They kept her blindfolded and gagged the whole time. Based on things she remembered hearing, Logan said her cover had been blown by someone either at the Bureau or the Bucharest Police Department. She said they had injected her with something more than once – the first time just as soon as she regained consciousness. They had dumped her bloody, beaten, and drugged body, and that of a Romanian police officer, not expecting either of them to live. The Romanian officer didn’t.

 

Logan briefly returned to work at the FBI’s Legal Attaché office in the American Embassy six weeks after the leaving the hospital. On her first day back, however, she was suspended for assaulting a coworker, and was placed on indefinite leave. She hadn’t worked actively for the Bureau since. This was her first assignment back.

 

Scully raised her eyebrow at this. Logan’s statement about the incident was in the file, but it, too, was heavily redacted and didn’t shed any light on what exactly had happened. So, she had a partner with a shit load of emotional baggage and could fly off the handle – just like Mulder.

 

She closed her suddenly stinging eyes and took a deep breath. _Why_ did she have to have another partner like Mulder? She turned and opened her eyes, looking at that damn poster on the wall. It would be _so_ easy to give in, to give up. She could go on medical leave and forget everything having to do with the X-Files. This was Mulder’s crusade, not hers.

 

She let out a heavy sigh as she slumped in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Wednesday, May 28, 1997**

 

It was almost 9:00 when Agent Logan showed up to work. She wanted to make sure Scully was already in before she arrived. Besides, she was more of a night person anyway.

 

Scully looked up at the knock on the open door. “Come in, Agent Logan.”

 

“Good morning.”

 

Scully gestured toward the small work table in the corner – her former work area. “You can take that area over there. We haven’t been assigned any new cases and I’m finishing up some leftover paperwork. In the meantime you need to familiarize yourself with this division and the kinds of cases we work. You should review the case files,” she said with a wave at the file cabinet.

 

“Alright.”

 

Logan set her briefcase on the work table and moved to the filing cabinet. She opened the top drawer and rifled through the files. She already knew what kinds of cases the X-Files Division worked, but it was still interesting to see the labels on dividers in the drawer – astral projection to zombies, and everything in between. She pulled out a few that piqued her interest then opened the second drawer. Logan wasn’t looking for anything in particular as she scanned the files, but stopped when she came to one bearing the name _Dana Scully_.

 

She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Scully was silently working. Before pulling the file she took another look through the files, and found a second one with Scully’s name on it. She pulled both of the files and added them to her pile. Logan had already reviewed Scully’s personnel file. She had also spoken with Walter, but she was still curious about the small, red-haired woman with steely eyes.

 

As she went through the rest of the drawers she noticed the obvious absence of any files about UFOs, alien abductions, or extraterrestrial biological entities. She wondered if Scully had taken them out, or if they had been removed during Scully’s recent leave. She picked up her pile and moved back to the table.

 

She spent the entire day quietly reading. At 5:00 they called it a day and went their separate ways.

 

The next day was spent the same way.

 

It wasn’t until Friday afternoon that anything changed.

 

~~~

 

**Part 2**

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Friday, May 30, 1997**

 

Logan had purposefully remained silent as she read case files for the almost three days. She knew her presence was more than a little uncomfortable for Scully and she didn’t want to do or say anything to make it worse for the grieving woman. However, as Friday morning turned into Friday afternoon, she felt it was time to break the ice.

 

Logan turned around in her seat and looked at the redhead a few moments as Scully worked intently. “Agent Scully.”

 

Scully startled at the sound of her officemate’s voice. Logan had been silently reading for the past three days. It had been _almost_ easy to willfully forget she was even there. Scully was almost completely caught up with the paperwork backlog; if they didn’t get a case soon she’d have nothing to occupy her time, or her mind. She took a steadying breath.

 

“Yes, Agent Logan?”

 

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

 

That was the last thing Scully expected Logan to say and she couldn’t keep the surprise off of her face. “Uh… I don’t think…”

 

“I’ve been here three days and we haven’t spoken more than a dozen words to each other. I know what it’s like to lose a partner, Agent Scully. Neither of us chose to be in this situation, but here we are. We’re going to have to trust each other to have each other’s back. I believe sitting down and talking would be a good start, and a little easier in a neutral setting.”

 

Scully hesitated before answering. Logan’s soft spoken words were reasonable and made sense. Even when Mulder suspected her of being nothing more than a spy he was more welcoming to her than she had been to Logan. Trust was a long way off – Logan would have to _prove_ she was trustworthy. In the meantime it probably was a good idea to get to know her… coworker. She couldn’t bring herself to say ‘partner’ yet, not even mentally.

 

Finally, Scully’s posture eased just a little as she made her decision. “Okay. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Do you like Italian?”

 

~~~

 

**Rinaldo’s Italian Restaurant**

**Georgetown**

 

Scully had followed Logan to the restaurant in her own car. Rinaldo’s was a small, cozy place with seating for only about 20-25 people, but the food was better than excellent! She still didn’t have much of an appetite, but she couldn’t resist the creamy Shrimp Alfredo she’d ordered. Scully was surprised she’d never known or heard about Rinaldo’s before, especially since she lived in Georgetown and not more than mile away from the restaurant.

 

Scully had also been surprised when Logan ordered their meal, and a bottle of wine, in Italian. The waiter had asked her a question, also in Italian, and smiled broadly at her response before going to place their order in the kitchen.

 

“So, you speak Italian, and quite well from our waiter’s reaction.”

 

Logan smiled. “I’ve spent a lot of time in Europe. It pays to know a little of the language of the people you have to deal with.”

 

“Your last assignment was in Romania, does that mean you speak Romanian as well?”

 

“Well enough to get by. I have an ear for languages; I pick them up fairly easily.”

 

“I can see where that would be helpful considering your postings.”

 

“What about you, do you speak any other languages?”

 

“An der Uni habe ich Deutsch belegt,” she replied. [I took German in college.]

 

“Deine Aussprache ist ziemlich gut. Warst du schon einmal in Deutschland?” [Your pronunciation is pretty good. Have you ever been to Germany?]

 

“Nein.” [No.]

 

“Es is ein sehr schönes Land.” [It’s a beautiful country.]

 

~~~

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter bringing their after dinner drinks – coffee for Scully and tea for Logan.

 

“I read your personnel file the other day,” Scully said after the waiter left.

 

“And?”

 

“What exactly happened at the attaché’s office the day you returned to work?”

 

Logan took a slow breath before answering. “I coldcocked Agent Duvaul.”

 

“I gathered that much. I’m asking why?”

 

“Duvaul was a misogynistic asshole who didn’t know when to shut up. Rishka, the Bucharest police officer who was my contact when I went undercover, was a good friend. I was unable to save her. She didn’t deserve what was done to her or Duvaul’s disrespect.” The blonde stared at a spot on the wall. “Rishka was an extraordinary person. Losing her was difficult,” she said softly. “I was deep undercover, but somehow my cover had been blown. Only Rishka and the legal attaché’s office knew about my assignment; there had to have been a leak.”

 

“And you think it was Duvaul,” Scully concluded.

 

“I don’t know who it was, but I know it wasn’t Rishka.” She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Logan was startled when Scully spoke.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Thank you.” She paused. “So, can I ask you a question?”

 

Scully nodded. “Go ahead.”

 

“I’ve read the files; you’ve worked a lot of interesting cases.”

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“No. Agent Mulder clearly embraced the paranormal, believed in the fantastic. What about you?”

 

Logan’s gentle tone kept Scully from immediately jumping to Mulder’s defense with a sharp retort. Something in the blonde’s manner let her know Logan wasn’t being judgmental, simply curious.

 

“I believe in science. A lot of our cases, no matter how much they appear to involve the paranormal, can actually be explained scientifically.”

 

One corner of Logan’s mouth curled slightly. “I could tell that from your reports.”

 

“I won’t deny I’ve seen things that I can’t explain, cases that remain unsolved.”

 

“Unsolved, meaning you couldn’t find a scientific explanation?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“The things you’ve seen, things you’ve experienced and can’t explain, have you accepted any of them on faith?”

 

Scully frowned slightly. “Do you mean faith as in an ‘act of God’?”

 

“That’s one possibility, but I was thinking more along the lines of belief in something despite no logical or scientific proof. Do things exist that can’t or never will be measured or quantified by man… or woman?”

 

Scully shook her head. “If I can see it, I want to investigate it, test it, define it.”

 

“And if you can’t?”

 

She shrugged. “That’s why some cases are unsolved for me.”

 

“And that cross around your neck?” Logan asked softly.

 

In an unconscious movement Scully’s hand went to her cross. She hesitated as she fingered it, weighing her thoughts. “I was raised Catholic.” She paused for several moments, trying to find the right words. “I guess it would be accurate to say that I don’t _not_ believe, but… I’ve turned to science for my answers.”

 

Logan nodded in understanding. She was surprised Scully had been that forthcoming.

 

“What about you, Logan? What are your thoughts about the paranormal?”

 

“I’m Saxon-Celt and have Druids at the roots of my family tree,” she replied with a soft smile. “I’ve always been interested in things that couldn’t be explained, the unusual, and the fantastic. Events may take place that defy normal wisdom or scientific explanation. Maybe that’s because they are truly paranormal, mystical, or magical. And maybe it’s because science simply hasn’t evolved sufficiently to provide the answers.”

 

“And what of faith? I know you have a PhD in theology.”

 

“I think that our creator has been known by many different peoples, and has been called by many different names. I think almost all religions have a lot more in common with each other than they have differences; a lot more than most people are willing to admit. So, personally, I don’t think it matters in what manner or method a person believes as long as the result is they try to be a good person.”

 

Scully didn’t know why, but she was surprised by Logan’s answer. And she _liked_ the blonde’s answer.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Monday, June 2, 1997**

 

Only an hour into the day Logan announced she’d finished reading _all_ the files as she returned the last one to the file cabinet.

 

Scully couldn’t keep from shaking her head. “What did you do, get a degree in speed reading?”

 

Logan smiled as she closed the file drawer and leaned against the cabinet. “Actually, it was a breeze.” She smirked, “I just skipped over all the science and medical gibberish.”

 

Scully blinked and her mouth actually opened in surprise. She had not expected the teasing barb. Even more surprising was the fact that she kind of liked it. Before she could come back with a snappy reply the phone rang.

 

“Scully… Okay. Thank you, Kimberly.” She hung up and looked at the blonde. “Skinner wants to see us.”

 

~~~

 

**AD Skinner’s Office**

 

Skinner stood as the two women entered his office. “Agent Scully, Agent Logan, please have a seat.” He retook his seat as they sat in the two chairs in front of his desk. “I have a case for you.” He handed a file to Scully, which she opened and skimmed. “The office in Chattanooga, Tennessee has received some anonymous calls from a woman claiming to have information about some recent murders.”

 

“And they need us to track down an anonymous caller?” asked Scully, irritability coloring her tone.

 

Skinner let her tone slide without comment. “The calls were made _before_ each murder took place.”

 

“So she’s involved.”

 

“The calls were traced to a payphone in Albuquerque, New Mexico.”

 

“Are you saying the caller’s psychic?” Logan asked.

 

“I’m not the one saying that. The Albuquerque office is expecting you first thing in the morning.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Scully answered for both of them.

 

~~~

 

As the two agents rode the elevator back down to the basement, Scully mapped out what needed to be done. “I’ll call the airport and book us a flight. You go on home and pack a bag. I’ll meet back up with you here at 4:00.”

 

“Okay. Do you want me to book a hotel?”

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

~~~

 

**Washington Memorial Hospital**

**Oncology Department**

 

“Ms. Scully? You can come on back now.” The nurse led Scully back to an examination room where she took her vitals and drew a couple of vials of blood. “The doctor will be with you shortly,” the nurse said as she left the room, closing the door.

 

The door reopened several minutes later. “Hello, Ms. Scully. What can we do for you today?” asked Dr. Munson.

 

“I have to go out of town for work and I won’t be able to keep my appointment tomorrow. So I wanted to come in today for my treatment.”

 

The doctor nodded. “We can do that. How long are you going to be out of town?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You do know that maintaining your treatment schedule will yield better results.”

 

“I know,” Scully sighed. “But right now work is the best thing for me. If I’m out of town too long, I’ll…” she hesitated, “get treatment out there.”

 

Dr. Munson hesitated before replying. “Alright. Make sure you have your copy of your medical record with you. I tell Lisa to make a copy of today’s visit so you have it. If necessary have someone contact me to verify things.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

~~~

 

**Days Inn**

**Albuquerque, NM**

 

Scully met up with Logan at the office as planned. When they left for the airport they went in Scully’s car. Their flight left at 6:50 and landed over four hours later at 9:05 pm local time. Not wanting to rely on airplane fare, Logan opted to eat at the airport while they waited for their flight. Scully passed on dinner, both at the airport and on the plane, since she was feeling queasy, as usual.

 

They checked into the Days Inn in midtown. Scully changed into her pajamas and was about to go to bed when there was a knock on her door. She looked out the peephole and saw Logan. She opened the door, and was surprised to see the blonde in skimpy shorts and a tank top.

 

“Logan?”

 

“I just wanted to let you I’m heading down to use the fitness room. I’ll have my cell with me if something comes up.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Scully couldn’t help but notice the blonde’s shapely, and clearly well toned, legs as Logan turned and walked away. Scully felt a little jealous. Before she’d gotten sick she would have gladly welcomed a workout at the end of a slow day, but she no longer had the energy for anything beyond just getting through each day. Not for the first time that day she wondered why she was even bothering with staying on the job.

 

With a heavy sigh she crawled into bed and turned off the light.

 

~~~

 

**Tuesday, June 3, 1997**

 

Logan wasn’t sure what woke her up. She looked at the clock radio – 4:27 am.

 

Then she heard it.

 

Logan got out of bed and walked to the door that separated her room from Scully’s adjoining room. “Agent Scully?” She knocked on the door. “Agent Scully, are you alright?” She got no answer. “Scully! If you don’t answer I’m coming in!”

 

When Logan still didn’t receive an answer she gripped the locked doorknob and forced it to turn. She then put her shoulder against the door and pushed until the slide latch gave. She rushed into Scully’s room and found her weakly holding onto the toilet bowl and vomiting. Logan knelt next to the redhead and gently rubbed her hand across the sick woman’s back, taking note of how prominent her shoulder blades and spine were.

 

Scully moaned as her vomiting turned to dry heaves.

 

“Breathe easy, Scully.”

 

The redhead laid her head down on her arm across the toilet bowl when the dry heaves finally abated. Logan stood and wet a washcloth in the sink, returning to gently wipe the perspiration from Scully’s face.

 

“Come on, Scully, let’s get you back to bed.”

 

When the smaller woman was too weak to stand on her own Logan slipped her arm under Scully’s legs and picked her up. She carried her back into the room and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Scully was disoriented and had trouble keeping her eyes open. She was soon out like a light.

 

Logan sat on the side of the bed and gazed down at the redhead. She knew exactly where Scully had disappeared to that afternoon; she just didn’t know the side effects of the redhead’s treatments could be quite so debilitating. It was a wonder the woman was still working. She knew she was going to have to find out more about Scully’s illness.

 

Logan returned to her room and got dressed. She then grabbed her laptop and returned to Scully’s room to keep an eye on her. Over the next two hours Logan learned more about nasopharyngeal tumors than she thought possible.

 

At 7:00 she called Special Agent Timmons, the agent they were supposed to meet with at the Albuquerque Field Office, and made arrangements to meet with him at the hotel’s coffee shop.

 

~~~

 

**The Coffee Shoppe**

**Day’s Inn**

 

“Agent Logan?”

 

The blonde looked up and smiled at the man. He was 6’ with black hair, blue eyes, and a dark complexion. “Agent Timmons, have a seat.”

 

He sat across the booth from her.

 

“I apologize for having to ask you to meet here instead of coming to your office.”

 

“Not a problem. I hope your partner feels better soon.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure she will be. I think it was something she ate on the plane.”

 

Timmons smiled. “That wouldn’t surprise me. Anyway, here’s the file,” he said as he handed it to her. “There’s not much to it.”

 

Logan quickly skimmed the file. “I see what you mean. Looks like the only way to find out who’s making the calls is to stake out the phone.”

 

The man nodded. “Yeah, and we were told it wasn’t enough of a priority to commit any manpower. It looks like you and your partner are stuck with a rather boring assignment,” he said sympathetically.

 

“Sometimes boring can be good,” Logan replied with a small smirk.

 

Timmons nodded again. “True enough. I’ll be in and out of the office today, but if you need anything here’s my number,” he said as he held out his card.

 

Logan took the proffered card. “Thanks. And thank you again for meeting me here.”

 

“My pleasure. Have a good day, Agent Logan.”

 

~~~

 

**Days Inn**

**Scully’s Room**

 

Logan returned to her room where, after checking on her sleeping partner, she made a pot of tea in the provided coffeemaker. With a fresh cup of tea in hand, she sat down with the phone book and started leafing through it. When she found what she was looking for Logan placed a call. Once she was sure her request was being handled, she returned to Scully’s room to watch over her. She spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon doing research online.

 

The blonde startled a little bit when her phone rang. She scrambled to answer it before it disturbed Scully.

 

“Logan.”

 

“Agent Logan, this Ted Framingham. I’m just calling to let you know that I’ve completed the job.”

 

“That’s great. Thank you.”

 

“All you need is the IP address and you can access the feed.” He gave her the address and then hung up.

 

Logan pulled up the website and verified everything was working. That done, she wrote a quick note for Scully in case she woke up and then left for a quick dinner.

 

~~~

 

**Wednesday June 4, 1998**

 

Scully’s body felt like lead weight when she woke up, and she felt very groggy. It took her a full minute before she was able to lift her arm and turn on the table lamp. The 40-watt bulb painted the room in a dingy yellow cast. It took a few moments for her to gain her bearings and remember where she was. She was tempted to just close her eyes and go back to sleep, but the pressure in her bladder made that impossible.

 

She took a couple of slow, deep breaths before levering herself up and placing her feet on the floor. It wasn’t until she managed to stand up and turned that she saw Logan slumped in a chair at the small table, asleep.

 

Logan shot upright at the sound of the toilet flushing. The bathroom door opened.

 

“Hey. Are you okay?” the blonde asked gently.

 

Scully sat on the bed. “Yeah. I feel better. How long have I been asleep?”

 

The blonde looked at her watch. “It almost 3:00 in the morning, so nearly a day.”

 

“What?! We were due at the Albuquerque field office yesterday morning! How could you let me sleep all day?”

 

“You were quite sick and sleep was the best thing for you. Don’t worry, I met with Agent Timmons and got everything they have – which, by the way, is basically nothing. The only way we’re going to find the caller is to watch the payphone, and I’ve made arrangements for that. Everything is under control; you haven’t missed anything.” Logan stood up with a yawn. “If you’re alright, I’m going to grab a little sleep,” she said as she made her way to the adjoining doorway. “I’ll see you in a little while.”

 

Scully simply stared at the open doorway, unable to understand why Logan had apparently watched over her for almost 24 hours – and was unable to explain why the thought of Logan doing that comforted her more than it disturbed her. Neither could Scully understand why the woman hadn’t even asked her why she was sick. She let out a sigh as she lay back on the bed. Despite sleeping for so long she still felt tired. She set the alarm clock, rolled over, and closed her eyes.

 

~~~

 

**Days Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

 

It was 7:30 when Scully tapped on the open adjoining door.

 

“Come on in.”

 

She stepped into her coworker’s room and was surprised to find her sitting at the table working on her laptop. Logan appeared to be refreshed, wide awake, and quite intent on whatever she was doing on her computer.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Logan looked up and took in her partner’s appearance. The redhead looked rested and her eyes appeared clear. “Good morning. How do you feel?”

 

“I’m fine.” Scully hesitated a moment before walking over and sitting in the other chair at the table. “About yesterday…”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” The blonde’s eyes returned to her computer screen.

 

“I owe you an explanation.”

 

Logan looked up at Scully again, sitting back in her chair and giving her partner her full attention.

 

Scully was a little disconcerted to have the blonde’s full attention focused on her. There was definitely something about those dark green eyes… they saw her, _really_ saw her. The walls she’d had meticulously built over the years hid nothing from those eyes.

 

At least, that’s the way it felt.

 

She took a deep breath and looked out the window, unable to meet Logan’s eyes any longer. “I’m currently receiving treatment for cancer,” she said softly. I don’t know why I reacted so strongly, but I appreciate your help, and that you covered for me.”

 

“It’s okay, Agent Scully, we all have bad days. Besides, partners are supposed to watch out for each other.”

 

 _Partners._ The word reverberated through Scully’s mind, bringing her up short.

 

She looked back at the blonde. She saw no judgment in Logan’s eyes, only understanding. Could she really trust her new… partner? Scully didn’t know the answer to that question, but Logan had certainly taken a step in the right direction. Only time would tell if the blonde was genuine, or a plant.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Now, how about bringing me up to speed on the case?”

 

“The local office has basically nothing. All they could provide was the number and location of the pay phone, and they aren’t willing to put any manpower into staking it out, especially since no one knows anything about the caller.”

 

“We know it’s a woman.”

 

“Not much to go on.”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“So I guess we’re stuck with the unenviable task of staking out a pay phone.”

 

Logan smiled. “Yes, and no. Stuck in a car for hours in the summer in Albuquerque isn’t going to be very fun.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Scully sighed.

 

The blonde turned her laptop around so the redhead could see the screen. “But it won’t be so bad from here.”

 

“How did you…”

 

“I arranged to have some equipment set up. The camera is transmitting to a secured hard drive which is connected to the internet. As long as we’re logged in we have access to the feed.”

 

Scully was surprised, and impressed. “What if someone stumbles onto the IP address?”

 

“Wouldn’t matter. The feed is scrambled.”

 

~~~

 

**3200 Block of Rosario St.**

**Thursday, June 5, 1997**

 

A call from the satellite office in Chattanooga, Tennessee let the agents know another call had been placed from the same pay phone in Albuquerque. Scully and Logan reviewed the surveillance camera feed on the blonde’s laptop and were able to cross-reference the time of the call to identify the caller… sort of.

 

The camera picked up what was presumably woman using the phone at the time of the call to Chattanooga. However, due to the angle and the hat she wore tugged down to help hide her face, they had little to go on.

 

Scully peered at the phone and read the number on the dingy label. “This is it,” she said, scanning the area.

 

Logan slowly turned in a circle. Through her dark sunglasses she took in the rather busy area: the Starbucks coffeehouse, the national bank branch, the ubiquitous convenience store/gas station, the corner bar, the small shopping center, and the four apartment complexes. The caller could have come from anywhere.

 

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to go door to door,” Scully sighed, feeling a little overwhelmed at the daunting task. She looked at Logan who stood motionless, giving no indication she’d even heard Scully speak. The redhead opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the blonde.

 

“Or we can go in there.”

 

Scully looked in the direction Logan was facing. “Where? The strip mall? You think the caller works there rather than lives in the area?” she asked as she made a gesture in the general direction of the apartment buildings. “Come on, let’s get something to eat and we talk about how we’ll get help from the local authorities.”

 

“Can we go into that store first?” The blonde nodded her head towards a store.

 

“You mean that one?” Scully pointed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Scully examined the words painted on the store’s plate glass: THE HEALING EARTH. She barely fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Why does she have to do something so Mulderesque?_ Rather than fight it, Scully reluctantly decided to just humor the woman. “Okay,” she sighed, and followed the blonde across the parking lot.

 

Logan reached for the door but it suddenly swung open. A tall, blonde man came to stop and flashed a bright white smile. “Well, hello.” He held the door open for the women, but his eyes never left Logan’s ass.

 

Scully rolled her eyes and Logan smirked.

 

“Don’t mind him; Jason’s harmless,” said the woman straightening out a display. “What can I do for you today?” she asked with a smile.

 

They both flipped out their badges.

 

“I’m Special Agent Dana Scully and this is Special Agent Nicole Logan. We’re with the FBI.”

 

The woman paled, her eyes widening. Short, heavy set with dark hair and eyes, the woman was suddenly a bundle of nerves.

 

“We’d just like to ask you a few questions.”

 

“Uh… okay.”

 

Since it was Logan who’d wanted to come into the store, Scully looked at the blonde, letting her know it was her show.

 

“What’s your name?” Logan asked with a slight smile, trying to get the woman to calm down.

 

“Crystal… Crystal Lear. But some people call me CC.”

 

Logan’s smile widened and she leaned in conspiratorially, speaking softly, “Let me guess, your parents were flower children and your middle name is Chanda.”

 

To Scully’s dismay, the Miss Lear laughed out loud. “How did you know?”

 

“A woman named Crystal who sells healing crystals? It just seemed to fit.”

 

Scully wanted to smack herself – she hadn’t given Logan enough credit. The woman was good, breaking the ice and putting Lear at ease like that. She stood back in amazement as she observed the two women chitchatting about crystals, chakras, auras, and whatnot.

 

Lear placed a clear crystal in Logan’s open palm, closing the blonde’s hand around the crystal. “Now just relax and clear your mind.”

 

Logan took a slow, deep breath.

 

Lear sucked in a soft gasp. “I’ve never seen an aura like yours!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

It took a few seconds for Lear to answer. “It keeps changing, morphing from one color to the next. Deep red, royal blue, violet, gold,” she looked surprised, “and white,” she added.

 

“And what does that mean?”

 

“Deep red – strong-willed and survival-oriented; royal blue – clairvoyant and a highly spiritual nature; violet – intuitive, idealistic, artistic, and magical; gold – protection, wisdom, and divine guidance.”

 

“And white?”

 

“Spiritual, purity, truth,” she paused for a couple of beats, “and angelic qualities.”

 

Logan immediately broke out in laughter. “That’s something I’ve certainly never been accused of – especially by my mother.” She opened her hand and held the crystal out to her partner. “Your turn,” she said with an amused smirk.

 

Scully was taken aback. She had no desire to partake in such nonsense.

 

“Come on, Scully, what have you got to lose?” Logan challenge with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Reluctantly, the redhead took the clear crystal. “Why is it necessary that I hold this crystal for you to read my aura?” she asked.

 

“It’s not necessary, but the crystal helps to temporarily strengthen your aura, making it easier to read. Just relax.”

 

Scully looked at Logan and sighed, clearly not thrilled or wanting to encourage such silliness, but not giving voice to her objections.

 

“Oh.”

 

“What is it?” Logan asked Lear.

 

“Your aura is mixed, pastels with dark grey, Agent Scully. It shows a need for serenity and…”

 

“And what?”

 

“Health problems. Are you currently ill, Agent Scully?”

 

Scully blanched and practically tossed the crystal back to Logan. “I’ll be outside.” She turned and walked out of the store.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset your partner, Agent Logan.”

 

~~~

 

Scully had calmed down a little by the time Logan exited the store. The blonde stood next to her.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m hungry, let’s go get something to eat.”

 

“Okay.”

 

~~~

 

**Part 3**

 

**Mama Flo’s Diner**

**Thursday, June 5, 1997**

 

“I’m really sorry about what happened back at–”

 

“Forget it,” Scully said, cutting Logan off. Her tone made it clear she didn’t want to discuss the matter. “So, did you find out anything?” she asked as she took another bite of her turkey club sandwich.

 

“Quite a few things. First off, her name isn’t Crystal Lear.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Come on. Crystal Chanda Lear? It’s a joke. Like Rose Budd, Paige Turner, Ann B. Dexterous, or Eileen Dover. I assure you, that woman’s name is _not_ Crystal Lear. If you want, I’ll run a check on her when we get back to the hotel.”

 

“What else did you learn?”

 

“She made the phone calls.”

 

An auburn brow arched skeptically. “She told you?”

 

“No, but it was her.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Her eyes.”

 

“What?”

 

“It was in her manner, the way her expression changed, the look in her eyes.”

 

“I didn’t notice anything.”

 

“With all due respect, you were outside,” Logan said in a gentle and nonjudgmental tone.

 

Scully took a slow breath and looked at the blonde across the table from her. Logan was a mystery – and displayed too damn many traits in common with Mulder. “So let me get this straight. The only thing we had to go on to identify the caller was a hat that completely covered her face. We went to the payphone and after only a quick look around, you decide to go into a store and talk with the clerk for a few minutes, after which you’ve decided she’s our caller even though she didn’t admit it.”

 

Logan simply smiled.

 

“Is this the way you always handle a murder investigation? Jump to a conclusion and only then look for evidence to support your theory?” _Like Mulder always did._

 

The blonde was a little taken aback by the venom in her partner’s voice. She didn’t know where it was coming from. She frowned. “Normally I don’t get to flash a badge and have pleasant conversations with nice people.” Logan sat back with sigh. She continued in a soft voice, but there was a new timbre to it that Scully hadn’t heard before.

 

“I usually work undercover. Have you worked undercover before? Do you know what it’s like being around a bunch of sadistic degenerates whose favorite pastimes include raping women and selling children, killing them? Or how about the ones who take pleasure in seeing how long they can take to completely bleed out a woman’s body to the last drop while bathing themselves in the blood? I’ve had to gather information and determine the truth any way I can to solve cases, to stay alive. I’d had to use all my senses and listen to my instincts because I’ve been completely alone with no backup.”

 

Scully started to say something, but Logan wasn’t finished.

 

“Let me tell you something about me, Agent Scully. I know how to pay attention; to not just look, but see; to not just hear, but listen; to not just touch, but feel. I know when someone’s afraid, and when they’re hiding something. I may not be the most experienced agent in this kind of investigation, but I’m very good at what I do, at reading people. I’m telling you that Ms. Lear made those phone calls.”

 

Scully was silent, digesting not only Logan’s words but her very presence. The blonde never raised her voice or appeared anything other than completely calm and professional. Suddenly Scully realized she had completely prejudged Logan, or more correctly _mis_ judged her. The woman sitting across from her was not a young, inexperienced agent, which was the mental picture Scully had already formed of her. She had done Logan a disservice. She felt a shiver run along her spine as she remembered that moment when they met and she noticed the blonde’s dark green eyes – sensing they saw things others didn’t. There was more to Nicole Logan than _she_ had bothered to see. She looked into the blonde’s eyes.

 

“So, can you always tell if someone is lying?”

 

“Most people give themselves away – something in the eyes – but you have to be looking to see it. It wasn’t that difficult with Ms. Lear. Her pupils dilated, her heart rate spiked, and her hand was damp with a slight tremble when I shook her hand to leave – very different from when she placed the crystal in my palm for her little demonstration.” _Not to mention I could smell the fear rolling off of her._

 

Scully’s eyebrow went up in surprise. “Her heart rate?”

 

Logan tapped the side of her own neck. “Pulse point.”

 

Scully was very impressed with Logan’s observations. They were valid and precise. The blonde wasn’t just jumping to unfounded conclusions; she was using valid investigative techniques. “So what do you suggest we do next?”

 

“If you agree, I’d like to have another talk with Ms. Lear, alone.”

 

“When?”

 

“Tonight.”

 

Scully pinned the blonde with a look. “You’ve already arranged to meet her, haven’t you?”

 

“Just the option, nothing concrete.”

 

“Do you really think you’ll get any more out of her if you meet with her again?”

 

“I’d like to give her the chance.”

 

Scully pondered the matter for a several seconds. “Alright, but you check in with me before you go in to meet with her and as soon as you leave.”

 

“Of course.”

 

~~~

 

**Crystal Lear’s Apartment**

 

Logan parked in front of Crystal Lear’s apartment building and pulled out her phone, calling to let her partner know she was ready to go in.

 

Lear let the blonde in, though it was obvious she was nervous.

 

“Thank you for meeting with me, Ms. Lear.”

 

“Y-You can call me Crystal, Agent Logan.”

 

The blonde smiled. “Crystal, you know why I’m here, right?”

 

“You want me to read your aura again?”

 

“No. I really need to talk to you about the phone calls; they’re related to some murders.”

 

Crystal paled. “I’m not a suspect, am I?”

 

“No, of course not.” Logan locked eyes with the woman. “But you _do_ know about them before they happen. Tell me how.”

 

Lear felt confused and disoriented, but compelled to explain. “I-I see them… in visions.”

 

“Do you know who the killer is?”

 

“No. I only see what he does, never him.”

 

“How do you know it’s a man?”

 

“His hands.”

 

Logan nodded in understanding.

 

“You believe me, don’t you?” she asked in a surprised tone.

 

“Yes, Crystal, I do.” Logan took out one of her cards and handed it to her. “You don’t have to make anonymous phone calls anymore. The next time you have one of your visions call me. That’s my cell number.”

 

Lear looked unsure.

 

“With your help we can stop this guy, Crystal.”

 

~~~

 

**Ramada Inn**

**Chattanooga, TN**

**Friday, June 6, 1997**

 

Since there wasn’t anything more the agents could learn in Albuquerque, they flew to Chattanooga on Friday, where they met with Agent Max Cogley. He brought them up to speed with the four murders, including the one from Thursday that Ms. Lear had called about.

 

Scully went to the morgue to perform the autopsy while Logan went to the crime scenes with Cogley. They discussed the case over takeout in Scully’s hotel room.

 

Scully was hungrier than usual, which pleased her. When looking into the mirror she couldn’t deny that that the outline of her ribs was becoming much more distinct. Her face was gaunt and she’d lost more than a little of her physical strength, as demonstrated by her daily exhaustion and her inability to perform an autopsy without taking a number of breaks. The cancer, her treatment, and even Mulder’s suicide were all taking a toll. Her clothes were looser and she was as pale as death.

 

So it was a welcome change to have a more normal appetite. Perhaps it had something to do with being away from home, and no treatment sessions since Monday. If nothing else, the current case had taken her mind off of Mulder. Well, except when Logan was acting too much like Mulder. Finding the caller in Albuquerque without talking to more than one person was uncanny, and very Mulder-like.

 

Scully shook her head to clear her thoughts.

 

“What?”

 

“We should talk to the families and friends of the victims tomorrow.”

 

Logan sighed but nodded. Her reticence wasn’t lost on her partner.

 

“What’s wrong, Logan?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Scully didn’t believe the blonde, but she decided to let it pass. It wasn’t like _she_ was willing to share all of her thoughts with Logan.

 

~~~

 

**Saturday, June 7, 1997**

 

Logan’s cell phone woke her up at 1:45 in the morning. Crystal Lear had had another vision. She turned on the light on the nightstand and wrote down what Lear described to her. It wasn’t a lot to go on, but they had to try. Logan got up and grabbed her clothes, knocking on the adjoining door to Scully’s room on her way to the bathroom.

 

“Scully! We got another call from Crystal Lear.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Just as they got into the car Scully’s cell phone rang. It was Agent Cogley letting them know they had another murder. They exchanged a look and Scully started the car.

 

~~~

 

**Montclair Apartments**

**Apt #14**

 

Scully and Logan took in the crime scene and the body on the bedroom floor.

 

“Her name is Darcy Huffaker. According to the ME she’s been dead about an hour,” said Agent Cogley.

 

Logan looked at her watch. “So Crystal didn’t call until afterwards.”

 

“Do you think she didn’t find out about this one until after the fact,” Scully asked.

 

Logan shook her head. “Actually, I think it has more to do with fear.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Now that we’ve talked to her and she knows the murders are real, it’s scary.”

 

“You talking about the suspect that’s been calling?” asked Cogley.

 

“She’s not a suspect,” Logan declared.

 

Scully wasn’t at all convinced the woman knew about the murders because she had visions. She suspected someone was passing the information along by much more conventional means, but she didn’t say anything to contradict the blonde in front of the locals. She nodded at the scene. “Tell me what you see, Logan.”

 

“Ligature marks indicate she was bound, possibly with zip-ties based on the size of the marks. The room shows signs of struggle, yet nothing is broken, so it was short-lived and he overpowered her quickly. No one heard her yells, so she was probably gagged. Since there’s no sign of struggle anywhere else in the apartment she invited him into the bedroom. Despite the fact that she was bound he beat her mercilessly. I’d say he has a lot of rage. There’s no sexual assault, so he could be impotent – a possible source of his rage.” She looked around the room. “The only pictures on display are of her family; none of a boyfriend or girlfriend. Her computer is set up in her bedroom, there are takeout menus in the nightstand drawer, no makeup or perfume on the dresser, only the most basic jewelry – a ring and a necklace – so she’s not one to go out and meet people. The victim led a very solitary life. She probably worked from home. I wouldn’t be surprised if she actually met our killer online.”

 

Cogley looked at her surprised. “She did work from home. She worked for a customer service call center as a telecommuter.”

 

“Not from this computer though. This is her personal space. She has to have another computer.”

 

“The smaller second bedroom is set up as an office,” Cogley verified.

 

~~~

 

**Ramada Inn**

 

Scully went with the body to perform the autopsy while Logan went to the FBI satellite office and began going through Darcy Huffaker’s computer trying to track her life and how she could have met the killer.

 

Once Logan tracked Huffaker’s online activities and found the logs of her chats with someone called Gumby_37 she put in a request for a subpoena to obtain information from the ISP. When she was finished she returned to the hotel. Scully arrived only a few minutes later. It was almost 5:00 in the morning.

 

Scully tapped on the adjoining door, which they now kept unlocked, and stuck her head in. “You still up?”

 

Logan sighed as she looked up from her laptop and leaned back in her chair. “Yeah. I’m trolling through the websites and chat rooms that Darcy did. What were the autopsy findings?”

 

“Nothing different from the others. Darcy Huffaker’s death was consistent with the previous victims. There was some alcohol in her system – .04 BAC. What about you? What did you find out?”

 

“Darcy had a date last night with Gumby_37.”

 

“ _Gumby_?”

 

Logan smirked. “His online username. I’ve requested a subpoena for the ISP; see if we can track him down. In the meantime, I’m trying to see if I can hook up with him online.”

 

“He sounds like our best lead.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I’m going to try to get a couple of hours of sleep. Let’s meet up at 9:00 to start the day.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Goodnight, Logan,” she said with a tired, thin, partial smile.

 

~~~

 

The two agents had spent all day interviewing grieving friends and relatives of Darcy Huffaker, and the previous victims. They finished around 8:00 that evening.

 

Despite the lack of sleep from doing an autopsy in the middle of the night, Scully was surprised to find she felt better than usual. She was emotionally exhausted from their interviews, but physically she felt stronger than she had in some time. It had started the day after she’d gotten so sick in Albuquerque. Since then her appetite had improved and she didn’t feel as fatigued.

 

Scully had taken a hot bath and changed into her pajamas. She was sitting on her bed reading when there was a knock on the adjoining door. The door was open, but Logan waited a couple of seconds before stepping around it. She was wearing shorts, a tank top, and running shoes.

 

“I’m going for a run.”

 

Scully didn’t like the dull look in the blonde’s eyes. “Are you sure? You look tired.” It was after 9:00 and she knew Logan had been up since before 2:00 that morning.

 

“I need to.”

 

“You okay?”

 

Logan stiffened slightly. “I’m fine,” she said, her voice brittle. She turned and left.

 

 _Yeah, I’ve heard that one before,_ Scully thought to herself, remembering her own extensive series of ‘I’m fine’ lies.

 

~~~

 

**Ramada Inn**

**Fitness Center**

**Sunday, June 8, 1997**

 

A ringing cell phone woke her up. Groggily, Scully, groped for her phone on the nightstand. “Scully.” The phone rang again – it wasn’t hers. The ringing was coming from the other room. “Logan! Answer your phone.”

 

The phone continued to ring.

 

Scully got out of bed and walked into the blonde’s room. She found the phone and silenced it as she noted the absence of Logan. Her bed was untouched. It was 2:00 in the morning and Scully knew the blonde had been up since the phone call the night before. She returned to her room and pulled on some jeans and a sweatshirt over her pajamas. Out of habit she slipped her gun in the waist of her jeans and slipped her credentials in her back pocket. With her room key in hand, she left in search of her coworker.

 

Downstairs she headed to the lobby, but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She stopped at the door to the fitness room and watched Logan through the glass. The blonde was working out on the Nautilus equipment as if her life depended on it, almost in a frenzy. Logan had removed her tank top and was wearing a sports bra. An auburn eyebrow arched as Scully took in the sculpted muscles of Logan’s arms, legs, and abdomen. The woman was clearly _fit_ while still maintaining a decidedly feminine physique.

 

Suddenly the blonde stopped. She moved to the wall, leaned against it, and slowly slid down to the floor. Scully felt a pang of pain at the misery she saw in the blonde’s dark green eyes before Logan covered her face with her hands. It was obvious the woman was crying.

 

Scully hesitated before reaching out and pushing open the door. She sat on the floor next to Logan and leaned against the wall, their shoulders a hairsbreadth from touching. She could feel the heat radiating from Logan’s body. Scully felt an almost overwhelming sorrow, as if the blonde’s pain was drawing her own buried heartbreak to the surface. Her father was gone, her sister was gone, her partner was gone… and soon enough _she_ would be gone. So why should she go out of her way for anyone? She mentally shook that thought loose.

 

Logan leaned her head back against the wall, a few straggling tears slowly rolling down her face.

 

Scully placed her hand over Logan’s and gave it a squeeze.

 

“I guess you’ve discovered my secret.” The blonde wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Other people’s personal pain… gets to me.” _Which is one reason I prefer the dark of night, fighting non-human things. Their pain can’t touch my soul. But human, good humans’ pain can, including yours, Dana._

 

“In our job we see the worst of humanity, but we also see humanity’s best qualities – in the way people persevere and even flourish following tragedy. What we did today, speaking with the family and friends of the victims, it hurts, all of us, including me. But it’s our job to help the families by giving them answers and by stopping the perpetrators from hurting more families.”

 

“I know.” Logan paused before continuing. “And we both know what that kind of pain feels like first hand.”

 

Scully felt tears sting her eyes; she fought to keep them from spilling. “Yes, we do.” The memory of Missy’s death caused a painful lump to grow in her throat. It took a few seconds for her to be able to swallow around it.

 

“I’m sorry. I never meant for you to see me like this.”

 

“There’s no need to apologize, Logan.” Scully hesitated only a few moments before continuing. “We’re partners. Which means we’re here for each other.”

 

Logan looked at Scully for the first time. “You know I’ve got your back, Dana. I mean, neither of us chose this, but I would never leave a partner hanging.”

 

Scully nodded. “Yeah, I know. You’ve already shown me that.”

 

The blonde frowned, not knowing what her partner was talking about.

 

“You covered for me when I was sick. Just as you helped me last week, it’s now my turn to help you. It’s late and you’ve been going for over 24 hours now. So come on, let’s go back to our rooms to get some sleep.” Scully stood and held a hand out to the blonde.

 

It was a symbolic gesture since Logan could have easily toppled Scully if she really pulled on her hand. But she took the proffered hand and rose from the floor.

 

“Thanks, Scully.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

The redhead picked Logan’s tank top off one of the machines and tossed it to her partner. They returned to their room and both women slept well the rest of the night.

 

~~~

 

**Ramada Inn**

**Scully’s Room**

 

Scully couldn’t believe the bright-eyed, professional woman standing before her was the same brokenhearted one from only a few hours before.

 

“Ready?” the blonde asked.

 

Feeling ready to face the day, Scully smiled. “Let’s go.”

 

~~~

 

**FBI Satellite Office**

**Chattanooga, TN**

 

Special Agent Cogley stood as soon as Scully and Logan entered the office. “The subpoena you requested came through.”

 

“So who is Gumby?” Scully asked.

 

“We don’t know. The information provided by the ISP proved to be completely false.” He paused for a beat. “As did the six other identities associated with Gumby’s account.”

 

Two eyebrows, one auburn and one blonde, quirked upward.

 

“But there are two pieces of good news.”

 

“What?”

 

“The Gumby ID has gone inactive, but we do have the records of his chats linking him to Darcy Huffaker. And, we have his currently active ID – Red Ryder,” he said, handing a file to the redhead.

 

Scully opened the file. “Gumby_37, Red_Ryder_14, Radio_Flyer_42, Raggedy_Andy_63, Slinky_Dog_3, Curious_George_51, Potato_Head_28.”

 

“This guy’s into nostalgic toys. Maybe he’s in the toy business. I’ll check out any websites that sell nostalgic toys and chat rooms I can find that cater to collectors.” The blonde settled at a desk, opened her laptop, and began searching online.

 

Logan had been able to make contact with Raggedy_Andy_63. She was also able to arrange a face to face meeting, over lunch, the next day.

 

~~~

 

**The Choo-Choo Grill**

**Monday, June 9, 1997**

 

The blonde sat at the table and waited… and waited. Scully and Cogley sat at a nearby table, dragging out their own lunch as long as possible while keeping an eye on everyone in the café.

 

Two and half hours past the designated meeting time they finally gave up. The three agents left the café and spoke for a few minutes in the parking lot. Cogley indicated that they had a possible lead – an assault victim whose attack seemed to fit the MO of the killer. It was decided that he and Scully would follow up on that interview while Logan went back online to see if she could make contact again and possibly find out why ‘Andy’ didn’t show. It was late afternoon, so Logan was going to just go back to the hotel and work from her room.

 

Scully rode with Cogley and Logan drove away in their rental. Lost in thought, the blonde didn’t notice the car that followed her from the café to the hotel.

 

~~~

 

**Ridgewood Apartments**

**Apt #8**

 

“Miss Getzler, can you tell us how you met Curious_George_51?” Agent Cogley asked.

 

“It’s so embarrassing,” the young woman replied, dropping her gaze and blushing.

 

Scully sat down next to the woman on the couch and spoke softly. “It’s alright, Miss Getzler, no one is here to judge you.”

 

Wendy Getzler glanced at Cogley, her discomfort plain to see. In an effort to make the young woman more comfortable, Cogley excused himself to use the bathroom. As soon as he left the room Wendy began to talk.

 

“My sister and I loved Curious George as kids and now my niece is at that age and inherited a love for Curious George. I met George in a chat room when I was looking for some hard to find Curious George books to complete my niece’s collection. He seemed like such a nice man. Anyway, after chatting with him online for some time he suggested we meet in person.” She paused before continuing.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Despite how nice he seemed, I was hesitant to meet in person. But then he said he’d found two of the books I was looking for, so I broke down and agreed to meet him for lunch.”

 

“What did he look like?”

 

Wendy shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t make the meeting. I had forgotten about another obligation that I couldn’t get out of. The next time we chatted online he said he was very disappointed, but was willing to try again. I felt bad about it, so I let him pick the time and place. He chose a really nice restaurant, an expensive one. When I got to the restaurant there was a message saying he’d been delayed a few minutes. And he’d ordered a nice bottle of wine, telling me to enjoy some while I waited.” She sighed. “He never showed up, and I got stuck paying for the wine.”

 

“So he showed up at your apartment?”

 

“I don’t know. In truth, I can’t positively say if it was him. All I know is I answered the door and someone hit me. Knocked me out. When I came to, the paramedics were checking me out. A friend of mine had come over to see me. She said my door was slightly ajar when she arrived so she came in to check on me. She was knocked over by some guy rushing out of my bedroom – she never got a good look at him. I never heard from him after that night.”

 

“How did he know where you lived?”

 

“If it _was_ him, I can only guess that he followed me home. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help, Agent Scully.”

 

“No need to apologize, Miss Getzler. You’ve been quite helpful.”

 

~~~

 

**En route To FBI Satellite Office**

 

“So what did Miss Getzler have to say?” Cogley asked as he drove back to the office.

 

“She never got a look at her attacker. A friend arrived and interrupted him. He fled without being caught.”

 

“How did she meet him?”

 

“Online – looking for books for her niece. They set up a lunch but she couldn’t make it, so they tried again with dinner.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“He never showed.”

 

“Then how did he know where she lived?”

 

“She thinks he may have…” her voice trailed off as realization struck her. “Get us to the hotel, _now_!”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Getzler thought he may have followed her home from the restaurant after he didn’t show up for their dinner.”

 

Cogley just looked at her.

 

“Logan! He could have followed Logan back to the hotel!”

 

~~~

 

**Part 4**

 

**Ramada Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

**Monday, June 9, 1997**

 

Logan immediately got online when she returned to her hotel room. Besides trying to make contact with her missing ‘date,’ she set up another username to try and draw out their suspect under one of his other usernames.

 

When there was a knock on her door she was in the middle of a chat with someone.

 

“Scully?”

 

She took the quiet, muffled voice on the other side of the door as confirmation. With her attention on her computer screen, she didn’t bother to look through the peephole. She simply turned the handle without thought and immediately returned her full attention to her computer as she took a step back to the small table.

 

She didn’t get very far.

 

Once she’d turned the handle unlocking the door, it was kicked open with enough force to almost knock her out when it hit the side of her head and threw her against the wall. A dark-haired man burst in. He said something, but Logan couldn’t make it out through the ringing in her head. She clumsily reached for the weapon at the small of her back, but he drew back his arm and landed a hard punch in her already swelling left eye. Logan saw stars as the blow knocked her head into the wall again. It took everything she had to not black out. She kicked blindly, connecting with his shin.

 

“You fucking bitch!”

 

Logan once again tried for her weapon but the man threw his body against hers, slamming her against the wall and ramming her head into the wall yet again. Two more punches to her face and she was bleeding from her nose and the corner of her left eye. A knee to her midriff dropped her to her knees. With Logan on her hands and knees, he took the gun from the holster at the small of her back and then viciously kicked her in the stomach.

 

“As much as I’d love to blow your brains out, your gun would make too much noise.”

 

He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards the bed. When he threw her onto the bed Logan grabbed for her briefcase from where it lay on the bed and swung it at him. Her instinctive action caught him by surprise. He touched his hand to his cheek to find she’d drawn blood.

 

“Now you’re going to pay!”

 

Fighting to stay conscious, Logan barely managed to use the briefcase as a shield when he lunged at her with a large knife, landing on her and pinning her to the bed. As they struggled Logan managed to wrest the briefcase from between them, tossing it away and taking with it the knife imbedded in it.

 

“I don’t need a knife to take care of a bitch like you!” He punched her again on the left side of her face and then wrapped his hands around her throat.

 

On the verge of passing out, Logan managed a sharp knee to his groin. He let go of her neck as he toppled over and onto the floor, both hands belatedly guarding his privates. Logan tried to move but darkness was taking over. She managed to roll over and slip to the floor on her knees. One eye already swollen shut, her vision was blurry as she tried to look around for her gun. She was hit from behind and into the small table, knocking it over. Her arms were pulled and twisted around her back. She winced as a zip-tie tightened around her wrists and dug in. An arm around her throat dragged her backwards and onto the bed.

 

In a last ditch effort before losing consciousness she jerked her head back, hearing, and feeling, the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. He grabbed the clock radio from the nightstand and smashed it against the side of her face. She went completely limp. He finally let her go, but only to retrieve his knife still stuck in the side of her briefcase. Smiling, he knelt on the bed and raised the knife.

 

Suddenly the door to Logan’s hotel room burst open. He looked up to see Scully and Cogley.

 

“FBI! Freeze!” Scully yelled.

 

He grabbed Logan by the neck again, moving behind her and using her as a shield. His knife pressed against the skin of her throat, drawing a thin bead of blood and threatening to do more with the slightest provocation. “You’re too late!” he sneered.

 

“Drop the knife!”

 

“No. You drop your guns, or I’ll slit the bitch’s throat!”

 

Scully saw her partner’s eyes flutter open for a moment, but the blonde had the good sense to remain still. There was no mistaking the madness in the man’s eyes. Scully knew her partner’s life was in her hands. She couldn’t miss. She exhaled and then squeezed the trigger.

 

The dark-haired man fell back, a bullet hole in the center of his forehead. His knife hand fell away from Logan’s throat, but not without inflicting a deeper cut. Cogley rushed forward, verifying the perp was dead and calling for an ambulance. Scully ran to the bed and knelt next to the still form of her partner and pressed her hand against the cut on Logan’s throat. Looking down at her beaten and bloodied partner made her heart ache and tears sting the backs of her eyes. She’d known the blonde less than two weeks, but she couldn’t bear the thought of losing another person in her life.

 

A soft moan preceded the blonde’s undamaged right eye fluttering open.

 

“Easy, don’t move.” Scully took her partner’s hand in her own, giving it a squeeze. “It’s okay, Nicole, you’re going to be okay.”

 

“Dana?” she asked weakly.

 

“Yes, I’m right here. Hold on, Nicole, the ambulance is on the way.”

 

“Mm… ‘kay.” Her right eye closed. She spoke again after a few seconds. “Dana?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thanks,” Logan murmured before passing out.

 

“You’re welcome, partner,” Scully whispered and squeezed the hand in hers.

 

~~~

 

**Parkridge East Hospital**

**Chattanooga, TN**

**Monday, June 9, 1997**

 

Nicole Logan awoke to the distinct smell of a hospital and the equally distinct feeling of a concussion and heavy drugs. Her eye was no longer completely swollen shut and as she tried to swallow she felt the tug of butterfly stitches on her neck. She tried to reach for the cup of water on the bed table, but the movement made her head swim and her stomach roll.

 

Scully, who’d fallen asleep in the chair, jumped up at the moan that came from the blonde. She stood beside the bed and looked down at her partner. “Hey, how you doing?”

 

Logan took in Scully’s appearance – the blue scrubs and the weariness in her eyes. “I’m alive, so…” she croaked past her dry throat and mouth.

 

The redhead nodded. “Turns out you’re pretty hardheaded.” Scully tenderly felt around the swelling on the side of the blonde’s face. “You’re lucky all you’ve got is a bad concussion and a fairly minor cut on your throat.” She then held the glass of water to her partner’s lips so Logan could take a couple of sips.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You were attacked. What do you remember about it?”

 

Logan closed her eyes with a sigh. “I was online, heard a knock…”

 

“Anything else?” Scully asked when the blonde trailed off.

 

“I royally fucked up.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Being back here, not working undercover, I dropped my guard too much, got careless. I allowed myself to be distracted and didn’t follow basic procedure.” Logan opened her eyes and looked up at her partner. “I thought it was you at the door; I didn’t look.”

 

Scully didn’t miss the self-recrimination in the blonde’s dark green eyes. Nothing she could say would be worse than what her partner was already telling herself. Besides, she knew what it was like to make a mistake. She put her hand over Logan’s and gave it a squeeze. “It’s okay. We both know it’s a mistake you won’t repeat.” She paused, taking in the blonde’s drooping eyes. “It’s late; get some sleep. If you need anything, I’ll be right here.”

 

The drugs in Logan’s system finally pulled her back under.

 

~~~

 

**Tuesday, June 10, 1997**

 

It was midmorning when Logan next woke.

 

Scully was still sitting in the chair, reading a file. The redhead looked up when she heard the rustling of the sheet. “Good morning,” she said with a smile.

 

“It’s morning anyway.” The blonde recognized the file as a case file. “What are you reading?”

 

“Agent Cogley’s report on the man that attacked you.”

 

“What does it say?”

 

“Bottom line – he was Gumby.”

 

“He’s sure?”

 

Scully nodded. “There’s no doubt. He was our perp.”

 

“So the case is closed.”

 

“Yeah.” She paused for a beat. “There’s one other thing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Crystal Lear called your cell phone when we were in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“She wanted to thank us for stopping the killer. And to let you know she was leaving Albuquerque.”

 

“Undoubtedly changing her name in the process. Oh well, she was only an unwilling and innocent participant in all this.”

 

“You seem so sure of that.”

 

“I am.”

 

Scully still wasn’t totally convinced, but had nothing to dispute the point. Besides, the case was closed.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Washington, DC**

**Monday, June 16, 1997**

 

When Scully had dropped Logan off at her apartment Wednesday evening after returning from Chattanooga, she had specifically told the blonde to stay home until the following Wednesday. So when Logan walked into their office Monday morning, Scully was not happy.

 

“What are you doing here, Logan?”

 

“My job.”

 

“As your doctor, I _told_ you to take a week off and not come in until Wednesday.”

 

Logan looked at Scully from behind dark sunglasses. “I’m fine.”

 

“You were severely beaten. You have a concussion and your eye was practically swollen shut.”

 

Logan sat down in her chair. “I already told you that I heal quickly and didn’t need to take a whole week off. I know my own body and what I am capable of. I’m here – deal with it.”

 

Scully sighed with exasperation. She could either argue about it, or get on with their day. She shook her head. “Fine. But I’m going to take a look at you,” she replied as she stood and walked over to the blonde. “Take your sunglasses off.”

 

Logan took off her sunglasses and turned her face upwards so the redhead could exam her eye. Scully’s heart broke when she looked at the damage done to the attractive woman. Although, she had to admit the swelling and bruising wasn’t nearly as bad as she had expected. She tenderly examined the blonde’s bruised nose and black eye, apologizing as Logan winced. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I know it looks bad, but I really do heal quickly. You’ll see.”

 

“Headaches?”

 

“Not really. I admit I’m not 100%, but I am able to work. I feel fine.” Actually, the blonde didn’t feel well at all, but not because of her head. Sitting at home she had been doing nothing but beating herself up over the exceedingly stupid mistake she’d made in Chattanooga. It had been so out of character for her. She really had let her guard down too far. Her assignment may not have been what she typically did, but it was no excuse to get sloppy.

 

Scully simply sighed and gave Logan’s shoulder a squeeze before returning to her desk. She didn’t want to stop and count the number of time _she_ had returned to work before being 100%. _Hell, you’re not a 100% now,_ her inner voice nagged.

 

~~~

 

**Medical Examiner’s Office**

**Alexandria, VA**

 

Scully had an autopsy to perform in Alexandria, VA for the local authorities that morning, so she soon left the basement office, leaving Logan to work on her official statement about the events in Chattanooga.

 

By the time the redhead finished, it was after lunchtime, but she wasn’t hungry. In the locker room she stripped off her scrubs and stepped under the shower, turning the water on as hot as she could stand and letting it run over her head and down the tight muscles in her neck and back.

 

Suddenly, tears that she’d suppressed for weeks defied her will and began streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the water and disappearing through the drain. Everything inside her was a morass of conflicting thoughts and emotions. She was full of sorrow, pain, confusion, doubt, and fear.

 

She was _so_ tired. Tired of losing people and mourning them. Tired of making life and death decisions on the job. Tired of cutting open dead bodies. Tired of fearing her own death. Tired of fighting for her life.

 

She was dying. There was no denying it. There was nothing to look forward to. So why was she fighting it?

 

Scully turned her face upward and let the almost scalding water sluice away her tears and the tracks they left behind. She needed to get herself together and get back to the office. She wanted to check on Logan again to make sure she was alright. Scully was suddenly struck with the realization that she was looking forward to seeing the blonde again. Special Agent Nicole Logan was the only bright spot in her dreary world.

 

That thought took her completely by surprise. She’d met the blonde less than three weeks ago and barely knew the woman. For all she knew the Consortium had planted Logan in the department to spy on her. She sighed. Despite not knowing if she could really trust the blonde, Scully admitted to herself that she _liked_ Logan. There was something about Logan she couldn’t put her finger on, but whatever it was it drew her to the woman.

 

She shook her head and finished her shower. She had an appointment she needed to get to before returning to the office.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Washington, DC**

 

Logan was reading when Scully returned to the office. When the door opened the blonde looked up and smiled. “So how did your autopsy go?”

 

“Routine. What are you reading?”

 

“Requests from the IN box. How do you feel about trying to stop a ghost from haunting a church? Or how about tracking down a chupacabra in New Mexico?”

 

Scully rolled her eyes. “Is there anything remotely worth investigating in either case?”

 

The blonde smirked. “Would it be sacrilegious to say no?”

 

“Sacrilegious? No. A refreshing change? Definitely,” she replied with a smile. She glanced at the clock. “Come on, Logan, let’s call it a day.” Even as Logan drew breath to object Scully continued. “I’m tired and I can tell from here that your eye is bothering you.”

 

Logan could tell from Scully’s tone that it wouldn’t do to argue the point, so she acquiesced. Besides it was only an hour until quitting time. “Alright.”

 

As they rode in the elevator Scully took a closer look at Logan. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive home?”

 

“I didn’t drive, I took the Metro.”

 

“I’ll give you a ride home.”

 

“Okay.”

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s Apartment**

 

On the way to Logan’s apartment, the blonde noticed that Scully appeared tense. There was a tightening around her eyes and mouth. Also, while stopped at an intersection, Scully had failed to notice the red light had changed to green. Logan had to prompt her partner to go. When it happened a second time she became worried.

 

“Scully? Are you okay?”

 

The redhead took a couple of slow, deep breaths. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

“There a 7-11 right up here on the right. Pull in there.”

 

Scully pulled into the convenience store parking lot and bolted from the car. Logan reached over to turn the car off and removed the keys. She then locked the car as she got out and followed her partner. She found Scully in the ladies bathroom kneeling in a stall and throwing up. When the redhead was done, Logan helped her to her feet and over to the sink. She was surprised to feel the sick woman lean against her heavily. The blonde turned on the water and wet a paper towel, handing it to her partner.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. You think you’re ready to go?”

 

Scully nodded weakly. She didn’t object to the arm around her waist steadying her on the way back out to the car.

 

Logan settled her partner in the passenger side and then got behind the driver’s wheel. Scully passed out almost as soon as the blonde pulled out of the parking lot. At her apartment, Logan parked the car. It was obvious the redhead wasn’t in any shape to go anywhere, so Logan gently picked Scully up in her arms and carried her up to her apartment. She took the woman straight to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. She didn’t know how long Scully was going to be out of it, so she decided to make her as comfortable as possible. Logan got out a t-shirt and shorts. She carefully changed Scully out of her clothes and into the t-shirt and shorts. She then pulled the covers over the redhead.

 

Logan stopped and petted the white cat who had watched the whole procedure from the foot of the bed. “Keep an eye on her for me, Lyssa. I’ll be in the other room.”

 

The cat meowed her understanding.

 

Logan went into her office and turned on her computer. While the system booted up, she placed a call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Thea, it’s Nicole.”

 

“Hi! How are you?”

 

“I’m okay. But I need your help, Thea.”

 

“You’re kidding! What happened to the whole ‘I work alone’ bit?”

 

Logan closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. “You know that I work best alone when I’m hunting. This is different. This whole assignment is different,” she added with another sigh. “I need your help, Thea. Will you do it?”

 

“You know I will,” came the sincere reply.

 

“How soon can you come to DC?”

 

“You’re in the States?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Believe it or not, I’m already here. I had a meeting about a software program I wrote for a Beltway company.”

 

Logan couldn’t believe her luck. “That’s great. Are you doing anything tonight?”

 

“Other than ordering expensive room service and relaxing, no.”

 

“Then I need to meet with you. I need your expert skills.”

 

“Hacking or witchcraft?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Sounds interesting. Come to my hotel and I’ll order us both an expensive dinner from room service.”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t, Thea. I need you to come to my apartment.” She gave Thea the address and they ended the call. Logan started a search online, but Lyssa soon came into the room and meowed at her. “What is it, Lyssa?”

 

She meowed again.

 

Logan got up and hurried into the bedroom where she found Scully trying to sit up, looking disoriented. “Easy does it, Dana. Just relax.” She moved to her partner’s side.

 

“Where…”

 

“You’re at my place. You fell asleep in the car after we stopped, so I brought you here.”

 

Scully’s expression turned green and it was clear she was about to throw up. There was no time to get her to the bathroom so Logan quickly grabbed the wastebasket and held Scully as she leaned over the side of the bed, supporting her weight easily. After Scully’s stomach finished contracting, Logan gently helped her partner to lie back on some pillows. She went to the bathroom and returned with a clean, wet washcloth and a glass of water. She tenderly wiped Scully’s face.

 

The redhead took a sip of water. “I should go home.”

 

“You’re not in shape to go anywhere. Get some sleep. You can go when you feel better.”

 

Despite her will, Scully didn’t have the strength to argue. She was asleep as soon as her eyes closed. Logan left her alone.

 

It didn’t seem more than a few minutes before there was a knock on Logan’s door. She opened it to find Thea Wickersham there smiling. They greeted each other with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“It’s so good to see you, Nicole.”

 

“It’s good to see you, too.”

 

The petite brunette took a good look at her. “What happened to you?” Thea asked, lightly touching the bruising on the side of Nicole’s face.

 

“It looks a lot worse than it really is.”

 

“Then why haven’t you healed?”

 

“It happened in front of my partner, and she’s a doctor. If I heal too quickly she’d get suspicious. Come on in and make yourself comfortable.”

 

“So what can I help you with this evening?”

 

“Have a seat, Thea. I’ll tell you over some food.”

 

Logan quickly made them a light meal and they talked as they ate.

 

“So you think someone actually gave her cancer? Is that even possible?” Thea asked.

 

“We’ve both seen stranger things, Thea. What I need to know is if it was done magically or not. I have to know how to fight it. If it’s magic we have to find a way to break the spell. If it’s not magic, then I need to fight it organically.”

 

The brunette nodded in understanding and agreement.

 

“And, Thea, she doesn’t believe in magic, so can you check her while she’s asleep?”

 

“Yes. It’s a simple spell to see if magic has been used to make her sick.”

 

“Do you need anything special?”

 

“No.”

 

Logan took Thea to her bedroom where Scully was sleeping. Thea was struck with how pale and gaunt the redhead appeared. She centered herself and recited the spell. There was no indication of magic in use. They quietly left the bedroom.

 

“Magic isn’t what’s making her sick, Nicole.”

 

The blonde nodded and they returned to her office. “To be honest, I didn’t think magic was the cause. I’ve been researching her cancer and the treatments for it ever since the first time she got sick after her treatment. And things aren’t adding up the way they should. When we’re out of town on a case, there’s a marked improvement in her health. Her coloring, her appetite, her stamina, everything. But when we’re in town she’s worse. And while her reaction to the treatment is not particularly unusual, the timing is – she shouldn’t be getting so sick from it immediately afterwards. It should take a few hours or more before her body reacts so strongly.”

 

“So you think they’re doing something they shouldn’t be when she goes in for treatment.”

 

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know. I just know _something_ isn’t right.”

 

“You know, you haven’t been working with her very long, Nicole, and you’ve only been out of town on the one case with her. Her partner just recently committed suicide and she’s battling terminal cancer. That’s a lot to deal with, and maybe that’s all it is. God knows it’s enough for any one person to have to deal with.”

 

“I hear you, Thea, but my instinct says it’s more than that. There’s more going on here than meets the eye.”

 

Thea looked her hard for a moment. “You know something that you’re not telling me.”

 

“What I know is that if we don’t do anything Dana’s going to die, and I _know_ it’s not her time.”

 

“Alright. Then let’s see what we can figure out.”

 

They got down to work at the computer in Logan’s office. Thea hacked into Scully’s medical records and printed them out for Nicole. She then downloaded everything she could find on Dr. Munson – including all personal and financial records. Once that was done, Logan gave Thea some other names and faces to track down. As Thea did that, the blonde started studying the thick stack of information they already had. About an hour later Thea interrupted Logan’s silent study.

 

“Nicole?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Just who are these men?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“These guys are some really heavy hitters in business and politics. Very influential.”

 

“I know. They’re also on my take down list.”

 

Thea looked up at the blonde with surprise all over her face.

 

Logan looked up from her reading and met the brunette’s look. “Not all evil comes in the form of demons, werewolves, and black magic. Sometimes it’s just plain human.”

 

Thea was a little surprised by the tone she heard in her friend’s voice.

 

“These men are about as evil as they come.”

 

Thea nodded. “Okay. I’ll get you everything I can on these guys. There’s quite a bit in the public records. But I’ll get everything I can that’s not public as well.”

 

“Thanks, Thea.”

 

It was almost midnight when Lyssa came in and meowed urgently at Logan.

 

“I thought it was witches who were supposed have familiars, not angels,” Thea said with a smirk.

 

The blonde got up and started to follow Lyssa out of the room. “Now, now, Thea, remember, I’m as human as you are.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

Logan just followed Lyssa out of the office and to the bedroom to check on her partner.

 

Scully was leaning over the side of the bed throwing up in the trashcan again. Nicole sat next to her and supported her again as before. She could feel Dana’s whole body tremble with the effort. She helped the redhead lie back when she was done.

 

Logan brushed some hair away from Scully’s face. “I’ll get you some more water. I’ll be right back.”

 

“No. I have to go to the bathroom,” Scully replied, trying to sit up.

 

Logan helped her sit up, but Scully indicated she wanted to stand and walk on her own. Her stubbornness and independence evident even through her obvious weakness and illness. The blonde walked next to her, making sure she remained on her feet.

 

“If you need anything, just yell,” Logan said when they arrived at the bathroom.

 

Scully nodded and closed the bathroom door. Logan went back to the bedroom and cleaned out the trashcan again. She then went to the kitchen and put some water on to boil for tea. With that done she headed back to her office.

 

“Do you want some tea, Thea?”

 

“Do you have some coffee?”

 

“Sorry, I don’t. But if you need caffeine, I’ve got some Coke.”

 

“That’ll do.” Thea followed Nicole back out to the kitchen.

 

Logan retrieved a large glass of Coke for Thea. “Here you go.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Thank you, for all your help.”

 

Thea smiled. “You know me, I’m always up for the good fight. Besides, my clan has always served yours, Nicole. It’s the way it’s been for countless generations. You’re usually just too stubborn to let me help you.”

 

“I know,” the blonde sighed. “I just work better alone when I’m hunting.”

 

“And we’ve had this conversation countless times,” Thea said with an affectionate smile. “Regardless, I’ll always be here for you – no matter what.”

 

The blonde spoke after a few moments. “So, are you seeing anyone?”

 

“Nope. I’m enjoying being single for now. What about you?”

 

“Me? When do I have the time to get involved with anyone? I’m usually busy tracking and killing.”

 

“Well you’re not now.” Thea paused. “Oh, wait. You can, can’t you?” she lightheartedly challenged.

 

Nicole smirked. “Yes, Thea. I’m just as human as you are.”

 

“I know; that’s not what I meant. I meant, it’s not against the rules or anything, is it?”

 

“You know it’s not against the rules. How else would the family line be continued down through the generations?” Logan replied as she poured hot water into a cup, making some tea. She then extended her snow white wings and pulled out an inner feather. “Just keep in mind, Thea, I’m human in every sense of the word,” she said as she broke open the quill of the feather and poured the thick liquid into the hot tea.

 

“Right. Everyone I know has angel wings.” She paused for a beat. “Weren’t your wings black the last time I saw you?”

 

Logan retracted her wings and gave Thea a smirk. “That’s because it was nighttime. White wings at night would be too noticeable, so I make them black. I’m going to check on Dana.”

 

Nicole went to the bathroom. The door was still closed. She was a little concerned since Scully had been in there for a quite a while. She gave a light tap on the door. “Dana?”

 

There was no answer.

 

“Dana? Are you alright?”

 

Still no answer. Nicole took a moment to listen carefully, she could hear soft crying.

 

“Dana, if you don’t answer me, I’m coming in.” Logan waited a couple seconds but there was still no response. She turned the doorknob, glad to find it wasn’t locked. Once the door was open she found her partner huddled and shivering on the floor, tears rolling down her face, holding a blood-soaked hand towel to her still bleeding nose.

 

~~~


	2. Parts 5-8

**Part 5**

**Logan’s Apartment**

**Monday, June 16, 1997**

 

Logan quickly grabbed another towel, ran it under cold water, and knelt next to the redhead. She slipped her arm around Scully’s shoulders, pulling the redhead to her and used her other hand to switch out the towels. She gently held the cold wet towel to Scully’s nose. She felt Scully tense up at the contact but she didn’t let the woman pull away. She gently, but firmly, held Scully until she relaxed into her embrace. Scully’s head rested against her chest and shoulder.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Dana. It’s going to be okay. You’re not alone; I’m right here.”

 

She held her partner until the bleeding stopped and she settled down. In fact, Scully had actually drifted off, so Logan slipped her arm under the redhead’s legs and gently picked her up. She carried her partner back into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She pulled the covers up and stepped out of the room.

 

Logan went back to the bathroom. She took one of the towels and placed it in a ziploc bag.

 

Thea stepped into the doorway and watched. “Is she alright?”

 

“No. But she will be if it’s the last thing I do,” Nicole replied. She wiped up a drop of blood with her finger, bringing it to her nose and sniffing it, and then touched her tongue to it. She quickly spit it out, shaking her head.

 

“What is it, Nicole?”

 

“I don’t know. But I intend to find out.” She held up the baggie. “I need to have this analyzed, down to the sub-atomic level if necessary. There’s something in her blood – it doesn’t smell or taste right. And it’s not the radiation or chemotherapy. It’s something else.”

 

“I’ve got a hacker buddy who’s a chemist. Works at one of those medical research labs and has access to next generation lab equipment.”

 

“This has to be kept quiet and anonymous, Thea.”

 

“Not a problem.” She looked at her watch. “He’s probably on­line. Let me see if he is and see how he wants to handle it.”

 

Logan finished cleaning up the bathroom while Thea went back to the office. She was reheating the cup of tea she’d made for Scully when Thea came back out of the office.

 

“Nicole, I’m going to go ahead and take the towel over to Jerry. He’s at the lab and there’s practically no one else there. He said he can get started on it right away.”

 

“Remember, no word on who it’s for or what it’s about.”

 

“I know. And Jerry doesn’t care. To him it’s just a puzzle to be solved. I’ll call if we come up with anything.”

 

“Alright. Thanks again for all your help.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Thea left and Logan went into her bedroom. She set the tea down on the nightstand and then opened her dresser to get something to change into. She took off the shirt she’d been wearing since it had blood on it, and slipped on a tank top. Then she slid her jeans off and put on a pair of sweatpants. When she turned around she saw her partner watching her. She walked over to the side of the bed.

 

“Hey, how do you feel?”

 

“Like death warmed over.”

 

Logan simply nodded. “Here, I made you some tea.”

 

“Thanks, but I don’t think I can keep anything down.”

 

“You will this. It’s a special blend, made especially to settle your stomach. It’ll be alright, I promise.”

 

Scully was unsure, but she went ahead and took the cup from Logan. She carefully sipped the hot tea. It smelled and tasted good. It was like nothing she’d tasted before. It had a subtle but pleasant taste. As soon as the warm liquid hit her stomach she did indeed feel it soothe her upset stomach. “Mmmm, it tastes good. What is it?”

 

“It’s an old family recipe. If I told you I’d have to kill you,” the blonde replied with a small smile.

 

Scully felt her stomach settle and as she finished the tea she felt her whole body relaxing. Sleep was claiming her. She set the cup down and closed her eyes. _I have to thank Logan for everything…_ was her last thought before she was sound asleep.

 

Logan adjusted the covers over Scully and brushed some hair from her forehead. _Sleep well, Dana. You’re safe here._ She gathered the teacup and left the redhead to sleep. She washed the cup in the kitchen sink and then settled on her living room couch to read and research the materials Thea had downloaded.

 

~~~

 

It was a number of hours later when Logan’s cell phone rang.

 

“Logan.”

 

“Nicole, it’s me.”

 

“Hey, Thea. Any news?”

 

“Yes and no. You were right. Jerry found something in her blood, but he doesn’t know what it is yet. It’s not anything he’s seen before.”

 

“Any idea on how long it’ll take to nail down?”

 

“No. He’s going to keep at it, but when everyone comes in, he’ll have to stop if you don’t want anyone else to know he’s working on it.”

 

“I understand. Let him know I appreciate his help, and his discretion.”

 

“Is there anything else you need?”

 

“Not right now. Why don’t you get some sleep, Thea? You’ve given me plenty of stuff to digest. I’ll keep a close eye on Dana in the meantime and do what I can for her until we can get a handle on what’s being done to her.”

 

“Alright. If there’s anything else I can do to help, just give me a call.”

 

“Thanks again, Thea.”

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s Apartment**

**Tuesday, June 17, 1997**

 

Logan was still up working when the sun came up Tuesday morning. She waited until 7:30 to make a phone call.

 

“Skinner.”

 

“It’s Logan.”

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

“Scully’s not feeling the best so we’ll be working from my apartment today.”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“Yes. Also, I think it’s best if we had another case that took us out of town, as soon as possible.”

 

“Are you sure? It’s my understanding you were injured. I read the report.”

 

“It sounded worse than it was and I heal very quickly. If Scully hadn’t seen it I would already be completely healed.”

 

“I see,” he replied, uncomfortable being reminded she was more than just another agent.

 

“How soon do you want to go out of town?”

 

“Tomorrow would be good. Scully will be ready.”

 

“I’ll see what I can come up with.”

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s Apartment**

**Tuesday, June 17, 1997**

 

Scully awoke to the smell of something wonderful. She took a couple of deep breaths as she tried to gain her bearings. There was a soft purr. She looked down to see a white cat lying next to her with its chin resting on her stomach. She pulled her arm out from under the covers and petted it. “Hi there.” Its purr got louder. She sat up and took in the bedroom around her. On the nightstand next to her was a fresh cup of hot tea. Her suit and clothes were folded and hanging neatly on a chair near the windows. Sweatpants, a t-shirt, and socks were folded neatly and sitting on a small stool next to the nightstand. She heard some soft music, either a CD or the radio playing out in the other room. She picked up the cup of tea and sipped it. It tasted familiar, and seemed to settle the uneasiness in her stomach. It was then she saw the note.

 

_Dana,_

_Drink the tea, it'll settle your stomach. The clothes are_

_For you to change into. Clean towels, new toothbrush,_

_Shampoo and such are in the bathroom for you to take_

_A shower or a bath. Take your time._

_Nicole_

Tears came to her eyes at her new partner’s thoughtfulness and as she remembered the events of the day and night before. She absolutely hated being seen as anything other than her professional self. This was the second time she had gotten so sick in front of Logan and she was embarrassed, especially at the way she broke down in the bathroom when she got the nosebleed. She remembered Logan holding her, but not how she got back to the bedroom. She then remembered Logan bringing her some tea, the same tea she was now drinking, and promising it would help her feel better.

 

Once she finished her tea, Scully gathered the clothes set out for her and headed to the bathroom. She decided on a hot shower. She washed her hair and let the hot water beat down on her neck and shoulders. The steam and hot water relaxed her muscles. After drying off and towel drying her hair she put on the clothes provided. She then brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She had to admit she felt pretty good considering how badly she felt the day before after her appointment.

 

When she walked down the hallway to the living room she found Logan. She was sitting on the couch with her computer in her lap. She was sitting cross-legged, a pen was stuck behind one ear, and she was surrounded by several very thick open tomes. Scully stood there for several moments just watching her.

 

Logan was clearly engrossed in whatever she was doing. The blonde picked up one thick book, flipped through a few pages, found what she was looking for, and wrote some notes on a pad of paper she had sitting next to her. She then picked up another even thicker book, opened it, and repeated the process. Logan then started typing on her laptop.

 

“You can come in and sit down, you know.”

 

Scully jumped slightly at the blonde’s voice. She’d spoken without even glancing at Scully. “I didn’t think you knew I was here,” Scully said as she came in and sat in the chair facing the couch.

 

Logan looked up and gave her a small smile. “I’d have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not know you were there.”

 

Scully arched an eyebrow, not sure what Logan meant. “Oh?”

 

“You have a presence, Scully.”

 

From the slight curve at the ends of her mouth and the tone of her voice, Scully could tell Logan meant her statement as a compliment.

 

Before the silence became uncomfortable Logan spoke again. “How do you feel?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

The blonde quirked her own eyebrow at Scully’s always pat answer. ‘I’m fine’ was not going to be an acceptable answer. Considering everything Logan had done for her, Scully figured she at least deserved an honest answer.

 

“I feel pretty good, well rested.”

 

Logan nodded. “Hungry?”

 

“Actually, I am.”

 

The blonde smiled. “Good. Then let’s eat.” She closed a couple of the thick volumes and set them on the coffee table. She saved her work on her laptop and set it on the table as well.

 

Scully followed her to the kitchen.

 

“Have a seat.” Logan pulled a casserole out of the oven. She already had the plates and other stuff out. She dished out some casserole and some vegetables from the pot on the stove. She set a plate in front of the redhead. “Would you like something cold to drink or some more tea?”

 

“Do you have any coffee?”

 

“Sorry. I don’t keep coffee since I don’t drink it.” Logan gave her partner a small smirk. “The tea’s better for you anyway.”

 

“Tea will be fine. I haven’t had this kind before. It’s good.”

 

“It’s good for you, too.”

 

“It has settled my stomach, like you said it would,” Scully acknowledged as Logan poured her another cup of tea.

 

The blonde sat down. “Well, dig in. It’s been a while since I’ve done any real cooking, but I think I remember how not to poison anyone,” she said with a small smile.

 

“Oh? So I’m taking my life in my hands here, huh?”

 

Logan just shrugged.

 

Scully took a bite of the casserole and both of her eyebrows went up. “Mmmm, this is really good, Logan.”

 

“Glad you like it.”

 

They continued to talk as they ate.

 

“So what were you so engrossed in earlier? It looked like you were doing some pretty involved research.”

 

“We got a new case.”

 

Scully shot the blonde a surprised look. “When?!”

 

“I spoke to Skinner this morning, told him we were working from here today. He called around 11:00 with a new case for us – a serial killer in the New Orleans area.”

 

“Why us? I mean why was the case assigned to us instead of the VCU?”

 

Logan got up and retrieved a folder from the living room, which she handed to the redhead. “A couple of reasons. One, this guy has left absolutely no forensic evidence at all – no hairs, fibers, prints, or skin cells. All they have are notes with obscure religious quotes. And two, a Lt. Scipio from the New Orleans PD asked for me by name.”

 

Scully looked up from the file she was skimming. “Who is he?”

 

Logan shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea.”

 

“Well, with your degree in Theology I can see why you’d be assigned, even if this Lt. Scipio hadn’t requested you,” Scully said. She flipped through a couple more pages as she ate. “It says here the notes were in a different language.”

 

“ _Languages_. One was in Aramaic, one in Latin, one in Greek, and one in Hebrew.”

 

“So whoever it is has a knowledge of languages and obscure religious quotes.” Scully saw Logan frown. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m not sure what’s going on with this guy. The note that was in Aramaic was a quote from the Talmud.”

 

“And?”

 

“The Talmud was written in Middle Aramaic or Biblical Aramaic, but the note was written in Old Aramaic.”

 

“What’s the significance of that?”

 

“Other than the language doesn’t fit the quote? I’m not sure. There’s as much as 2000 years difference in the languages. Old Aramaic was a written language over 1000 BC. The Talmud wasn’t completed until 700 AD.”

 

“What were the other quotes?”

 

“The note in Greek was a quote from the Apocrypha – which was originally written in Hebrew. The note in Hebrew was a quote from the Kabala, and the note in Latin was a quote from the Gospel of Thomas – which was originally written in Greek rather than Latin.” Logan rubbed her eyes a little. “I got the translations in the other room, but I haven’t been able to find a pattern to them or anything yet. I hope to know more when I can see the actual notes. All I have is what was emailed to me.”

 

“But of the four notes only one used the ‘proper’ language for the source of the quote.”

 

The blonde nodded. “Yeah.” Logan got up to get a little more of the casserole. “Would you like some more, Scully?”

 

“Actually I would. I’m surprised my appetite is so good.”

 

The blonde gave her some more. “Well, you haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday. And it’s always easier to eat when your stomach isn’t doing flip-flops on you.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“4:20,” she replied, looking at her watch.

 

Scully’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe I slept that much.”

 

“You needed it,” Logan said with a shrug of her shoulders. “We’ve got tickets for a 10:00 flight tomorrow morning, but I can change them if you need more time.”

 

“No, no. That’s fine.” Scully paused and took a deep breath. She put down her fork and looked at her partner. “Look, Logan, I’m sorry about yesterday and last night. I don’t know why I reacted so badly. I really appreciate everything you’ve done.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You looked out for me when I needed it.”

 

Scully reached out and covered the blonde’s hand with her own, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you.”

 

“We’re partners. You’re welcome.” Logan gave her a small smile. She then reached for her cup. “More tea?”

 

“Please.”

 

She poured both of them some more tea. “If you feel up to it, I have the autopsy reports from Dr. Lessier you can take a look at in the living room, along with the translations I did.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Scully helped Logan clear the table and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Then they went into the living room. Logan moved some of the big books so they could both sit on the comfortable couch.

 

“Here you go.” The blonde handed her partner the file folders.

 

As Scully sat down she noticed some of the book titles on the coffee table. “Logan?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How many bibles do you have?”

 

“A few. Why?” she answered looking over at Scully, who just pointed at the four or five sitting on the table among other books. She gave the redhead a smile. “That’s nothing. You should see my collection.”

 

An auburn eyebrow went up. “Collection? You collect bibles?”

 

“Not exactly. Do you have any idea how many different versions and translations there are?”

 

Scully shook her head.

 

“There are over four dozen different versions in English alone – all of which are just translations of translations. The bible was written in Aramaic, Hebrew, and Greek. Christians can’t even agree on how many gospels there are. About _50_ gospels were written in the first and second century AD; each was believed to be accurate by various groups with­in the early Christian movement. Four of them (Matthew, Mark, Luke and John) were approved for inclusion in the official canon during the 4th century, and are found today in every bible. St. Irenaeus explained why only four gospels were approved: ‘There are four principle winds, four pillars that hold up the sky, and four corners of the universe; therefore, it is only right that there be four gospels.’ And that’s just the bible. Christianity is only one of the major religions. There’s also Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism, Judaism, Neo-paganism, the list goes on.”

 

Scully sat back and looked at the blonde a little surprised. “I was­n’t aware of that. I’ve heard of the gospel of Mary, but I never knew there were so many written.”

 

Logan nodded. “And don’t even get me started on translations versus interpretations.”

 

Scully nodded in understanding. They both settled down with their respective tasks, Scully reviewing the autopsy reports and Logan typing on her laptop from her notes. After several minutes, the blonde stopped typing and let out a huff. She put her laptop aside and grabbed a couple of the large volumes from the coffee table. She stood and then started to gather some of the other books.

 

“What’s wrong?” Scully asked.

 

“I need a different text.”

 

“Let me give you a hand,” Scully said as she stood and grabbed a couple of the books for her partner. She followed Logan down the hall to her office. She was surprised when she saw the shelves and shelves of books – many of them appeared to be very, very old.

 

“Just set those on that shelf there, Scully,” Logan said as she searched for a book.

 

Scully quickly scanned some of the titles on the shelves. _I knew she studied religion and philosophy, but these texts are not for the casual reader!_ She moved on to another shelf and found several volumes about mythology and folklore. Another shelf and more books on different religions and history, along with holy texts – bibles, Korans, Talmuds, Torahs, and other texts representing numerous religions.

 

“Ah ha!”

 

“What?”

 

“I found the text I was looking for,” Logan said as she pulled a large volume out of a box in the corner of the room. She held it up with a smile. “I’m not fluent in Old Aramaic and it’s been a long time since I’ve had to translate it. I think I made an error on the note. This text is better for translating Old Aramaic.” They headed back to the living room. “I was afraid it was still in storage with the rest of my books.”

 

“You’ve got quite a collection in there as it is.”

 

“That’s just a part of it. Consequences of studying things like religion and philosophy. They’re not nice ‘neat’ subjects like math or engineering.” Logan retook her seat on the couch and quickly opened the text. After about half an hour she had re-translated the note in question. She sat back and rubbed her temples.

 

“You alright, Logan?”

 

“Yeah. Aramaic always gives me a headache,” she replied with a small smile. “I do better with Hebrew and Latin.”

 

“How many languages do you know?”

 

“I had to have a basic working knowledge of a number of languages for my studies in Religion and Theology.” She got up and stretched a little. “Would you like another cup of tea?”

 

“No thank you. Actually, I think I should be heading home since we have a morning flight.”

 

Logan nodded. “Alright.”

 

Scully retrieved her clothes, badge, and gun from the bedroom. She thanked her partner again for all she’d done.

 

~~~

 

**New Orleans Police Department**

**New Orleans, LA**

**Wednesday, June 18, 1997**

 

Upon arriving in New Orleans Logan volunteered to claim their checked luggage while Scully arranged for their car rental. The blonde had their luggage ready when Scully joined her with the keys to their rental.

 

“Are you ready, Logan?”

 

“Yes. Do you know where we’re headed?”

 

“I got a map and directions,” Scully replied.

 

They pulled up to the New Orleans PD without incident in less than an hour despite the traffic. At the front desk they flashed their badges and asked for Lt. Scipio. Soon a fair-skinned, red-haired man joined them.

 

“Agent Logan, I’m Lt. Grant Scipio. It’s nice to meet you,” he said in a Louisiana drawl. They shook hands.

 

“Thank you. My partner – Special Agent Scully,” she said with a nod to her partner.

 

“Agent Scully.”

 

“Lt. Scipio.”

 

“I appreciate you coming down to help us with this case.”

 

They both nodded in acknowledgment as they walked down a hallway past the bullpen and offices.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Lieutenant, may I ask why you requested me?” Logan asked.

 

He smiled. “Not at all. You were recommended to me by a local FBI agent.” At her raised eyebrow he answered her unvoiced question. “I believe you worked with her previously on a case.”

 

“Oh? Who?”

 

They entered a conference room where a tall brunette was working at a computer station. Lt. Scipio smiled. “Monica.”

 

“Hey, Scipio. Sorry, but there’s nothing from the latest note either. Forensics says it’s as clean as the others,” she said before she turned around. When she did her face lit up in a big smile. “Nicole!” She quickly got up and threw her arms around Logan giving her a hug.

 

Logan returned her smile and hug. “Hey, Monica.” They let go of each other and the brunette stepped back. “It’s been a while,” Logan said still smiling.

 

“Four years. And you haven’t changed a bit.” She then noticed the fading bruise on the left side of her friend’s face hiding behind her sunglasses. She cocked her head to the side to see better. “Except for this,” she said with concern and lightly touched the blonde’s face.

 

Logan gave her a gentle smile. “I’m okay.”

 

Scully couldn’t keep her eyebrow from crawling up her forehead if she’d tried. _And can you look any harder?_ thought Scully, noticing how the brunette quickly and _appreciatively_ sized up her partner.

 

“Monica, this is my partner, Special Agent Dana Scully.” They extended their hands to shake. “This is Special Agent Monica Reyes. We worked a case together four years ago.”

 

“Monica, if you have things under control, I’ll meet up with you ladies later. I have to be in court this afternoon,” the lieutenant interjected.

 

“No problem, Grant.”

 

The lieutenant left.

 

“You said something about another note?” Scully asked pulling the brunette’s attention from her partner.

 

“Yes.” She moved to her work station and picked up a note in a clear evidence bag. “Just like the others, there’s no trace evidence, no prints. The paper is so common there’s no way to trace it. My partner, Agent Landry, is working on a translation.”

 

“Let me see it,” Logan said holding out her hand. She read the Latin text out loud and then translated it for the others. “It’s from the Gospel of Mary.” She opened her briefcase and pulled out the other translations she’d done. “Here are the translations of the earlier notes.”

 

Reyes looked them over. She got to the note with the quote from the Talmud. “This one’s little different from what Landry came up with.” She gave Logan a smile. “But he was working with an online language dictionary. Unlike you, he’s only tri-lingual.”

 

“He undoubtedly was using Biblical Aramaic – it was written in Old Aramaic.”

 

“So whoever we’re dealing with has at least a working knowledge of the ‘old’ languages and is very familiar with the holy texts of Islam, Judaism, and the Bible.”

 

Logan nodded.

 

“Is there any way I can take a look at the bodies?” Scully asked.

 

“Sure. Let me take you to meet the ME, Dr. Lessier.”

 

The three women went to the morgue. Reyes introduced them to Dr. Lessier. Scully suggested that Logan see what additional information the locals had while she conferred with the ME.

 

~~~

 

Reyes went over things with Logan. “Can I get access to their homes?” the blonde asked.

 

“One lived with her parents, so it’s up to them.”

 

The blonde nodded in understanding.

 

“The other two lived alone, so I can get you in their places.” Reyes noticed the look on the other agent’s face. “What is it, Nicole?”

 

“You said there’s no forensics at all.”

 

“None. The bodies and dump sites were as clean. I’ve never seen a case like this. There’s always _something_. We’ve got absolutely nothing to go on, other than these damn notes.”

 

Logan nodded. “He’s done this before. He’s had time to perfect his MO. Have you done a search of the surrounding areas for similar cases?”

 

“Yes. I went back ten years and didn’t find anything.”

 

“So he’s not a local boy.”

 

They set up a national search via the FBI mainframe. Reyes was practically leaning against Logan as they huddled in front of a computer screen together.

 

“So how did you get this case?”

 

“I’ve worked with Scipio a lot. When they were getting nowhere he asked our office for help.” The brunette paused. “So, how have you been?” Reyes asked in a low voice.

 

“Pretty good. Busy. Yourself?”

 

Reyes smiled. “Life’s normal ups and downs, but I’m good. So what happened?” she asked, lightly caressing the remaining bruising on the side of Logan’s face.

 

“Just a case of stupidity on my part. It’s a mistake I won’t repeat,” she replied with a sigh in her voice.

 

The brunette nodded in understanding. “So where have you been keeping yourself?”

 

“Europe mostly. I’ve only been back in the States a couple of weeks. You were lucky to catch me.”

 

“If I was lucky, I’d have caught you four years ago,” Reyes replied with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

 

That was when Scully returned. She cleared her throat.

 

Logan turned her head and looked at her partner in the doorway. “Hey, Scully. Anything new from the bodies?”

 

She shook her head. “No. What about you? Anything new?”

 

“There’ve been no other cases within the surrounding area, so we’ve started a national search.”

 

Scully nodded. “He’s done this before. Nobody’s this clean the first time out.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We’ll need to find out more about the victims,” Scully point­ed out.

 

They agreed to take a look at the homes of the two victims who lived alone. Monica was going to arrange for them to meet the parents of the third victim and look at her room.

 

After inspecting the homes of the two victims who lived alone Scully and Logan checked into their hotel. They both changed out of their suits and met in the hotel restaurant for dinner. They refrained from discussing the case until they returned to their rooms.

 

~~~

 

**Part 6**

**New Orleans, LA**

**Thursday, June 19, 1997**

 

The next morning Scully and Logan drove to the police department and Reyes took them to meet with the parents of the third victim. It was an emotional meeting and the father of the victim seemed to be hostile to them and his dead daughter. With an unspoken understanding Scully was able to separate the father from the mother, allowing Logan to speak to the mother privately in the daughter’s room.

 

Both Logan and Scully were quiet and appeared to be irritated when they left. Reyes just let them silently mull over their thoughts as she drove them back to the department. Once at the department they went into the office Reyes was using. She wasn’t quite sure how to break the silence. Fortunately Scully saved her from having to do so.

 

“I’ll never understand how a parent can so completely turn their back on their own child. I wouldn’t put it past him to have killed his own daughter,” Scully ground out.

 

“Mrs. Hoffman was clearly afraid of him, but I don’t think he’s our killer,” Logan said.

 

“No. But that man is full of hate.”

 

Logan nodded in agreement. “Yes. He’s very judgmental, and a bigot. According to Mrs. Hoffman he’s the reason their daughter was no longer living with them.”

 

“She wasn’t?” Reyes asked. “They never told us that.”

 

“Mr. Hoffman kicked her out recently when he found out she was involved with another woman. He forbade his wife to have any contact with her.”

 

“Did Mrs. Hoffman know where her daughter was staying?” Scully asked.

 

“No. But she had a phone number to contact her.”

 

“Let me run it and get a name and address from it,” Reyes said.

 

Logan gave her the number. It turned out to be a prepaid cell. They were able to trace the manufacturer and then the location of the sale. From there they spoke to the clerk who sold the phone and got a lead on who she might have been staying with. Eventually they found Darla Hoffman’s lover, Chris Routon. When Scully and Logan interviewed Ms. Routon she seemed to respond more easily to Logan, so Scully let her partner take the lead.

 

Scully watched as Logan, while remaining professional, became the epitome of gentle, supportive sympathy. It was as if she was literally lifting the weight of overwhelming sorrow from the grieving woman’s soul – and Routon seemed to know it. Her grief was still present and still had to be worked through, but it was no longer crippling her.

 

When they were leaving Ms. Routon hugged Logan and whispered something in her ear. Logan nodded in understanding as she returned the gesture. She gave the woman her card, gave her hand a squeeze, and held her eyes a moment before stepping out and joining her partner. Once in the car Scully could see her partner’s shoulders drop and her eyes close as her expression changed. Her whole bearing changed from one of strength and confidence to one weighed down by sorrow and pain.

 

“You okay, Logan?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Scully gave her a look that said she didn’t believe her, but she let it go for the moment.

 

~~~

 

**Red Roof Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

 

Logan was silent on the ride back to their hotel. She was go­ing over everything she knew about the three victims in her mind, pulling together a picture of what the killer was drawn to. Starting with the victimology and then slowly developing a profile of the killer with what little they had to go on so far. She was so lost in thought she hadn’t even noticed that they had arrived at the hotel. In fact, it took Scully addressing her a number of times and actually shaking her shoulder to get her attention.

 

“Hey, Logan. Where are you?”

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry.”

 

“I said we’re here. And I asked where you were? Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

The blonde let out a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m fine, Scully. I’m just thinking, trying to fit the pieces together.”

 

They got out and went to their rooms. They both changed into more comfortable clothes. Logan sat down with her laptop and started working on the profile. When Scully stuck her head in the room through the open adjoining door, she could tell Logan was completely absorbed in her work. Instead of interrupting her to suggest going out for something to eat, Scully decided to order something delivered. When the food arrived she carried it into her partner’s room and set it up on the small table near the window.

 

“Come on, Logan. Time for a dinner break.”

 

The blonde finished her current thought and saved her work. She turned and went to join Scully at the table.

 

“I hope you don’t mind Chinese.”

 

“Not at all. I love it. It’s one of my favorites.”

 

After each woman had downed a few bites of food Scully broke the silence.

 

“So what have you been working on?”

 

“Victimology profile. From there I’m hoping to get a better handle on our suspect.”

 

Scully nodded in understanding. “What have you come up with so far?”

 

“Well, all three women were young professionals – a paralegal, a doctoral fellow, and a real estate agent. They were strong individuals, and despite the fact that Darla had been living at home with her parents all three were quite independent. Darla’s situation was only temporary which I believe was due in part to trying to protect her mother.”

 

“You think Mr. Huffman is an abuser?”

 

“I know he is emotionally. I suspect he is physically. You said yourself you wouldn’t be surprised if he killed his own daughter,” Logan pointed out. “And Mrs. Huffman is definitely afraid of him.” She took another bite of her food. “Also, all three of the victims were gay.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well, Darla’s mother told us about Darla. The first victim’s effects told us – the pictures of her cuddling and kissing other women, the book titles in her collection, etc.”

 

“But there wasn’t anything like that in the second victim’s place.”

 

“She had both a pink triangle and a rainbow bumper sticker on her car.” Logan sipped her tea. “I don’t know if our suspect is choosing the victims because they’re gay, or if his victims are gay simply because it’s easier for him to choose them – i.e.: he lives near a women’s bar and therefore sees them frequent it. And I haven’t figured out why he’s sending the police obscure quotes from the religious texts of Islam, Judaism, and the bible in different languages. The quotes don’t appear to have anything to do with victims or their lifestyles. Nor do they appear to have anything to do with each other. I mean if he’s trying to send us a message, I can’t figure out what the hell it is.” She took a drink of her water.

 

“I can’t tell you much about him yet. But he’s obviously intelligent and has some education, as evidenced by the content of the notes. And he’s not just finding the quotes and then translating them into the other languages using a language dictionary. The syntax, the conjugations are all correct – he _knows_ the languages, he’s been trained in them. It’s possible he studies, or studied, history or theology.”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time a religious nut decided to kill in the name of God.”

 

“Unfortunately true. But the quotes are not the ones traditionally used to condemn homosexuality or to justify treating women as second class citizens. In fact, the verses from the gospel of Mary state it was Mary Magdalene that was to build Christ’s church and not Peter, that Christ entrusted his legacy to her.”

 

“It doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“No, it doesn’t. The only other thing I can tell you about him is that he’s arrogant as hell. He’s committing these murders without leaving any clues behind, but he’s sending these notes to the police – thumbing his nose at us.”

 

“Are we sure these notes are definitely related to the murders?”

 

Logan nodded.

 

“Well, I suggest letting it go for tonight. Take a look at it again tomorrow.”

 

The blonde took a breath and nodded as she let it out. “Yeah. I think I’ll go for a run in a little bit. Would you like to join me?”

 

“No thank you. I think I’m going to enjoy a long, hot soak and some bubble bath.”

 

She smiled. “That sounds nice too.”

 

“Well I’m not going to invite you to join me,” Scully said with a smirk.

 

Logan laughed. “That’s okay.”

 

They cleaned up the remnants of their dinner. Scully was looking through some files while the blonde went into her bathroom to changed into her running clothes. There was a knock on Logan’s hotel door. Scully got up and looked out the peep­hole. She recognized Monica Reyes so she opened the door. Reyes was surprised to see Scully when the door opened.

 

“Oh, hello, Agent Scully. Did I get the wrong room number?”

 

“No. This is Logan’s room. Come on in. She’s in the bathroom.”

 

Reyes entered and saw the open door to Scully’s adjoining room. She also saw the open files on the table. Just then Logan came out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts.

 

“Hey, Nicole.”

 

“Hi, Monica. What’s up?”

 

“I dropped by to see if you still liked to run.” She nodded to the blonde’s attire. “It appears you do. Care for a running partner?”

 

“Yeah, I would.” She tossed a smile in Scully’s direction. “Especially since Scully turned me down in favor of a bubble bath.”

 

“Hmm, sounds like she’s smarter than you,” Reyes said with a smile.

 

Scully smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, Monica, right through the heart,” the blonde said as she playfully clasped a hand to her chest. They both chuckled. “Scully, I’ll have my cell with me in case anything comes up,” she said as she clipped her phone on her waistband.

 

“Alright. Enjoy your run.” Scully headed to her own room.

 

~~~

 

**City Park**

 

Nicole and Monica ran. The brunette directed them to a quiet park where they sat and watched the sunset. They talked for quite a while, catching up on the past four years. Reyes ended up telling Logan about a bad recent breakup. The blonde held her as she cried, finally letting out the last of her pain.

 

“Shhh… it’s okay, Monica… let it go…”

 

The brunette literally felt a weight lifted from her shoulders and heart. She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. “How do you do it? How do you always make someone feel better?”

 

“It’s part of what I do,” she replied barely above a whisper.

 

“I know. But how?”

 

“It’s just something I’m meant to do.”

 

“You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, don’t you?”

 

“Sometimes… sometimes.”

 

“How do you cope with it?”

 

Nicole took a deep breath and let it out. “Different ways. It depends. Sometimes I run… and sometimes I hunt.”

 

“Hunt? What do you hunt?”

 

“Bad th– bad guys.”

 

They talked about their current case for a while, bouncing ideas back and forth.

 

~~~

 

**Red Roof Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

**Friday, June 20, 1997**

 

It was almost 3:00 in the morning when Scully heard her partner finally come in. _Some run._ She was a surprised to find herself feeling a little jealous about the time Logan was spend­ing with the brunette. And she hadn’t missed the way Reyes had been flirting with her partner.

 

The next morning Scully was surprised to find Logan up early and already working, looking as if she’d gotten a full eight hours sleep as she handed Dana a hot cup of her special blend of tea.

 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes. What, no morning coffee?” she asked as she took the tea. “And what’s got you in such a good mood this morning?”

 

“First off, the tea’s much better for you, especially on an empty stomach. And second, I’ve got some ideas about the case so I’ve been doing some digging.”

 

Scully sat down in the other chair. “What ideas?” she asked and started sipping the tea.

 

“What if the notes are a complete red herring?”

 

“You mean they aren’t part of the case?”

 

“No. I think they’re sent by our suspect, but the only reason he’s sending them is to divert our attention away from where it should be. He wants us to focus on them, to try to figure out his message, to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Only there _is_ no message, no puzzle. Like a magician gets you to look at his left hand, when it’s his right hand that’s hiding something.”

 

Scully took a few moments to consider what the blonde was saying. “Alright. So what does he not want us to see? What’s in his other hand?”

 

“His true self. Based on the notes we’ve made assumptions. At least _I_ have. I’m starting over from scratch. I now believe this guy is local. And despite the lack of clues, I suspect these are his first kills.”

 

Scully shook her head in disagreement. “Killers don’t start out this clean, Logan.”

 

“I didn’t say these were his first crimes – just his first kills. I think he’s escalating. These women also showed signs of sexual assault. I think our guy has been an active rapist. And that puts a whole new spin on the sexual orientation of the victims.” She paused and sipped some of her own tea. “There are some colleges and universities in the area. I’ve a got a friend doing a computer search based on degrees earned and cours­es taken by current and previous students, and faculty with the requisite knowledge of the languages used in the notes to give us a starting pool of names.”

 

Scully’s eyes widened. “That’s going to be a lot of people!”

 

“Actually, it won’t be as many as you think. There are not that many people who take courses for Aramaic, Hebrew, Latin, and Greek. Even those who attend Seminary usually only have to learn two languages. And German or Italian is often one of the languages they learn.”

 

“If our suspect already graduated, it doesn’t necessarily mean he attended school locally. He could have been educated overseas even, like yourself,” Scully pointed out.

 

Logan nodded. “I know, but it’s a starting point.”

 

Scully conceded the point, and she knew they had nothing else to go on at the moment. They had to start somewhere. “What do you want to do today then?”

 

“I want to go through local rape and assault cases and see if we can find any that fit the MO. If we get lucky, we might get some kind of description. And then Monica suggested we hit the same bars that our victims frequented this evening.”

 

~~~

 

**Home of Erin Collins**

 

At the police station Scully and Logan met with Reyes and Lt. Scipio. The brunette’s partner, Landry, had been pulled for another case, but in case the notes _did_ mean something, he agreed to keep working that angle on his own time. Scipio gave the agents full access to all their rape and assault files, which the three women went through. By afternoon they had a couple of possible matches. Scully and Logan decided to interview them. Before leaving they agreed to meet up with Reyes for dinner before going out to the clubs.

 

They went in search of the two women from the cases they found. The first wasn’t at home or at the place of employment listed in the case file. So they moved on to the second one. According to the case file she was a graduate student at Tulane and they happened to catch her at home.

 

As soon as Erin Collins opened the door Logan was hit with the pain, turmoil, and depression that was eating the young woman alive. Whoever had raped Erin, whether it was the man they were looking for or not, had all but destroyed her. And she wasn’t going to survive without help – despite any outward appearances.

 

Scully could also tell Erin wasn’t in the best of shape. She simply didn’t know just _how_ bad, how close to the edge Erin was.

 

“Ms. Collins?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We’re with the FBI. I’m Special Agent Dana Scully; this is my partner Special Agent Nicole Logan. May we speak with you?” Scully said as she showed the woman her badge and ID.

 

“What about?”

 

“We’re investigating some assault and murder cases that may be related yours.”

 

Erin visibly tensed, but stepped back to let the agents in. “W-Would you like something to drink?” she asked as she relocked her door – an action that didn’t go unnoticed by either agent.

 

“No thank you, Ms. Collins.”

 

“H-Have a s-seat, please.”

 

“You have a very nice apartment, Ms. Collins,” Scully said as she looked around.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Have you lived here long?”

 

She shook her head. “Just since I started grad school…” her voice trailed off before she continued. “But I dropped out after… after…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I’ll go back.”

 

“What were you studying?”

 

“Anthropology.”

 

“Ms. Collins, I know you filed a report and spoke with the local police department, but would you be willing to answer some questions for us?”

 

“If I can.”

 

“Do you remember anything about the man who assaulted you? The color of his hair or his eyes? Any scars or tattoos? Anything at all?”

 

She shook her head. “No,” she said in a whisper. “He grabbed me from behind. H-Held a knife t-to my throat… said he’d k-kill me if I opened my eyes, o-or fought back.”

 

Logan stood and moved to sit next to Erin on the couch. She gently put her hand over Erin’s where they were clenched in her lap. “Erin, you did the right thing,” she said softly.

 

Tears started to roll down her face. “I should have tried…”

 

“No, Erin. You did exactly what you should have. You did what was necessary to stay alive. You survived, that is what’s important.”

 

“Is it? I’m n-not so sure.”

 

Logan reached up and gently lifted Erin’s chin so she could look in her eyes. She shifted closer to Erin and tenderly wiped away her tears. “Trust me, Erin,” she said as they made eye contact. She spoke so softly Scully almost couldn’t hear her. “I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but things will get better and you will be happy again.”

 

“How?”

 

“By not giving up. By believing in yourself. Regardless of what has happened you are still a beautiful woman who has a lot to give. I know he hurt you, but he can’t destroy your heart, your mind or your soul, Erin – not if you don’t let him.”

 

Scully could see Erin begin to respond to her partner. The blonde seemed to really have a way with people.

 

“I n-need some air…” Erin got up and stepped to the sliding glass door that led to a small balcony. She fumbled with the lock.

 

Logan got up and went over to her. She gently put one hand on her back and with her other hand unlocked the door for Erin. Erin slid the door open and stepped outside. With a look over her shoulder at Scully, Logan followed Erin out. Scully nodded, indicating she’d wait inside, giving them some privacy.

 

From where Scully sat she could see her partner talking some more with Erin Collins but couldn’t hear anything said by either woman. As Scully watched, she could actually see Erin’s bearing change – she seemed to get taller as she lost her tendency to slouch and hunch her shoulders inward. Her entire physical presence seemed to transform before Scully’s eyes. She saw Erin give Logan a hug. When they came back inside Erin looked like she was actually lighter on her feet.

 

“If you do think of anything else, even if you’re not sure it’ll help, please give me a call,” Logan said and handed her a card. “My number is on the card.”

 

“I will. And I don’t know how to thank you, Nicole. What you’ve done… I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“You’re more than welcome. Just take care of yourself, Erin, and follow your dreams.”

 

“I will.”

 

~~~

 

**En Route To Hotel**

 

Logan and Scully left the apartment and got into their rental car. To Scully, her partner appeared to be a different woman. Logan seemed as if she was carrying a great weight not only on her shoulders but also on her soul. Scully was about to say something but the blonde’s phone suddenly rang. Logan seemed to struggle to get her phone out and answer it.

 

“Logan.”

 

“Nicole, it’s Thea.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I’m done with that computer search you asked me to do.”

 

“Good. Can you email me the results?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Any word on that other matter?”

 

“Jerry says he’s isolated a complex agent, but he hasn’t been able to identify it yet. He’s still working on it. It’s definitely not anything natural. It’s something created, possibly even designed to affect Dana specifically.”

 

“Alright. Thanks for the help, Thea.”

 

“No problem. Take care.”

 

The blonde hung up her phone and laid her head back on the car seat with a sigh.

 

“Are you alright, Logan?”

 

“Yeah.” Before Scully could say anything else Logan continued. “That call was from my friend who ran the computer search for me on past and present students and faculty of the local colleges and universities. She’s emailing me the results.”

 

“Who is she?”

 

“Thea Wickersham. She owns her own software company. Just about every law enforcement agency in the country uses some form of her search and database programs, including the FBI. She started out as a hacker – she’s phenomenal. If something has ever been out there on a computer she’ll get it.”

 

“How do you know her?”

 

“Our families have been close for ages.”

 

~~~

 

**Red Roof Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

 

Scully hung her suit up after changing into something more comfortable. She then went through the open door to her partner’s adjoining room. The blonde was dressed in running clothes. She was turning on her computer and soon writing out the list of five men and two women that fit the criteria Logan had given Thea.

 

“There are two women here. Do you really think our suspect is a woman?” Scully asked.

 

“Probably not, but I don’t think we should automatically rule them out. Our victims can’t tell us, and there’s no semen or other forensics to rule out a woman. It’s rare, but it wouldn’t be the first time. Unfortunately a woman is capable of being just as violent as a man.”

 

“What about Erin Collins? She said her rapist was a man.”

 

Logan shook her head. “Her rape isn’t part of this case.”

 

“Oh. I thought since you spent so long talking with her…”

 

Logan spun and glared at Scully, her dark green eyes flashing with anger. “You saw how much she was hurting! She was hanging over the edge with no safety net and her fingertips giving out. Tell me, _Doctor_ Scully, could you really have turned your back and walked away knowing she’d have been dead in less than a day?!” She picked up her room key. “I need some air,” she said brusquely and left.

 

Scully stood there, shocked, for several moments. It was the first time she’d heard a cross word ever come from the blonde. And she was very surprised at how much it bothered her. She felt… She sat down, suddenly feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. _Have I gotten so wrapped up in myself that I can’t see others in pain? No, I did see Erin was hurting – I just didn’t do anything about it. God, that’s even_ worse _! I’ve cut myself off from everyone, even my own feelings, so I can cope. At least that’s what I’ve told myself. But at what cost? Is it worth it?_

 

~~~

 

**City Park**

 

Logan didn’t get far. She found she no longer felt like running. She ended up just sitting on a bench. She blocked out everyone and everything around her. She was glad she was able to help Erin Collins. The darkness of her soul would have swallowed her up before the sun rose again. Fortunately, Logan was able to lift that darkness and let the light shine again for Erin, show her the way back to her true path.

 

But it always hurt when she did things like that, because she took those burdens onto herself. _This is why I’m a hunter! Give me the dark of night and monsters to battle. They can’t touch my soul. I’m a Malakim not a Guardian Angel!!_

 

After some time passed, she didn’t know how much, the blonde got up and brushed herself off. She walked back to the hotel.

 

~~~

 

**Part 7**

**Red Roof Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

**Friday, June 20, 1997**

 

When Logan entered her room she found Scully sitting on the end of her bed. It was the same spot she had sat down at once the blonde had left. She hadn’t moved. They looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

 

“I’m sorry.” “I’m sorry.”

 

They shared a look and rueful smiles. Both started to speak again, but Logan beat Scully by half a beat this time so the redhead held her tongue and let her partner go first.

 

“Look, Scully… Dana, I didn’t have the right to jump all over you like that. You didn’t deserve it and I don’t have an ex­cuse. I’m sorry.”

 

“You were right. Erin Collins was hurting and I did see.” She paused. “And I’m ashamed to say that while I recognized that fact intellectually, it didn’t register for me emotionally. I’ve always prided myself on my professionalism at work. I know others have perceived me as cold and unfeeling, but that wasn’t the case. However, I have become even more distant in the last few weeks… not just from others, but from myself as well,” she finished softly. Scully stared at her hands in her lap. “I didn’t realize I’d cut myself off my own feelings until today,” she added.

 

Logan knelt down and put her hand over the ones in Scully’s lap. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Dana. My god, you’ve had so much to deal with, it’s no wonder. It’s been a matter of emotional survival. And I don’t believe you cut yourself off from your feelings. You’ve just kept them under a tight rein – tight­er than usual. And despite my outburst earlier I do not mistake your professionalism for insensitivity.” She squeezed the hand under her own. “You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. I can see that you’re used to handling things by yourself, being very self-reliant. Believe me, I understand that. But I want you to know if you ever want to talk, or even if you don’t want to talk, I’m here. I’m your partner, Dana, and if you let me, I can be your friend.”

 

The blonde removed her hand, sensing the redhead had all the intimacy she could handle at the moment. She moved to sit in one of the chairs, still looking at her partner. Surprisingly, her partner’s eyes followed her.

 

“You and I are more alike than you may realize. I know you were embarrassed about getting sick in front of me, about appearing weak, out of control, unprofessional.”

 

Scully felt her cheeks blush as Logan zeroed in with unerring accuracy.

 

“I feel the same way about my mistake in Chattanooga and my outburst earlier. Like you, I’m used to being very self-reliant. Also, like you, I’ve learned that things, people, and situations are not always what they seem. We’ve both seen things that cannot be easily explained or dismissed.”

 

Scully took a few breaths, calming her mind and heart rate, never breaking their eye contact. Finally one corner of her mouth curled slightly. “So you _are_ a believer.”

 

“If knowing there are things out there that I can’t explain scientifically makes me a believer, then yes. Even some things that _can_ be explained by science are no less mystical for man’s limited understanding of them.”

 

An auburn eyebrow arched in question.

 

Logan smiled softly. “Childbirth. I dare anyone who’s witnessed a birth first hand, even a doctor, to say otherwise.”

 

It wasn’t an answer Scully was expecting, but she found herself smiling in complete and total agreement. She suddenly realized that Nicole had successfully eased the tension in the room and lifted the heaviness in her own heart and soul in only a few minutes.

 

Logan could see Scully’s expression change as she regarded the blonde a few moments.

 

“How do you do it?” Dana finally asked.

 

It was Logan’s turn to raise her eyebrow in question.

 

“Make people feel better.”

 

The blonde took a breath and let it out. “I can’t make anyone do anything. They have to want to; they have to make a choice. Free will.”

 

“Erin Collins didn’t feel better today simply because she decided to. You helped her. I could see the change come over her… and you. It was as if you took on her burden.”

 

Logan curled one side of her mouth slightly. “ _Now_ who’s the believer?” she said gently.

 

They just looked at each other and shared a small smile. _There is definitely more to you than meets the eye, Nicole Logan._

 

Logan looked at her watch and stood. “I’m going to take a shower and get ready for dinner.”

 

Scully also stood. “Yeah, I need to do the same.”

 

~~~

 

Scully was a bit surprised by Logan’s outfit for the night. The blonde was wearing a pair of form fitting black jeans, leather boots and a crisp, green oxford shirt that really made her green eyes stand out. For her part, Logan didn’t miss how nice Scully looked in her jeans and silk shirt and vest (to hide the weapon at the small of her back). She decided she liked the redhead in casual clothes. The casual look definitely did something for her. Not that Scully didn’t look good in her work clothes, too.

 

“Here you go,” Logan said as she handed Scully a cup of hot tea. “This’ll help keep your stomach settled this evening.”

 

Scully’s brow creased. “My stomach’s fine.”

 

The blonde spoke as she poured her own cup. “Just a precaution. I don’t know about you, but it’s been a while since I’ve been clubbing. I certainly have no intention of allowing myself to succumb to the effects of too much alcohol. However, since I rarely have more than a glass or two of wine and since most drinks at the clubs around here have far more alcohol than one would need to dissolve the barnacles off a boat, I choose to be a little prudent,” she finished as she took her own seat and started to sip her tea.

 

~~~

 

**Masquerades**

**Friday, June 20, 1997**

 

They met Agent Reyes for dinner. The brunette was dressed in leather pants, boots, and form-fitting top. The women had an enjoyable meal and discussed strategy a little. They were going to just get a feel for the clubs that night. After they had a chance to run the list Thea had provided and talked to the other assault victim, they would consider where to go from there.

 

The first club they went to was Masquerades. They had to wait in a short line to show their ID and get their hands stamped by a bouncer to get in. Once inside they staked claim to a table and ordered drinks. It wasn’t very long before a woman came over and asked Monica to dance. She accepted. Scully excused herself to go the bathroom before the brunette returned.

 

When the redhead returned she found their table empty. She looked around and spotted her partner on the dance floor with Reyes. She hated to admit they looked good and moved well together. The next song was a slow one. Scully really tried not to stare as the brunette took her partner in her arms and held her close.

 

_What the hell am I irritated about? I hardly know the woman. I don’t even know if Logan’s attracted to other women. And even if she is it’s none of my business._

 

Scully downed the remainder of her drink as she watched the two women suddenly share a laugh and huge smiles. _Just great, I’m the useless third wheel on a date,_ she thought.

 

After the slow dance Reyes returned to the table but Logan didn’t. The brunette sat down and waved a waitress over. She ordered a club soda while Dana ordered another drink.

 

“You might want to take it easy on those – they’ve got a pretty high alcohol content,” Monica warned.

 

“Where did Logan go?”

 

“She said she wanted to make a circuit around the room. Get a look at everyone here before we head to the Ginger Club.”

 

“She wants to leave already? We’ve been here less than an hour.”

 

“Nicole said she didn’t think this was the place.”

 

Scully arched an incredulous eyebrow. “And just like that you’re willing to move on?”

 

Monica looked at the redhead a moment before responding. “How long have you known Nicole?”

 

Scully was a little taken aback by the unexpected question but answered anyway. “Only about three weeks. My previous partner…” she swallowed and forced the words out, “… my partner… died. Nicole was assigned in his place.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Monica said with feeling and sincerity. “I was working a case with the Metairie police when Nicole was called in to help on the case. It was a serial killer who severely mutilated his victims. We cornered him a couple of times, but he managed to slip through our grasp. He disappeared into the bayous. We hired every local tracker we could – I’m talking the good ole boys that live on the bayous, who can look at still water and tell you how many gators are resting under it.”

 

Scully nodded. She knew exactly the kind people Reyes was talking about.

 

“Every single one of them lost the trail. No one could track this guy. We lost two of our search party to the wildlife before we gave up the search. When we got back and everyone was getting their gear put away in their trucks Nicole came over to me and asked me for a radio. I asked her what for. She said she was going to go back into the bayou – said she was going to follow her instincts. I expected her to take one of the air boats.” Reyes shook her head. “She simply walked into the bayou and disappeared.

 

“Three days later she called in on the radio saying she was coming in with the suspect, and to be ready for them in two hours. Two hours later she marches him into the police department – both of them caked from head to toe with mud. She stopped long enough to shower and change clothes in the locker room then sat him down in the interrogation room. You see, we knew it was him, but we had nothing to forensically tie him to the crimes. He had already been interviewed three times, but we had to release him due to lack of evidence. But before Nicole was done with him, he was practically in tears begging her to forgive him after confessing to everything.”

 

Reyes shook her head as she viewed the memory in her mind’s eye. “It was the damnedest thing – the son of a bitch actually thanked her afterwards.” Her sight returned to Scully. “I’ve seen and heard things that I can’t explain. Science, mumbo-jumbo, whatever – I’ll take Nicole’s instinct over a lot of people’s facts. There’s more to her than meets the eye.”

 

Logan returned to the table. “More to who than meets the eye?” she asked as she sat down.

 

Scully smirked. “You… She-Ra – queen of the jungle, or bayou rather,” she quipped with a chuckle.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes until they landed on the brunette. “For god’s sakes, Monica! Are you still telling that stupid story?”

 

“I don’t know, Nicole. Sounds pretty impressive to me. I mean walking into the bayou all by yourself and single-handedly capturing a serial killer when no one else could even track him. Impressive indeed. Impressive and mysterious,” Scully finished in a teasing tone.

 

“Oh, hell. Nothing mysterious about it. Just like I told _you_ at the time,” she said with a pointed look at Reyes.

 

“How _did_ you know where to look for him?”

 

“Have you ever had the feeling that someone was watching you?” she asked Scully, deliberately staring at her.

 

Scully nodded.

 

“There you go. Simple as that. No mystery.” Logan moved as if to shake loose an uncomfortable feeling. “I hated that case. I had mud in places I didn’t know I had places. Took me a week to feel clean again.”

 

“You ready to move on to the Ginger Club?” Monica asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

~~~

 

**Dreams**

 

Nothing caught their attention at the Ginger Club either, so the agents moved on to Dreams. Dreams was a mixed club for men and women. It was the largest gay bar in the area, but also had a lot of straight customers.

 

As soon as they entered Logan felt her nerve endings begin to prickle. Her eyes started scanning the crowd immediately. Even if their serial killer wasn’t there, Dreams had more than enough undesirables for someone like her to deal with. Before they even got to a table the blonde spotted one such ‘undesirable’ headed out with her intended victim of the night.

 

“Go ahead and order me an amaretto sour. I’ll catch up to you in a few,” she told Scully. She was gone before the redhead had a chance to turn around and ask what was up.

 

Outside, Logan followed the couple until they entered a dark alley. A young, unsuspecting girl let out a shriek as her would-be paramour revealed her true face. Logan tapped the vam­pire on the shoulder. When the vampire turned to see who was interrupting her, the blonde punched her right in the nose, causing her to stagger back.

 

“Get out of here, kid!” she ordered the girl. The girl did as told and ran off.

 

The vampire roared at Logan and exploded in an attack. When she successfully parried the attack and landed a blow of her own the vampire pulled back and glared at her. “Virtue! I’ll send you back from whence you came!” she growled.

 

They fought for a couple of minutes, but Logan ended it with a makeshift stake. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. After running her hands over her shirt and hair to smooth everything down she returned to the club and made her way to the table where her companions for the night were waiting for her.

 

“Everything alright, Logan?” Scully asked.

 

“Yeah. I just thought I saw someone I knew.” She looked around. “This place is busy.”

 

“I told you, _everyone_ ends up here,” Reyes said with a smile.

 

Logan was quieter than she had been at the two previous clubs. Scully noticed, but she also noticed the predatory look in her partner’s eyes. Something was definitely going on with the blonde, but she didn’t know what. She was about to ask what was up when she saw something pass behind Nicole’s eyes. Dana swore she could see every muscle and nerve in her partner tense, ready to burst into action, yet Logan hadn’t so much as moved a millimeter.

 

Her own senses now on alert, Scully carefully scanned the crowd. She startled slightly when her partner spoke quietly in her ear.

 

“I’m going to make a circuit through the crowd. Try to get a look at faces.”

 

Logan was gone before Scully could turn her head. _How the hell does she do that?!_

 

Reyes sat down and handed Scully her drink. “You alright? You seem kind of tense.”

 

She let out a deep breath. “Yeah.” She shook her head. “Logan seemed kind of uptight – I guess it rubbed off on me.”

 

“Where is she?”

 

“She said she was going to make a circuit, try to get a look at faces.”

 

~~~

 

**Alley Behind Dreams**

 

Regardless of whether their suspect was at the club that night or not, Logan was having a rather successful night. She was actually enjoying the action. It was the kind of work she was used to. She was fighting with another vampire in the alley behind the club.

 

When it was over the vampire was dust, and she had a few aches and pains. But it was a good kind of hurt… the kind of hurt that came with a successful hunt. She made her way to the ladies room when she returned inside the club. She washed her scraped knuckles and inspected herself in the mirror. Fortunately her shirt was only wrinkled and not torn. She’d have to be careful to not let her partner know about her cracked ribs until she had a chance to heal.

 

~~~

 

**Dreams**

 

Logan exited the bathroom and resumed her circuit of the club. She came up on another vampire who was trying to pick up a very young looking girl. She decided to take a different approach this time. She slipped her arm around the vampire, quickly turning her around and then kissed her, surprising the hell out of the vampire.

 

“Sweetheart! Here you are. I wondered where you got off to. Come on, you promised me this dance.”

 

Before the shocked vampire could react, the blonde dragged her onto the dance floor. It was a slow dance so they could easily talk while dancing. The vampire quickly regained her equilibrium.

 

“Look, darling, not that I mind getting swept off my feet, but don’t you think introductions are in order?” she said with a seductive smile.

 

The blonde revealed herself in her eyes. “Yes, I do. I’m the one that’s going to dust your ass if I don’t like the answers I get to my questions.”

 

“Virtue!” the vampire hissed and tried to pull away.

 

Logan held on with a grip of steel. “Keep that up and I’ll dust you right here and now!” she hissed back.

 

The vampire stopped struggling but didn’t relax. “I wasn’t going to kill her,” she ground out quietly. “I just need to feed a little.”

 

“Then try going to the butcher shop for some pig’s blood.”

 

The vampire made a noise of disgust.

 

“You’ll live longer,” she said pointedly. “Because if I find out you’ve been feeding on humans, I’ll dust you. And don’t think I won’t – I’ve already taken care of two of your kind tonight and I just got here. This is your one and only second chance.”

 

The vampire snapped her eyes to the blonde’s and saw the truth of what she was saying in them. She nodded in defeat.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Val.”

 

“Well, Val, I’m looking for a serial rapist/murderer. Killed three women who’ve been customers here. Probably raped more than that. Could be male or female, human or vampire.”

 

“Bite marks?”

 

“No, but there’s no forensics. The bodies get dumped with no clues left behind – no hairs, no fibers. That’s easier for a vam­pire to do than a human.”

 

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Val said, becoming interested despite herself.

 

Logan nodded. “Whoever it is, is multilingual – Hebrew, Latin, Aramaic, and Greek.”

 

Val’s eyebrow lifted. “Again, more likely to be a vampire.”

 

“I have a list of human suspects to investigate. I want your help in obtaining vampire suspects to check out – discreetly.”

 

“What’s in it for me?”

 

“I already told you – this is your one and only second chance. Live by the rules… and live. You know the alternative. It’s your choice. But you’re the one who has to choose.”

 

“How do I know you’ll live up to your end of the bargain?”

 

“I’m a Virtue.”

 

Val looked at her in silence a few moments. Finally she swallowed and nodded. “Alright.”

 

They finished their dance. Logan gave Val her card afterwards so she’d know how to contact her.

 

“Remember our deal, Val,” she said. “Any feeding off of a human and you’re dust… and I _will_ know – you won’t be able to hide it from me. Your usefulness to me will not override my promise to dust you.”

 

“I hear you.”

 

By the time the blonde made it back to their table both Reyes and Scully were beginning to wonder where she was. She made it just in time for the drag show. After the show they decided to call it night and made arrangements to meet up the next day.

 

~~~

 

**Red Roof Inn**

**Saturday, June 21, 1997**

 

Scully was surprised to find Logan up, dressed, and busily tapping away at her computer when she awoke the next morning. Still in her pajamas she stuck her head in the blonde’s room through the open, adjoining door.

 

“Morning,” Logan chirped much too cheerily for so early after their late night.

 

Scully yawned while mentally strangling her partner for being so cheery so early. “How long have you been up?”

 

“A couple of hours. I’ve been researching the list of names we got from Thea and working on the profiles.”

 

Scully shook her head in disbelief. She yawned again. “I’ll be ready shortly. I need a shower to wake up before I get dressed,” she said as she turned back into her own room.

 

Less than half an hour later Scully was fully transformed into her FBI-self, even if she was still a bit tired. As Logan had said the night before – it had been a long time since she’d been clubbing. When she entered her partner’s room Nicole was ready to go. The blonde handed her a manila envelope.

 

“Here, I’ll drive so you can take a look at these on the way.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Logan then handed her a steaming travel cup of tea as they headed out to the car. Scully took a sip of the tea without thinking and then paused. She smiled to herself. If Mulder had tried to replace her coffee – especially her _morning_ coffee – with tea, she probably would have shot him… again. But somehow, coming from the blonde, it came across as gentle caring. And she was surprised how much she liked the tea. It tasted good and always made her stomach feel better – just as Logan had promised. It had even kept her stomach settled despite the amount of alcohol she drank the night before.

 

As Logan pulled out of the parking lot Scully set those thoughts aside and reviewed the printouts of her partner’s early morning labors. She was impressed with the blonde’s work. Her profiles were very well written and extremely insightful.

 

~~~

 

**New Orleans Police Department**

 

Scully and Logan met up with Reyes and Lt. Scipio at the lab. They went over all the information they had so far and the profiles.

 

Scipio pinned Logan with an even gaze. “So if I understand correctly, our guy has a thing for intelligent, professional women in relationships who are of medium height, athletic build, and blonde.”

 

As Lt. Scipio made the obvious summary, Scully felt her insides drop – he was describing her partner to a tee. _Why the hell didn’t I realize that before? It’s so damn obvious._

 

“Am I right in assuming you want to use a decoy?” Scipio asked as he continued.

 

“It’s better than using a civilian as bait,” Logan replied with a nod.

 

“Agreed. The mayor’s office is getting pressure and wants this case solved as quickly as possible.”

 

“That’s something we all want, Lieutenant,” Scully stated.

 

He nodded. “I’ve been authorized to pull in assistance as needed and grant as much overtime as necessary. Go ahead and interview Linda Ellis. I’ll get you some help and have them here by the time you return,” Scipio said.

 

~~~

 

The interview with Linda Ellis didn’t provide them with much information. She had probably been assaulted by their suspect, but she could not give them any identifying information. She had been drugged, possibly GHB or Rohypnol or something similar, and didn’t remember much. She had been at Dreams, then woke up alone, dumped at an isolated corner of a park. After making her way home she discovered she’d been sexually assaulted. From there she did everything ‘right’. She called the police and reported the assault, but due to the lack of forensics her case was never solved and no one was ever arrested. The drug used on her was never identified, because of the amount of time that had passed before her blood and urine was tested. She didn’t even know if it was a man or a woman who had assaulted her – there was no semen.

 

So, the agents returned to the police station and met with Scipio, letting him know how the interview went. While they were with Lt. Scipio his phone rang. It was the front desk letting him know the help he requested had arrived.

 

“Send them back,” he said and hung up. “Let’s go to the conference room. Your help has arrived.”

 

Someone led the new arrivals to the conference room. A tall redhead about 5’10” walked in, followed by two 6’ blonde men. She walked up to Lt. Scipio.

 

“Sgt. Marie Laffite, it’s good to see you,” Scipio said with a smile.

 

“Lt. Scipio. It’s been a while.” She returned his smile as they shook hands.

 

Introductions were made all around. Logan and Scully then brought everyone up to date on the case.

 

“Now I know why our lieutenant sent us,” Sgt. Laffite said. “We’ve been investigating a string of assaults out of Dreams. And from the sounds of things they dovetail right into your profile.”

 

“Why didn’t it come up when we ran a check?” Reyes asked.

 

“Our investigation is being kept secret.”

 

“I think it would be more productive if our respective investigations and resources were pooled into one,” Scipio observed.

 

Laffite nodded. “I agree.”

 

The rest of the day was spent brainstorming and planning between the two teams. A plan was decided on. Logan was going to be the bait. Scully, Sgt. Laffite, Det. Alison Moore, Det. Larry North, and Det. Ben Corbin would provide backup. Reyes would provide cover as Logan’s girlfriend since they had already been seen together at the club. Logan would also have to be seen alone, of course, to leave open opportunities for the killer to make a move.

 

The department had two condos that they’d confiscated from a big time drug ring they’d busted. They were in a building in the warehouse district and they were next door to each other, sharing a wall. Logan would be using one while the team used the other. The one the blonde would be using was wired. The sound and video feeds from the condo were, of course, sent to monitors in the second condo where Scully and the four NOPD officers were going to be staying.

 

The group broke up so the police could get the condos ready. Since it was Saturday, Logan and Reyes were going to the bar again that night, everyone was going to have some time to get a little rest.

 

~~~

 

**Red Roof Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

 

Back at the hotel both Scully and Logan changed out of their work clothes. The blonde packed a small bag with a couple of changes of clothes. She put on her jeans and a t-shirt, but then changed her mind and decided she’d go for a run. She was in her bathroom changing clothes a second time when there was a knock on her room door. Scully heard it as she came through the adjoining doorway and answered it. She saw a woman she didn’t recognize through the peephole. She opened the door.

 

“May I help you?”

 

“Is Nicole here?”

 

“And you are?”

 

“Val. Nicole and I met at the club last night. May I come in?”

 

Scully moved out of the way to allow Val to enter.

 

Logan stepped out of the bathroom. “No. You are _not_ invited in,” she stated firmly.

 

Scully looked at Logan. She was surprised at both her partner’s icy tone of voice and at her hard expression.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that.”

 

“What do you want, Val?”

 

“Just to talk.”

 

Logan walked up to the open doorway.

 

“Then you should have called. That’s why I gave you my number. You have a lot of nerve coming here.”

 

“I just thought–”

 

“Wait downstairs,” Logan said, cutting her off coldly.

 

Val, finally realizing she had indeed crossed the line, suddenly turned from femme fatale to contrite. Logan closed the door in her face before she even had a chance to respond.

 

“What was that about? And who is she?” Scully asked.

 

“I met her at the club last night. She’s a possible informant,” Logan responded as she clipped her phone to her waistband. “I don’t expect she’ll ever come by here again, but if she does do not invite her in – no matter what she might say. I’m going for a run.”

 

“But it’s already dark out. Don’t you think you should get some rest?”

 

“I’ll be fine; running relaxes me. Call me if anything comes up. I promise I’ll be back in time for us to head over to the condos,” she fin­ished on her way out the door, leaving a confused partner behind.

 

~~~

 

**Part 8**

 

**Alley Behind Red Roof Inn**

**Saturday, June 21, 1997**

 

Val stood when Logan entered the lobby.

 

“Outside,” was the blonde’s only response.

 

Val followed her outside and then behind the hotel to the empty alley. Before she could react Val found herself facing the wrath of an angry Virtue. Logan’s eyes flashed and her wings spread. She clamped her hand around Val’s neck and lifted her up several inches.

 

“Exactly what part of our conversation last night gave you the impression that your presence here would be welcome?” she growled in anger.

 

Val realized she was on the verge of being dusted if she said the wrong thing or made a wrong move. “I’m sorry. You’re right – I shouldn’t have come here,” she barely managed to get out around the hand constricting around her throat.

 

The blonde lowered Val to her feet but didn’t release her grip on her throat. She also retracted her wings. “Now tell me why you’re here.”

 

“I did some checking.” She told the blonde what she found out about the local vampire community. “I really don’t think a vampire is your killer in this case,” she finished up.

 

Logan mulled over what Val had told her a few moments, knowing she hadn’t lied – she would have known if Val had. Finally she released her grip from around the vampire’s throat and nodded. “You’re probably right. I am, however, still going to solve this case, so I will be around the bar for a while. You will _not_ tell anyone who I am, nor will you compromise the identities of my partner or other officers working with us. If any of our covers are blown, pray I never pick up your scent again. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Crystal.”

 

“Very well. If you break our agreement – any part of it – I _will_ find you.”

 

Val gave a shaky nod.

 

“Go on. Get out of here.”

 

Val beat a hasty retreat.

 

Logan enjoyed her run.

 

~~~

 

**760 Magazine St. #417**

 

Upon her return to the hotel, the blonde took a shower and changed into her casual clothes. When it was time, she and Scully headed over to the condo on Magazine Street. Sgt. Marie Laffite let them in and showed them around the ‘bait’ condo before entering the surveillance condo.

 

Sgt. Laffite started wiring Logan. “Sound and video will be transmitted to this laptop. We’ll keep one person on this at all times once you hit the club tonight. We’ll all take shifts. When you’re in the condo there will always be someone here. The condo is completely wired, sound and video, except for the bathroom.”

 

“Good to know,” Logan said with a smile.

 

Laffite returned her smile. “Sound will be of limited use in the club because of the noise level, but will still work close up.”

 

“I figured as much.”

 

“We’ll also have at least one, if not two, of us in the club as well. My team and I have been in the club so much we’re already known regulars.” When Laffite was done attaching the mic and camera she did a quick test. “Okay, you’re all set.”

 

“I’ll call to let you know when Monica and I head to the club.”

 

Laffite nodded and headed to one of the bedrooms.

 

Scully looked at her partner. “You okay with this?” she asked with concern.

 

Logan gave her a gentle smile. “I was made for this, Scully. Undercover is my thing. I just wish all my UC assignments were this cushy. A nice condo and a whole _team_ of backup. I don’t even have to be anybody but myself – Dr. Nicole Logan, PhD. And I don’t have to pretend to like someone I detest. This is a cakewalk compared to what I usually have to deal with.” She paused and noted the genuine concern in her partner’s blue eyes. “Still, I’m glad to know you’ve got my back, partner.”

 

Scully responded with a small smile.

 

“Did you talk to Skinner?”

 

“Yes. I brought him up to date with our plans. He said to run with it, especially since the locals are being so cooperative.”

 

Logan nodded. “Alright. Well, I better go. I need to meet Monica.”

 

“Be careful, Logan.”

 

“I will.”

 

~~~

 

**Dreams**

 

After dinner Monica and Nicole met up with Det. Corbin and Det. Moore in the parking lot of Dreams. They ran a check on the audio and video signals from the blonde’s bugs.

 

“Sgt. Laffite and Agent Scully are already inside,” Moore informed them.

 

“Where’s Det. North?” Monica asked.

 

Corbin smiled. “Wife duty.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s his anniversary. He’s home with his wife while the kids are with the grandparents,” he explained.

 

They all smiled with understanding.

 

Inside the bar, Monica and Nicole found a table and waited for a waitress to bring them drinks. They spotted Laffite and Scully, but didn’t acknowledge them. They went about their evening as any couple would – drinking, talking, dancing… generally having a nice time.

 

During a slow dance Monica pulled back far enough to look into the blonde’s eyes a moment before pressing her lips against Nicole’s. Logan accepted and returned the gentle kiss. It had been so long since she’d allowed herself any intimate pleasure and Monica was a good kisser. They embraced closely again when the kiss broke.

 

“I wanted to do that four years ago,” Monica whispered softly in Nicole’s ear so she wasn’t overheard.

 

Nicole smiled gently. “I’d have let you,” she replied just as quietly, admitting to the brunette, and herself, that there had been some… _spark_ between them four years earlier.

 

“We’re… not going to be able to do anything more than kiss… are we?”

 

Nicole tightened her arms around the brunette. “We’re working a case,” she replied in answer. “And when the case is over I’ll leave.”

 

“Just as I thought,” the brunette replied, disappointed but understanding.

 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy playing our roles.” Nicole pulled back and kissed Monica.

 

Watching the couple on the dance floor from a table not far away, Laffite turned to Scully. “I’d say they’re rather convincing as a couple,” she said with an amused smirk.

 

An eyebrow merely arched in response.

 

~~~

 

**760 Magazine St. #417**

**Sunday, June 22, 1997**

 

After a late night at the bar, Logan had little trouble falling asleep. However, loud knocking on the door to the condo woke her up just as the sun was rising. She tried to stifle a yawn as she opened the door, finding her partner wide awake and dressed.

 

“What’s up?”

 

For some reason she couldn’t quite fathom, Scully found herself strangely satisfied to see Logan rumpled and sleepy when the blonde answered the door. “We’ve got another body.”

 

Logan dropped her head and took a deep breath. “Okay. Just give me two minutes,” she said turning and heading for the bedroom.

 

Scully followed her partner into the condo. She was surprised when the blonde emerged from the bedroom in less than two minutes – looking refreshed and as if she’d gotten a full eight hours sleep.

 

~~~

 

**Riverfront Park**

 

Scully and Logan approached Sgt. Laffite.

 

“What do we have?” Scully asked.

 

“A couple of early morning joggers found her. They called it in. A patrol car was close and responded. The officers said they only got close enough to determine she was dead. They called it in and closed off the area. No one’s touched the body, it’s all yours.”

 

Both agents slipped on latex gloves and stepped under the yellow tape that cordoned off the area. Just then Reyes arrived at the scene.

 

“Sorry it took me a while to get here, but we’ve received another note.” The brunette held up an evidence bag.

 

Scully took the baggie from Reyes and looked at it. She turned to hand it to her partner, but found that Logan was kneeling next to the body. The expression on Logan’s face made her keep from calling out to the blonde.

 

Behind her sunglasses, Logan closed her eyes. The smell of death was of course present. She whispered under her breath – an apology to the soul that had known the pain she’d been unable to prevent. An answer whispered through her awareness and she gave an almost imperceptible nod.

 

“Now I hunt,” she breathed and opened her eyes.

 

When Logan looked up, Scully approached her. She handed the note to her partner.

 

“It’s Greek.” Logan read it out loud and then translated it before handing it back. She tenderly placed her hand on the victim’s arm, closed her eyes, and took a breath as she took in the trace of evil left behind. She didn’t realize she let out a quiet gasp. She felt Scully’s hand firmly grab her upper arm.

 

“Are you alright, Logan?”

 

The blonde swallowed and gave a small nod. She took a slow breath and let it out. Scully let go of her. There was a different kind of stink invading Logan’s senses now.

 

Scully returned her attention to the body. “There doesn’t appear to be anything under her nails, but I’ll scrape them anyway. Her left forearm is broken.”

 

“He’s washed her. I’m sure she’s been raped like the others but there won’t be any semen.”

 

“Just like the others,” the redhead sighed.

 

“He’s getting more violent. He’s escalating. Rape was just an appetizer. Now he’s starting to have to some real fun.” The blonde gazed into the dead woman’s face. “He took his time with her, toyed with her. I’ll bet we’ll find a missing person’s report on this one. That’s why there’s been a break between the other murders and this one. He kept her for a little while. You’ll find more injuries with her than the others.”

 

Agreeing with her partner’s assessment, Scully nodded. “I’ll do the autopsy as soon as I get her to the morgue.”

 

Logan suddenly stood and started slowly moving away from the body. From behind sunglasses, the blonde focused all of her attention, taking in the surrounding area, noting the total lack of debris in the area. It was as if the grass had been swept clean of any and everything. Not even a leaf was in the five foot area surrounding the body.

 

“Logan, where are–”

 

Reyes cut Scully off with a hand on her arm. The brunette shook her head.

 

She looked at the other agent questioningly.

 

“I’ve seen her like this before,” Monica said softly. “She… notices things.”

 

Logan continued on her path until she got to the perimeter. She ducked under the tape and very slowly continued on her way.

 

Scully caught up with her. “Where are you going?”

 

“I don’t know yet.”

 

The redhead shook her head as she watched her partner walk away. _Dammit, that’s just like something Mulder would say._

 

The practically imperceptible prints in the grass gave way to the blacktop of the parking lot. However, she could still sense the trail the presence of evil had left. It was faint, and fading. She tracked it… behind a building and to a shed. She pulled her weapon. She was well away from the others – two blocks. The scent lingered a bit here. Logan carefully approached the shed at an oblique angle, keeping out of direct line of the door and small side window.

 

Once she was able to discern nobody was in or around the shed she looked around. _Why did he pause or stop here?_ she asked herself. She spotted a large trash bin nearby and head­ed for it. She was looking into it when she suddenly swung around and pointed her gun at the person who’d come up behind her without warning.

 

Sgt. Marie Laffite was suddenly staring at the business end of Glock only inches from her nose. She’d never seen anyone move that fast. In fact, she hadn’t actually seen Logan move at all. One moment the blonde was looking into a large trash bin, the next moment Logan had a gun pointing at her.

 

Logan pulled back and holstered her weapon. “That’s a good way to get yourself killed, Sergeant.”

 

Laffite managed to swallow and find her voice. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

The blonde arched an eyebrow. “Did I appear scared?” she intoned lowly.

 

Laffite realized she still had her hands up and lowered them as she blushed. “No.”

 

“Was there something you wanted?”

 

“I saw you walking away from the scene. I wondered why,” she said with a shrug.

 

Logan let out a deep breath. “He was here.”

 

“He was? How do you know? Did you find something?”

 

“Just a hunch. But there’s something in here, something left over after having been burned,” she indicated the dumpster.

 

“It could be from anything. Anyone could have left it.”

 

The blonde nodded. “True. But the odor tells me it was burned recently – certainly within the time frame of the body being dumped.”

 

The sergeant moved closer and peered into the trash bin. The smells seemed overpowering to her and she didn’t see how Logan could pick out the smell of the charred remains of whatever it was from anything else. “How the hell can you tell?” she said wrinkling her nose.

 

The agent took out her phone and called Reyes. She told her where she was and asked to have a forensic tech join her. Monica arrived with the tech.

 

“I wondered where you got off to. What have you got, Nicole?”

 

“A hunch. Something was burned and disposed of. And from the odor I’d say it was within the timeframe that our body was dumped.”

 

The forensic tech carefully retrieved the charred remains. “I’ll get these to the lab and see what we can find out.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anything come back on her fingerprints, Agent Reyes?” Laffite asked.

 

“No hits. Sorry.”

 

“You’ll find out who she is by going through missing persons reports, Sergeant. Check the ones that went missing Friday,” Logan stated.

 

Sgt. Laffite gave the blonde a surprised look. “That’s not his MO.”

 

“It is now,” she replied and walked away.

 

Laffite stared after her a few moments as the tech packed his evidence up. “How the hell…” She turned to Reyes. “Do you really think that charred… whatever it is, has anything to do with the case?”

 

Monica looked at the back of Nicole until the blonde turned out of sight around the building. “I wouldn’t bet against it.”

 

~~~

 

**Morgue**

 

Monica had caught up with Nicole and they drove together to the morgue. Scully had already started the autopsy by the time they arrived.

 

She looked up at the two as they entered. “I’ve only just started, but so far I haven’t found anything surprising.”

 

Reyes, not particularly comfortable in an autopsy room, lingered near the doorway. “There wasn’t anything at the dump site either. There was nothing out of place, no debris of any kind, nothing left by the suspect, and nothing left by anyone else. That in itself is a clue – he cleaned the area around the body, giving it a place of cleanliness to rest. So he was as fastidious about his dump site as he was about the body.”

 

The brunette’s astute observation surprised Scully. She mentally shook her head at herself; she shouldn’t have been surprised that Agent Reyes was on the ball. She reminded herself that despite being a leggy brunette, Reyes wasn’t anything like the kind of women Mulder was perpetually drawn to. Dana paused on that mental note.

 

 _Is that it? Is that why I’ve felt annoyed? Mulder always screwed around with some leggy bimbo and Logan reminds me of Mulder, so I jump to the conclusion she would do the same thing – start screwing around while working a case? But Logan and Reyes are role-playing… I don’t know if there’s anything between them or not. And even if there is, it’s none of my business._ She glanced at the brunette again before returning her eyes to her work. _Well, if there is anything between them, at least Logan has much better taste in women,_ she thought to herself with a mental smile.

 

“He’s going to be looking for another victim,” said Monica.

 

“I know. I’d really like to make sure he doesn’t kill another innocent woman,” Nicole practically growled.

 

“There’s a dance contest at the club tonight. Participating in it might increase our visibility,” Monica observed.

 

The blonde nodded. “Sounds good. Anything that’ll make me his next target instead anyone else.” She turned and left the autopsy room, brushing past Monica.

 

Scully had felt a chill pass through her when her partner had talked about making herself the killer’s next target.

 

“I’ll, uh… I’m going to go see how the police are coming with that list of names you guys provided.” The brunette left.

 

~~~

 

**New Orleans Police Department**

 

By the time Scully arrived back at the police station, the latest victim had been identified – Melody Spearman. Just as Logan had predicted, there had been a missing report filed on the woman. She walked up to the desk Reyes was sitting at, dropping her autopsy report on the desk as she sat in the chair next to it.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Nothing unusual or unexpected in the autopsy. She was raped, but there was no semen. Tox screen was clear and there was nothing forensically to tie anyone to the body.” She looked around. “Where’s Logan?”

 

“The victim’s name was Melody Spearman. Nicole went to speak with her lover.”

 

“So anything good come up with the list of names?”

 

Reyes sat back with a sigh. “No. They all have solid alibis for at least two of the killings. So unless each murder was committed by a different person…”

 

Scully glanced at the doorway just in time to see her partner enter. She frowned because she didn’t like the look in the blonde’s eyes. Scully got up and met Logan halfway, pulling her aside so they could talk.

 

“Hey, are you okay, Logan?”

 

Logan stiffened. “I’m fine.”

 

Suddenly Scully hated those two particular words.

 

The blonde brushed past her partner and spoke quietly with Agent Reyes before leaving the bullpen and heading to the break room.

 

Scully just stood in the same spot for a few moments frowning, trying to figure out what was going on with her partner. Well, she wasn’t going to figure it out just standing there, so she headed down the corridor after the blonde.

 

When the redhead entered the break room, Logan turned and immediately handed Scully a cup of hot tea. Scully gave her a grateful look and took a sip, giving the blonde an amused smirk when she tasted the familiar tea rather than the coffee she would have gotten for herself.

 

Logan smiled. “It’s better for you – especially on an empty stomach.” Just then Scully’s stomach growled and the blonde’s smile widened to a grin. “Come on, I’ll buy you lunch.”

 

~~~

 

**Roubolet Café**

 

Scully was again surprised, and pleased, at her appetite. She took a bite of her oversized sandwich. “Mmmm…”

 

Logan smiled at her partner’s enjoyment of their meal. “So what was the cause of death?” she asked before taking a bite of her own sandwich.

 

After the redhead washed down her mouthful of food with some ice water she wiped her mouth. “Strangulation. But she would have died from internal bleeding if he hadn’t strangled her. You were right – he was quite brutal. She had several cracked and broken bones. Both her spleen and liver were lacerated and one of her kidneys was damaged.” Scully shook her head.

 

“What?”

 

“He did a lot of damage to her, but without leaving much evidence of it externally.”

 

“It fits. He’s fastidious. He doesn’t like things messy. That’s why he drugged his rape victims, so they wouldn’t fight back, so things wouldn’t get out of hand and messy. But then simply raping them wasn’t enough, so he started killing them. Now raping and simply killing them isn’t enough. Now he’s starting to get creative.”

 

“He sodomized Melody as well. He didn’t do that to the others. I took cultures, but I doubt we’ll find anything. Her hands and nails were pristine.”

 

~~~

 

**New Orleans Police Department**

 

Logan and Scully were just returning to police headquarters when the blonde’s phone rang. It was Reyes. “We’re just getting back from lunch. We’ll be right there.” She hung up. “That was Monica. She said she has something for us in the lab.”

 

The two agents headed to the police lab where Reyes and a tech were waiting.

 

“So, what do you have?” Nicole asked.

 

“That charred material you found – we’ve identified it. It’s tyvek,” Monica said with a smile.

 

“Isn’t that the cloth-like paper envelopes the post office and FedEx use?” Nicole asked.

 

“Yes. But this stuff is actually New Tyvek,” the tech added.

 

“Clean suits,” Scully said.

 

Logan looked at her, her expression clearly asking her to continue.

 

“New Tyvek is used to make clean suits – shirts, pants, boot­ies, overalls, lab coats, hoods, aprons, you name it. It’s used when one is looking for protection from dry particulates rather than bio-chemical or liquid contamination. It lightweight, durable, allows heat and moisture to escape and is disposable.”

 

“That’s why we don’t have any trace evidence!” Reyes exclaimed.

 

Logan nodded. “He washes the bodies and wears a clean suit when he dumps them.

 

“There can’t be too many places that use them,” Monica offered.

 

“Actually they’re fairly common in labs and in industrial environments. But there aren’t many sources for them,” Scully stated.

 

Logan let out a deep breath.

 

“What’s wrong?” Scully asked.

 

“It’s not exactly the missing the link. I mean it tells us how he manages to leave no trace evidence behind, but it’s not going to be how we catch him.”

 

“So, where did you find the charred tyvek?” Scully asked.

 

“Nicole found it. In a dumpster behind a building two blocks from the dump site.”

 

Scully arched an eyebrow. “Let me guess – it was a hunch.”

 

Logan just smiled.

 

“Well, you’re right – it’s not the way we’re going to catch him. It’s not even admissible as circumstantial evidence, but it does answer a question and we can use it as an investigative lead, a small piece of the overall puzzle.”

 

“I’ll get started on the sources and see who they sell to,” Reyes volunteered.

 

“No, I’ll do it. I believe you and Logan have some practicing to do,” Scully replied.

 

~~~

 

**Reyes’ Apartment**

 

Monica and Nicole moved some of the brunette’s furniture aside, turned on some music, and began to practice for the dance contest that night. They danced for hours, working on different dances. They didn’t know exactly what the contest was going to include. They worked on everything from the mambo and the tango to the waltz to the ‘50s swing and dirty dancing. They also worked on a fun and sexy freestyle. They had a good time, but were also serious and hard working. Both had worked up a sweat and had sore feet.

 

Nicole’s phone rang. She grabbed it and answered it out of breath. “Logan.”

 

“Logan, it’s me.”

 

“Hey, Scully,” she said panting.

 

“Are you alright, Logan?”

 

“No. Monica’s killing me. You need to come save me,” she panted in response.

 

Monica wasn’t going to let that go without a response. She grabbed Nicole’s phone. “Don’t believe a word she says. Nicole’s the one killing me,” she panted into the phone. “A free home cooked meal if you rescue me!” she managed before the blonde snatched the phone back. Although Scully did hear Reyes’ following lament, “God, my feet hurt!”

 

“What in the world are you doing over there?” Scully asked.

 

“Dying,” Nicole deadpanned.

 

“Well, do it after the case and off the clock. I hate all the paperwork I’d have to do otherwise,” Scully shot back. Her smirk could be heard over the phone.

 

“Ha ha.” The blonde took a deep breath. “So what can I do for you, Scully?”

 

“I’ve got the list of New Tyvek suppliers and their distributors.”

 

“Well, why don’t you bring it with you when you join us for dinner?”

 

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude.”

 

“Why would you think you’d be intruding?” Logan asked, surprise coloring her tone. “You’re my partner. Besides, Monica already invited you.” She gave Scully the address.

 

~~~

 

When Scully arrived at Reyes’ apartment she could hear the music coming from behind the door before she knocked. Her out of breath partner answered the door and gave her a big smile.

 

“Thank god! She’s going to kill me, Scully. Save me.”

 

“Wimp!” Monica’s voice called out from out of sight.

 

“Come on in.” Nicole moved to let Scully in. The blonde crossed the cleared space of the living room and turned off the CD player. She turned back to Scully. “Have a seat,” she said with a wave at the sofa.

 

“Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes,” Reyes called from the kitchen.

 

“It smells wonderful,” the redhead replied.

 

The brunette came out of the kitchen. “I hope you’re hungry, I’ve made enough for a football team. Can I get you something to drink?”

 

Scully looked at the bottle of water in her partner’s hand. “Water would be fine.”

 

During dinner the three women had a nice time and Scully got a chance to get to know the brunette agent. Despite the traces of annoyance she’d originally felt towards Reyes, Scully found herself liking her. Reyes was highly intelligent and very easy going.

 

~~~

 

**Surveillance Condo**

 

After dinner, Logan and Scully returned to the condos to get a little rest before going out that night. When Scully got up from her nap, she found Det. Larry North going over some paperwork and keeping an eye on the monitors. They greeted each other and she asked about her partner.

 

“I don’t know where your partner gets her energy. She’s been working out ever since you guys got in. She just now went into the bathroom to take her shower.”

 

After Logan was showered and dressed, Det. Corbin once again wired her for sound and video. Corbin had just finished up when Reyes arrived to pick Logan up.

 

~~~


	3. Parts 9-12

**Part 9**

**Dreams**

**New Orleans, LA**

**Sunday, June 22, 1997**

 

Nicole and Monica had coordinated their outfits for the night because of the dance contest. Nicole was dressed all in white. She was wearing white, form fitting jeans; a very snug, low scoop neck, white tank top under a crisp starched white oxford, and white boots. Monica was dressed identically, except her clothes were black and her pants were leather.

 

The result was a striking study of contrasts. Light and dark, blonde and brunette, yin and yang. They looked so different yet they completed a perfect picture, complimented each other, belonged together. There was an aura about them as they entered the club – heads turned as they moved through the crowd.

 

“Damn…” Sgt. Laffite said.

 

Scully turned to her. “What?” Then she saw her partner and the brunette agent.

 

“Well if our suspect didn’t notice her before, he will tonight!” Laffite said. “If we weren’t working a case _I’d_ ask her out,” she added.

 

They heard muted agreements from both Larry and Ben over their ear pieces. Scully kept her thoughts to herself. But there was definitely something about Logan, something different, an air about her that she hadn’t seen before. Several words came to mind: _animal magnetism, charisma, sensuality, nobility._ It wasn’t that she didn’t think Logan was an attractive woman before, it was just… Her partner just seemed to be projecting an aura of all these things and it made… Scully couldn’t really put it into words, but the effect was obvious. Heads were turning everywhere.

 

Nicole and Monica found a table and it was as if they were royalty holding court. They received excellent service from the staff and many people came and went from their company.

 

Once again, a nagging hint of irritation gnawed at Scully when she saw the ‘loving’ looks Logan and Reyes were exchanging. She shoved it to the back of her mind, telling herself she needed to be on alert. She needed to keep her eyes open for any possible suspects.

 

About an hour before the dance contest was to begin Monica and Nicole made their way to the dance floor. They wanted to warm up and prepare for the contest. While they were dancing Scully went to the bar to get refills for herself and Laffite. By the time she got back to the table, Det. Moore had arrived. Laffite’s arm was around the detective’s shoulders, keeping up their cover as a couple.

 

Suddenly Moore’s jaw dropped. She was looking toward the dance floor and she had just gotten a look at Monica and Nicole dancing together on the floor. “Um,” she shook her head absently and sort of pointed toward the dance floor. “Damn…” she whispered as Monica and Nicole gracefully moved toward their table.

 

“Tell me about it,” Laffite commiserated.

 

“What the hell did she do? Jump into a vat of ‘look at me, I’m hot’ pheromones or something?” Moore asked incredulously. “Damn, _I’m_ tempted to go over and ask her for a date.”

 

Laffite made an amused noise and bumped her shoulder against Scully’s. “Well, your partner just got the straight girl vote. So it’s official – she’s hot.”

 

Moore let out a chuckle. “It’s not going to be a problem finding someone watching her tonight. It’s going to be hard to find someone that _isn’t_ ,” she said grinning.

 

The detective’s comment made Laffite and Scully exchange a look.

 

~~~

 

The dance contest was fun to watch. It started with several couples on the floor at the same time while the judges pared them down. Nicole and Monica seemed to move well together as if they were quite accustomed to dancing together. When the large number of couples was pared down to a dozen, they were still standing. There were four couples each of female/female, male/male and male/female. There would be a first, second and third place picked in each category, and then an overall champion couple picked.

 

It was the overall competition that everyone was really looking forward to, because that’s when the couples really went all out and also got to do freestyle routines of their own choosing in addition to the required dances.

 

During the finals for the women Monica and Nicole had to dance the Swing, the Cha-Cha, and the Salsa.

 

“They look like they’ve been dance partners for years,” Moore said.

 

“I know they practiced all this afternoon,” Scully replied.

 

“Well, your partner is a hell of dancer,” Laffite chipped in.

 

“They’ve both got some great moves,” Moore added.

 

After all 12 couples were done dancing the results were announced. Nicole and Monica took first in their group. They would now compete against the other two first place couples for the overall competition. There was going to be a break, however before the competition resumed, giving everyone a chance to rest.

 

Nicole and Monica sat at their table and rested. Since several people were stopping by and congratulating the couple, the law enforcement women decided to do so as well. It gave them the chance to move around the crowd and to touch base with the couple.

 

Scully and Laffite were first to go by their table.

 

“You were great!” said the sergeant.

 

“Thanks,” replied Monica.

 

Scully put her hand on Logan’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “You’ve got some hidden talents there, Logan,” she said with an amused smile and a sparkle in her eyes. “Who would have thought?”

 

“Gee thanks, Scully,” the blonde replied with a smirk.

 

Scully and Laffite returned to their own table. Other well wishers stopped by their table to compliment the couple and wish them luck.

 

Nicole and Monica were finally alone at their table. They were holding hands and sitting close. They continued to play their roles as lovers. In truth, it wasn’t very hard. Even though Nicole was in a different state of mind – on the hunt – she was not immune to the beauty and allure that was Monica Reyes. Especially while dancing, holding her body, feeling her move in perfect rhythm with her own. She leaned in and spoke softly in Monica’s ear.

 

“In case I haven’t told you tonight, you’re beautiful.”

 

Monica pulled back to she could look in Nicole’s eyes. She tenderly caressed Nicole’s cheek and then leaned in and kissed the blonde. She pulled back and smiled at Nicole. “I want you to know, regardless of the circumstances, I’m glad our paths crossed again. I’ll always be your friend.”

 

Nicole returned her smile. “Same here.” She leaned in and they kissed once again.

 

~~~

 

The final three couples took the floor.

 

The emcee took the microphone. “Ladies and gentleman, as our finalists in the overall competition take the floor I’d like to go over the rules for this part of the competition. We will be doing things a little differently than we did in the earlier portions. Rather than having prearranged dance selections, our couples will now be judged on their knowledge and ability perform without preparation. Our couples have no idea what dances they will be asked to perform, and you, our audience, will be the ones to decide.”

 

A murmur went through the audience.

 

“Then we will finish up with a freestyle performance by each couple. And now, let me once again introduce our judges for this evening’s competition.” The judges stood as he reintroduced them.

 

An audience member was chosen at random to pick the first dance.

 

“How about the Bolero?”

 

Not only was the Bolero a bit slower than the earlier dances, but it was a bit more suggestive since the partners held each other much closer. It was also clear that one couple, the male/male couple, was not as familiar with the Bolero.

 

For the next dance someone chose the Tango. The emcee continued to pick people from the audience. Rumba, Mambo, Waltz, even Dirty Dancing were requested.

 

When it came to the final performances, the freestyles, it was pretty clear it was going to be between Nicole and Monica, and the male/female couple. They drew numbers to see in what order they would go. Monica and Nicole would be last.

 

The crowd absolutely loved the freestyle dances. The couples got to show off their best moves. Both the male/male couple and the female/male couple showed off their best steps and seemed to have fun.

 

Finally it was Nicole and Monica’s turn. Their number had humor in it. It started with Nicole trying to instruct Monica in textbook, stiff, formal dance steps. Correcting her posture, arm position, etc. as they danced. And for her part, the brunette was having trouble with the steps and keeping time with the formal metered music. Then Monica appeared to throw up her hands in aggravation. She marched over to the DJ to request different music. The music changed to something very sensual and romantic.

 

Monica went back to Nicole who tried to start over with her ‘dance lesson’. Monica shook her head though, and took over the lesson. She moved behind Nicole, put her hands on the blonde’s hips, and by moving her own hips while pressed against Nicole, got the blonde to slowly loosen up and get into the new music. From there she eased her ‘instructor’ into loosening up more and more. It was a dance of pure seduction. It was full of sensuality, romance, and eroticism. During their dance the only sound in the whole club was the music they danced to. Not a single drink was poured or served – not that one was ordered. All eyes were on them.

 

Once they finished there were a couple of seconds of complete silence. Then the whole place burst out in applause. Nicole and Monica kissed tenderly, then retrieved their oxford over-shirts which had been discarded during the dance.

 

 _My god, that was…_ Scully searched for the right word.

 

“That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen,” Moore said in awe.

 

“It was pretty amazing,” Scully agreed.

 

“Incredible? I’d say that was hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Laffite said in no uncertain terms.

 

_Hot… yeah, that’s one word for it. Hot, sexy… erotic._

 

“If that didn’t get the suspect’s attention nothing will,” Moore added softly.

 

It wasn’t long before the judges were ready with the results. The male/male couple came in third; the female/male couple second. And, not surprisingly, Nicole and Monica came in first.

 

The emcee called them up to the stage. “And what are your names?”

 

“Monica Reyes.”

 

“Nicole Logan.”

 

“What do you do for a living?”

 

“I’m on sabbatical from teaching, writing a book.” Nicole gave Monica a glance and tightened her arm around the brunette’s waist. “And I’m so very glad I’m here.”

 

“What do you do, Ms. Reyes?”

 

“I’m a post grad student at Tulane,” she answered.

 

“Well, congratulations to both of you.” He handed the trophy to them.

 

~~~

 

**Bait Condo**

 

Nicole and Monica opted to go out for something light to eat after leaving the club. It was also a way to see if they were being followed. They played up their roles and were very obvious about being a couple – holding hands, kissing, whispering in each other’s ear, etc.

 

They then drove to the condo building. Upon entering the bait condo Nicole pointed out the hidden surveillance equipment. “At least there’s privacy in the bathroom,” she said with a smirk.

 

She poured them both a drink and they stepped out onto the small balcony. It was a move specifically designed to let anyone watching the building know which condo was Nicole’s. Once they finished their drinks, Monica left and drove home.

 

~~~

 

**Monday, June 23, 1997**

 

Only a few short hours later, despite being out so late, Logan got up in the morning, dressed, and headed out for a run. Det. Ben Corbin discreetly shadowed her on a bike on her run. They were both cataloging who they saw on her run so they could hopefully recognize someone from the club, or determine if she was being followed by someone.

 

When she returned to the condo Scully was waiting for her. She tossed Logan a cold bottle of water. “I can’t believe you went for run so early this morning.”

 

The blonde smiled. “Have to make myself a choice target – make our boy take the bait,” she replied.

 

“Were you followed?”

 

“I didn’t see him, but he was there – I could feel his eyes.” She started for the bathroom. “I need a shower. I’ll just be a couple of minutes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Logan took a fast shower and changed into some clean clothes. She then joined Scully and they had some breakfast and mapped out the day.

 

~~~

 

**The French Quarter**

 

Logan decided on a little bit of window shopping. While she was browsing she ran into a familiar face – Brian Monroe. Brian was one of the doormen/bouncers from Dreams. He was a nice guy that everyone at the club knew and liked. He was always protective of the patrons, ensuring their safety both inside and outside the doors. If someone, male or female, didn’t want to walk to their car alone, Brian was always there to escort them. If someone got out of hand inside the club Brian had a way of calming people down and convincing them to behave. And if they got out of hand he had the size, strength, and will to enforce their good behavior, or if necessary, compel their departure.

 

They decided to have a cup of coffee. At the coffee shop Brian offered to get their drinks while Nicole got a table. She indicated she’d prefer tea to coffee. While Brian got their drinks Logan got a table next to the window. She was trying to keep an eye out for anyone following her. She spotted Det. North and Sgt. Laffite, though they were inconspicuous.

 

Nicole and Brian had a nice visit over tea and coffee. Afterwards they prepared to go their separate ways. Brian walked with Logan to her car and then bade her farewell. As the blonde opened her car door she suddenly felt lightheaded.

 

“Nicole?”

 

She heard concern in the voice. She looked up and saw Brian looking at her from several yards away.

 

“Are you alright?” He started coming back towards her.

 

She took a deep breath and held up a hand in the universal gesture for stop. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little light­headed.”

 

Brian stopped in his tracks. “Are you sure?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. I’m headed home. I think I just need some rest.”

 

“If you’re sure…” he replied, but stood his ground and watched her, presumably to make sure she got away alright.

 

As Nicole bent to get into the driver’s seat she wavered and almost nosedived into the parking lot.

 

Brian raced to her side and helped to steady her. “I’ve got you. Nicole, I don’t think you should be driving. Let me drive you home.”

 

She groggily nodded and handed him her keys. He helped her around to the passenger’s side, then got her settled into the seat and even put her seatbelt on for her. She fought to stay conscious. Brian got behind the wheel of the car and started it up. She managed to look in his eyes – he either hid, or controlled, the evil within very well – she had never sensed it in him… until now. She fought the substance within her but before he got out of the parking lot Logan was out cold. He pulled out of the lot, but did not go in the direction of the condo.

 

At first, Laffite and North weren’t sure what was going on. The equipment they had allowed them to hear what Logan and Brian had said. And they knew Logan had not slept but a couple of hours the night before. But when Brian drove by, they saw Logan’s slumped form in the passenger seat. They rushed to their car and called for backup. They had no idea what condition the blonde was in.

 

~~~

 

Logan came to as a flashlight was shined in her eyes. She swatted at it. The blonde tried to sit up but was pushed back against the car seat by a firm hand on her shoulder.

 

“Take it easy, Nicole. You’ve been drugged,” Scully’s concerned voice soothed. She gave Logan’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

 

Logan swallowed. “I’m fine. I just need a couple minutes.” She took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her head and get her system going again. She felt Scully’s hand on her wrist, checking her pulse.

 

The redhead gently lifted the blonde’s eyelids so she could get a better look in her eyes. “Follow my finger,” she said holding her index finger up in front her partner’s face. She moved it around and watched Logan’s eyes as they tracked the movement of her finger. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

She nodded. “I ran into Brian window shopping. Agreed to have coffee with him. He must have put it in my tea. I didn’t smell or taste it because I had spiced tea.” Logan sat up again. She took a couple of slow, deep breaths before pushing herself to her feet, forcing Scully to back out the way. She held onto the car door to steady herself.

 

“You should wait for an ambulance, Logan. You need to be checked out.”

 

She shook her head. “I’m fine, Scully.” She looked around. “Where’s Brian?”

 

“They took him in. Reyes is heading up a team to go through his apartment.”

 

Logan lowered her head and rubbed her temples. “They won’t find anything, not at his apartment. He would have to have somewhere more private. Let’s get back. If they don’t find anything on him, he’s going to walk.”

 

“We can at least hold him for drugging you.”

 

The blonde shook her head. “No proof if they don’t find anything at his apartment. He’ll say he knows nothing about it. A lawyer would say I could have been drugged at lunch, and that he was just being nice and helpful, taking me home since I got sick. And he’ll be able to produce over a hundred character witnesses to say it would have been out of character for Brian not to do so.”

 

“That’s just another reason to get you checked out. We need to find out what he gave you.”

 

“You can draw my blood back at the station and have it analyzed.” Logan got back into the car, a bit unsteady but completely on her own. “You can drive,” she added a touch sarcastically.

 

Scully drove car to the police station, keeping a discreet eye on her partner as she did so. She was still concerned about Logan, despite the fact that the blonde seemed to have come to only a few minutes after she’d passed out.

 

~~~

 

**New Orleans Police Department**

 

Logan was still a little lightheaded as she and Scully walked into the police station. Scully led her partner to the lab and pointed at a stool.

 

“Sit,” Scully ordered.

 

Logan didn’t argue. She sat down and leaned against the counter. Scully opened a couple of cabinets looking for a blood collection kit.

 

One of the techs entered. His name was Eddie. “Can I help you find something?” he asked.

 

“I need to draw Logan’s blood. Where do you keep the kits?” Scully asked.

 

“I’ll get it for you.” He was only gone a minute.

 

Scully drew a couple of vials of blood from Logan. “Could you have a complete tox screen run for us?”

 

“Sure. Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

 

Scully shook her head. “We don’t know what he gave her. Test for as many things as you can think of.”

 

“Alright.” Eddie left with the vials.

 

Logan and Scully then sought out Lt. Grant Scipio. The three of them stood outside the interview room and observed their suspect.

 

“Has he asked for a lawyer yet?” Logan asked.

 

“No. He says he doesn’t need one. That he doesn’t understand what’s going on. He says he was helping you because you seemed to get sick, and he’s expressed concern for you. He’s asked if you’re alright.” Scipio looked over at Logan. “Are you sure he’s the one? That he drugged you? Even Sgt. Laffite reported he didn’t say anything to indicate he was anything but a nice guy helping someone he knew.”

 

“It’s him,” Logan said confidently, remembering the taint of his soul.

 

Lt. Scipio nodded. He looked at her again. “Are you alright, Agent Logan?”

 

“I’m fine. Whatever he gave me seems to have worn off quick­ly. I don’t think I got a full dose,” she stated with a touch of humor coloring her tone.

 

“What was it?”

 

“We don’t know yet. I drew her blood and asked your people to analyze it for us,” Scully supplied.

 

“Well it wasn’t Rohypnol – I remember everything. And I seriously doubt it was GHB, ketamine, or MDMA.”

 

“You want to interview him?” he asked.

 

“Yes. But I want to know everything we can about him first. And I want to wait to see what Monica and the others turn up at his place. If they don’t find anything the only way we’ll get him is through a confession.”

 

Logan suddenly turned and made her way to the break room where she made herself a cup of hot tea. She then went into the bathroom. She was doing a fairly good job of fighting whatever he’d slipped into her drink, but she needed to clear her system. She locked the door to the bathroom long enough to extend her wings and pluck a feather. After snapping open the quill and mixing the liquid into her tea, she retracted her wings and unlocked the bathroom door. She returned to the break room and made herself comfortable on the couch, drinking her tea.

 

Once Logan finished her tea she settled herself, closed her eyes, and turned her mind inward. After a few deep, cleansing breaths her entire being stilled. Her heart slowed to a slow but steady 20 beats per minute, and her respiration to a slow and deep four breaths per minute.

 

Scully walked into the break room and found Logan with her eyes closed and head down a bit. She was so still Scully thought she may be asleep, or possibly unconscious again – a real concern since she didn’t know what Brian had dosed her partner with yet. Even though Logan seemed to shake the effects of whatever she’d ingested rather quickly, Scully didn’t like that the blonde wouldn’t go get checked out.

 

She was just about to call Logan’s name when she realized Logan’s back was perfectly straight and she was basically sitting in a classic lotus position. Scully simply observed her. Although slow, the blonde’s respirations were steady.

 

Logan’s mind had turned inward to assist her body. However, she immediately sensed Scully’s presence. She allowed part of her mind to linger there.

 

“Do you need me, Scully?” she asked softly.

 

Scully startled at the sound of Logan’s voice. The blonde hadn’t opened her eyes or given any sign she was at all aware of her presence. “We’ll need a urine sample when you go to the bathroom. I brought you a specimen jar.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Scully lingered for a several more moments before she left.

 

~~~

 

Since Logan had upped her preventative steps that morning, the additional dose she drank in the break room was enough to aid her in cleansing the foreign substances from her system. It didn’t take as long as it could have. When she opened her eyes she felt good and her mind was perfectly clear. She picked up the specimen jar Scully had left and went to the bathroom. She took the jar to the lab where her blood was being analyzed. She found both Scully and the lab tech Eddie working. She set the sample on the counter.

 

“Found anything yet?” Logan asked.

 

Scully looked up. “Not yet. But it may not have been long enough for whatever drug it was to get into your bloodstream. We’ll take another sample in a few hours.”

 

“He’s too smart to use a drug you’d normally test for. Certainly nothing synthetic or artificial. I’d look at organics – possibly biological, probably botanical.”

 

“Do you have any idea how many drugs and toxins are of biological or botanical origin?” Eddie asked.

 

Logan shook her head. “That’s not what I mean.”

 

“I think I understand,” Scully replied. “You’re talking about something that’s not too difficult to obtain and can be used by an informed lay person. You’re thinking homeopathic and herbal substances.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright. We’ll get started on it. Sgt. Laffite has been doing some background work on Brian. You might want to see what she has so far.”

 

“Thanks, Scully.”

 

~~~

 

Logan found Laffite working at a computer. “Hey, Sergeant.”

 

The police sergeant popped her head up. “Agent Logan! How are you?”

 

“I’m okay. Scully says you’ve been digging into Brian’s background.”

 

She nodded. “I haven’t found much. He’s coming up clean. No record, no arrests, not even any traffic tickets. Checked his past employers, all of them say the same thing – couldn’t ask for a nicer person or a better employee; would hire him back in a second. I still can’t believe it’s him myself.” She shook her head. “Anyway,” she took a deep breath, “no college or other higher education on his record.”

 

“Where did he go to high school?”

 

“He was tutored overseas. His mother was with the consulate in Hong Kong.”

 

Logan’s eyes lit up as a piece of the puzzle fell into place. “Alright. Keep digging.”

 

Laffite nodded.

 

Logan stepped out into the hallway and pulled out her phone.

 

“Reyes.”

 

“Hey, Monica.”

 

“Nicole, are you alright?” she asked clearly concerned.

 

“Yeah. I’m alright.”

 

“They told me you were unconscious when they stopped Brian Monroe in your car.”

 

“I’m okay, Monica, really. I was only out for a few minutes. I may not have gotten a full dose.”

 

“A dose of what?”

 

“Still working on that. Are you finding anything at his apartment?”

 

The brunette let out a sigh. “Nothing out of the ordinary. There’s no blood to be found anywhere, no drugs – not even aspirin. They’ve dusted only a few places so far, but there’s no indication anyone but Brian was ever here.”

 

“I’m not surprised. Listen, can you do me favor?”

 

“Name it.”

 

“Take pictures of everything, every room, every book shelf, everything. And bring them back as soon as you’re done.”

 

“Alright. I’ll get right on it.”

 

“Thanks, Monica. I’ll see you when you get here.”

 

~~~

 

Logan was on a computer doing some research when Reyes entered. She walked up to Nicole and put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey there.”

 

Nicole turned on the stool to face her. “Hi.”

 

Monica just looked at her for a few moments.

 

The blonde gave her a small smile. “I’m alright, Monica. Really.”

 

The brunette lightly touched Nicole’s cheek. “I was worried about you,” she said softly.

 

Nicole stood and they embraced. Once they released each other Logan sat back down. Monica pulled the digital storage disk out of the camera.

 

“Your pictures,” she said with a smile.

 

“Great.”

 

They got to work.

 

~~~

 

Logan stared at pictures of the kitchen.

 

“Do you want to see inside the cabinets?” Monica asked.

 

“You got pictures of that?”

 

“You said you wanted everything, every detail,” she replied with a hint of a smirk.

 

“Yes, please,” Nicole said, pleasantly surprised. She then addressed Scully who had just entered. “Hey, Scully.”

 

Scully held up a folder. “We have some results. Kava-lactones and valeric acid.”

 

Logan nodded. “Kava and valerian. Not surprising.”

 

“There are some other things in smaller concentrations that we haven’t nailed down yet.”

 

“I think I know what they are,” Logan replied cryptically and looked at the image on the computer screen with the open kitchen cabinets. She took a breath and let it out. “It’s time to talk to him.”

 

“But we don’t have anything to tie him to any of the crime scenes and the only prints we recovered from his apartment are his,” Monica said. “We didn’t find anything that indicated he owns, rents, or leases any property, dwelling, or storage locker anywhere – except for his apartment. And no clean suits or any paper trail showing he procured any. We can’t even prove he was the one who drugged you. Basically we have _nothing_.”

 

Logan took another breath. “Then he’ll have to confess.” With that the blonde turned and left the room.

 

~~~

 

**Part 10**

 

**New Orleans Police Department**

**Interrogation Room**

**Monday, June 23, 1997**

 

A video camera was set up and sound was recording. The camera was focused on Brian Monroe where he sat at the table. A uniformed officer stood near the door to the room with his arms crossed. He’d been waiting literally for hours. Finally the door opened and Agent Nicole Logan entered. She indicated for the uniformed officer to leave.

 

Brian got up. “Nicole, are you alright? They wouldn’t tell me what happened to you.”

 

“I’m fine. Please, sit down, Brian.”

 

He sat down but looked at her a bit puzzled as she sat across from him.

 

“Have you been read your rights, Brian?”

 

“Yes. But I don’t know what’s going on, why I’m here.”

 

“Are you willing to talk to me without a lawyer present?”

 

“Yes, yes. But tell me what’s going on, Nicole.”

 

“Brian, the police have arrested you because they believe you drugged me.”

 

“What?! You were drugged? Is that why you got sick?”

 

~~~

 

**Observation Room**

 

Monitoring the interview from the observation room were Scully, Reyes, Laffite, and Scipio.

 

“He’s sticking to his story,” Scipio needlessly observed.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d believe him,” Laffite commented.

 

“Don’t worry, she’ll get him,” Monica replied quietly.

 

Scully remained silent, keeping her own thoughts to herself.

 

~~~

 

**Interrogation Room**

 

“I didn’t get sick, Brian, I was sedated. And I think you know that.”

 

The door opened and the uniformed officer handed Logan a folder. “Here you go, Agent Logan.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Brian’s expression was one of disbelief and confusion. “Agent? Y-You’re not a teacher?”

 

Logan shook her head. “I’m a special agent with the FBI.” She paused. “Are you still willing to speak with me without a lawyer?”

 

“Of course. I don’t know what this is all about, but I haven’t done anything.”

 

The blonde took a deep breath and let it out. “Would you care for something to drink, Brian? I know I would.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Tea?”

 

“I don’t like most teas. Coffee would be fine.”

 

Logan got up, opened the door, and asked someone to retrieve the items she’d prepared. “The coffee here is atrocious. I prefer tea. I think you’ll like this tea, Brian.”

 

He looked at her unsure.

 

“Trust me,” she said.

 

“Alright,” he acquiesced. His eyes lit up as the tray of prepared items were brought in.

 

Logan stood. Using chopsticks she filled a Chinese teapot approximately one third full with tea leaves. She then poured very hot water into the pot, holding the teapot over a large bowl and letting the overflow run into the bowl. She gave the tea leaves a rinse by filling the pot half full with hot water, then drained the water out immediately, leaving only the soaked tea leaves. She then filled the teapot to the top with more hot water, covered it, and poured additional water over the teapot resting in the tea bowl.

 

Though she did not take her eyes off her task the genuine smile on Brian’s face was not missed by the observers.

 

After half a minute Logan poured the tea into the cups by moving the teapot around in a continual motion over the cups so that they were filled together. She then poured the remaining tea into a second teapot. She placed a cup in front of Brian and retook her seat.

 

“Tie Guan Yin?” he asked.

 

She graced him with a small smile and shook her head. “Da Hong Pao.”

 

He smile conveyed his pleasure. He took a sip. “Yeun may,” [Perfect,] he said softly, respectfully.

 

“Douh cheh,” [Thank you,] she replied with a nod of acknowledgment.

 

They drank the first pot of tea without further comment from either. After Logan prepared a second pot in the same manner as the first she finally broke the silence as she once again poured the tea.

 

“Did you enjoy living in China?” she asked.

 

“Hong Kong… it’s hard to call it China – it’s been so westernized. But there are things I miss.”

 

“Like good tea?” she asked lightly.

 

He smiled. “Yes. But I benefited greatly growing up there.”

 

“Undoubtedly. Did you attend the western school with the British and other American children?”

 

“No. I was taught privately.”

 

They spoke a little about his Oxford educated Chinese teacher.

 

“But he wasn’t your only teacher. Not even the one you most respected. Tell me about Zhi Cao.”

 

Brian was obviously surprised she knew about his true teacher, but he talked about Zhi Cao. It was obvious Brian loved his teacher. He was the one who actually inspired Brian, encouraged him and instilled a thirst for knowledge. A thirst that ‘George’, his Oxford educated teacher, undoubtedly took credit for. Either way, Brian’s thirst was fed. He excelled in his studies far beyond any of his peers. He had working knowledge of several languages, which Logan was able to get him to demonstrate by conversing in them – Italian, Latin, Greek, German, Japanese, Spanish, and of course Chinese – which was his best.

 

He also learned ancient Chinese medicine – acupuncture and herbal remedies. During their talk, Logan continued to periodically prepare more tea which they sipped. She even sent out for a replacement set up when she had steeped the tea leaves in the first pot for the final time.

 

“Nay ho ming hein hai yat gor ho huwok shang. Nay de chee sick wing yi nay sheen shang.” [ _You were obviously a good student. Your knowledge honors your teacher,_ ] she said. “Yat gor yuk pui may gah gong hay mo yung, yat gor yun may yau huwok shek hay mo yung gah,” [ _A Jade stone is useless before it is processed; a man is good-for-nothing until he is educated,_ ] she added the ancient Chinese proverb to make her point.

 

He couldn’t help but smile. “Douh cheh,” [ _Thank you,_ ] he replied. “Yu gwouh nay shai gwouh ng low leek dook shui, nay dai gwouh chi how wuy how fui,” [ _If you do not study hard when young you'll end up bewailing your failures as you grow up,_ ] he quoted another proverb that his teacher favored.

 

Logan nodded in agreement. “Brian, my knowledge of Chinese medicine is limited. Perhaps you can help me with something.”

 

“If I can.” Brian seemed genuinely eager to help.

 

“According to the lab reports, I was given a mixture of kava and valerian. But there were other ingredients that they haven’t identified yet. There had to be something mixed in to accelerate the effects of the kava and valerian. With your knowledge, can you tell me what that might have been?”

 

“Possibly another sedative/pain reliever, like dong quai.” He knit his eyebrows and shook his head. “But to mix not two but three such sedatives would be very difficult. It would be too easy to obtain a toxic affect rather than sedation. It would take an exceptionally skilled herbalist,” he concluded.

 

Logan nodded. “I also believe there was something included to lower my blood pressure – I’m thinking qu mai.” Her inflection made her statement sound like a question.

 

Uncertainty may have passed behind his eyes. “Qu mai would do that,” he replied slowly.

 

“Alright. Can you solve another puzzle for me, Brian?”

 

He gave a nod indicating for her to continue.

 

“Such a concoction, a mixture of kava, valerian, don quai, and qu mai would be very difficult to blend properly for the desired effect. As you said, it would take an exceptionally skilled herb­alist. But even if such a skilled person did make this mixture, he would still have a remedy with a distinctive taste. Even mixed with soda or coffee or tea,” she held up her teacup, “the flavor would not go unnoticed.”

 

~~~

 

**Observation Room**

 

Eddie, the forensic tech that had been working with Scully came rushing in. “I have the other substances identified. It took some research and I had to consult with an herbalist. Her drink was spiked with, besides the kava and valerian we already identified, three other herbs – don quai, a sedative and pain reliever–”

 

“Qu mai?” Scully asked knowing her partner was right.

 

“Yes,” Eddie answered surprised. “It’s a diuretic.”

 

“Which lowers the blood pressure,” Dana added.

 

“Yes. And the final ingredient was–”

 

“Gan cao,” they all heard Brian’s voice say.

 

Eddie looked at the screen. “Gan cao, which cleanses toxins from the body,” he said, a little disappointed to have his thunder stolen.

 

~~~

 

**Interrogation Room**

 

“But gan cao has a distinctive flavor, Brian.”

 

“If taken alone, certainly. However if used in correct balance it mutes the taste and smell of less palatable herbs. Again, great skill would be required to avoid overpowering whatever it’s added to with its own flavor. Having achieved that, the remedy you describe would likely be undetected in a strong beverage such as cola, coffee, and many teas. It also has the added benefit of cleansing toxins from the body. Since mixing three sedatives and not crossing the line from sedation to toxicity is so difficult, it would be a wise precaution to add gan cao for that reason alone, even if masking flavor was not an issue,” he concluded.

 

Logan nodded thoughtfully. “I see, thank you, Brian. Your teacher would be proud of your knowledge.” She laconically poured them some more tea.

 

The blonde then took their conversation off on a completely different tangent. She asked him about his life in the States. She asked about his previous jobs, places he’d lived, things he’d done, people he’d gotten to know. All things he readily supplied without hesitation. She even answered a few questions about herself.

 

“Yes. I may not be a teacher, but I have resided in the United Kingdom. I have a family home in Wales and I had a flat just off campus while I was at university.”

 

“Oxford?” he asked genuinely interested.

 

She smirked and replied with a chuckle. “Don’t be insulting. I went to Cambridge.”

 

He laughed at her lighthearted jab at the rival sister university. “George would have challenged you to a duel for that.”

 

“Well, that’s only proper.” She paused. “You had an extraordinary education, informal though it was. Have you ever considered continuing your education – going to graduate school?”

 

His disposition seemed to change a little to disappointment. “I don’t think that’s possible. I don’t officially have a high school diploma, much less an undergraduate degree.”

 

“All of which is merely a technicality. Brian, you would have no problem passing the GED. But I don’t know of a single university that would require one after you demonstrated your comprehensive knowledge. You studied at the feet of a master teacher, Zhi Cao. And with George’s instruction you’ve learned the Italian, Latin, Greek, German, Japanese, Spanish and Chinese languages.”

 

Brian seemed to cheer up as Logan pointed out his accomplishments and learning.

 

“If you did go on with your formal education, have you thought about where you’d like to go?”

 

His smile was almost an embarrassed one. “I’d love to go to Oxford. No disrespect intended,” he added quickly.

 

“Nothing wrong with wanting to go the second best school in the world,” she said with a smile.

 

He returned her smile knowingly.

 

“What would you like to study there?”

 

“I’d like to study in depth the differences between Eastern and Western philosophies. Zhi Cao said that all of man is the same, yet we fight over different ways of expressing the same ideals. We’ve forgotten our common ground, our common ancestry. If man could only see that we’re the same then there would be peace.” He paused. “Man’s ideals are expressed in our religions and philosophies. I want to study them and see where we are the same, even if we are different peoples. If we are all part of this creation then Buddhism, Taoism, Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Paganism, and others, must all come from the same seeds, the same roots, the same soil.”

 

 _You are more right than you know. It’s a shame you wasted such a mind on killing,_ Logan thought.

 

~~~

 

**Observation Room**

 

“I think he’s actually sincere,” observed Laffite. She shook her head. “I still can’t believe it’s him.” She glanced at her watch. “She’s been in there a long time and we still don’t have enough to convict him.”

 

“Be patient. Nicole knows what she’s doing. She’ll get him,” Monica said quietly, remaining attentive to things as they played out before them.

 

~~~

 

**Interrogation Room**

 

“If you really want to do an in depth comparison like that, then you would want to visit the library at the Vatican. They have a very extensive collection of religious texts – many of which are first editions in their original languages. They have a Talmud which has been proven to being from the seventh century. Of course it’s written in Aramaic, so you’d have to have someone translate it for you. The same goes for their Korans. And unless you read Hebrew you wouldn’t be able to read their oldest bibles without a translator either.”

 

“George didn’t teach me those languages. But I have tried to study them on my own. I wanted to be able to read the holy texts in their original languages, to read the words as they were written – not rely on someone else’s biased translation.”

 

Logan nodded. “Good, so you realize a translation often becomes an interpretation.”

 

“Yes! That was one of the first things I realized when I was learning Chinese! Chinese proverbs that have made it into the English language are worded so differently that many times the meaning itself is completely twisted. ‘Yu gwouh nay shai gwouh ng low leek dook shui, nay dai gwouh chi how wuy how fui,’ [ _‘All warfare is deception,’_ ] is _not_ ‘All’s fair in love and war.’”

 

“Indeed. Sun Tzu must roll over in his grave often.”

 

~~~

 

**Observation Room**

 

“Sun Tzu?” Laffite asked.

 

“The Art of War,” Scully explained softly. She smiled to herself. Her partner was obviously well read. The Art of War was one of her father’s favorites, although he never read it in the original Chinese. _Well, she did say she had to have a basic knowledge of several languages, but I think she downplayed her abilities. At least she’s gotten him to admit knowledge of the herbs used to drug her and of the languages used in the notes. Keep it up, Logan._

 

Scully had observed and participated in quite a number of interviews and interrogations over the years. She felt Logan was on the right track with their suspect. The blonde continued her conversation with Brian. Scully could tell Sgt. Laffite was getting antsy, but Lt. Scipio and Agent Reyes seemed to understand that getting someone like Brian to confess sometimes took time. One had to tread lightly.

 

~~~

 

**Interrogation Room**

 

Logan and Brian continued to talk for a while, going off on a number of tangents. Finally Logan felt it was time to press. She’d built the relationship she needed with Brian and, more importantly, Brian was ready. He had finally started to let go of the control he kept over the darkness within.

 

“Brian, why did you do it?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Spike my tea.”

 

“But I didn’t.”

 

Her eyes bored into his. “Ting ah! Nay ching hai geen ngor jung chong tong,” [ _Stop it! I have shown you nothing but respect and hospitality,_ ] she growled and gestured to the tea. “Nay gor gah mien yi ging mo yuk jorh ngor. Ng ho jour gwang dai wah lay mo yuk ngor!” [ _You insult me with your pretence and false face. Do not insult me further by lying!_ ]

 

After a couple of moments of silence Brian’s expression hardened and his whole demeanor changed. He hadn’t expected such an outburst from the blonde. His control slipped.

 

“Would you have come with me otherwise?” he asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Right. None of you would.” He went on to point out his ‘positive attributes’ and bemoan how women like her wouldn’t give him the time of day. It angered him how a woman would prefer to be with another woman instead of him.

 

“Women like me. You mean like Melody Spearman?”

 

He just glared at her. Logan didn’t let up.

 

“Why did you wash her body afterwards?”

 

“I washed her _before_ – to remove the stink from her. To make her clean.”

 

“You washed her when you were done with her. Why bother washing her since you just dumped her, threw her away like yesterday’s trash?”

 

“I didn’t dump her! She was cleansed, purified, she wasn’t trash. She was clean. I left her in a clean place.”

 

Logan continued pressing Brian. Once she had locked eyes with him and got his control to slip, she knew she’d get it all from him. She got him to admit to the other killings and rapes.

 

For his part, Brian, was angry, defiant, arrogant, and somewhat confused. He _knew_ the police couldn’t prove anything. He knew if he just kept to the plan, played his part, they couldn’t touch him. Yet somehow, something he didn’t understand was compelling him to tell all. He couldn’t look away from her eyes. Her eyes saw his soul… and he couldn’t look away. He knew he should stop talking, but he couldn’t. Her eyes were compelling him to tell all. He couldn’t look away… not from those eyes… those eyes…

 

Logan wrung every last detail from Brian. Names, places, deeds, everything. Often times, perps, once relieved of their secrets, their burdens, the darkness in their souls eased. Some were even completely freed of it. But not this one. The darkness was too deeply rooted. He would tell her all, but it would not help his soul.

 

Finally finished, Logan stood. She picked up the tea tray. “Goodbye, Brian.” She opened the door.

 

Two uniformed officers came in and cuffed Brian. Logan was walking down the corridor away from them when the officers brought him out of the room. He looked at her receding back. He had to know. Even as the officers led him in a different direction he called out.

 

“Dim yurng? Ngor ho yuen may gah. Mo yuen chi gah. Dim yurng gah?” [ _How? I was perfect. No one knew. How?_ ] he called out.

 

Logan stopped, turned to look at him, and quoted Sun Tzu, “‘Xi zhi shan zhan zhe, xian wei bu ke sheng, yi dai di zhi ke sheng.’” [ _‘The good fight­ers of old first put themselves beyond the possibility of de­feat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy.’_ ] She paused for a beat. “I waited.” She then resumed her journey to the break room.

 

They took him away and locked him up.

 

~~~

 

**Break Room**

 

When Scully found Logan in the break room, the blonde was standing at a window gazing out. The tea set she’d used was washed and drying near the sink. It had been a long day… a _long_ interview. Scully could easily sense the weariness in her partner as she neared.

 

Logan took a sip of water, let out a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

 

“They’re never easy,” Scully said softly.

 

“No, they’re not.”

 

“You did a great job in there, Logan.”

 

“Thank you,” she replied quietly.

 

“Look, it’s been a long day for you. Why don’t you go on? Go to the hotel, or take a walk, or whatever. I’ll stay and finish things up here. I’ll see you at the hotel later. The case is over and we can go home tomorrow.”

 

Logan took another deep breath and slowly let it out. She looked at Scully. “Alright. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Do you want me to arrange for our flight out tomorrow?”

 

Scully shook her head. “No. I’ll take care of it.”

 

Logan nodded and then left.

 

~~~

 

**Warehouse Basement**

 

When Logan found her, she grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against a wall. “I told you that I would know if you broke the rules!”

 

“Wait! Wait!”

 

Logan didn’t. She slammed the stake into Val’s chest. “You already had your second chance,” she growled as the vampire turned to dust.

 

She had wanted to do that as soon as she found out Val had been feeding again, but she couldn’t because of the case. Now, she felt all the loose ends in New Orleans were taken care of. The blonde headed to the hotel.

 

~~~

 

**Red Roof Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

 

Once Scully had finalized things with the NOPD she went to the hotel. It had been a long day. She slipped out of her heels and let out a silent sigh. She was surprised to see a file folder sitting on her bed. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a copy of Logan’s finished case report. _Well no one can accuse her of being a slacker._

 

After Scully changed clothes she tapped on the adjoining door which was slightly ajar. There was no response. She slowly opened the door. It was mostly dark in the room, except for a weak table light. Logan wasn’t in the room, but the sliding door to the balcony was open a few inches. She approached and finally saw her partner. The blonde was slouched down in the chair with her head laying back on the top of the chair back, seem­ingly looking up into the sky. Her long legs were stretched out in front her with her feet up on the railing. It was a pose of relaxation, but Scully could tell her partner was anything but relaxed.

 

“Logan?” she said softly as she slid the door open further so she wouldn’t startle her.

 

Logan took a deep breath and let it out. “Come on out, Scully. Take in the night air.” Her voice was flat.

 

The redhead stepped out and stood to the side of the chair. “You alright?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she replied with no inflection whatsoever.

 

Scully wasn’t sure what to say to her partner. She could tell something was bothering her – probably the case. But she had no way to know for sure. And Logan didn’t seem very willing to offer up any hints. Considering her own reticence to open up she couldn’t really condemn the blonde for it now. She then realized that after almost a month of working with this woman, she had already come to expect openness and self­lessness from her new partner. And now that Logan seemed to be closed off to her, she missed it.

 

The question was whether to let things go for now, giving her partner some space; or press forward, taking the risk of really caring about the woman. _Oh, who the hell do you think you’re fooling, Dana. You do care how she’s doing. Not even a month and she’s already gotten through some of your walls. And she’s gone out of her way to be there for you on more than one occasion. The least you can do is show her some support now._

 

She put her hand on Logan’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “I know today wasn’t easy, Nicole. I’m here if you want to talk about it… and even if you don’t.”

 

The blonde opened her eyes and looked up at Scully. “Thanks.”

 

“Have you eaten dinner yet?”

 

She shook her head a little.

 

“Come on then. Let’s go get some dinner. I’m buying.”

 

Logan carefully lifted her feet off the railing and set them down on the floor. She then unfolded herself from the chair. “Alright.”

 

~~~

 

**Pierre’s Restaurant**

 

Logan wasn’t very talkative at first. Scully moved the conversation along, finding herself talking much more than she usually did in such circumstances. But she felt more at ease than she had in quite some time. As dinner progressed the blonde’s spirits seemed to lift. By the time they had their sec­ond after dinner drink both women were smiling and sharing a few laughs.

 

It was rather late when they made their way back to their rooms. Fortunately their flight home was not an early one.

 

~~~

 

**Red Roof Inn**

**Scully’s Room**

 

In the morning Logan found Scully dressed and sitting at the small table in her room, typing on her laptop. She set a cup of hot tea on the table for the redhead as she leaned her hip against it, which elicited a smile.

 

“You know, I’ll never give up coffee,” Scully quipped lightly.

 

“Or the occasional cigarette, right?” Logan smirked affec­tionately.

 

Scully stopped and stared at her partner. “How the…”

 

Logan just smiled knowingly.

 

“If you say it was just a hunch, I’m going to smack you.”

 

“No. I just have a good sense of smell.” She patted Scully’s shoulder and chuckled. “Just know you don’t have to hide it from me. We all have our peccadilloes, Agent Scully.”

 

A fine auburn brow arched as Scully sipped the delicious morning tea. “And what are yours, Agent Logan?”

 

The blonde just smiled. “I guess time will tell,” she said as she stood straight and returned to her own room.

 

Scully smiled into her mug and gave a slight shake of her head. _You are indeed a bit of a mystery, Nicole Logan._

 

~~~

 

**Part 11**

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Wednesday, June 25, 1997**

 

When Scully and Logan arrived home Tuesday afternoon they filed their report with AD Skinner. They then went their separate ways, each to their own apartment.

 

Wednesday morning they returned to their office. Logan arrived a few minutes before Scully, so when the redhead arrived a fresh mug of hot tea was handed to her as she entered the door. She smiled and took a sip before putting it down to remove her blazer. She was amazed at the difference four weeks had made. Four weeks ago she felt dread at the thought of sharing the office with the woman who had been thrust into her life. Now she looked forward to time spent with Logan.

 

They each set about going through mail, email, and filing reports. Just before lunch Kimberly called down to let them know Skinner was ready to meet with them.

 

Their meeting went well as they went over the report from their latest case. He expressed his pleasure at the results and commended them both on a job well done. He then informed them he had received a request for Scully’s assistance on an autopsy for the local authorities. Scully took the information and the meeting was ended.

 

“Go ahead and look through the IN basket and see if anything catches your fancy. If you find something interesting you can start the background while I’m at the ME’s,” Scully said on the way back down to the basement.

 

Logan gave her a smirk. “You’re going to let _me_ pick our next case?” she said with humorous shock in her tone.

 

Scully smirked. “Shut up.”

 

~~~

 

It was late afternoon when Scully returned from the autopsy. She found her partner typing away at her computer.

 

“Hey, Scully. How did it go?”

 

“Fine. How about you? Did you find anything interesting for us?”

 

“Depends on your definition of interesting,” Logan replied with a chuckle. “But we do have a case.”

 

“What is it?” the redhead asked as she rested her hip against the desk. Logan handed her a folder and she opened it. “Bigfoot?”

 

“Well, that’s what the locals are calling it. You feel up to a trek in the woods?”

 

“Well, I did say you could pick the next case,” Scully replied resignedly.

 

“Just say the word and we can drop it in the circular file,” the blonde said with a smile.

 

“Do I want to know what the other choices were?” Scully asked, but shook her head when Logan laughed in reply. “Never mind. When do have to be there?”

 

“It’s not exactly an emergency,” Nicole said with another chuckle. “I made flight reservations for tomorrow, so you have the evening to relax before we head to the big sky country of beautiful Montana.”

 

“Guess I better dig my Timberlines out of the back of the closet.”

 

~~~

 

**Black Bear Lodge**

**Heron, Montana**

**Thursday, June 26, 1997**

 

After ten and half hours, and two plane changes, Scully and Logan landed at the Spokane International Airport at 4:15 pm local time. From there they rented an SUV and drove over 100 miles across the Idaho panhandle into Montana. When they arrived at the Black Bear Inn it was almost 7:00.

 

Scully took a look around and then pinned her partner with a quirked eyebrow. “And why are we staying at this… _rustic_ inn?”

 

Logan smiled. “Because when I called and spoke to Sheriff Whitmore he said this was the only place within 30 miles of the sightings that had an opening. Let’s go check in,” she said turning the truck off.

 

As soon as they entered the inn they were greeted by a man in uniform. “Hi, I’m Sheriff Whitmore – Cody. You must be Agent Logan and Agent Scully.”

 

Logan took his outstretched hand and shook it. “How did you know?”

 

“Because all of my other guests have already checked in,” replied a grey-haired woman that walked up. “I’m Lydia Worrell and I own this lodge.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Worrell.”

 

“It’s Lydia if you don’t want to be kicked to the curb,” the older woman quipped cheerfully. She then looked at the sheriff. “Cody, don’t just stand there; take these nice ladies’ bags to the cabin.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied as he scrambled to do as she asked as quickly as possible.

 

Scully and Logan exchanged a look of amusement.

 

Catching their look as Cody scampered away with their luggage, Lydia winked. “He used to work for me before he became the sheriff. Now, let’s get you checked in.” She had them sign the register. “Breakfast is included and served from 8:00 to 9:00. We’re on a 400-acre wildlife reserve, and are adjacent to the Kootenai National Forest, so we do have wild animals. That means you should not leave your windows open if you have food of any kind in your rooms.”

 

“What kind of wildlife do you have around here?” Logan asked.

 

“Bears, moose, elks, deer, lynxes, and bobcats are frequently seen outside the lodge. I’m sorry I don’t have separate rooms for you – we’re full up – but the cabin does have two bedrooms, although one bedroom is in the loft. It also has a kitchenette so if you want to buy and cook some food you have that ability. If you don’t feel like cooking, we do serve lunch and dinner in the lodge, the cost of which varies with what’s being served.” They arrived at the log cabin which was set back in the woods. “Here we are.”

 

Scully and Logan followed Lydia into the cabin where they found the sheriff waiting. Their bags were sitting against a side wall.

 

“I didn’t know which bedroom either of you wanted so I just put your bags there.”

 

“That’s fine. Thank you, Sheriff,” replied Scully.

 

“Cody, ma’am,” he corrected with a smile.

 

Lydia handed a key to each woman. “Well, I know the three of you have business to discuss, so I’ll let you get on with it. If you girls need anything just let me know.” With that Lydia left.

 

It didn’t take long for the sheriff to brief them, but it was then they found out that the sightings were in the interior of the Cabinet Mountains Wilderness – a protected wilderness area in the heart of the Kootenai National Forest. No motorized or mechanized vehicles were allowed, not even bicycles. Camping and fishing was allowed but only with special permits. They were in for some horseback travel in the morning.

 

After the sheriff left, Logan picked up her suitcase. “I’ll take the loft bedroom,” she said and headed up the stairs to the loft that overlooked the living room.

 

Since it had been a long day of travel, both women called it a night.

 

~~~

 

**Cabinet Mountains Wilderness**

**Friday, June 27, 1997**

 

In the morning Scully and Logan were met by Cody who introduced them to a park ranger, Karen Desoto. After the introductions they discussed their game plan. It was finally decided that since the sightings were so spread out that it would be easiest to camp out instead of going back and forth each day.

 

Within an hour and a half Scully and Logan were packed with the appropriate accouterments – thanks to Lydia’s assistance. The lodge loaned them a tent, sleeping bags, and some other accessories. Fortunately both women had packed appropriate clothing for the climate and venue. Karen helped them make sure everything was properly packed and tied down on their horses.

 

“Do you need a hand up, Scully?”

 

“I’ve ridden before, Logan.”

 

The blonde gave her a smirk. “I wasn’t implying otherwise.”

 

Scully managed to get her foot in the stirrup and then heave herself up and onto the horse. She looked at her partner, arching an eyebrow. Logan gathered the reins of her horse in her hand and easily swung herself atop hers as well.

 

It was late afternoon before they reached their first destination. Karen pointed out the path ‘Bigfoot’ supposedly took and where the people who reported it had been when they spotted it. Logan went with the forest ranger over the path. There weren’t any tracks, but they did find a small tuft of fur that apparently snagged in some brush. There was no way to know if it was from the creature they were looking for or not.

 

Logan showed it to Scully. “No tracks because of the thick underbrush. Found this, but there’s no way to know if it’s from our friend or not. Karen says it could be from a number of animals indigenous to the area.”

 

“We’ll have to have it analyzed after we get back,” Scully replied. “Sheriff Whitmore says we can make the next site and still have time to set up camp before dark if we get moving.”

 

“Alright.”

 

~~~

 

After checking out the second site and speaking with the ‘eye witnesses’ there, the troupe made their way a few miles towards the next site before stopping in a clearing near a lake and setting up camp. Logan helped the ranger fix dinner over the campfire.

 

After dinner Scully grabbed some toilet paper and headed into the bushes.

 

“Don’t go too far, Agent Scully,” Karen warned her. “There are predators in these woods.”

 

The redhead nodded in acknowledgment.

 

Logan helped Karen make sure the horses were fed and watered and settled for the night before retreating to the tent she and her partner would be sharing for the night.

 

Scully was already changed and lying down, though she wasn’t really sleepy. She couldn’t help but notice the blonde’s athletic body as she shamelessly stripped and changed into a tank top and shorts to sleep in. Logan then sat down on her own sleeping bag and pulled out her laptop. She quickly updated her case notes and then shut the computer off again.

 

“That didn’t take long,” Scully commented.

 

Logan gave her a small smile. “There’s really not a whole lot to say. ‘Went riding. Found some fur. Camping out. Will continue tomorrow.’” She shrugged. “That’s unless you have something to add?”

 

The redhead let out a soft chuckle. “No, I think that about covers it.”

 

“Right. I didn’t think Skinner would appreciate ‘ass hurts’ so I left that out.”

 

Scully arched an eyebrow at Logan as the blonde crawled into her sleeping bag.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but it’s been a while since I’ve spent any real time on horseback. So yeah, my butt’s a little sore.”

 

Scully let out a small chuckle. “Well _you_ picked the case.”

 

“Ouch. That decidedly sounds like a lack of sympathy, partner.”

 

“Are you seriously saying you _want_ sympathy? You? The one who refuses to take time off for a severe concussion when her doctor tells her to?” she challenged.

 

“No, no. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again – I heal quick­ly. I’ll be just fine and ready to go bright and early in the morning.”

 

Scully decided not to tease her partner any further since, if she was honest with herself, she was feeling a few uncomfortable twinges herself.

 

~~~

 

**Saturday, June 28, 1997**

 

When Scully woke up in the morning she found herself alone in the tent, and it was clear that her partner had already packed up her stuff. She got dressed and packed her stuff as well. As soon as she exited the tent she was handed a steaming mug by Logan.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Morning,” she replied rubbing one of her eyes. She took a sip from her mug and somehow wasn’t surprised to find it was tea instead of coffee. “You mean to tell me you brought your tea with you out here in the woods?”

 

Logan gave her a full smile that seemed a little too cheery for so early in the morning. “You shouldn’t knock it, Scully. You could go a long time without food as long you had that tea to drink. It doesn’t just settle the stomach. It’s very good for the body and the spirit.”

 

Scully rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything as she drank the tea.

 

~~~

 

Their day wasn’t very eventful until late in the afternoon. All of them actually startled a little when the sheriff’s radio squawked to life. There had been a break-in at a home off Hwy 2 between the towns of Troy and Libby. It sounded like the perpetrator was their ‘Bigfoot.’ The house was north of their location, and it was quicker to continue by horseback than to go back to the resort. So the four of them picked up the pace and covered the miles.

 

When they arrived at the scene the sheriff’s deputy was waiting in the driveway. Cody dismounted and walked up to the young man, though the others couldn’t hear what they were saying.

 

Logan dismounted her horse and slowly started walking towards the house. She stopped, cocked her head a bit, and then suddenly burst into a run, heading for the front door. It was only a couple of seconds before she stuck her head out of a small window of what had to be the attic. “Scully, we’ve got bodies in here.”

 

 _How the hell does she do that?_ Scully and Karen dismount­ed and rushed to the house. Cody and his deputy were right behind them. Everyone was careful not to disturb any evidence as they entered the house and went up the pull-down ladder to the attic where they met Logan and found the two bodies. They were an elderly couple.

 

“There’s no sign of trauma, but from their expressions, they didn’t die peacefully,” Scully stated. “I won’t know more until I can do an autopsy.”

 

By the time arrangements were made to get the bodies transported and the sheriff was done chewing out Deputy Davie, it was rather late. Karen agreed to take care of the horses while the sheriff took the agents to the facility where the bodies were. Scully and Logan retrieved their packs and tossed them in the back of the deputy’s jeep.

 

“Do you mind if I stay here and look around a little bit, and then catch up with you, Scully?”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

“I’ll send someone back to pick you up,” the sheriff said.

 

“Thanks.”

 

~~~

 

**Morgue**

 

Logan quietly entered the mortuary where Scully was performing the autopsies. She cleared her throat so she didn’t startle her partner. “How’s it going?”

 

Scully looked up. “Not bad. Did you find anything?”

 

“I took some pictures of some scratches on the outside of the door and inside the house. They look like claw marks of some kind. I thought I’d check online and see if I can match them up with anything.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“How about you? Do you know the cause of death yet?”

 

“I don’t know about Mrs. McKinney yet, but Mr. McKinney here died of an acute myocardial infarction.”

 

“Heart attack.” Logan grabbed a pair of gloves and approached the body of Mrs. McKinney. She started to reach out to touch the face but abruptly stopped herself. She looked at Scully. “May I?”

 

The redhead nodded her assent. She smiled mentally. Mulder would have never asked her permission. And she had already come to trust in Logan’s exceptional observational skills. If there was something the blonde wanted to check Scully saw no reason not to let her. She finished with the last stitch. Pulling off her gloves, she moved to stand next to her partner.

 

Logan once again reached out and respectfully raised the eyelids of Mrs. McKinney.

 

“Dilated,” Scully observed.

 

The blonde sucked in a sharp breath and jerked her hand back. Her eyes were closed and Scully could see her facial muscles flex as she clenched her jaw. Scully reached out a hand but Logan moved away before the redhead could make contact.

 

“Are you alright?” Scully asked.

 

“Yeah.” She paused for a beat. “Can you check her adrenaline level?”

 

“Not here. I’ve taken samples to be sent off to the lab.” Scully glanced back down at the body. “Why? What are you thinking?”

 

The blonde removed her gloves, threw them away, and started for the door. “From her expression, dilated eyes, and I’m betting elevated adrenaline level, I’d say she was frightened to death… unless you find an underlying coronary disease or other cause of death. I’m going to research those pictures I took.”

 

Logan needed a few seconds to center herself again. She had expected the fear – she’d smelled it. It _was_ , after all, what led her into the house. And the smell of it still clung to the body hours later in the mortuary. But she hadn’t been prepared for the stark terror that slammed into her when she looked into Mrs. McKinney’s eyes.

 

 _What the hell was that all about?_ Scully looked at the door that closed behind her partner, debating whether to follow her. Logan’s departure had been abrupt and left Scully with the feeling that something was wrong. And there was the way she had jerked away from the body. A lot of people didn’t react well to dead bodies, but she knew that wasn’t the case with the blonde. _If it wasn’t the body, then it was something else._ That made up Scully’s mind. She went out the door just in time to see her partner slip into the bathroom. She waited in the hallway until she heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting sick.

 

“Logan?”

 

The blonde flushed the toilet and exited the stall. She went to the sink, bent over, and splashed cold water on her face. Scully grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and handed them to her partner while she rubbed Logan’s back between her shoulder blades.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked gently.

 

Logan nodded as she rinsed her mouth out with water and spit it out in the sink. She dried her face and hands with the paper towels the redhead had given her.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What happened? You jerked away from the body like it burned you.”

 

“Suddenly I didn’t feel so well.” Logan straightened up and gave Scully a smirk in the mirror. “Guess I should make myself some of my own tea.”

 

“Is there anything I can do?”

 

The blonde shook her head. “No. I’m okay, really. I’ll have some tea and do that research while you finish up.”

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

Scully returned to the prep room to perform the second autopsy.

 

Logan shook her head. She’d had her barriers down when she looked into Mrs. McKinney’s eyes. As a result, she had been vulnerable to the sheer, heart-stopping terror the woman had experienced. Something had triggered the most visceral kind of terror a person could feel. Whatever Mrs. McKinney had seen had literally scared the woman to death.

 

~~~

 

The autopsy was straight forward with no surprises, so Scully was done rather quickly. Logan was waiting for her when she came out. She handed the redhead a hot cup of tea.

 

“Do you want to go out to get something to eat, or pick something up and take it back to the lodge?”

 

“It’s been a long day and I really need a shower. Let’s pick something up… if we can find something open,” Scully replied

 

“If we don’t find something on the way I’ll go out and get something while you take your shower.”

 

~~~

 

**Black Bear Lodge**

**Cabin**

 

Fortunately they did find something on the way. When Logan pulled the jeep up at the lodge she retrieved their packs while Scully carried their food. They headed inside.

 

“I’ll just be a couple of minutes,” Scully said as she headed into the bathroom for her shower.

 

When she came back out in her robe Logan noticed the redhead was moving a bit stiffly. “Are you okay, Dana? You don’t seem to be moving too well.”

 

The redhead sat down carefully. “I admit it – I’m sore. Two days on horseback followed by two back to back autopsies has taken its toll.”

 

The blonde smirked. “So your ass hurts, huh?”

 

She sighed. “Actually my lower back and legs hurt more.”

 

“Ah.”

 

They were both hungry so they ate with little talking. However, Logan’s phone did ring.

 

“Logan… Oh, hello, Thea… No, no, you’re not interrupting; we were just finishing up a late dinner… Yeah, we were camping out in the woods last night and didn’t have much of a signal so I didn’t even bother.”

 

Scully gestured to the remnants in front of Logan who indicated she was done eating, so the redhead cleaned up and threw everything out.

 

“Tell me, Thea, what do you know about Bigfoot?” Logan chuckled, “Well, we’re looking for Chewbacca in the mountains of Montana.” She shot her partner a grin. “Alright, Thea, thank you… Bye.”

 

“Chewbacca?”

 

“What else would you call an eight-foot, furry creature that looks like a Wookie?” the blonde chuckled.

 

Scully gave her partner a look. “Do you really think what we’re looking for is Bigfoot?”

 

Logan shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter what I think; only matters what we can prove. And the only way the legend of Bigfoot will ever be settled once and for all is if its existence is verified with scientific proof. Since you can’t really prove the negative there will always be those who will believe in Bigfoot’s existence no matter what. Ask me if it’s theoretically possible for a large, hairy, bipedal creature to exist and not have been captured to date…” Nicole shrugged, “Yeah, I think it’s within the realm of possibility. Do I think the creature you and I are tracking and was in the McKinneys’ home is Bigfoot? Highly doubtful.”

 

“Then what do you think it is?”

 

“That’s what we’re here to find out.”

 

“Did you find out anything in your search?”

 

“Not much. I’ll go over it with you after my shower, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all, go ahead.”

 

Logan grabbed her stuff from the loft and went into the bathroom. While the blonde was showering Scully worked on her report on her laptop. It wasn’t long before Logan was back with her laptop. She was in her pajama bottoms and a tank top. Scully had changed into her pajamas as well. Logan set her laptop down and took out the pictures she’d taken.

 

“Whatever it is, it’s got claws. From the markings on the door I’d say it didn’t have any trouble getting in. The doorjamb had minimal damage. I don’t think the door was locked. I can’t say for sure how many claws on each paw, so there’s no way to accurately measure the spread. But if we assume these marks are made by adjacent claws then the size eliminates all but the largest predators such as the mountain lion and the bear… or something else entirely, like a sasquatch. Unfortunately, the only area around the house that would have retained any tracks was disturbed before we got there. But I still think we should start our search there. We know it was there last night and if we start looking tomorrow in the daylight, we may find its trail and be able to track it.”

 

Scully let out a disgruntled noise. “More horseback riding.”

 

Logan closed her laptop and stood up. “Where does your back hurt?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

 

“That’s not what I asked. You said your lower back was sore – show me where.”

 

Scully looked up at the blonde and arched her brow. “Why?”

 

“Just trust me. Now where in your lower back does it hurt?”

 

The redhead reached around and touched the sorest area of her back.

 

Logan placed one hand on the redhead’s shoulder to keep her still. “Now just sit still and–”

 

Scully jumped when the blonde’s other hand slipped under her pajama top and touched her skin on her lower back near her spine.

 

“Relax. Trust me, Dana.” Logan closed her eyes and concentrated. She sought out and felt the energy flows and blockages with her fingertips, finding the correct pressure points. “Take a slow, deep breath and then slowly let it out,” she quietly instructed her partner.

 

By the time Scully had fully exhaled the blonde had released the pressure of her fingertips and the energy flows were once again unblocked. Logan slipped her hand back out from under the redhead’s pajama top. “How’s that?” she asked as she straight­ened up.

 

Scully cautiously moved around a bit. “It doesn’t hurt anymore,” she said sounding quite surprised. “How did you…”

 

“Pressure points. It’ll get you through tomorrow, but it’s not a real fix. Your body’s too out of whack for that.” That statement earned her a deadly arched eyebrow. Logan smiled. “No need to look daggers at me. It’s not my fault your chi is off kilter.”

 

“My chi?” Scully’s tone was dubious with a hard edge to it.

 

“Your chi, your chakras, your life force, your aura, your spirit, your soul, or your _whatever_ … whichever makes you comfortable. Either way, things just aren’t feeling right for you because the energy in your body isn’t flowing the way it should. And as a physician you _know_ the human body does indeed have a number of systems that do ‘flow’ through it – the circulatory system, the endocrine system, the lymphatic system, the nervous system, etc. So you know I’m not just talking some hippy-dippy, new age, mumbo jumbo. And it’s precisely why things like acupressure and acupuncture work.”

 

Logan picked up her laptop and headed to the staircase leading to the loft, but paused before ascending. “Oh, here.” She tossed the redhead a small jar. “Rub a little of this on your glutes and thighs. It’ll take away the saddle soreness. In the morning you’ll be good as new.” With that she disappeared up to the loft.

 

 _Damn, I didn’t mean to make her so defensive. I do know there’s more to the way the human body works than is taught in medical school._ Scully opened the jar that Logan had tossed to her. She sniffed at it. It had a light, pleasant smell she couldn’t pin down. She shrugged and decided she had nothing to lose. After rubbing some of the balm into her butt and thighs she turned in.

 

Before Logan went to sleep she checked in with the sheriff and with the park ranger. They agreed to meet up at the McKinney house in the morning.

 

~~~

 

**Part 12**

 

**Black Bear Lodge**

**Cabin**

**Sunday, June 29, 1997**

 

When Scully got up in the morning she stretched and ran a hand through her hair. Then it hit her – she wasn’t sore at all. Her back, butt, and legs felt fine. She couldn’t keep from smiling. She quickly got dressed and made sure her pack was ready. She didn’t know if they would make it back to their room that night or not.

 

She went out to the living room and moved to the bottom of the steps to the loft. “Logan?” When she didn’t get an answer she called out again and walked up the steps. “Logan?”

 

The blonde wasn’t there and her bed was made. Scully went back down to the living room. That was when she saw her partner’s pack sitting by the door, ready to go. She looked around and noted a pot of tea in the coffeemaker. There was a note next to it.

 

_Dana_

_Help yourself to some tea. I'll be back shortly._

_Nicole_

 

Scully went ahead and poured herself a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa. She uncharac­ter­istically propped her feet up on the coffee table, crossed at the ankles. She smiled to herself as she sipped at the tea. She knew she could never completely kick her coffee habit, but she had to admit after only a few weeks she already looked forward to the tea Logan always handed her every morning. And whether it was physiological or psychological, or both, it did indeed always leave her feeling better.

 

It wasn’t long before she heard Logan’s key in the lock. The blonde came in and it was all Scully could do to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Logan had obviously been out running. She was wearing a pair of very short shorts, and a skin tight, half-length tank top. She had obviously pushed herself hard physically because her entire body was covered in a sheen of perspiration. Scully couldn’t help but notice that despite Logan’s sweaty appearance the blonde didn’t smell bad; she gave off more of a ‘salty ocean air’ scent than a ‘sweaty’ odor.

 

“Hey, Scully.”

 

“Logan.”

 

“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready,” Logan said after grabbing a change of clothes from her pack.

 

It was only a few short minutes later when Logan emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered. She was wearing her jeans and bra, and was towel drying her short hair.

 

“Did you have a good run?” Scully asked.

 

“Yeah. I needed it. If I don’t get a good run or workout in regularly I start to go a bit stir-crazy.”

 

“I trust you feel better now. Wouldn’t want you to go crazy – too much paperwork,” Scully replied with a small smile over the rim of her cup.

 

Logan looked at her and returned her smile. “No, we definitely wouldn’t want that. How about you? How do you feel?”

 

“Great actually.” She paused slightly. “Thanks to you. My back doesn’t hurt and that balm worked like you said it would.”

 

“Glad it helped.” She placed a brown paper bag on the table. “If you want a hot breakfast we can stop at that place we found last night. Of if you want, there’s a nice selection of fresh fruit in there.”

 

“Actually, fresh fruit sounds perfect.”

 

“Then here.” Logan took out a six-inch lock-blade and flicked it open. She set it down on the table along with a clean hand towel. “Go ahead.”

 

Scully was slightly taken aback at the apparent ease and skill with which her partner handled the knife. But then she reminded herself about the blonde’s undercover background. She opened the bag and was surprised to see the wide variety of fruit available. There were peaches, pears, apples, oranges, bananas, plums, kiwis, and grapes.

 

Logan put on her socks and boots, and then opted to slide on a body hugging tank top. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and then joined the redhead on the couch with another clean hand towel and cup of tea for herself.

 

“So how did you manage to score such a nice assortment of fresh fruit?” Scully asked.

 

Logan smiled, “I made nice with the lodge’s chef this morning when I spotted a delivery being made.”

 

“I don’t suppose the skimpy running outfit had anything to do with it,” Scully replied.

 

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “Could have. But then so could’ve my winning personality… especially since the chef’s name is Melinda and she’s straight.” Logan’s response was a bit clipped. She picked up an apple, bit into it and got up from the couch. She moved around the room finishing up the final touches of preparing for their day.

 

_Dammit. I’ve gone and done it again. I’ve insulted her. First last night when she helped me and now implying that… What is it with me? Why am I pushing her? She’s been nothing but kind and supportive and wonderful to me. And I like her._

 

Logan slid her gun into a shoulder holster and put the holster on. She then added a flannel shirt to her outfit. She left it unbuttoned and rolled the sleeves up her forearms. She threw the core of the apple away she’d eaten and grabbed a banana. She ate the banana in a few bites as she refilled her cup with tea.

 

“More?” she asked Scully indicating her own cup.

 

“Please.”

 

Logan poured the last of the tea into the redhead’s cup. She then handed her partner a plastic lid like the one Logan had put on her own cup. She shouldered her pack. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes. My pack’s in my room.” Scully got up and headed into the bedroom where she grabbed her pack, sunglasses, hat, and key to the cabin.

 

She met Logan outside at the jeep. The blonde stowed both of their packs in the back. Scully found the bag of fruit in the front seat when she got in. As soon as she was settled Logan put on her sunglasses, slipped the jeep into gear, and pulled out. After several minutes Scully finally broke the silence.

 

“May I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“When we arrived at the McKinneys’ house yesterday, how did you know?”

 

“How did I know what?”

 

“How did you know to look in the attic? How did you know there were bodies inside?”

 

Logan took a measured breath and let it out before re­sponding. Her eyes never left the road so Scully couldn’t see them. “I thought I smelled something – I wasn’t sure what though.”

 

“How could you? From that distance…”

 

“I think the wind shifted just right. And like I told you, I’ve got a strong sense of smell. It’s the same way I can tell you had a cigarette last night.”

 

Scully shot Logan a very surprised look. She had decided to have a rare cigarette after she laid in bed not able to sleep at first. But she’d brushed her teeth afterwards and again when she got up in the morning.

 

Logan glanced at her, giving her a quick smile. “I told you, Scully, you don’t have to hide it from me.”

 

“I wasn’t hiding it. You just surprised me.”

 

They were silent the rest of the way to the McKinneys’ house.

 

~~~

 

**Home of Mr. and Mrs. McKinney**

 

When they arrived at the McKinneys’ house they pulled up at the same time as the sheriff did. Karen was already there with the horses.

 

“I’m going to talk to Karen,” Logan said as they exited the jeep.

 

She spoke with the park ranger about the claw marks and her thoughts about trying to find any tracks in the vicinity. Karen was thinking along the same lines. They approached the others and proposed that the two of them do a sweep of the area on foot first, to see if they could find some tracks. Knowing how sharp Logan’s skills of observation were, Scully agreed with the plan. While her partner and the park ranger were doing that, Scully took the opportunity to take a closer look inside the house for herself. Cody was kind enough to secure everyone’s packs on their horses.

 

~~~

 

“Karen! Over here.”

 

Karen joined Logan where she knelt looking at something on the ground. They spoke quietly a few moments then moved together into the forest. It was almost 20 minutes before they returned and rejoined the others.

 

They said they found faint tracks to follow, so everyone mounted up and took off. Since the tracks were faint it was slower going than their previous days’ traveling. Between Karen and Logan they followed the tracks which led them to a lake. With the evidence they found – paw prints, fur, and scat – the park ranger was ready to declare their quarry a grizzly bear rather than a sasquatch. Since it had ventured into someone’s home, it was still imperative to find it.

 

Logan frowned.

 

“What’s wrong?” Scully asked her partner.

 

“Did either of you know the McKinneys very well?” the blonde asked Cody and Karen.

 

“Oh. I dated their daughter Beth for a little while,” answered the sheriff.

 

“Was Mrs. McKinney afraid of anything?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Did she have any phobias that you know about?”

 

The young man took a few seconds to think. “Come to think of it, Mrs. McKinney hated bears. She got really upset one time when I gave Beth a stuffed bear. She made Beth give it back, said she couldn’t stand to have it in the house.”

 

 _That explains it. Mrs. McKinney’s worst fear, her phobia, walked right in her front door. No wonder; she was literally scared to death._ Logan exchanged a meaningful look with her partner.

 

Scully nodded in understanding. It made sense.

 

~~~

 

**Cabinet Mountains Wilderness**

 

It was almost dusk before anyone got a look at the animal they were tracking.

 

“There!” Cody spotted the animal through his binoculars.

 

“Where?” Karen asked.

 

“Up there, about 500 feet below the ridgeline,” he replied, pointing.

 

“Got it.”

 

Karen handed her binoculars to Logan while Cody handed his to Scully.

 

“It’s _big_ ,” observed Scully.

 

Logan spotted something shiny under its chin. “Could he be tagged, Karen?” Logan asked.

 

“How do you know it’s a he?” asked Cody.

 

“Just an expression. We won’t know for sure until we get him.”

 

“A radio tag would be yellow, not shiny,” Karen replied looking through the binoculars again. “But you’re right, there is something…” she added as she dismounted and readied her rifle.

 

“Do you have to kill him?” asked Scully.

 

“I’m going to tranq him. Then we’ll tag him and drop him somewhere he won’t be a problem.”

 

Karen loaded the tranq dart into her rifle.

 

“Can you hit him from here?” Scully asked as the ranger took aim.

 

Cody smiled. “Karen is the best shot in six states. She’s got the trophies to prove it,” he said as Karen meticulously set up her shot.

 

The park ranger did indeed hit her target. The bear let out a bellow when the dart struck and imbedded in its flank.

 

Once the bear succumbed to the tranquilizer the foursome cautiously approached.

 

“Be careful, Logan,” Scully said as her partner dismounted and knelt next to the somnolent beast.

 

“He’s wearing a collar.” She looked up at the others. “His name is Baloo.”

 

An auburn eyebrow arched. “The bear from Kipling’s Jungle Book.”

 

Karen smiled and looked at Cody. “And he _is_ a he.”

 

~~~

 

Since Baloo had been someone’s pet, arrangements were made for Baloo to be transported to ZooMontana, the wildlife park located in Billings, instead of being relocated to another area. Sheriff Whitmore and Park Ranger Desoto, in cooperation with the Montana Department of Fish, Wildlife, and Parks, were going to handle dealing with Baloo’s owner – who did _not_ have a permit to own the animal.

 

For Scully and Logan the case was closed except for the paperwork.

 

~~~

 

**Spokane International Airport**

**Monday, June 30, 1997**

 

Scully and Logan left Heron, MT Monday morning and drove to Spokane, WA. They had a little bit of a wait for their flight, so they both worked on their case reports. While they did so, Scully received an email from the lab with the tests results from the autopsies.

 

“Logan.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I just got the email with the tests results from the lab. You were right about Mrs. McKinney’s adrenaline level. It was almost off the charts. Not surprising since she saw her worst nightmare come to life.”

 

The blonde nodded in acknowledgement. “A hell of a way to die.”

 

Both of them had time to finish their reports by the time their flight was called.

 

Since it was late when they arrived back home, they agreed to a late start Tuesday morning.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Violent Crimes Unit**

**Quantico, VA**

**Friday, October 24, 1997**

 

Scully and Logan continued to work together over the next few months, clearing each case that came their way while building on their working relationship and even spending some time together outside of work. Once Maggie Scully met her daughter’s new partner she insisted on having the blonde join them for dinner. After that, Maggie made a point of inviting Logan to dinner with her and her daughter on a regular basis, and the women grew accustomed to having dinner together fairly frequently.

 

Thea’s hacker friend continued to analyze the agent found in Scully’s blood. Since he had no frame of reference and nothing even remotely similar to compare it to, it continued to elude him. However, he was quite gifted and refused to give up. He was determined to unlock its secrets.

 

Scully’s health continued to follow a pattern of improvement when they were out of town and decline when they were home. Despite Logan’s efforts to determine the mode by which Scully was being made sick the answer eluded her. In the meantime, the blonde did what she could to bolster her partner’s health by providing Scully with a hot cup of her specially prepared tea every morning… and additional cups whenever possible. Unfortunately, Scully’s health overall continued to decline. Logan knew they needed to find an answer.

 

Scully had surprisingly given up even wanting a cup of coffee in the morning. She no longer made any at home or stopped for a cup on the way into work. There was something comforting about knowing the moment she walked into their basement office that her partner would hand her a steaming cup of the soothing tea. And invariably, the blonde did indeed beat her into the office so the cup of tea was always waiting for her. She didn’t even object when the coffeemaker in the office stopped being used to make coffee but was kept full of the soothing tea.

 

When they were in Washington, Scully and Logan worked separately almost as much as they worked together. Scully was often called on to perform autopsies at Quantico or for other law enforcement agencies.

 

Logan’s reputation as an exceptional interrogator spread like wildfire and she was often requested not only by other departments within the Bureau, but by other agencies as well. Her interviews were often long and seemed to wander off on unrelated tangents, but she almost always got a full confession. The few times she didn’t get a confession she elicited some vital piece to information that broke the case.

 

Scully had, of course, seen the blonde interview suspects and witnesses in their cases. However, that was different from the cases she helped with for other departments and local agencies. In X-Files cases Scully and Logan were intimately involved for the duration of the investigation. The interviews Logan did for other departments and agencies were cases where the blonde was coming in cold.

 

So when Scully returned their office one day after performing an autopsy in Annapolis, and found a note from Logan saying she had gone to Quantico to do an interrogation, Scully decided to check things out. When she arrived at Quantico, she was directed to the observation room where she met the agent in charge of the case.

 

“Can I help you?” asked a burly man with salt and pepper hair. His ID badge identified him as Special Agent Harry Walzcek.

 

“I’m Special Agent Scully. Special Agent Logan is my partner.”

 

He turned back to the two-way mirror that allowed observation of the interrogation room. “Then maybe you can tell your partner to get on with it and nail this bastard,” he growled.

 

Taken aback by the man’s attitude, a fine auburn brow arched as Scully felt rankled. “Just what do you mean by that?”

 

“I mean she’s been in there all god damn day and all they’ve talked about is the weather, music, and his mother! She supposed to interrogate him, not shoot the shit! If we don’t get his confession he’s going to get off scot-free,” he groused.

 

“I assure you, Agent Walzcek, that Agent Logan is a very capable interrogator. She has a reason for everything she does in the interview room. Just trust her.”

 

Scully turned to the window to watch. The two occupants of the room were sitting so that the observers could see their profiles. There was a camera in the room that was set up to record the interview. It was behind Logan’s shoulder so it could capture the suspect’s every reaction.

 

“Tell her to call me if she ever comes out of there,” growled Walzcek. He slammed the door on the way out of the observation room.

 

Scully shook her head at the man’s antics, then returned her attention to the interview room and her partner, taking the opportunity to closely observe her partner in private.

 

~~~

 

**Interrogation Room**

 

Logan was the vision of relaxation. She was leaning back in her chair, her legs were extended and crossed at the ankles, her hands were loosely entwined and resting on her stomach, and her elbows were propped on the arms of the chair. However, appearances could be deceiving. On the inside she was alert and ready to take advantage of any opening that presented itself. She had already been talking with the suspect, Gerald Hitchman, for a number of hours.

 

The suspected arsonist was keeping a very tight hold on his inner self, but Logan was finally starting to sense a crack in his façade. He was finally ready.

 

“Tell me, Gerald, when was the first time you realized fire made you hard?”

 

“What?!”

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. When you watch the flames dance and move, you get excited… your heart pounds, your respiration increases, you feel lightheaded, euphoric.” She leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. “And your dick gets hard, so hard it almost hurts as you jack off while watching the flames burn and consume.”

 

Gerald’s expression was a combination of embarrassment, surprise, and anger.

 

Knowing she had finally broken through, that she had reached him, she gentled her tone and manner. “Who did this to you, Gerald? Who hurt you?”

 

Tears welled in his eyes… and then his chin began to tremble as he tried to regain control. An errant tear defied his will and slowly trailed down an unshaven cheek.

 

“Gerald, look at me.” Logan waited until the man looked at her before continuing. Her voice was soft but insistent. “Look in my eyes, Gerald, look in my eyes and talk to me. Tell me when your father started hurting you. Tell me when he burned you.”

 

Through eyes blurred by tears, Gerald looked at the woman across the table from him. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. He didn’t want to talk about the things his father did to him or the way fire made him feel. He’d never told _anyone_ about that stuff. But the pretty blonde was looking at him in a way that made him think about all that bad stuff. She saw him. She saw him for who and what he was, and yet her eyes still said she cared. How was that possible?

 

With tears rolling down his face, Gerald told her what she wanted to know. He told her about how his father had hurt him and made him do bad things… how his father had molested him. Unconsciously rubbing the scar hidden by his jeans on his thigh, he told her about how his father had held a candle to his leg, burning him and warning him how badly he’d get burned if he ever told anyone.

 

When his voice cracked and then failed him, he felt a soft hand take his and squeeze it. Gerald wiped his eyes with the other hand and looked into her eyes. Beautiful eyes that saw the real him, eyes that compelled him to go on, eyes that told him he wasn’t a monster… well, at least not _only_ a monster – he was still a person inside, a person that had been hurt.

 

Logan listened to everything Gerald had to say. She took his tearful confession for starting the fires that had killed seven people and injured many more, and for several other fires that hadn’t hurt anyone. By the end, she was sitting next to him, her arm around his hunched shoulders and holding his trembling hand.

 

Gerald looked up at the woman who had listened to him in a way no one ever had before. “What now?” he asked, sounding lost.

 

“Now you’re going to talk to some doctors who are going to try to help you. And, Gerald, you know you have to take responsibility for what you’ve done.”

 

He nodded. “Can you…”

 

“Can I what?” she prompted when he trailed off.

 

“Can you ever forgive me?” New tears welled in his eyes at the thought she might not.

 

Logan gently took his face in her hands and locked eyes with him. “Look in my eyes, Gerald, and you’ll find the answer,” she said softly.

 

Gerald looked in her eyes, and then broke down crying. Logan sat with him for a minute as he cried. Finally, she stood and exited the room. She told the agents just outside the door that she was done and that they could take him away and to let Agent Walzcek know the suspect had confessed.

 

Emotionally and physically drained, the blonde slumped in a chair in the hallway.

 

“So what are you, the Pied Piper?”

 

Had she not been so worn out, Logan might have jumped at the sound of Scully’s voice. Internally she winced at the bite in her partner’s tone. Weary, she looked up at the redhead. “No.”

 

Seeing the fatigue in Logan’s eyes, Scully regretted the harshness of her tone of voice. “Come on, I’ll drive you back to the office,” she said more gently.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Washington, DC**

 

Both women were silent on the drive back to the office. Logan was trying to regain her center of balance and deal with the effects of the interview.

 

Scully, on the other hand, was trying to figure out just what had happened. She _knew_ something was ‘not right’ with the interview she’d witnessed. What had happened in that room just wasn’t normal. Criminals didn’t break down and tearfully beg for forgiveness from the interrogator – especially for crimes against strangers.

 

Gerald Hitchman was not the first person she’d seen ‘transform’ in the presence of her partner. Erin Collins, the rape victim in New Orleans, immediately came to mind. And there were others. Scully remembered how Logan had made her feel when they talked later at the hotel, how a heaviness had been lifted from her own heart and soul. She knew then that there was more to the blonde than what met the eye. But _what_ was that ‘more’?

 

 _It’s time to find out,_ Scully decided.

 

When they arrived back at the office, Scully made it a point to close the door. She didn’t want anyone to overhear the coming conversation. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them.

 

“What the hell happened during that interview?”

 

“What do you mean?” Logan asked as she tiredly dropped into her chair.

 

“Don’t play games with me, Logan. You know exactly what I’m talking about. It’s the same thing that happened with Erin Collins. You change people. What do you do, hypnotize them?”

 

“No, I don’t. No one has the power to change other people. They simply make choices.”

 

“What the hell does _that_ mean?”

 

The blonde sighed. “It means everyone has free will. Our choices are our own.”

 

Thinking about her cancer, Scully suddenly found herself full of anger. “Not always!”

 

“We may not always be in control of our circumstances, but we always have choices.”

 

The redhead’s whole body was practically vibrating with tension and frustration. She wanted a straight answer from Logan and she was going get to it.

 

“Look, I’m not sure why you’re so upset, Dana, but I’m tired. I’ve spent all day trying to take a sick and dangerous arsonist off the street. If you want to continue to discuss it we can, but not here. I’m going home; if you want to come with me that’s fine.”

 

With that Logan stood, collected her briefcase and keys, and headed out the door.

 

Driving her own car, Scully followed the blonde to her apartment.

 

~~~


	4. Parts 13-16

**Part 13**

**Logan’s Apartment**

**Friday, October 24, 1997**

 

Logan entered her apartment, leaving her front door open for her partner. By the time Scully joined her, the blonde had shed her suit jacket, plopped down in a chair, and was petting Lyssa who’d jumped up onto her lap. Logan knew what the redhead wanted. She knew this day had been inevitable, and part of her was surprised that it taken four months to happen. She also knew, despite the demand for answers, that her partner was not ready for the whole truth. So, she would tell Dana the truth… just not _all_ of it.

 

Scully sat on the couch across from the blonde. She didn’t say anything, but everything about her yelled ‘talk!’

 

Logan took a slow breath. “You’ve heard the saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well, it’s not just a cliché. It’s true. When I’m looking into someone’s eyes… I see it.”

 

“See what?”

 

“Their soul. I see their soul and the damage done to it by their own actions, and by others.” She closed her eyes as if to block the images that came to mind. “I’ve seen souls so evil to make me wonder if there’s any good in the world. I’ve seen souls in so much pain it fills me with anger that anyone should suffer so.” She opened her eyes. “And I’ve seen souls that fill me with wonder and hope for humanity because they keep going and survive despite whatever has been thrown at them,” she finished quietly.

 

Scully was almost speechless. She certainly had not expected an answer like that. It was obvious Logan was sincere, but Scully couldn’t believe it. “You’re actually telling me that you see people’s souls?”

 

“Yes.” A simple and truthful answer. Logan stood, went into the kitchen and started the coffeemaker for some tea. She then returned to the chair and sat down again.

 

“How…” Scully stopped, struggling to find the right words to pose her question. “How does seeing a suspect’s soul…” She stopped again. “How did you know about Gerald’s father burning him?”

 

“You’re asking if I read his mind?”

 

She nodded.

 

“No. It’s hard to explain, but it was there in his soul. The soul remembers and knows so much… in some ways more than the mind, but it can also be controlled by the mind. Like I said, it’s hard to explain.”

 

Scully pondered that for a several moments before speaking again. “Are you always able to… see someone’s soul?”

 

“No. It’s easiest to do in a controlled setting like the interrogation room, or in private with someone close…” The blonde visibly changed the course of her thoughts. “It’s easiest in a controlled setting, but as you know, the majority of my time has been in the field. Fortunately, the ‘strength’ of my senses isn’t limited to my… sight.”

 

Both auburn eyebrows climbed into Scully’s hairline. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Logan went to the coffeemaker and fixed a couple of cups of tea. She gave Scully a small smirk as she handed her a cup and sat on the couch next to her. “How many times have I told you I’ve got a strong sense of smell?”

 

“So now you’re telling me you can _smell_ a person’s soul?” Her skepticism was obvious.

 

“No. But evil has a definite… bouquet.”

 

“So not only do you smell almost nonexistent traces of cigarette smoke and bodies, but you also smell evil.”

 

Scully had come to trust the blonde a lot more than she had ever expected to, especially in such a short time. To say Logan was _different_ was an understatement, but she’d never had a reason to call the blonde a liar or to doubt her sincerity. Logan went out of her way for Scully from the beginning. Her own mother had taken an instant and strong liking to the woman, calling the blonde a gentle soul.

 

Scully had seen and experienced too much since joining the X-Files to outright dismiss seemingly unexplainable things. But just as she’d told the blonde during that first dinner out together, she was a scientist and she wanted to investigate, test, and define things. She didn’t – _couldn’t_ – believe in every wild idea, myth, or legend.

 

“Have you ever been in the presence of unquestionable evil, Dana?”

 

Logan’s question caused Scully to think back and remember… _Donnie Pfaster_. Oh, yes, she had definitely been in the presence of evil. “Yes, I have.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I felt it,” the redhead replied, feeling a chill run down her spine at the memory of it.

 

Logan nodded. “And you didn’t doubt it, did you?” It wasn’t really a question.

 

“No.”

 

“Because you felt it, like a physical sensation, as real as burning your hand on the stove.”

 

She nodded.

 

“It’s the same for me, Dana. I sense it, I feel it, I smell it, as real as smelling your occasional cigarette.”

 

Put in those terms, and relating it to her own experience, it didn’t sound so… unbelievable to Scully. “Do you always sense it? I mean, can you always tell if someone is evil?”

 

The blonde let out a derisive bark. “Ha! Obviously not. For example: Gumby. Or Brian Monroe. Or how about the son of a bitch that blew my cover in Bucharest and got my partner Rishka murdered!” Logan closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm herself after her outburst. She was still rather raw from the long interrogation of Gerald. She managed to hold back the tears that threatened to spill, but Scully didn’t miss the waver in her voice when she spoke.

 

“I’m sorry.” She opened her eyes. “I didn’t mean to take that out on you.”

 

Scully gave her partner’s shoulder a squeeze. “I know, Nicole. I understand.” She stood and took both her cup and Logan’s into the kitchen to refill them with more tea. She then came back out and again sat next to her partner. “Do all of them react the way Hitchman did?”

 

“No. You’ve seen me interview suspects and witnesses before. I don’t have to reach as deep with all of them.”

 

“Just the ones that are evil?”

 

“Gerald wasn’t evil, Dana. He was sick – because evil had been done to him. Given the chance, he was remorseful. Others aren’t.”

 

“Does that mean they won’t repeat when they’re released, if they’re remorseful?”

 

Logan shook her head. “It’s not that simple, Dana, you know that. Just because I get someone to confess doesn’t make them any different from any other perp. The decision to go straight is theirs. I can’t make anyone become something they’re not. Everyone has free will. Everyone has to choose what path they’re going to follow in life. And even if we find and follow the right path, we inevitably stumble along the way since none of us are perfect.”

 

Scully reviewed everything the blonde had told her so far. Something occurred to her. “You said it was easier in a controlled environment _or_ in private with someone close. What did you mean by that?”

 

Logan let out a slow breath. “I’ve done it with people close to me. Under the right conditions it’s possible to actually share a connection, even send a thought to each other…” she trailed off, already saying more than she’d intended to. “The point is that it can be a shared experience, but I have to have eye contact. With strangers it takes effort to get past their barriers – some are harder than others. I try to wait until there’s an opening, but when there’s not I really have to push to get through.” _And you’ve got the thickest walls I’ve ever encountered, Dana._

 

“Have you always had the ability to see souls and smell evil?”

 

“No. My… abilities emerged during adolescence. It sort of runs in the family. My mother didn’t have it, but my grandmother did.” The blonde took a deep breath and let it out. “Even so, it took time to work to develop and hone. I was fortunate to have my grandmother’s guidance and help,” she said softly. “Otherwise my choice would have probably destroyed me early on.”

 

“Why do you say that? What choice?”

 

Suddenly Logan couldn’t sit any longer. She got up and unconsciously paced a little before ending up in front of a window looking out, but not really seeing anything. Finally, she spoke in an emotion-laden voice. “I had the choice of developing and using my abilities or ignoring them and letting them atrophy and eventually disappear. In other words, I had to choose what path to follow…” Her voice trailed off so softly Scully had to strain to hear her.

 

The redhead didn’t miss the trembling of her partner’s hand as Logan reached out to place her cup on a shelf. Nor did Scully fail to notice the trembling spread to the rest of the blonde’s body. Scully got up from the couch and moved next to her partner. She put an arm around Logan’s waist. “Come and sit down, Nicole.” She guided the blonde back to the couch. “I’m going to get you something to drink,” she said once she got the blonde settled.

 

Having been in each other’s apartments enough to know where things were kept, Scully quickly opened the drawer that held the corkscrew. She then grabbed a bottle from the wine rack and a couple of wineglasses. Once she had the cork removed she returned to the living room. She sat down next to her partner again and poured her a glass of wine, which she encouraged Logan to drink. She refilled the blonde’s glass before she settled herself next to Logan with her own. Scully had one leg tucked up under her and was turned toward her partner. She kept her hand on top of Logan’s shoulder, unconsciously massaging the tightly corded muscles, trying to get Logan to relax.

 

“You said you had to choose what path to follow,” Scully prodded gently.

 

Logan turned her face partly towards Scully but didn’t look at her. She nodded. When she spoke, her voice was low and rough, as if she’d been crying for a while. Even her eyes were red and puffy, but no tears fell. “It’s not easy, Dana. My abilities have been called gifts…” she closed her eyes, “but there’s a price to be paid,” she whispered. She took a deep breath and let it out. She then opened her eyes and took a mouthful of the wine.

 

Even as Logan turned to look at her, Scully could clearly feel her pull away emotionally.

 

In a clearer voice Logan spoke, “I’m sorry, Dana. I should­n’t be letting this out on you. It’s been a long day. I spent hours with Gerald and I’m worn out. It’s the weekend and you should go enjoy yours. I’ll be fine. I just need some rest.”

 

“It’s okay, Nicole. I want to know. I want to understand. Talk to me, please.”

 

Logan was silent for several moments as they looked at each other. Finally she took another deep breath and let it out. “Alright. But I refuse to go any further until we’re more comfortable. Come on, let’s get something more comfortable to wear than these suits.”

 

She got up and led the redhead to her bedroom. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants, socks, and a t-shirt for her partner, and a similar outfit for herself. She gave Scully a hanger to hang up her suit. They went back out to the living room. When Logan went into the kitchen to get another bottle of wine she also fixed a quick platter of cheese and crackers and fruit. She brought it out and set it on the coffee table.

 

“In case you’re hungry,” she told her partner quietly as she sat down. She poured the last of the wine from the first bottle into her glass. She finished it in only a couple of large gulps. She then filled both her glass and Scully’s from the new bottle and settled back on the couch. Logan had her foot up on the edge of the couch with her one knee up against her chest.

 

 _In that position, with the weariness in her face and eyes, she looks so… vulnerable. Vulnerable and… afraid._ Scully was suddenly overwhelmed with a deep feeling of protectiveness for her partner. She felt the urge to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright and make sure nothing ever hurt her again. _I swear I won’t make you regret opening up to me. Please trust me, Nicole._

 

Scully eased closer to her partner and put her hand over the blonde’s hand that was resting on the couch. “Nicole, as I told you, I want to understand. I know I tend to be a bit skeptical about things I can’t logically explain,” she gave Logan a gentle self-depreciating smile, “but I want you to know that I do believe in you. So if it’s too painful for you to talk about this, it’s okay.” She gave Logan’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

The blonde felt a lump suddenly appear in her throat big enough to prevent her from speaking at first. Tears burned behind her eyes. She turned her hand under Scully’s and clasped it as it again closed around hers. “Thank you…” she managed in a shaky whisper. “I believe in you, too, you know.”

 

Scully nodded.

 

Logan took a breath and let it out. “I think it’s time we talked about it… It just may not be very easy.”

 

The redhead gave her hand another gentle squeeze in answer.

 

“So, where were we?”

 

“You said there’s a price to be paid.”

 

“Ah, yes.”

 

With a deep breath Logan released Scully’s hand and leaned forward to pick up her glass of wine. Scully did the same but as she settled back against the couch she managed to move closer to the blonde, offering support through her nearness.

 

“Yes, there’s a price. When I see someone’s soul, and when I smell evil, I… I also feel it… because it’s necessary for me to open myself up to do it, to lower my barriers… Believe me, it can be a high price.”

 

 _Oh, God, no. How does she keep it from destroying her?_ Scully didn’t even realize at the time she no longer questioned Logan’s abilities – only how they affected her partner.

 

“If not for my grandmother’s help, her guidance…” she shook her head. “I wouldn’t have survived. She taught me how to… live with my choice.”

 

Scully waited a few moments before speaking. “Why did you choose to… develop your abilities?” she asked gently.

 

Logan closed her eyes and took a slow breath. “That’s something I’ve asked myself more than once.” She opened her eyes but wasn’t looking at anything other than the past. “But ultimately… it was the right choice, the right thing to do.” She took a drink from her wine. “Of course no one ever promised the right thing would be the easy thing.”

 

“Do you ever regret your choice?”

 

“Constantly,” she answered softly. She turned her head and looked and the redhead. “But that’s only a very small part of the picture. Taken in the whole… no.”

 

“If you stopped using your gifts, would they… go away?”

 

The blonde slowly shook her head. “The point of no return was many years ago. It’s one thing about which I no longer have a choice. The choice that remains is how I deal with the consequences, what path I follow.”

 

Scully leaned forward, poured herself some more wine, and snagged some fruit and cheese. “You speak of choices and paths a lot.”

 

“Sorry. But remember you are talking with a philosophy and theology major.”

 

“And a mystic?” Scully asked lightly and with warmth in her voice.

 

“Considering the topic of the evening, I guess you could call me a mystic,” Logan replied. “And a slightly tipsy one at that,” she added with a small smile.

 

The redhead returned her smile. “You should eat something.”

 

“Probably. But I’m not hungry.” She stood up. “I am however, in the mood for some of the good stuff,” she said on the way into the kitchen. Logan returned with a slightly dusty bottle of wine and the corkscrew, as well as two clean wineglasses. After setting everything down she took Scully’s glass from her hand. “You don’t want any more of that. _This_ is what you want.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Red Bordeaux. Chateau Lafite-Rothschild, Pauillac, 1959. It was one of my grandmother’s favorites,” she explained as she removed the cork. She poured some in both clean glasses. After handing her partner a glass, the blonde brought her own to her nose and swirled the wine. Her eyes closed and a smile appeared on her lips. “Mmmm…” she hummed in obvious pleasure. “Here’s to you, Grandma,” she whispered and took a sip.

 

Scully also swirled her glass when it was handed to her, smelling the bouquet. Though not a wine expert by any means, she enjoyed a good wine and it was her drink of choice. One whiff was enough to tell her that it was a very good wine. She heard the blonde’s whispered salute before she took her first sip. The flavor burst in her mouth and lingered after she swallowed.

 

“Oh, my god.” Scully looked at her partner who smiled at her.

 

“I told you,” Logan said with a smile. “My grandmother was a bit of wine connoisseur. She taught me an appreciation for fine wine. I was only able to find three bottles of this here. It’s nice to share with someone who appreciates and enjoys it. Thank you, Dana.”

 

“No, thank _you_. This is amazing.” She took another sip. “There’s a store not far from my place where I buy wine. They have a pretty wide selection. Maybe you could find it there, or see if they could order it for you.”

 

The blonde smiled. “You don’t understand, Dana. The three bottles I purchased were the only three available in the United States of this vintage. I have a few bottles of other vintages but they aren’t fully aged yet.”

 

Scully’s eyes widened. “I don’t want to know how much this cost, do I?”

 

Logan shrugged. “All that matters is that you enjoy it. Good wine is one of the few indulgences I allow myself. As I said, it’s nice to have someone who appreciates it to share it with.”

 

The redhead smiled. “You always have good wine, but this is in a class by itself. Thank you for sharing it.”

 

They were quiet for a couple of minutes as both women savored the wine.

 

Scully finally broke the silence. “You were close to your grandmother, weren’t you?”

 

The blonde nodded. “Yeah. She was an amazing woman. My mother was a single parent; when she died I went to live with my grandmother. Grandma was the smartest person I’ve ever known, and had a very dry sense of humor.”

 

Scully couldn’t miss the obviously love, respect, and affection in her partner’s voice as the blonde spoke of her grandmother. “Do you have a picture of her?”

 

Logan got up and retrieved a photo from her bedroom. She handed it to the redhead as she sat back down.

 

“You don’t talk about her much.”

 

Logan raised an eyebrow at her partner. She wasn’t upset with Scully, just surprised. “You don’t talk about your sister much,” she replied gently.

 

Scully took a breath and nodded, accepting the reply as it was intended. “Touché.”

 

As they enjoyed the fine wine Scully took the step, she opened up to her partner… to Nicole, her friend, and spoke about Melissa. She spoke of their differences, and how she thought her partner and her sister were similar and would have liked each other. She spoke of her sister’s murder and the guilt she felt.

 

“Considering how different our childhoods were, it amazes me sometimes how alike you and I really are, Dana. We have the same hang-ups about maintaining our professional personas at work and not letting anyone see our weaknesses. We both feel guilt over the death of a loved one, we’ve both lost a partner, and we’ve both seen and experienced things that are hard to explain. And neither of us likes to reveal very much of ourselves.”

 

They continued drinking wine and talking for a long time. Logan explained why she felt guilt over her grandmother’s death. Scully talked about her father, how close they were when she was a child, how she always sought his approval, and how he reacted to her choices in life, such as going to medical school and then joining the FBI. They both talked about their reasons for joining the FBI.

 

“You had your choice of a posting at Quantico as an instructor or in the VCU. Why didn’t you take either one of those? They were prime postings – especially coming right out of the Academy.”

 

“Because my grandmother’s killer was in Europe, and I could search for him on my own time.”

 

“Did you find him?”

 

“No.” She paused for a long moment. “Someone else did.”

 

“Do you know who?”

 

The blonde shook her head. “Well, I have my suspicions. But I’ve never asked… Sometimes it’s best not to question gifts,” she finished softly, thinking about the torn throat of the evil man who had murdered her grandmother.

 

The two women talked and drank wine long into the night. Ever the scientist, even though Scully didn’t doubt what her partner had told her, she inquired further about Logan’s abilities.

 

“Your abilities… how do you explain where they come from? What’s the source?”

 

Logan smiled at her partner’s attempt to understand, questioning without questioning her veracity. “The human brain is an incredible thing. Most people use, at most, 10% of its capacity. I imagine it’s nothing more than something that allows me to use some part of the 90% that’s not used or understood.”

 

“Have you ever had any tests done to check that?”

 

“No. It wouldn’t change anything for me one way or the other. I still have to deal with the consequences of my abilities.”

 

Eventually, after consuming quite a bit of wine, they both drifted to sleep right where they were on the comfortable overstuffed couch.

 

~~~

 

**Saturday, October 25, 1997**

 

In the morning Scully woke up on the couch alone. Dana opened her eyes and saw a thermal mug on the coffee table with a note taped to it. She slowly sat up and pulled the folded note with her name on it off the side of the mug.

 

_Dana,_

_Drink the tea. It'll make you feel better, I promise._

_There's more in the kitchen. Your toothbrush is in_

_the bathroom, along with clean towels and clothes._

_Help yourself to a shower or bath. You know where_

_everything is. I'll be back soon._

_Nicole_

 

She immediately smiled. _So typical of Nicole – thoughtful as always._ Scully took the lid off the thermal mug and savored the hot tea. As usual, the tea seemed to have a soothing effect throughout her entire body. “Mmmm…” She drank the whole mug before she got up. She went into the kitchen and refilled it before making her way to the bathroom.

 

The redhead smiled again when she saw that Logan had deliberately set out her bath oil. Scully had once asked Logan what perfume she was wearing and the blonde had explained she wasn’t wearing any – what Scully smelled was the bath oil Logan had used. The redhead liked it so much she asked what brand and scent it was so that she could get some for herself. Logan explained it wasn’t available for purchase since it was custom made. The blonde had offered it in the past when Scully had stayed the night at Logan’s, but the redhead had always opted for a shower, not feeling quite at home enough to take a long, soaking bath in her partner’s home.

 

This time Scully decided to finally accept the offer. She filled the tub, added some of the bath oil and undressed. She eased into the hot water with a moan. She laid back and soaked for a while, letting the heat penetrate her muscles and bones, the scent further soothing her mind and senses. Scully didn’t fall asleep, but she did manage to find that place of peace and relaxation that only happened when she was completely at ease and had lowered her guard – something that only occurred when she was home alone and felt safe.

 

As soon as Logan came in from her run she knew Scully was in the bath because she could smell the bath oil. She smiled to herself. The redhead had always taken a shower previously, not feeling comfortable enough to take the liberty of a bath at her place. She started making breakfast.

 

Logan looked down at Lyssa. “Go let Dana know the food’s almost ready.”

 

Lyssa let out a quiet meow in response and trotted off to the bathroom.

 

The redhead felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She reached up and pulled the washcloth from her eyes. She smiled at the small white cat sitting on the edge of the tub near her head and resting a furry paw on her shoulder.

 

“Meow,” Lyssa let out softly with little cock of her head.

 

“What is it, Lyssa?”

 

She let out another soft meow, leaned forward, and rubbed her cheek against Scully’s. She then jumped down and walked to the slightly ajar bathroom door, where she stopped, looked at the redhead over her shoulder, and let out a last meow before slipping out the door.

 

Scully finished up her bath and got out of the tub. She put on the clean clothes Logan had left for her and brushed her teeth. She came out to a kitchen full of wonderful smelling food.

 

Logan greeted her with a smile. “Great timing – food’s hot.”

 

“Smells wonderful.”

 

Scully refilled her tea before sitting down at the table. They enjoyed their meal. Besides the food, the redhead was also enjoying the sight of a ruffled Logan who’d obviously gone for a long run in a skin tight tank top and rather skimpy running shorts. Then it dawned on her how unseasonably cold it was supposed to be that morning.

 

“Nicole, please don’t tell me you went for a run in those clothes!” she exclaimed.

 

The blonde looked up at her and smirked. “Of course I did – _under_ my sweats, Dana. No, I wasn’t looking to freeze my ass off running through the streets of our nation's capital.”

 

“Not to mention cause a few accidents,” the redhead mumbled.

 

Logan clearly heard her partner, but gave her an out. “What?”

 

“Nothing. I can’t believe you went for a run in the first place. Especially after all that wine we drank last night,” she said with a smile.

 

“You’re being kind, Dana. Because you and I both know you didn’t drink half as much as I did last night.” She shrugged. “Just because I over indulged, doesn’t mean I can let other things slide. So I got up and ran to the gym, worked out, and ran home.”

 

“You went for a run _and_ a workout?”

 

She nodded. “I do every Saturday we’re not on the road.”

 

Scully sat back in her chair and sipped her tea. “You’ve definitely got more self-discipline than I do.”

 

“I doubt that very much.”

 

Scully gave her partner a plainly skeptical look.

 

“Anyone who’s accomplished what you have and persevered through the things you have, has not only self-discipline but a strength of will and spirit to make the impossible possible.”

 

Scully was surprised by how deeply her partner’s words affected her. Her initial instinct was to discount Logan’s words – like she always did when someone complimented or flattered her. But Scully had been dismissed too many times in her life and career – even by Mulder. Knowing that the blonde didn’t say things she didn’t mean, and knowing her partner didn’t dismiss her, her accomplishments, her thoughts, her ideas, or her feelings in any way, touched her – deeply. She couldn’t quite find the words, but as she looked into her partner’s dark green eyes and gave a small smile and nod of thanks, words weren’t necessary – she saw clear understanding.

 

Logan picked up their plates and put them in the sink. “Just give me a couple of minutes to grab a shower and I’ll be right out.” She gave redhead’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as she passed.

 

It occurred to Scully that the blonde was the only person who touched her on a regular basis, and did so without hesitation. Her own mother was hesitant to touch her without any obvious invitation to do so. And she knew it was her own doing. She knew she had walls that were obvious to any and all to see. Logan had somehow found a way past them. _Or just decided to ignore them,_ she thought with a small smile.

 

Scully got up and washed the dishes while Logan showered. The house phone rang. Scully wasn’t sure if she should answer it or not, but the answering machine picked up right away and saved her from having to decide.

 

“Hey, Nicole, it’s Linda. Call me as soon as you get this. I’ve got something I really want to show you. I think you’ll love it! You know my number – call me.”

 

Scully wasn’t too sure what to make of the message. For some reason it triggered something disconcerting in her, and she didn’t know why. _Just what does Linda want to show Logan? And why do I care?_

 

Logan came out dressed and smelling of vanilla and almonds. “Did I hear the phone ring?”

 

“Yes. Someone left a message for you on your answering machine.”

 

~~~

 

**Part 14**

 

**Logan’s Apartment**

**Saturday, October 25, 1997**

 

Logan went to the machine and played back the message. She smiled, obviously pleased, then picked up her cell phone from the charger and called the woman.

 

“Hey, Linda, it’s Nicole… Really?… Yes! Of course… How soon?” Logan looked at the clock on the wall. “Yeah, I can make it there by then… Alright, see you there.” She hung up and looked at her partner. “I’ve got to run an errand and meet up with Linda real quick–”

 

“Let me just grab my things and I’ll be out of your hair,” Scully said heading to the bedroom to get her clothes.

 

Nicole caught her arm. “Whoa, hold up, Dana. I was going to say, why don’t you come along?”

 

“I don’t want to get in the way.”

 

“You wouldn’t get in the way. And I could use your input. You can tell me what you think.”

 

“About what?”

 

“You’ll see,” the blonde replied with a smile. “Come on.”

 

~~~

 

**234 Chestnut Street**

 

Scully couldn’t help but notice the tall blonde that was standing on the driveway waiting for them as Logan parked the car. When they got out of the car Logan and other woman hugged.

 

“You’re going to love this, Nicole. It’s got everything you wanted. And it hasn’t even hit the listings yet, so no one else knows about it yet.”

 

“You’ve definitely got my interest piqued,” she replied with a smile. She then turned to Dana. “Linda, this is my partner, Dana Scully. Dana, this is Linda Atkins, my realtor.”

 

The two women said hello and shook hands. Scully couldn’t deny she felt a sense of relief at finding out Linda was Nicole’s realtor.

 

“Come on, let’s take a look.” Linda unlocked the front door and led the women inside.

 

The realtor knew to let Nicole look around on her own so she waited in the kitchen. Dana walked through the house with her partner. It was a single story, three bedroom, two and a half bath house. The kitchen wasn’t large, but was outfitted with new appliances and sufficient cupboard and counter space. After they made the rounds they met up with Linda in the kitchen.

 

“Basement?” Nicole asked.

 

Linda smirked. “I wouldn’t have called you otherwise.” She nodded toward the door in the kitchen that led to the basement.

 

Nicole smiled and headed down. It was a completely unfinished basement. The basement ran under the entire length of the house. She stood under the bare bulb in the center of the room and looked around – picturing how she’d set it up. She smiled.

 

“What do you think, Dana?”

 

An auburn eyebrow quirked. “About the basement, or the house?”

 

“Either, both,” she replied with a smile.

 

“Well, there’s not much to say about the basement – it’s completely unfinished.”

 

Nicole grinned. “Yeah, it’s great.”

 

Dana smiled at her partner’s reaction. “As for the house, well, it needs some work, but I think it has potential.”

 

Nicole nodded. “I agree.” They headed back up to the kitchen. “So what are the options, Linda?”

 

“They want a one year lease, but they will accept a six month lease you if you’re willing to pay a premium.”

 

Nicole nodded. “It’s exactly what I was looking for.” She reached inside her coat and withdrew her checkbook. She wrote out a check and handed to Linda. “Here’s a deposit. Tell them I’ll take it, but I want possession by next weekend.” She then pulled a business card out of her wallet. She wrote something on the back of it before handing it to Linda. “Call here if they have any questions.”

 

Linda’s eyes widened as she took a good look at the check she’d been given and what was on the card. She looked back up at Nicole, opening her mouth to say something but Nicole cut her off.

 

“I’m sure you can you manage it, Linda. You’re pretty good at sweet talking your clients. Thanks again, Linda. You found exactly what I wanted.”

 

As Nicole and Dana drove away, Linda took out her cell phone and called the number on the card Nicole had given her. She was assured that the offer to buy the house was quite serious, that it would be a cash deal, and they could close in as little as two days. She was also assured that the balance of the funds were already in an account that could be verified first thing Monday morning.

 

Linda then called the owners of the house. To say they were surprised by the offer was an understatement, but they also knew the offer was more than fair since it was more than the house was worth. They took the weekend to think about it and then decided to sell the property rather than their original intent to lease it.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Monday, October 27, 1997**

 

Nicole received a call first thing Monday morning. She was in the office but Dana hadn’t arrived yet.

 

“Logan.”

 

“Nicole, it’s Linda.”

 

“Hey, Linda. Tell me you’ve good news for me.”

 

“I do. They accepted your offer.”

 

“Great! That is good news. When’s closing?”

 

“Thursday.”

 

“Good. I’ve already drawn up some plans for the renovations.”

 

“You know you’re paying more than you should for the house, right?”

 

Logan smiled. “It’s okay, Linda, it’s worth it to me.”

 

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

“No worries.”

 

After hanging up with Linda, Logan placed another call.

 

“Wickersham.”

 

“Hey, Thea.”

 

“Hey, Nicole. What’s up?”

 

“I just got the word. The closing is Thursday.”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

“Are you sure you want to handle all of this?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? I set up the place in Bucharest, the one in Hamburg, the one in–”

 

“Alright, alright,” she said chuckling. “I’ll email you what I’ve drawn up for the renovations.”

 

“How soon do you want things done?”

 

“As soon as possible.”

 

“You know, I didn’t think you’d be here long enough to need a place.”

 

“This assignment hasn’t been anything like I expected.”

 

“I hear you, but you know I’m here for anything you need.”

 

Dana arrived in the office. She hung up her coat and picked up the mug of hot tea Nicole was holding out to her as she continued her phone conversation.

 

“I know. I’ve always been able to count on you.”

 

“That’s why I’m here.”

 

“I know. I’m glad, too. Talk to you later, hon.”

 

“You, too.”

 

Nicole hung up and smiled at Dana. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning,” Dana responded over the rim of her mug. “What’s got you so chipper this morning?”

 

“Just got the news – the house is mine.”

 

The redhead smiled. “Congratulations.”

 

~~~

 

**234 Chestnut Street**

**November 22, 1997**

 

Thea oversaw the contractors who did the renovations on the house, paying bonuses for expedited but quality work. She made sure everything was done to exact specifications, from the refinishing of the hardwood floors to the new extra-large hot water heater. However, she was most attentive when it came to the state of the art security/monitoring system and the basement.

 

The house was wired with sensors and cameras all tied into the custom security system that Thea had designed. Logan could check any room in her house, and the outside perimeter, on her laptop from anywhere within the house or away from home. Her bedroom, the kitchen, and the office also had monitoring stations. No one could possibly get into her house without her immediately being notified.

 

Then there was the basement. That was where the most elaborate work was done. The basement was expanded – a walk-in vault added – extending out from under the house. In it Logan could stash anything that could not be easily explained. It could also function as a safe room since it could be locked from the inside. It even contained a monitor station for the security system.

 

The rest of the basement was divided into two rooms. The small room, the first room once you came went down the steps, was a wine cellar. Beyond that was a workout room – outfitted for fighting practice.

 

Logan moved in after the end of her six month lease of her apartment.

 

~~~

 

**Gennex Labs**

**Friday, December 26, 1997**

 

During their seven-month partnership Scully and Logan had cleared all but one of the cases they had been assigned. Skinner was very pleased with their work, the Consortium paid them little attention, and Nicole had settled into her new place. Dana and Nicole had dinner together at least once a week that had nothing to do with work, and at least every two weeks the two women had dinner with Dana’s mother as well. They had even exchanged Christmas gifts.

 

While Dana was visiting with her family for Christmas Nicole received a call from Thea. She told Nicole to meet her and her hacker buddy Jerry at the lab he worked at. It was late evening so it would be just the three of them. Nicole rushed over.

 

Thea met her at the door and let her in. They hugged.

 

“So what have you got for me?”

 

“Come on back and let me introduce you to Jerry.”

 

After the introductions were made Jerry Trainer, the molecular biologist and Thea’s hacker buddy, explained that he had finally broken down the substance that he’d isolated in Dana’s blood. He also showed how it was specifically designed to react only to Dana’s DNA. It wouldn’t affect anyone else. He’d even been able to replicate some of it in its pure form. What remained to be done was to come up with not only a way to block its effects, but also to reverse the damage it had already done to Dana. Nicole knew if they could block its effects she could repair the physical harm already done.

 

“Can you devise a way to block the effects of this bugger?” Nicole asked.

 

Jerry grinned. “I thought you’d never ask. Since it’s designed so specifically to react with one person’s DNA it’s only a matter of altering the original agent. Even a slight change should prevent it from reacting with her DNA.”

 

“That’s all well and good, but it doesn’t do me a whole lot of good since I don’t have access to the source of the agent.”

 

“Then we find a way to alter it once it enters the body.”

 

“How?”

 

“Another agent that reacts with it and renders it benign.”

 

Nicole smiled. “How long will it take you?”

 

“Not nearly as long as it did isolating and replicating it did. It’s always easier to destroy than to create. And all we really have to do is throw in a monkey wrench rather than completely destroy it.”

 

She nodded. “I appreciate your best efforts, and your quickest.” She paused. “We’re running out time,” she added softly.

 

Jerry nodded in understanding. “The lab is basically shut down for the holidays. I can pretty much work on it round the clock till everyone comes back after the New Year.”

 

“Thanks. I appreciate all you’ve done, Jerry. You’ll get a nice bonus when it’s done.”

 

“This isn’t about money for me. It’s about the challenge,” Jerry said.

 

“I understand that, but you should still be compensated for all the hard work you’ve done.”

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**AD Skinner’s Office**

**Wednesday, January 7, 1998**

 

Skinner stood as the two women entered his office. “Agent Scully, Agent Logan, please have a seat.” He retook his seat as they sat in the two chairs in front of his desk. “I have a case for you.” He handed a file to Scully, which she opened and skimmed. “An agent in Miami, Agent Cardoza, has asked for help with a case he’s been working.”

 

Scully looked up. “Satanic ritual killings?”

 

“Perhaps not satanic, but ritual killings, yes. Don’t expect to feel particularly welcome at the Miami field office. The SAC has refused to provide any resources or backup in this case.”

 

“Why not?” Logan asked.

 

“Special Agent Fredericks is old school. And he doesn’t have much patience for what he considers nonsense.”

 

“Then how did it come to your attention, sir?” asked Scully.

 

“Fredericks told the investigating agent that if he could find anyone crazy enough to help him – outside of the Miami field office – that was fine. I think it’s obvious that Fredericks didn’t think he’d get anyone to help. You’re expected in Miami today,” he finished, dismissing the agents.

 

“Yes, sir,” Scully answered for the both of them. They stood to leave the AD’s office.

 

“Agent Logan, would you please stay? It’ll only take a minute.”

 

The women exchanged a look and Scully left. The blonde turned back to Skinner.

 

“About Scully…”

 

“What?”

 

“She doesn’t look like she’s doing very well.”

 

“She’s not,” Logan sighed.

 

“Is she up to this, or should I pull her from the field.”

 

“No, don’t pull her.”

 

“If she’s not able to watch your bac–”

 

“She can watch my back just fine.”

 

The AD gave her a skeptical look.

 

“It’s my back and I trust her to have it,” she replied a little curtly. Logan took a slow breath. “Look, it’s better if she’s with me out of town than here alone.”

 

Skinner silently mulled over the blonde’s words.

 

“Trust me, Walter.”

 

He looked into her eyes and finally nodded.

 

~~~

 

**Miami International Airport**

**Miami, FL**

 

Nicole watched her partner sleep on the flight down to Miami. Despite all her efforts to ‘treat’ the redhead, the cancer was winning. Dana was more and more fatigued with each day that passed. Dana’s clothes hung loosely on her and she really couldn’t afford to lose any more weight. If Thea’s friend didn’t come up with something soon, it was going to be too late.

 

Their flight touched down at 6:12 pm. When they arrived at baggage claim Nicole volunteered to get their bags, so Dana headed to the car rental counter. While she was filling out the paperwork for the rental, a dark complexioned man walked up to the counter.

 

“Agent Scully? Or Agent Logan?”

 

Scully turned and looked at the tall man. “Scully,” she answered. “Agent Cardoza?”

 

Javier Cardoza took in the pale appearance of the redhead, thinking she’d be truly beautiful with some color and little more weight on her frame. “Yes. Welcome to Miami,” he said with a bright smile. “I meant to meet you at the gate, but there was an accident on the causeway.”

 

“That’s okay.”

 

“Where’s Agent Logan?”

 

“She’s getting our bags,” Scully said with a nod toward the baggage carousel for their flight.

 

“She? I didn’t know they were partnering women together.”

 

Scully quirked an eyebrow. “Do you have a problem with it?”

 

“No, no. Not at all. Well, I’ll give Agent Logan a hand while you finish up here.” Cardoza walked over to the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder. “Agent Logan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

When the blonde turned around, Cardoza was almost dumbstruck by the dark green eyes looking at him. He managed to gather himself without being too obvious about his mental stumble. He held her hand out and flashed a big, white smile.

 

“I’m Agent Javier Cardoza. Welcome to Miami.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Agent Cardoza.” Logan shook his hand and smiled. Then she saw their bags on the carousel. Just as she pulled them off Scully came back from the rental counter.

 

“Are you ready, Nicole?”

 

Before the blonde could answer, Cardoza spoke up. “Have you two had dinner?”

 

“Airplane food? Not on your life,” Logan quipped.

 

“If you’re not too tired we could go to dinner… and discuss the case.”

 

Nicole looked to Dana for the answer.

 

Having slept on the flight down, Scully thought she could handle going out to dinner. “As long as we can check into our hotel first, dinner would be fine,” she replied.

 

~~~

 

**Seabreeze Grill**

**Miami, FL**

 

They waited until after the waiter delivered their drinks to bring up the case.

 

“So tell me, Agent Cardoza, what makes you think the case involves satanic ritual kill–” Scully started.

 

He cut her off. “I never said Satanism had anything to do with it, Agent Scully. They _are_ ritual killings, but they don’t follow a known religion.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There are no modern religions that incorporate human sacrifice, not even the Church of Satan,” Logan interjected.

 

“We do occasionally run across sacrifices that have been performed for Santeria, but they’re always animals,” said Cardoza. “I believe what we’re dealing with in this case is a person, or persons, who are deliberately trying to make these killings appear to be part of a satanic ritual – based on the popular misconceptions of Satanism portrayed in movies and fiction.” He paused for a beat. “Or a mentally ill person.”

 

The three agents ended their discussion of the case when the waiter brought their food.

 

~~~

 

**Days Inn**

 

When they returned to their hotel, Dana and Nicole both changed their clothes. Dana put on her pajamas and settled in to read a book before going to sleep. The blonde changed into jeans and a dark t-shirt. She wanted to see if she could pick up on any whispers about the killings… and the kind of people that might be involved with such things. Before heading out she knocked on the adjoining door between their rooms before opening it.

 

The redhead was surprised when she saw how her partner was dressed. “What are you up to, Nicole?”

 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m headed out for a little while. I have my phone with me though if you need me.”

 

“You’re going out?”

 

“Would you like to join me?” the blonde asked, knowing Dana would say no.

 

“No. Just don’t stay out all night,” she said with a sigh.

 

Nicole smiled gently. “Don’t worry, Dana, I’m just going to try to get a feel for things.”

 

~~~

 

**Most Recent Crime Scene**

**Thursday, January 8, 1998**

 

In the morning Scully and Logan met with Cardoza, who took them to the latest two crime scenes. The two agents from DC went over the scenes and asked questions. It was at the newest crime scene that the blonde seemed a little distracted.

 

They were in what had once been a beautiful house, but was now a dilapidated, condemned building in a rundown part of the city. The murder had been committed in the kitchen, but Logan wandered into the walk-in pantry. She stood still in the center of the pantry.

 

Scully walked to the doorway and frowned. She couldn’t figure out what her partner was doing. She startled a little when the blonde suddenly started pulling down some shelving. “Nicole! What the hell are you doing?”

 

Logan placed her gloved palm against the wall where she’d removed the shelves and pressed. There was a snick and then a panel jerkily slid aside, exposing a small room.

 

Cardoza stood behind Scully, his eyes wide. “How did you know that was there?”

 

The blonde withdrew a small flashlight from her pocket. “Come and look at this.”

 

The other two both crowded into the pantry and looked at where Logan was focusing the flashlight beam.

 

“What is that?” Scully asked.

 

“It’s a vévé for a lwa,” replied Cardoza.

 

“You mean voodoo?”

 

“We have a significant Haitian population with plenty of followers of Vodou.”

 

“This isn’t any lwa I’ve ever heard of, and it’s not any form of Vodou. This is something else, something much older… and evil,” countered Logan. “We should get some samples,” she said as she ducked into the little room.

 

Nicole pulled out a small paper sample envelope. When she knelt and placed her hand on the floor next to the symbol painted on the floor, the blonde was practically knocked back onto her butt from the force of what she felt. Dana was alarmed by Nicole’s expression and the lack of color and in her partner’s face – it was a cross between imminent sickness and terror. Dana knew something was very wrong. She entered and knelt next to the blonde. She was about to put an arm around her partner when Nicole whispered to her urgently.

 

“Get him out of here.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just get him away from here. I need a few minutes alone. _Please_!” she pleaded.

 

The pain in Nicole’s eyes tore at Dana, but she did as the blonde requested. She exited the small room. “Agent Cardoza, I’d like to speak with the neighbor that found the body.”

 

He started to gesture toward the pantry but before he could say anything Scully cut him off.

 

“Agent Logan will handle getting the samples while we talk with the neighbor.”

 

~~~

 

Dana stood on the sidewalk in front of the house with Cardoza, talking to the neighbor, but her thoughts and concern remained with her partner. It was obvious that Nicole had been distressed. Even though they had gotten a little drunk that night a little over two months ago, Dana clearly remembered everything the blonde had told her about how her abilities affected Nicole, how she felt things, and the price she paid. Dana wanted to be with her partner, to help her, and comfort her. Her attention returned somewhat to the conversation at hand.

 

“… nothing else you need…”

 

“No. Thank you,” Scully replied.

 

~~~

 

Once Dana got Cardoza away from the kitchen and out of the house, Nicole let out an inarticulate noise. She had not been prepared for what she’d encountered. Evil, with a capital E, permeated the area. It was an old Evil… and angry. It was an amorphous thing, like a vapor that hung in the air. Whoever had performed the sacrifice in that house was trying to resurrect something ancient and terrible. One way or another, Nicole knew she had to stop it.

 

The blonde had a chance to center herself by the time the others returned. When Scully and Cardoza entered the kitchen the partners exchanged a look that managed to convey Dana’s concern and Nicole’s assurance that she was alright.

 

“I’ve got the samples. If there’s nothing else you want to look at, Dana, we can go.”

 

~~~

 

**Miami FBI Field Office**

 

While Scully examined and tested the samples in a lab, Logan and Cardoza stood in front of a large map of the city taped up on a whiteboard.

 

At Logan’s request, Cardoza marked the position of each crime scene on the map. He then stood back and silently observed the blonde… the view of her ass was quite pleasant. Logan peered at the marks on the map in silence. Suddenly the blonde moved up to the map and marked a spot on the map and circled her mark.

 

“That’s where the next killing will take place,” Nicole announced.

 

“How do you know?” Dana asked as she entered the room.

 

“Because it will complete the pattern.” The blonde used the marker to draw a symbol on the map, connecting all of the crime scenes and her mark.

 

Cardoza frowned. “I don’t recognize that symbol.”

 

“It’s very old. It’s a symbol of resurrection. The symbol at the house was the one representing the demon Humbaba.”

 

“Hubba what?” Cardoza was confused.

 

Logan nodded. “It’s Mesopotamian – specifically, Akkadian. Humbaba’s sole purpose was to be a ‘terror to human beings.’” She sighed as she turned away from the map. “Someone is trying to resurrect Humbaba.”

 

“Do you actually believe someone can resurrect this demon?” Dana asked, skeptical.

 

“It doesn’t matter what you or I believe. The point is there’s someone out there who _does_ believe it’s possible and is sacrificing people to make it happen.”

 

“How do you know all of this,” Cardoza asked.

 

“I have a PhD in Theology. I’ve studied religion since I was a kid.”

 

“Which ones?”

 

“All of them.”

 

The man blinked, clearly not expecting and not really believing her answer.

 

Dana looked at her partner and held her eyes. She may not believe in demons, but she didn’t doubt Nicole knew what she was talking about. After a moment she spoke. “The emblem was painted in blood, which you undoubtedly already surmised. The blood was from the previous victim.”

 

~~~

 

**St. Philomena Church**

 

The three agents ended their working day before noon since they were going to be on stakeout that night. Feeling fatigued, Dana had no trouble falling asleep as soon as she lay down. Nicole, on the other hand, had important errands to run. She needed to prepare for what might have to be done.

 

Cardoza decided to forgo an afternoon nap and discreetly followed the intriguing blonde agent. He was surprised to follow Logan into a one of the roughest neighborhoods of the city. He watched as Logan entered a shop that catered to the practitioners of alternative religions. It was definitely not a touristy kind of place either.

 

Several minutes after Logan entered the shop she exited with bag in hand, presumably containing whatever she had purchased. She then got into her car and drove to a church close to the visiting agents’ hotel. Cardoza parked his own car and entered the church. He observed the blonde near the altar speaking with the priest. He couldn’t hear them so he eased his way closer along the side wall, hiding behind a pillar, taking care not to bring any attention to himself.

 

“… hasta consagrar ella.” [... to consecrate it.]

 

Father Raul nodded somberly. “Claro.” [Of course.] He held out his hand and Logan withdrew a large ceremonial dagger from the bag and handed it to him. He placed the dagger on the altar, donned his vestments, and lit the candles on the altar. He began to pray in Latin.

 

When the priest finished, Logan nodded her thanks and then bowed her head for a moment, looked up toward the ceiling, and began her own prayer… in a language not of man. Father Raul thought he recognized the most ancient of languages, though he didn’t understand a single word of it. Then he got a good look at the blonde’s eyes. He let out a gasp.

 

“Virtud!” [Virtue!] he exclaimed softly.

 

When Logan finished her own prayer, her own appeal for divine blessing, she looked at the priest. “Gracias, Padre.” [Thank you, Father.] She picked up the dagger from the altar and turned to leave. “Did you want something, Agent Cardoza?” she asked without looking over at the pillar the man was hiding behind.

 

He cringed; he thought he’d been successful in avoiding detection. Cardoza stepped out from behind the pillar. He wasn’t sure what to say so he just shrugged.

 

~~~

 

**Part 15**

 

**Augustine’s Restaurant**

**Days Inn**

**Thursday, January 8, 1998**

 

The waitress poured Cardoza’s coffee after delivering Logan’s hot tea. He thanked the waitress and then she walked away.

 

After taking a sip of the tea, Logan put her cup down and met the man’s dark eyes. “Go ahead and ask, Agent Cardoza,” she said evenly.

 

“What’s with the dagger? And why did you have it consecrated by a Catholic priest?”

 

The blonde’s eyes fell to the shopping bag laying on the table. “I had the priest consecrate the dagger because the huongan asogwe was not available at the shop where I bought it.”

 

“Huongan asogwe – the Vodou high priest.”

 

Logan nodded.

 

“Why?”

 

“Insurance… just in case the perp is successful in his efforts.”

 

“You mean in resurrecting the demon Humbaba? You’re telling me you actually believe in demons?”

 

“I know there’s good and evil and that both manifest in a variety of forms, human or… otherwise.”

 

The two agents sipped their drinks in silence for a few minutes.

 

“So, what’s the plan for tonight, Agent Logan?”

 

“The plan is to stop whoever has been making the sacrifices before he claims another victim.”

 

“And if we’re too late?”

 

“Then I intend to use that dagger,” she nodded toward the bag, “and take out Humbaba.”

 

“Just like that? You’re going to face down a demon and simply ‘take him out’?”

 

“I never said it was going to be simple. If it actually comes to taking on Humbaba I expect things to be most difficult.” She paused for a beat. “And, I’d greatly appreciate it if you’d ensure Agent Scully is safe… regardless of what happens.”

 

The man shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was having a conversation with a beautiful and obviously intelligent FBI agent about fighting an ancient Mesopotamian demon. While he held a healthy respect for other religions such as Santeria and Vodou, he certainly didn’t believe in actual demons.

 

~~~

 

**Days Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

 

When Dana woke up it was almost 4:00 pm and she was hungry, so she ordered takeout – enough for her and Nicole – to be delivered. She changed while waiting for the food to be delivered. Once the food arrived she tapped on the unlocked adjoining door and pushed it open. She found her partner sitting on the bed dressed in sweats and a tank top and clearly in a state of meditation. She wasn’t quite sure what to do, or say, if anything. Nicole’s voice startled her when she spoke.

 

“It’s alright, Dana. Come on in.” The blonde opened her eyes and unfolded herself. “Smells good.”

 

“I got your favorite,” Dana said taking the Chinese food out of the bag and placing the boxes on the bed between them.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Dana decided to voice her doubts as they started their meal. “Nicole, the killer can’t _really_ resurrect a demon, can he?”

 

“We’ve discussed the reality of evil before. Demon is just one label. But I can tell you this, what I felt in that room was as evil as anything I’ve come across.”

 

Dana heard the strain in the blonde’s voice and remembered how Nicole reacted when she laid her hand on the floor next to the emblem. “You did have a rough time in the room,” the redhead said gently.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Dana reached out and put her hand on her partner’s leg, giving it a light squeeze. “Hey, you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she replied with a sigh. “I just need to prepare myself for tonight; make sure that Humbaba can’t get past my barriers. He’s not going to go without a fight.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

Nicole shook her head. “No. Nothing other than to prepare yourself.”

 

“Prepare myself?”

 

“Humbaba was let loose ‘as a terror to human beings.’ Do you have any idea how he was described?” she asked rhetorically. “‘When he looks at someone, it is the look of death.’ ‘Humbaba’s roar is a flood, his mouth is death and his breath is fire!’” She paused. “You can be sure that if he is resurrected, he will use your own worst fear against you. You’ll need to lock it down, hide it away so that he can’t use it against you.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve gotten quite good at burying things,” Dana responded with a rueful look.

 

The blonde nodded.

 

When they finished eating, Dana decided to lie down until it was time to go. Nicole silently closed their adjoining door. She then stripped and released her wings. She anointed herself with aromatic oil and lit a candle. She then began her prayer, asking for the strength to face Humbaba and to protect those around her while she did.

 

~~~

 

**12387 SW 101 st Street**

**Stakeout Car**

 

Dana took a sip of her tea before setting the cup down. “Are you ever going to get me a cup of coffee instead of tea?” she asked as her partner stared out the window.

 

“That tea is much better for you.”

 

She let out a small sound of amusement and shook her head. _I never thought I’d prefer her tea to coffee… not that I’d give her the satisfaction by admitting it,_ she thought with a small smile. She eyed the bag sitting on the dashboard. “Are you going to tell me what’s in the bag?”

 

“Insurance.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Something I hope we won’t need.”

 

Not satisfied with the blonde’s answer Dana reached for the bag. She didn’t know what she expected, but she definitely didn’t expect what she found. “A dagger?!”

 

“It’s been consecrated.”

 

Dana could think of absolutely nothing to say.

 

~~~

 

**Friday, January 9, 1998**

 

Nicole was getting antsy and actually startled when the radio crackled to life. It was Cardoza checking in from his viewpoint of the back of the house.

 

“I haven’t seen any movement at all. Are you sure we’re in the right place?” His tone made his own opinion quite clear.

 

The blonde picked up the radio. “This is the only place that fits.” She paused as she looked at the clock on the dash board – 2:23 am. “But if he doesn’t show up soon it’ll be too late for the ritual to be performed tonight,” she finished with a sigh then set the radio down again.

 

“Nicole?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We’ve been sitting here waiting for the killer to show up.”

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

“But what if…”

 

“What if what?” Nicole prompted when the redhead didn’t finish.

 

“What if he’s already here? What if he’s always been here?”

 

The blonde’s head whipped around to look at her partner, eyes widening as realization and dread filled her. After only a moment Nicole grabbed the dagger, quickly got out of the car, and all but ran to the front door of the house. Dana scrambled to grab the radio, let Cardoza know they were going in, and then tried to catch up to her partner. She saw Nicole throw her shoulder into the obviously thick wooden door. Dana was surprised it gave way so easily. With gun drawn she followed her partner into the house.

 

It was dark inside, no light coming from the streetlights through the covered windows. Nicole was able to move in the darkness effortlessly, but Dana needed to get her flashlight out.

 

“Freeze!!”

 

Dana followed her partner’s voice up the stairs to the second floor. She heard Cardoza come in the back door and follow her.

 

Nicole aimed her weapon at the naked, blood-covered man kneeling on the floor. He was surrounded by lit candles and the body of his latest victim lay directly in front of him. He had cut her open and removed her heart – he was holding it in his hand. Nicole felt Dana enter the room then saw her move to the side wall from the corner of her eye. Cardoza entered and started to gag at the butchery.

 

The man glared at Nicole. “You’re too late. Humbaba rises tonight.” He suddenly brought the heart to his mouth and took a bite.

 

“NOOO!” Nicole shot him in the shoulder, knocking him back… but it was too late. The ritual was complete.

 

Before Dana or Cardoza could even think about moving, a thick column of pitch black smoke shot up from the center of the symbol drawn on the floor. All three of the agents were blown back against the walls by some invisible force.

 

Dana was knocked out.

 

Javier Cardoza was on the floor crying out and writhing in pain. Having watched his father crippled with a degenerative and debilitating neurological disease, his greatest fear was to suffer the same painful fate.

 

Nicole recovered the quickest. She pulled the dagger from where she’d tucked it in her belt. “Everyone stay down!” Her words were almost drowned out by an unearthly roar. She took a breath and then threw herself into the pillar of smoke, disappearing.

 

The suspect was yelling for Humbaba to empower him when Nicole came flying out of the smoke pillar and slammed against a wall, crumpling to the floor like a rag doll. A deafening roar sounded and a nebulous, roiling, head-shaped protuberance of black smoke extended towards the suspect. It loomed over the suspect for a moment before a mouth formed and opened. Flames shot out of the mouth and immolated the man. He died screaming.

 

The head moved and started to bear down on Dana where she was beginning to move. She opened her eyes but what she saw was the image of the crazed Duane Barry who had abducted her. She had no memories of the weeks she was missing, but nightmares were a different story. She was frozen, unable to move as her nightmares were given life and an icy hand of terror constricted around her heart and stole her breath.

 

Having caught her breath and cleared her head, Nicole launched herself into the pillar of smoke again. The ‘head’ pulled back into the smoke column. The column of black smoke turned into a writhing, coiling, bucking thing with Nicole hanging on for dear life while trying to stab it with her dagger. It slammed the blonde against the ceiling, the walls, and the floor as it fought to dislodge her.

 

Finally, Nicole must have struck something vital, because the demon let out another deafening roar and belched fire, setting the ceiling and one wall on fire. An indescribably ugly face formed and lunged at Cardoza, who had finally stopped moaning and writhing in pain. He let out a scream of terror and scrambled to get out of the room. The demon then gave a final lunge at Dana, spending the last of its energy trying to permanently lock her inside her nightmare.

 

And then it was gone.

 

Nicole landed on the floor with a thud, knocking the wind out of her. It wasn’t until a hot ember landed on her arm that she moved. Coughing as she drew in heated smoke, she crawled over to where her partner lay on the floor.

 

“Dana! We have to get out of here!”

 

The redhead didn’t respond to Nicole. Dana’s eyes were open but she was locked inside her own worst nightmare. The blonde was going to have to carry Dana out of the burning room. She slipped her arms under Dana’s body, noting how little she weighed, even in the urgency of their situation.

 

Nicole managed to carry her partner down to the first floor and out to the front yard where she found Agent Cardoza slowly regaining his wits. She set Dana down on the grass.

 

“Call the fire department,” Nicole ordered Cardoza.

 

She then turned her attention to her partner. “Dana, can you hear me?… Dana!”

 

The redhead didn’t – couldn’t – respond. She was locked inside her own mind, her own greatest terror.

 

Nicole had to reach Dana or lose her forever. The blonde knelt and took Dana’s face between her hands and locked eyes with her. “Look at me, Dana. Focus on me. It’s not real!” She reached out mentally, seeking to connect with Dana’s soul. None of the redhead’s usual walls were in place, but her mind and soul were captive to her terror. Nicole had to get through the fear to reach her partner. She pushed, confronting Dana’s terror… taking it into herself.

 

Shattered images… Duane Barry… pain… faceless beings… fear… surgery… isolation… desperation… loneliness… unknown voices… monsters…

 

_It’s not real, Dana! Fight it! Don’t you dare die on me, Dana! I can’t lose you! Come back, Dana!_

 

Watery blue eyes slowly swam into focus, eventually seeing the dark green eyes of her partner – her friend – calming her, anchoring her in the real world rather than that of her nightmares. “Nicole?”

 

The blonde nodded. Knowing Dana was alright, Nicole let go of her and slumped down onto the grass and lay back. Every single bone and muscle was sore and she was exhausted. She didn’t even move when the sirens announced the arrival of the fire department.

 

~~~

 

**Days Inn**

**Scully’s Room**

 

After making sure Agent Cardoza was alright, Nicole took Dana back to their hotel. There was a strained silence between them. Dana was embarrassed about succumbing to Humbaba’s power and letting her fear show. Nicole was trying to settle herself after coming so close to losing Dana… and feeling the redhead’s deep-seated fear directly. She was drained, sore, and desperately needed to re-center herself. However, she wasn’t about to leave her partner alone after what had happened.

 

They both changed clothes as soon as they got to the hotel. Nicole knocked on the adjoining door.

 

“Dana?”

 

“Hey.”

 

“How are you?”

 

“I’m fine, Nicole.”

 

The blonde gave her a look that was not judgmental, but clearly let her partner know she didn’t believe her. There was also pain in Nicole’s eyes, which didn’t escape Dana’s attention. Nicole sat on the side of the bed.

 

“I’m sorry, Dana.”

 

Those certainly weren’t the words the redhead expected. “What for?” she asked, surprised.

 

“When Humbaba attacked you… when I helped you…”

 

“Thank you for that.”

 

Nicole shook her head. “You don’t understand, Dana.”

 

“What?”

 

“I… I invaded your privacy,” she said quietly. “I didn’t know how else to reach you, how else to pull you out of his grip…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Dana asked, not understanding.

 

“I had to use my… abilities. I saw into your fear, Dana… I was there with you. I had to be, to help you, but I did it without your permission.”

 

Dana finally understood what her partner was getting at. “It’s alright, Nicole. You only did what you had to,” she said sincerely.

 

“So we’re okay?”

 

“Of course we are.”

 

Nicole gave a small nod. “Good.” She paused. “Agent Cardoza talked about his experience, but you haven’t said a word. Do you remember it?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Tears suddenly glistened in Dana’s eyes.

 

“I think you should.” When Dana said nothing, Nicole continued. “You were alone and terrified.”

 

She closed her eyes, unable to face Nicole, afraid she would see pity in the blonde’s eyes. “It was when Duane Barry abducted me. He kept me locked in a room for a few days. I don’t remember anything after that, but a microchip was implanted in the back of my neck, and there’s reason to believe… it’s responsible for my cancer,” she said softly. “I was missing for several weeks and have no memory of that time.” She took a shaky breath. “It’s always been my biggest fear – that I’ll die alone and powerless… and afraid… so the thought of something like that happening again has been…”

 

Nicole said nothing, sensing the redhead’s need to keep talking.

 

“During the last few years… there hasn’t been much opportunity to meet anyone – especially someone who could understand the job and the commitment it requires.”

 

Nicole understood all too well Dana’s loneliness. “I know what you mean,” she agreed softly. “Are you okay?”

 

Dana nodded. “Yeah. I just need to unwind and relax for a while.”

 

“Okay. I think I’ll go for a run.”

 

~~~

 

Nicole had left on her run and Dana had decided to take a _long,_ hot bath. During her bath she was able to relax the knots in her muscles and her stomach. She had been twisted up inside by her encounter and experience with Humbaba.

 

Part of her did not want to acknowledge what had happened as real – that she had been in the grips of an ancient demon. Nor did she want to acknowledge that her partner had somehow fought and defeated said demon. On the other hand, she could not deny what she had seen, heard, felt, and experienced firsthand. It had all been too real.

 

Dana got out of the tub, dried off, washed her face, and put on her pajamas even though it was early afternoon. She turned on the TV just to have some background noise and then opened her laptop.

 

She tried to sort her thoughts from her feelings so she could complete her case notes. Once she was done with the facts of the case, Dana closed out her case file and opened her journal. She needed to sort her feelings out. Her journal didn’t often dwell on feelings, but when she did need to deal with them, it was the only outlet she usually allowed herself.

 

It was while she was putting her feelings into words that it suddenly hit her, the magnitude of what her partner had done – and what it had cost the blonde. To save her, Nicole had had to lower her barriers and experience Dana’s terror with her. She had to leave herself completely vulnerable to Humbaba’s evil. It hadn’t been all that long ago that they had discussed what such actions did to Nicole – what kind of price she paid.

 

_Oh, my god, Nicole, what did you do? You made sure Agent Cardoza was okay, and you made sure I was okay, but who’s making sure you’re okay? After everything you did to protect yourself from the demon you went and dropped all your barriers, leaving yourself completely open and vulnerable to it, completely unprotected… to save me. What has it cost you?_

 

~~~

 

**Days Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

 

It was dark when Nicole got back to the hotel. Her run had lasted literally for hours. She’d managed to hold her tears back until she made it to quiet beach. After giving in to her need to cry she ran until her tears stopped; then she ran until her muscles hurt more than her heart and soul; then she ran until both her body and mind were numb. Even so, she knew the nightmares would still come. But at least she would have a few hours of relative peace.

 

She came in, her clothes and hair dripping with sweat. As soon as Dana heard the blonde’s door close she came through the adjoining door, almost running.

 

“Nicole!”

 

Nicole turned at looked at her wearily.

 

“Are you okay? You’ve been gone for hours,” Dana said with concern.

 

“Yeah. But I need a shower,” she replied flatly.

 

With that Nicole went into her bathroom and closed the door. Dana heard the shower start only a couple of seconds later. She was still waiting when her partner came out of the bathroom, after Nicole’s 45-minute shower, wrapped in the thread bare hotel towel.

 

“Is there something I can do for you, Dana?” the blonde asked as she dropped the towel and slipped on a pair of sweats and a tank top. She turned around to look at her partner.

 

Dana was concerned by the dullness in the blonde’s eyes. “I was hoping there was something I could do for you,” she said gently. She continued when Nicole didn’t respond. “Nicole, it wasn’t very long ago you told me how much of a price you paid when you lowered your barriers to evil.”

 

Nicole simply lowered her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“I know you had to lower your barriers to help me the way you did this morning. So I know you must be hurting. You spoke to Agent Cardoza and made sure he was okay; and you listened to me, made sure I was okay. Now I’m here, for you… to make sure you’re alright.”

 

Nicole sat down and let out a sigh. “I won’t say it was a picnic, but… I’m okay. I’ve been through worse, Dana, much worse.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt… does it?”

 

“No, no it doesn’t,” she replied quietly.

 

“How do you deal with it?”

 

“I work out; I go for runs… stuff like that.”

 

“You went on a pretty long run today.”

 

Nicole nodded. “Yeah. It took me a while to get… settled.”

 

“I’m sorry, Nicole.”

 

“What for?”

 

“It’s my fault.”

 

The blonde gave Dana a confused look. “How do you figure that?”

 

“If I’d been strong enough and not given in to my fear, you wouldn’t have had to lower your barriers and expose yourself to Humbaba.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Dana.”

 

“But I wasn’t strong enough. You were. You didn’t give in to your fear like Cardoza and I did.”

 

“But I did,” Nicole replied in an almost inaudible whisper. “Humbaba found my fear just easily as he did yours or Cardoza’s.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Nicole gave a small shake of her head. “No… I worked through it during my run.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “Look, I need to take care of something this weekend – out of town. Will you be alright going back to DC without me?” she asked changing the topic.

 

“Sure. Today’s Friday anyway. I’ll drop off our reports, check the IN box to see if there’s anything pressing and then call it a day. You’ll be back Monday, right?”

 

“Definitely. I might be a little jetlagged, but I’ll be there Monday morning.”

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s House**

**Sunday, January 11, 1998**

 

It had been a long weekend for Nicole. She’d spent over 22 hours in the air, not including a couple of layovers. In fact she’d only been in Rome for five hours between flights – barely enough time to meet with the Council for her debriefing about her encounter with Humbaba.

 

She was exhausted when she landed back in DC on Sunday afternoon. She caught a cab back to her house and head­ed to bed for a nap. She had just fallen asleep when her house phone rang. She reached out and snagged the handset from the nightstand.

 

“Logan,” she mumbled tiredly.

 

“Agent Logan! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to contact you since yesterday afternoon,” barked Skinner.

 

“I had to go out of town. I just got back. Is something wrong, Walter?”

 

“Yes. I’m afraid it’s Scully.”

 

“What about her?”

 

“She’s in the hospital.”

 

“What?!” Nicole sat up quickly.

 

“She went into hypovolemic shock. They say she’s… not doing well.”

 

“What hospital is she in?”

 

“George Washington.”

 

“I’ll be there shortly.”

 

~~~

 

**George Washington University Hospital**

 

Nicole dressed in record time and headed out to the hospital. She put a charged battery in her cell phone and started to listen to the several messages left on her voicemail as she drove. There were indeed a number of messages from Skinner. When she arrived at the hospital she had to turn off her cell phone when she went inside. She found Dana’s mother outside one of the ICU rooms.

 

“Maggie.”

 

“Oh, Nicole.”

 

They hugged. “How is she?”

 

“Not good I’m afraid. She’s been fighting this for so long.”

 

“I know, Maggie, I know. Can I see her?”

 

“Yes, go on in, dear.”

 

Nicole went in and moved to Dana’s bedside. She took hold of the unconscious woman’s hand, gently tracing her thumb over the back of Dana’s hand. “Hey, Dana, I’m here. I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.” She had to swallow around the lump that had formed in her throat. “I know you’ve been fighting for a long time and that you’re tired, but I need you to keep fighting. Keep fighting, Dana; give me some time to find the way to help you. Don’t give up on me yet, okay?” She wiped away some tears threatening to spill. “You once told me that you believed in me, well I believe in you as well. So I know you can fight this – at least as long as you need to.”

 

A nurse entered to check Dana’s vitals and indicated it was time for Nicole to leave.

 

“Well, I have to go for now. Hang in there, Dana. I’ll be back.” Nicole joined Maggie in the waiting area. “Would you like something to eat or drink?”

 

“No thank you, dear. I just had something to eat.”

 

“Alright. I have to make a couple of phone calls, but I’ll be right back.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Nicole went outside and turned her cell phone back on. She then listened to the rest of her voicemails. That’s when she heard the one left by Thea. She quickly called Thea back.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Thea, it’s Nicole. I got your message. Tell me you have good news.”

 

“I have good news. Jerry has come up with a reaction agent to interact with the agent he analyzed for you.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“He’s sure. Says it’ll bind with the agent and totally negate its effects, even if Dana continues to intake more of the agent.”

 

“Thank God, and none too soon.”

 

They made arrangements to meet so Nicole could get the ‘cure’ from Thea. Then Nicole placed another call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ian, it’s me, Nicole.”

 

“Well hello, luv. It’s been a while.”

 

“Yes it has been. Listen, I need your help, Ian. It’s important.”

 

“You can count on me, whatever it is.”

 

“I know, and I appreciate it, more than you know.”

 

“So what can I do for you?”

 

She told him what she needed from him, and he agreed to help.

 

~~~

 

**Part 16**

 

**George Washington University Hospital**

**Sunday, January 11, 1998**

 

After Nicole met up with Thea and received the reagent Jerry had come up with, she went back inside the hospital. She went into a bathroom, locked the door, and released her wings. Once she plucked a couple of feathers she broke open the quills and added the sap to the substance she’d received from Thea.

 

Nicole brought a cup of fresh coffee for Maggie when she returned to the ICU. “Here you go, Maggie.”

 

“Oh, thank you, Nicole.”

 

“You’re welcome.” She then knelt in front of Maggie, taking the woman’s free hand in her own. “I need to talk you, Maggie – about Dana.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I don’t know how much she’s told you, but I’m sure you know that the years she’s worked on the X-Files have not only been dangerous, but have made enemies for her as well.”

 

“Yes, I know. I also know there’s a lot she hasn’t told me.” She paused. “These enemies… they made her sick, didn’t they? I know it sounds crazy – to say someone gave my daughter cancer, but…”

 

Nicole gently squeezed her hand. “I realize how it sounds, too, but you’re not wrong.” She could see the anger flare in Maggie’s eyes. “Good, get angry, that’s what I’m going to need you to do.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Nicole held her gaze, making a connection with her. “I’ve found a way to help her.”

 

“Really? How?! You have to tell the doctors!”

 

“No, Maggie, I can’t. What I have to do is take Dana away from here. I have to take her somewhere else – somewhere no one can find her, where I can keep her safe while she recovers.” She paused. “Do you understand?”

 

Maggie nodded. “She’s still in danger, even if you help her.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Tell me what I can do?”

 

“You can get angry and upset when it’s discovered Dana is missing from her room. You can’t let on to _anyone_ that you know what’s happened or that I’m involved in any way. Not even your family. Can you do that for me – for Dana?”

 

“Yes, I can. Just promise me one thing.”

 

“What?”

 

“You do whatever you have to, to keep yourself safe from these people who hurt my daughter – even if you can’t help her. Don’t let them win.” There was no mistaking the steel in her voice or behind her eyes.

 

“I won’t let them win – I promise. And I will help Dana, trust me.”

 

Maggie reached out and tenderly cupped the young woman’s cheek. “I do. I’m entrusting my daughter’s life to you.”

 

Nicole nodded. She then moved to sit next to Maggie and embraced her. “It’ll be alright, Maggie, I promise. Dana and I will have to be gone for a while and you won’t hear from us while we’re gone, but it will be alright. I’ll take care of her and protect her, with my life if necessary, I promise.” Nicole saw Skinner approaching down the corridor. She released Maggie.

 

“Mrs. Scully, Agent Logan.”

 

“Mr. Skinner.”

 

“Assistant Director.”

 

“Any news?” he asked.

 

Maggie shook her head. “The same.”

 

“Sir, could I have a word?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

The blonde and Skinner walked a little ways down the hallway.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked.

 

“I have a case of bad timing.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Nicole let out a sigh. “Well, it seems I have a bit of a problem – a previous case.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“You’re going to receive notification that I’m being temporarily pulled to work on one of my previous cases undercover – today.”

 

“Today?! What about Scully?”

 

She dropped her eyes to the floor. “As much as I wish things were different for Agent Scully, there’s not really anything I can do for her.”

 

“Can’t you do something for her the way you did for me?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Your situation was completely different, Walter; Dana has a disease. Besides, if I could do something for her, don’t you think I would have before now? You think I like watching the cancer eat away at her day by day, month by month? I don’t. She’s my partner and my friend.” She paused and took a breath. “I’ve got to go. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I’ll see you when I get back.” With that she walked to the elevator and left.

 

Skinner received a call from the Director not 30 minutes later about Agent Logan’s temporary reassignment.

 

~~~

 

**Monday, January 12, 1998**

 

It was after midnight when Nicole flew to the roof of the hospital. She then carefully made her way to Dana’s room, keeping to the shadows and avoiding any personnel moving around.

 

Fortunately, Maggie was resting in the waiting room. She realized that for Nicole to take Dana from the hospital she would need an opportunity to do so without any witnesses. So despite her desire to stay by her daughter’s side, Maggie forced herself to rest on the couch in the waiting room… and prayed Nicole was successful in helping her daughter.

 

Nicole silently slipped into Dana’s room and found her still unconscious. She laid a hand on Dana’s forehead and concentrated. She was able to nudge her partner awake. Dana slowly blinked her eyes open to see her partner looking down at her.

 

“Hey there.”

 

Dana’s eyes were dull and flat. “Hey,” she croaked through a dry throat and mouth.

 

The blonde poured a glass of water and, using a bendable straw, let Dana have a couple of sips. “How do you feel?”

 

“Lousy.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nose bleed… wouldn’t stop.”

 

Nicole sat on the side of the bed and she gently brushed some hair back from Dana’s forehead. It was clearly evident that the redhead’s illness had taken a very heavy toll on her – she was deathly pale, underweight, and weak.

 

“Dana, I know you feel tired and worn out, but you need to keep fighting. Can you do that?”

 

She let out a heavy but quiet sigh. “I’m dying, Nicole. I have been for some time now. This is just fate catching up to me.”

 

Nicole shook her head. “No, it’s not. It’s not your destiny to die yet, Dana.”

 

“I don’t want to die, but there’s nothing that can be done. I’ve gone through all the treatments my oncologist ordered and nothing’s worked. I’m lucky to have lived this long with the cancer.”

 

The blonde took a deep breath and let it out as she took Dana’s hand in her own. “You once asked me how I was able to help people. I told you that they have to want it, that they have to make a choice – free will. I’m asking you, Dana, to make that choice for yourself now.”

 

The redhead didn’t miss the earnestness, or tears, in her partner’s voice. She felt Nicole’s hand squeeze hers. Dana closed her eyes as she considered her choices – give up the fight and give in to the fatigue, just let go, or continue the fight despite the weariness and futility. She opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde again. Her eyes locked with her partner’s and held. She felt like she was falling into verdant pools of warmth and comfort and security. In those green eyes she caught a glimpse of a second chance at life.

 

“What do I have to do?” she croaked quietly.

 

Nicole helped her partner take a couple more sips of water before answering the redhead’s question. After setting the glass of water back down on the bed table she again took Dana’s hand in one of her own. “Trust me,” she answered solemnly.

 

While still holding their gaze Dana gave a small nod and squeezed Nicole’s hand in return. Though her answer wasn’t verbal it was nonetheless clear and unmistakable. She did indeed trust her partner – even more than she’d ever trusted Mul­der.

 

Nicole nodded. She then retrieved the prepared syringe from the inside pocket of her leather duster. She pulled the cap off the needle with her teeth and then injected the contents of the syringe into Dana’s IV line. She put the used syringe back in her pocket.

 

“What…”

 

“It will help you feel better. There’s also some sedative so you can rest while I get you out of here.” She cupped Dana’s cheek, tenderly caressing it with her thumb. “You’ve made the choice to live and you will. Just relax and trust me to help you through this.”

 

Dana brought her hand up and covered the blonde’s hand on her cheek, then entwined her fingers with Nicole’s. Her blue eyes never left her partner’s green ones. For the few moments it took for the sedative to knock her out they held each other’s eyes and Dana felt a strong connection with Nicole… a deep connection that was more than a partnership – deeper than friendship. She felt it in her heart… and soul. Sleep claimed her while she was still gazing into the beautiful eyes of her partner.

 

Nicole turned off the alarms to the monitors the redhead was hooked up to, disconnected the leads attached to her, and carefully wrapped her up in the sheet and blanket from the bed to keep her warm. She then picked Dana up in her arms, settling her head against her shoulder. “You’re going to be alright, Dana, I promise,” she whispered before dropping a kiss on Dana’s forehead.

 

The blonde carefully and silently made her way back up to the roof of the hospital. From there she flew up into the night sky.

 

~~~

 

**Safe House**

**Eastern Shore, Maryland**

 

Nicole flew under the light of the full moon until she reached a safe house southeast of Washington on the Eastern Shore in an area populated by summer homes and few year round residents. She landed a few feet in front of the safe house. When she stepped up on the porch the door opened from the inside before she could even adjust her hold on her precious cargo to reach for the door knob.

 

“Well it’s about bloody time you showed up. I was beginning to wonder if you were playing some kind of joke on me, even though you did have me get provisions.”

 

“That’s great, Ian, but do you mind letting me in? I need to get her settled,” she said.

 

“Right.”

 

The man with hair dyed bright blue stepped aside and Nicole entered the house. She took Dana into the bedroom and got her settled. She sat on the side of the bed and caressed the redhead’s cheek gently. “You’re going to be alright, Dana, I promise,” she whispered.

 

“She looks totally knackered. She a natural redhead?” Ian asked from the doorway.

 

Nicole shot him a harsh look of warning. He threw his hands up in surrender and backed out of the room, knowing he’d crossed a line. The blonde closed the bedroom door for privacy. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated. She reached out with her mind and soul, beckoning a very special presence. When she opened her eyes a form was coalescing a few feet away.

 

Soon the form solidified into the shape of a beautiful brunette who retained an ethereal luminescence about her. The woman smiled benevolently at Nicole. “Nicole, as always, it’s good to see you.”

 

The blonde stood and embraced the other woman. “It warms my heart and soul to see you, Ariel.” They kissed each other’s cheek as they moved apart.

 

“Now, what can I do for you?” Ariel asked with a smile, having already sensed a need in Nicole.

 

“I need your help, Ariel. _She_ needs your help,” she said with nod to Dana in the bed.

 

Ariel frowned slightly. “You know I can’t, Nicole. I’m not her Guardian Angel. And as much as I’d like to be, I’m not your Guardian Angel either.” She let out a sigh. “Even if I _was_ I’m not allowed to interfere in the natural order of things. You know that.”

 

“Yes, I do. But Dana’s condition has nothing to do with the natural order of things. I’m not asking you to cure her – I’m already handling that, but it’s going to take a while. I can handle the requisite IVs, but she’s going to need a catheter.”

 

“I see. So why not hire a private doctor? It’s not like you don’t have the resources.”

 

“Because I can’t take the chance of anyone finding out our location. Protecting Dana is a large part of my assignment.”

 

Ariel’s eyebrow arched up in a way so like Dana’s it made Nicole smile. “And here I thought you were a Virtue rather than a Guardian Angel,” she responded with mirth.

 

“I’m no Guardian Angel – but I’m doing the best I can to fulfill my assignment.” She paused and moved her gaze from Ariel to Dana. “Please, help me.”

 

“Alright,” the Guardian Angel responded. “Do you have the supplies?”

 

“Yes.” Nicole showed her the medical supplies and then left the room to give them privacy.

 

“If you don’t mind, luv, I’m going to head down to the cellar – the sun is starting to come up.”

 

“No problem, Ian. Go on and get some rest. And thanks again for your help.”

 

“My pleasure.”

 

As soon as Ian went to the storm cellar Ariel emerged from the bedroom.

 

“How is she?” Nicole asked.

 

“The same. Her vitals appear to be steady. I checked the chart you had on her, so I went ahead and hung a unit of blood for her in addition to starting the IV.”

 

“Thank you,” Nicole replied as they both sat down on the couch.

 

“Now, do you want to explain to me how a malignant nasopharyngeal tumor is _not_ a natural happening?” Ariel demand­ed.

 

“Someone designed an agent to react specifically with Dana’s DNA to give her cancer. In anyone else it wouldn’t work.”

 

Ariel’s eyes went wide. “My god. Bioengineered cancer?!”

 

“Yeah,” she replied with a sigh.

 

“You said you were curing her? I didn’t think that was within your capabilities.”

 

“It isn’t. A friend took care of identifying the agent and coming up with a reagent to react with it and neutralize its effects. From there I can handle the healing, though it’s going to take me some time. She probably would have died before now if I hadn’t been spiking her tea for so long.”

 

“Whoever came up with this bioengineered cancer is an evil son of a bitch.”

 

“I know. They’re the other part of my assignment.”

 

“You know who they are?”

 

“Yes. And trust me, they’re going to pay.”

 

Ariel gave her an affectionate smirk. “Now that sounds like the Malakim I know and love.”

 

Nicole smiled at her very affectionately. “I miss you, you know.”

 

The angel put her arm around Nicole and pulled her close. “I know.”

 

The blonde’s eyes welled with unshed tears. “I was too selfish. I wasn’t willing to stay with you in Atlanta.”

 

“Oh, sweetie, don’t be so hard on yourself. It was just as much me as it was you. I wasn’t willing to leave the CDC and join you in Europe.”

 

“You had your daughter to think about. It made sense to stay for her sake.”

 

“And it made no sense for you to stray from your path, Nicole. You’ve done so much good, sweetie, and there’s so much more you’re going to do.” She tenderly cupped and caressed the blonde’s cheek.

 

“I just wish we could have had more time… that _you_ could have had more time.”

 

“Both would have been nice, but it was my destiny to go when I did. And I get to help people now that I never would have had the chance to before.”

 

“You were an angel in life, it only makes sense you became one after life,” Nicole said smiling. “But it still doesn’t mean I don’t miss you.”

 

“I know.”

 

They shared a look that conveyed affection and respect.

 

“I don’t suppose you can stay a while.”

 

Ariel smiled. “As much as I would love to, I can’t.”

 

Nicole changed the subject after a pregnant pause. “So, how is Elizabeth?”

 

“Doing quite well the last time I took a peek. Unfortunately, as her mother, that’s all I’m allowed.”

 

“That’s got to be hard.”

 

“It really pissed me off at first, but I eventually understood why it was one of the rules. As her mother there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her. If I wasn’t an angel, I could watch over her night and day… but I’d be powerless to do anything to help her. However, since I _am_ an angel, there’s too much I _can_ do. And that wouldn’t exactly be the best thing for her in the long run.”

 

“I can understand the urge though. I don’t know how well I’d deal with a choice like that. It was difficult enough dealing my decision to accept my…”

 

“Destiny?”

 

“… heritage. At least as a Malakim I can look after and protect those around me.”

 

“That is if you stay in one place long enough to do so.”

 

Nicole smirked. “True, but that’s the nature of the work. As a hunter I go where the prey is.”

 

The angel tenderly brushed some hair back from Nicole’s face. “Maybe you’ll stick around a little longer this time.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Ariel smiled gently. “I know you; I can tell Dana means more to you than just an assignment. I see it in your eyes, and I feel it in your heart.” She lightly placed her fingers on Nicole’s lips cutting off her objection. “Don’t. There’s no reason to deny it, and certainly no reason to apologize for it. There’s nothing wrong with caring about those around you.” She removed her fingers from Nicole’s lips.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Well, I have to go. Take care, and when you need more medical assistance, or even if you don’t, don’t hes­itate to contact me.”

 

“Alright. Thanks again for your help.”

 

“Anytime.” With that Ariel, former doctor, and now Guardian Angel, faded into the ether.

 

Nicole went back into the bedroom. She sat on the side of the bed looking down at the wan features of her partner. “Partner… Ariel’s right you know. Partner doesn’t cover what you are to me, what I feel for you. Friend doesn’t cover it either. You’ve become more than that. I don’t know what to call what you are to me. You’re more than a partner or friend, but we’re not lovers.” She let out a sigh and gently caressed Dana’s cheek.

 

“You confuse me, Dana. I’m not used to this. I’m not used to feeling this way; I’m not used to getting this close – of letting someone get this close to _me_. Don’t get me wrong, I have friends, some very special friends that I would do anything for and would do anything for me. But we’ve already established you’re more than just a friend. So… what am I going to do with you?”

 

The blonde sat just watching Dana sleep for several hours until she heard a knock on the front door. She closed the bedroom door behind herself and went to the front door.

 

“Hi, Thea.”

 

“Hey.”

 

They hugged. “Come on in. Did you have any trouble finding the place?”

 

“Not with the directions you gave me.”

 

“Good. Want something to eat, drink?”

 

“Nothing to eat, but some water would be fine.”

 

“Alright. Have a seat; make yourself comfortable.” Nicole got a couple of cold bottles of water from the refrigerator and joined Thea on the couch. “Here you go.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“So how is your partner doing?”

 

“She’s in bad shape. Your friend’s solution came just in the nick of time.”

 

“Will you be able to heal to her?” she asked with concern.

 

“Yes, but it’s going to take some time – more time than I’d like. Which means I’ll have to move her to somewhere more secure, where the Consortium and the government can’t track us.”

 

“Do you have a place in mind?”

 

“Out of the country. If it wasn’t winter I’d head up to Canada, but her compromised system can’t handle the cold up there.”

 

“So you need to go somewhere warm.”

 

“Yes. I have to be very careful of Dana’s health and of making sure no one can trace us.”

 

Thea nodded in agreement. “Then use Great Thatch. I can have my company jet brought to a nearby airport in only a couple of hours.”

 

“That would be great. If Dana’s still stable we can leave tonight after the sun goes down.”

 

“Why after sundown?”

 

Nicole smirked. “I don’t think Ian would like to run the risk getting a sunburn.”

 

“Ian?” Thea’s expression went from confusion to shock. “You have Ian helping you?! How could you?!”

 

“Calm down, Thea,” Nicole responded with a clear tone of authority in her voice which succeeded in snapping Thea out her rant.

 

“Sorry. But I just don’t understand. I could understand if it was Hans – he’s good. But Ian… he-he’s… not good.”

 

“Ian is always welcome in my home no matter where I go. I trust him. In fact I trust him a hell of lot more than I ever will Hans.”

 

Thea’s jaw dropped in shock. “What? How… why?!”

 

“Hans never chose to be good. He was magically converted against his will. In fact, he was very adamant about his preference to remain as he was. Ian, on the other hand, _chose_ to become good. So in all honesty, who should be trusted more? Someone who would choose evil if they had their free will to do so, or someone who chooses to become good of their own free will even though they were evil?”

 

Thea sighed. “I guess I see your point.”

 

“You don’t have to like Ian, but I trust him.”

 

Thea nodded.

 

~~~

 

After sunset Nicole gently carried her partner out to the SUV Thea had rented for them. She settled Dana in the back where she’d made a fairly comfortable bed with blankets and pillows. She then crawled in the back with the redhead, making sure her IV was okay. She settled Dana’s head on her lap as Thea closed the tailgate.

 

Ian and Thea both got in the front and Ian drove them to the small local airport. Once they arrived at the airport they boarded Thea’s Lear jet. Nicole again made sure Dana was safely and comfortably settled with her head on her lap. They were in the air and headed to the British Virgin Islands in no time.

 

Thanks to Thea’s witchcraft skills, their small jet was invisible to the eye and radar. No one would see or know about any aircraft going to or from Great Thatch Island.

 

~~~

 

**Great Thatch Island, BVI**

 

About five and half hours after they took off they landed at their destination – Great Thatch Island. Nicole carried Dana off the plane and Ian, carrying their supplies, followed. Thea returned to the States with the jet.

 

“So, where exactly are we?” Ian asked.

 

“Great Thatch Island, reportedly an uninhabited island of the British Virgin Islands allegedly owned by the government.”

 

“Reportedly? Allegedly? What the skinny here, luv?”

 

“Arrangements were made to purchase it from the Crown. Some improvements have been made but the island has been left pristine for the most part.”

 

“You mean we’re actually alone here? That we’re the only people here?”

 

“Yep. But don’t worry, Ian, you won’t starve. There’s blood on hand, although it is frozen.”

 

He grinned. “So you were expecting me?” he asked with cockiness.

 

“Don’t get so cocky, you’re not the only friendly vampire around, you know,” she replied chuckling. “It’s stocked in case anyone may need it. Frozen blood is better than any fresh _whatever_ that might be found on the island.”

 

“You do have a point. And as one of said vampires, I thank you.”

 

Nicole once again got Dana settled. She put her in the master bedroom. She was able to set Ian up in the guest room since the house had metal louvers on the windows to protect them during hurricanes.

 

The blonde had just finished hanging a new IV and giving Dana another syringe full of quill sap when she looked up and saw Ian leaning against the doorjamb.

 

“She doesn’t look good, luv.”

 

“I know. But she’s going to get better. She has to. I’ll make sure she does.”

 

“Get some sleep, pet. I’ll watch over her.”

 

“Wake me if she wakes up.”

 

“I will.”

 

Nicole grabbed a blanket and pillow and went out to the living room where she lay down on the couch. She fell into a restless sleep.

 

It was only a few hours later when Nicole woke up, or rather, gave up trying to get any restful sleep. She went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. While she waited for it to steep she released her wings and plucked a couple of feathers.

 

“You know I’ll never get used to seeing that,” came Ian’s voice from the doorway.

 

“It doesn’t hurt.”

 

“I’m not talking about you plucking a couple of feathers,” he replied. “I’m talking about the bloody wings, luv.”

 

She gave him a smirk before turning back to prepare Dana’s next syringe of quill sap. “Sounds a little like jealousy to me.” She retracted her wings and poured herself some tea. “Do you want some tea?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“The blood is in the freezer, you probably ought to put some in the refrigerator to thaw,” she told him as she poured him some tea.

 

“Right.” Ian went to the freezer and pulled out a couple of pints, moving them to the refrigerator. He then took the mug of tea Nicole held out to him.

 

He followed the blonde back into the bedroom where her partner was still asleep. Nicole set her tea down, clasped the IV line and injected the newly prepared syringe contents into it. She dropped the used syringe into the trash then picked up her mug and took a seat on the chest at the end of the bed.

 

~~~


	5. Parts 17-20

**Part 17**

**Great Thatch Island , BVI**

**Saturday, January 17, 1998**

 

Dana drifted in and out over the next few days as her body responded to both the reagent Jerry had developed and the quill sap. She’d been so weakened, it was clear that regardless of how long it took the cancer to be cleared up, it was still going to take time to bring Dana back to _good_ health.

 

Nicole didn’t care how long it took; she was going to take care of Dana as long as necessary. And she was _not_ going to let the Consortium get away with hurting Dana ever again. Even if she hadn’t been ordered to take care of the Consortium she would have anyway. This was just one of those times that her personal feelings just happened to align perfectly with that of her duties.

 

~~~

 

Ian was worried about his friend.

 

 _Friend_. It was a concept he was not really used to. He wasn’t very popular as a human, and as vampire… well, he wasn’t called Ian the Terrible for nothing. And even though he did occasionally help the Council they merely tolerated him. But Nicole was truly his friend. When he’d made the choice to redeem himself, the blonde was the only person he could think of who might be able to help him. Fortunately, she had seen his sincere desire and told him what he needed to do, albeit with the warning he would indeed be put through hell to get what he was seeking. However, she also told him that her door would be open to him anytime – if he succeeded. To his great surprise, Nicole kept her word. Thus their friendship began and Ian would do anything for the first and best friend he’d ever known.

 

So when he watched her hour after hour, staring at the sleeping redhead, or staring into nothing, or working out, or running until she collapsed instead of sleeping, his concern grew.

 

After the sun went down he ventured outside and found his friend sitting the porch steps. He handed her a tall glass of ice water. “Here.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You can’t let it eat you up, you know.”

 

“What?”

 

“She was sick before you met her – it’s not your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s that Moldy guy you told me about.”

 

“Mulder.”

 

“Whatever. What matters is that you’re here to help her – and you are.”

 

“Going after the people who did this to her is also on my agenda.”

 

His eyes went wide – Nicole wasn’t about revenge. “Revenge, luv? That’s not like you.”

 

“Not revenge, Ian. Part of my assignment.”

 

“What? You’re hunting _humans_ now?”

 

“Evil comes in many forms, including human… but I won’t deny a particular amount of satisfaction at their demise.”

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

She looked at him a little confused.

 

“What? You don’t think I’m going to just sit back and do nothing, do you? Of course I’m going to help you. That’s what friends do.” He was quite pleased to receive a small smile at his last statement. He held his hand out to her and pulled her up when she took it. “Come on then, let’s get you inside and into the shower.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Are you inferring that I smell bad?”

 

“Well you are the one who just finished a… how far did you run?”

 

“20 miles, give or take.”

 

“Right. You did just finish a 20-mile run after spending several hours working out inside.”

 

“Yeah, well… there’s nothing to hunt here… except you,” she finished with smirk and wry arch of her eyebrow.

 

“True. But I’m one of the good guys now. You don’t have to dust me.”

 

“Right. So I’ve been working out and running.”

 

Nicole used the bathroom in the master bedroom to shower and change clothes. When she came back out Ian was waiting for her. As she walked by to check on Dana he snagged her arm and pulled her down onto the window seat with him.

 

“She’s okay, I just checked her.” He paused. “But you’re not. You’ve got it real bad, pet,” he added.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me. I’ve been around the block couple of times in the last hundred years or so. And it was love that brought me to your door that night, begging for your help. So I recognize it in you – you’re in love with her,” he said gently.

 

She let out a sigh. “Perhaps. But what I may, or may not, feel for her is irrelevant. First off, I wasn’t assigned to work with her to get involved with her. It was to save her life and take down the people who did this to her. And secondly, Dana takes pride in her professionalism. So even _if_ she’d be open to a relationship, which I don’t know if she would be, getting involved with her partner would be crossing an ethical and professional line she definitely would have a problem with.”

 

He gave her a skeptical look.

 

“Besides, we’re friends and I don’t want to jeopardize that. Dana very seldom lets people get close to her. It’s a rare gift that I’m not about to throw away.”

 

He nodded and handed Nicole a mug of fresh tea. He wasn’t done with her yet – he knew she was hurting and from personal experience, he knew she needed to let some of it out. Working out and running could do only so much. He tried a different tactic.

 

“Do you ever hear from her?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Erin.”

 

“No, but I hear she’s doing alright. She got a promotion at work a while ago. Joining Scotland Yard was a good move for her. What about you? Do you hear from her?”

 

“No. To her I’ll always be a monster.”

 

Nicole reached up and palmed his cheek. “I’m sorry things didn’t work the way you wanted them to,” she said softly.

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Couldn’t force her to love me, no matter how much I loved her. But thanks to you I got a sec­ond chance in life. I owe you so much; I’ll never be able to repay you.”

 

“You’ve already paid me back.” She continued after seeing confusion in his eyes, “You turned your life around and became my friend.”

 

He smiled. “You’re the first real friend I’ve ever had. You’ve been there for me and understand me better than anyone, and you’ve never pitied or patronized me.” He gave her a small smirk. “I pitied myself enough when Erin didn’t appreciate what I did for her… it hurt… a lot.” He let out a sigh. “Even if I didn’t tell her.”

 

Nicole nodded. “I know.” The pain was unmistakable in her voice, as her eyes subconsciously went to the still form in the bed a few feet away.

 

Little did either of them know, Dana had woken up enough to hear the tears in her partner’s voice. She just didn’t have the strength to do or say anything. Her partner was in distress and needed her, and she couldn’t help. Then she heard another voice – male, with a Scottish accent.

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Nicole and pulled her close as tears finally spilled down her face. “I’ve got you, pet. Who would have ever thought that I’d get to hold an angel like you in my arms?”

 

The blonde gave in and let herself lean on her friend, let herself actually cry, silently.

 

Ian understood that what Nicole was feeling about Dana wasn’t the only thing she was crying about – it was just the last straw. “How do you do it, luv?”

 

“You do what you have to.”

 

“You don’t have to do it alone. I’m here for you and you can count on me.”  
“I know, Ian.”

 

He continued to hold his friend until she actually fell asleep in his arms. Taking great care, he slipped one arm under her legs so he could pick her up. He then carried her out of the room and took her into his room rather than putting her on the couch.

 

“Rest well, pet.” He placed a kiss on her forehead then covered her with the sheet.

 

Dana had listened to her partner and Ian, and she’d seen him carry the blonde out of the room in his arms. It was obvious that whoever he was, he cared about Nicole. From the sound of things it was likely that Ian was Nicole’s… boyfriend. _Nicole deserves to be happy and to have someone outside of work, a life outside of work._

 

~~~

 

**Sunday, January, 18, 1998**

 

They were on the island almost a week before Dana managed to fully wake and be cognizant of her surroundings – at least for more than a few minutes at a time. On Saturnday Nicole had summoned Ariel to check Dana out again and to remove the catheter.

 

Dana didn’t really remember Ariel being there, but she was infinitely grateful for the absence of the catheter when she woke up. She lay in the bed for several minutes, taking an inventory of her condition. She worked her way up from her feet – no injuries. That was good. But she had an IV and she was weak.

 

Then she remembered.

 

She remembered the cancer; she remembered the bleeding that wouldn’t stop; she remembered the hospital. And finally, she remembered Nicole coming to her in the hospital, telling her she could help her, make her well… if only Dana made the choice to fight to live and trusted her.

 

Then her body demanded attention – she had to go to the bathroom. She carefully got herself into a sitting position. Once she was sitting up she removed the IV. Then she managed to get to the bathroom by steadying herself against the wall. After finishing in the bathroom she went to the bedroom doorway to see what was going on outside the room that apparently had been her world for a little while.

 

Dana could hear noises that sounded like people fighting, but it wasn’t in the living room she saw from her bedroom doorway. She saw the door leading outside – it was open. The sounds were coming through the open door. She carefully, if unsteadily, made her way to the front door. She stood in the doorway leaning against the doorjamb. It was after sundown, but flood lights lit the clearing in front of the house.

 

Dana was confused by what she saw – her partner and a blue-haired man fighting. And they were _not_ pulling any of their punches or kicks. They were even using impromptu weapons such as broken tree branches. It looked as if they were trying to kill each other, or at least beat the crap out of each other – except they both seemed to be… _enjoying themselves?_

 

She watched them, or more accurately, she watched her partner. She had no idea that the blonde could move that way, or that she had so much physical power. She was already quite familiar with the power of Nicole’s personality, but to see her exhibit such physical power was mesmerizing. Dana flinched when Ian landed a hard punch to her partner’s face and Nicole’s nose immediately sprayed blood. _Undoubtedly a broken nose._ In turn Nicole landed a particularly hard kick to his ribs, which knocked him back several feet and doubled him over. _Broken ribs,_ Dana thought. But it wasn’t enough to keep him from defending himself from Nicole’s advance as she tried to press her momentary advantage.

 

A few minutes passed before things came to an end – with the blonde besting Ian. He ended up on his back with Nicole leaning over him on her knees and hands. She had his wrists clamped in her hands and pinned to the ground.

 

“So _now_ what do you have to say?” she demanded.

 

“Alright, alright! You haven’t lost your touch. You can still kick my ass, luv.” He smiled up at her.

 

“That’s more like it,” she replied with satisfied grin. She let go of his wrists and sat back on her heels, straddling his waist. “Unless of course you took a dive on me,” she commented with raised eyebrow.

 

“A dive?! When have I ever taken a dive?” he retorted, none too happy about the inference.

 

“Eri–”

 

“That’s different and you know it!” he cut her off.

 

She nodded. “Yeah, I know.” She reached down, ripped his t-shirt, and pulled it off him.

 

“Bloody hell! What’s that for?”

 

Nicole wiped her bloody nose with the tattered shirt. “Bloody is right.”

 

“Use your own shirt.”

 

“But _you_ lost,” she quipped with an amused smile.

 

“Nicole?”

 

Nicole whipped her head around at the sound of Dana’s quiet and hoarse voice. “Dana!” She practically flew from where she’d been sitting on top of Ian to the redhead’s side in the doorway. “You shouldn’t be up. Let me help you.”

 

The redhead didn’t protest, because what little strength she’d had was already gone. She allowed her partner to take her weight as she leaned into the blonde.

 

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” she asked as they approached the bedroom.

 

Dana shook her head. “Already did,” she replied.

 

Nicole helped her partner into bed and covered her up. She then sat on the side of the bed facing Dana. “I see you removed your IV,” she said in a light tone of voice. She gave Dana an affectionate smile. “You really shouldn’t do that, but I’m not surprised – you doctors make such terrible patients.”

 

Ian arrived at the bedroom doorway. “Everything alright?”

 

“Would you please get me what I need for a new IV from the medical supplies?”

 

“Alright.” Ian left to get said supplies.

 

“Where are we?” Dana asked.

 

“Someplace safe – I promise you.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Almost a week.”

 

Ian came back with the supplies. He also brought a cup of ice water and a straw. With a look and a nod Nicole and Ian communicated. He went to the opposite side of the bed and took a seat. He held the glass so Dana could sip some water.

 

“Slowly, and not too much,” he said gently.

 

After a couple of sips Dana settled back.

 

“I’m Ian, by the way,” he said with a gentle smile.

 

“I’m Dana,” she replied.

 

“Pleased to meet you, Dana. Any friend of Nicole’s is a friend of mine,” he said smiling.

 

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too, Ian.”

 

“Okay, all done,” Nicole announced.

 

Dana turned her head as fast as she dared and was surprised to find that Nicole had inserted and started a new IV already. She hadn’t even felt it.

 

Nicole looked at Ian and with a small motion of her head he again understood. He stood up and walked around the bed. “If you need anything, just yell,” he said with his hand on Nicole’s shoulder. He made eye contact with Dana. “I’m glad to see you doing better, Dana.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Ian gave Nicole’s shoulder a squeeze and he bent down just enough to drop a kiss on the top her head. “I’ll heat up some broth, luv,” he said softly.

 

“Thank you,” she replied.

 

He left, leaving the two women alone.

 

Dana looked at the IV in her arm again and then at her partner. “Since when did you get so good at starting IVs?”

 

The blonde gave her a small smirk. “You’d be surprised what handy skills I’ve picked up along the way.”

 

“I’ll bet. That was quite the fight I saw out front.”

 

“That was just some fun. I haven’t had anyone to spar with in quite a while.”

 

Dana’s eyes widened and she started to reach up towards Nicole’s nose. “Some fun. You broke your nose.”

 

“Nah, just a little blood, but no damage,” she replied as she caught the redhead’s hand in her own. “But enough about me. How do you feel?”

 

She let out a slow breath. “Tired, worn out, and weak.”

 

“I’m not surprised. Do you want to try some broth, or stick with the IV?”

 

“Broth.”

 

“Alright.” Nicole turned her head to look over her shoulder at the doorway. “Ian? Bring some broth in please,” she said in a slightly raised voice.

 

“You said we’ve been here almost a week?” Dana asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well I can tell from the temperature we’re nowhere near DC. Where are we?”

 

“A privately owned island in the British Virgin Islands. We’re the only people here. There’s no way for the Consortium or the FBI to know we’re here.”

 

Dana nodded. Then she was struck with a sudden thought. “My mom! She’s got to be worried sick.”

 

“It okay, Dana. I spoke to her before we left. She doesn’t know where we are, but she knows you’re safe. Considering everything you’ve both been through, I wasn’t about to whisk you away and not let your mother know what was going on – I couldn’t do that to her.”

 

Ian entered with a bowl of broth. “Here you go,” he said as he handed it to Nicole. “Just yell if you need anything else.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

He left them alone again.

 

“What about Skinner?” Dana asked.

 

“He has no idea. He’s trustworthy, but this way he has complete deniability and he doesn’t have to lie about anything.”

 

“What about you? It’s going to look awfully suspicious that you’ve gone missing, too. It’s not going to take a genius to figure out you had something to do with my disappearance from the hospital.”

 

The blonde smiled. “Maybe. But I received a temporary assignment sending me back undercover on a previous case before you went missing.”

 

Before the conversation went off on another tangent Nicole handed the redhead the bowl of broth. She left Dana by herself for a while so it didn’t seem like she was hovering. When she came back she had another syringe of quill sap prepared. She took hold of the IV line and inserted the needle. As she pushed the plunger Dana asked her about it.

 

“What is that?”

 

Nicole smiled. “House special. It’s what’s helping you get better.”

 

“Is it what put me out for so long?”

 

“No. You’ve been sleeping so much, because it’s what you need. That’s your own body’s doing. Now, is there anything else you need?”

 

She shook her head as she yawned.

 

“Alright.” She gave the redhead a smile. “If you’re good I’ll fix you some tea when you’re up to it.”

 

Dana was asleep before she could reply.

 

~~~

 

**Monday, January 19, 1998**

 

Thea flew back to the island the next day. While she had been stateside she had been keeping a discreet eye on Margaret Scully and the FBI’s search for Dana. They had, in fact, brought Thea in to do any possible tweaking to her software that might aid in their search for Agent Scully. With her assistance they were running searches of all possible morgues, hospitals, clinics, etc. for anyone close to her physical description.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d swear Mrs. Scully had no idea. She’s been raising quite a ruckus and demanding that the Bureau find her daughter. She’s completely believable.”

 

Nicole nodded. “That’s because she’s been through it before – for real.”

 

“Oh, God. I can’t imagine.”

 

“Neither can I. That’s why I had to let her know ahead of time. While she doesn’t know where we are, she does know it was me that took Dana and that I did so to keep her safe and make her better. I also told her we wouldn’t be able to contact her.”

 

“There was some speculation that you might have something to do with what’s going on, especially since you disappeared as well, but the Director verified you were on assignment undercover elsewhere, so that put a stop to that line of investigation.”

 

“Good.”

 

~~~

 

Thea set up some laptops with some special software for encrypting communications. While she was working on them Ian entered the living room and sat across from her.

 

“Can I talk to you?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Have you talked to Nicole?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m worried about her.”

 

His earnestness struck Thea and she looked up from the programming she was doing, giving him her surprised but undivided attention. “Why do you say that?”

 

“She’s not herself. She’s having trouble sleeping, and when she does sleep she’s been having nightmares.”

 

“Well, I can’t say I know her well enough on a intimate level to know whether that’s normal for her or not, but considering what she’s seen, what she does, I can’t imagine she’s any different than anyone else – she has plenty of nightmare material.”

 

“I understand that, but how many times have you seen her cry? I can’t tell you how many times I’ve held her while she’s broken down and cried since we’ve been here.”

 

Thea’s eyes widened. “Nicole is the one that always comforts whoever is down.”

 

Ian nodded. “I know. When she’s not sitting with Dana, she’s working out, or running marathons, or sparring with me. And when we do spar, her speed and power aren’t what they should be.”

 

Thea’s brow furrowed as she frowned.

 

“Now you see why I’m worried about her.”

 

“Have you asked her about it?” she asked.

 

“Anytime I try to talk to her about it she says something about it just being part of what she does.”

 

Thea thought for a moment. She then looked at Ian. “You really _are_ worried about her, aren’t you? You really care about her.”

 

“Of course I do. She’s my friend – my best friend.”

 

Thea nodded. “I don’t know if she’ll be any more inclined to talk to me, but I can try. We can’t force her to talk.”

 

“I appreciate you trying, Thea. Thank you.”

 

She stared after Ian as he walked away. She was surprised by his obvious and sincere concern about their mutual friend. There was none of the irreverence or biting sarcasm she knew from the past. She began to concede that perhaps Nicole was right about him. He was a different person than he had been.

 

~~~

 

**Tuesday, January 20, 1998**

 

After injecting Dana’s IV with another dose of quill sap Nicole came out of the bedroom. She let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Nicole, come here,” Thea said waving her over to the couch. “I’ve got these laptops programmed with the encryption software.”

 

The blonde picked one of the laptops up. “Damn, this is light.”

 

Thea grinned. “I know. They’re hot off the prototype bench. I’ve got an arrangement with the manufacturer.” She brought Nicole up to speed on the hardware and software. When she was done she leaned back and gave her friend a hard look. “Are you okay, Nicole? You don’t seem quite yourself.”

 

Nicole let out a sigh. She got up and went to a window. She felt Thea’s eyes on her as she stared out at nothing for a couple of minutes. Thea knew sometimes it was best to remain silent when trying to get an answer from a certain kind person – like a Malakim.

 

“No,” came the soft reply. “You know the kind work I normally do. I’ve been on this assignment almost eight months and except for a handful of vampires I ran across during a case in New Orleans and one demon in Florida, all I’ve had to deal with are humans – human perps, human victims, and human survivors.”

 

“And that’s a bad thing?”

 

“It’s… a difficult thing. Humans, their pain and such… affect me in a way that other things don’t,” she explained softly. “There’s a reason I hunt monsters,” she added.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Thea asked.

 

After a few moments of silence Nicole turned to look at her. “Yes, there is.”

 

“What?”

 

“I need a soul cleansing. As a holy person you can do it for me.”

 

Thea was taken aback. “Nicole, I’m a witch not a priest.”

 

Nicole gave her a small smile. “Haven’t you figured it out yet, Thea? It doesn’t matter what name it’s called by or what religion it’s packaged in. It’s all the same source. Good is good, and evil is evil. And it doesn’t matter if you’re a Pagan priestess, a Muslim imam, a Buddhist monk, a Jewish rabbi, or a Catholic priest. You’re a holy person serving good… and I need your help.”

 

“Okay, I’ll help.”

 

~~~

 

**Part 18**

 

**Great Thatch Island, BVI**

**Tuesday, January 20, 1998**

 

When Dana woke up again it was late afternoon. She weakly made her way to the bedroom doorway after having used the bathroom.

 

“Hey now, I don’t think you should be up yet,” Ian said, quickly moving to her side as he entered the living room. “And I know for sure Nicole won’t be happy about you taking out your IV again.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Ian gave her a very pointed look that was loud and clear. They both knew she wasn’t fine, but Dana was hardheaded as a patient, and Ian saw that arguing with her wasn’t the way to go. She had to discover for herself what her limits were. However, that didn’t mean he was going to let anything happen to the redhead. For one, he rather admired her determination. He could tell she had a will of steel, and despite her current physical condition she was a force to be reckoned with. Secondly, and most importantly, the little spitfire was important to Nicole. His unswerving loyalty to Nicole translated into loyalty to and protection of, with his own life if necessary, Dana.

 

Dana took about four unsteady steps into the living room before she started to go down.

 

Ian effortlessly caught her. “Easy does it, I’ve got you.” He very gently set her down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. “Alright then?” he asked her.

 

She took a breath and nodded before opening her eyes. It really burned her up to feel so weak and dependant on others. It went against her very nature. After counting to ten more than once she opened her eyes. “Thank you. I guess I’m… not so fine after all.”

 

“Quite alright. You’ll be right as rain again. It’s just going to take a little bit of time.”

 

“Are you a doctor?”

 

“Me? No. But I know Nicole, and if she says you’re going to be alright then you’re going to be alright.”

 

“Where is she?” Dana asked looking around.

 

“She and Thea are out right now, but they’ll be back. Well, now that you’ve ventured out of bed, would you care for something to eat?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Right then. Be right back.” He was back rather quickly with some soup and crackers.

 

Dana ate what she could, which wasn’t that much. “So how long have you known Nicole?” she asked.

 

“A few years.”

 

“You seem to have a lot of confidence in her.”

 

He cocked his head and looked at her. “Don’t you? I mean, you’re her partner, you trust her to have your back. And you trusted your life to her when you left the hospital with her… right?”

 

“I didn’t have anything to lose, I’m dying.”

 

Ian’s eyes flared with anger. He stood up and turned away, trying to calm his ire. “No. You _were_ dying.”

 

Dana could tell he was angry, but she was a doctor, and despite her willingness to trust in Nicole and let her partner remove her from the hospital, she found it impossible to ignore the facts as she knew them.

 

“Ian, you said you aren’t a doctor.”

 

He consciously relaxed his rigid muscles and turned back to look at her.

 

“Well, I am. I have an inoperable tumor in front of my brain, here,” she said pointing to the correct area. “The cancer has metastasized through my blood. The cancer has spread throughout my body. I’ve been through the conventional treatments and some experimental ones. There’s nothing more that can be done. The truth is I should already be dead. I’m lucky to have lived this long.”

 

Ian took a breath and let it out. He went back to where she was sitting and sat on the coffee table facing the redhead. With elbows on his knees so he was eye-to-eye with her, he took both her hands in his. “Look, I obviously don’t know you very well, but I have no doubt your will, your strength, and your determination have more to do with you still being alive than any amount of luck.”

 

Dana eyes dropped. She didn’t feel very strong at the moment. In fact she couldn’t remember ever feeling so weak.

 

Ian leaned down until he met her eyes with his again. “As I said, I don’t know you very well, but I do know Nicole. She doesn’t make promises she can’t keep. You’ll never find a more loyal, more selfless, more giving person. You won’t find a bigger heart or purer soul in this world. She’ll go to the ends of the earth for those she cares about. If you hurt her she won’t let on; if you hurt someone she loves, she’s as fierce as a mama bear; and if she’s your friend, she’s your friend for life.” He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “Nicole said you’ll get better.” He gave her a small smile. “That means you _will_ get better.”

 

Dana swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat. She didn’t know this man, but the unwavering faith and confidence he had her partner touched her. It reminded her of what she saw in Nicole’s eyes in the hospital. “You certainly have a lot of faith in her,” she said as lightly as she could with a lump in her throat and tears stinging behind her eyes.

 

Ian let go of her hands, letting her have some space to regroup. He nodded. “Yes, I do. I wouldn’t be the man I am today if not for her. Nicole stood by me when no one else would. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her. I also know if I ever need anything, all I have to do is ask and she’ll be there. It’s obvious she counts you among those she cares about.” He paused. “Please don’t diminish that gift… or abuse it.”

 

Dana couldn’t keep from smiling at his soft spoken loyalty. “I have no intention of doing so.” She let her own loyalty show in her eyes. “I’m loyal to my friends as well.”

 

He gave her a nod of understanding.

 

~~~

 

Nicole and Thea were out in a small clearing on the island. They had set up a circle of candles in which Nicole would stand. The blonde also counted off a number of paces from the circle and marked the spot with a twig.

 

Once the candles were set she handed Thea a sheet of paper. “I’ve written out the ritual for you. All you have to do is read this and stay at the place I marked.”

 

Thea, still feeling a bit inadequate for the task, took a breath. “Are you sure about this, Nicole? I’m just a witch.”

 

Nicole noticed something pass behind her friend’s eyes. “What is it, Thea? What are you worried about?”

 

Thea lowered her eyes. “What if…” she took a deep breath, “… what if something goes wrong? I mean, this is your soul we’re talking about.”

 

She gave the brunette an affectionate smile. “It’s good to be vigilant with magic, but there’s no need for you to doubt your heart and soul. You know your path; stay on it and you’ll always do well.”

 

She nodded.

 

“Do you really think I would ask this of you if you didn’t have such a bright and good soul?”

 

She lowered her eyes and blushed. “Thank you.”

 

They hugged. Nicole moved inside the circle of candles and Thea moved to the spot that had marked.

 

“Ready?”

 

Nicole undressed and fully shifted into her Malakim form. Her wings stretched out to their fullest length for a few moments then settled back into a more relaxed position. Thea couldn’t help letting out a quiet gasp at the sight before her. It wasn’t that she was seeing her female friend naked. It was more _feeling_ the presence of the Malakim before her. Her face, her eyes, her wings… even the air about her seem to take on an aura of power, knowledge; an aura of… _more_.

 

“Ready,” rumbled Nicole in answer.

 

Thea had to force her eyes to the paper in her hand. She looked at the writing on the paper, the writing that was in a language she’d never even seen or heard before. The blonde had assured her that when the time came she would be able to read the writing on the paper. She blinked and the words on the paper became known to her. She felt an energy flow through her as she recited the ritual, calling for the cleansing of Nicole’s soul, the lifting of her burden, so that she may continue in her service to the source of all that is good.

 

The brunette didn’t know what happened when she finished reading the text, because a bright flash that encompassed the blonde from above blinded her. Nicole was on her knees, sitting on her feet, leaning forward on her hands. Her head was hanging and her wings were swept upward.

 

Thea slowly approached and knelt in front of her. She reached out and gently laid a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

 

Nicole lifted her head and looked at her friend. There were tears in her eyes, but Thea somehow knew they weren’t tears of sorrow or pain. Nicole simply nodded. They both stood. The blonde didn’t appear any different, but she _felt_ different to Thea.

 

“It worked, didn’t it?”

 

She nodded again. “Yes,” she answered quietly though her voice still resonated. She took a couple of deep breaths and slowly let them out. She stretched her arms and back as well as her wings. With her head tilted back and eyes closed she drew in yet another deep breath and smiled to the heavens as she exhaled with a peaceful sigh. “I haven’t felt this… light in quite some time. Thank you, Thea.”

 

Nicole looked at her friend. The brunette had a rather stunned look on her face. “Thea? What’s wrong?”

 

Thea snapped out of it. She shook her head and smiled. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just… you… I’ve never seen you… like this.”

 

Nicole looked down at herself. “Oh. I guess I should put my clothes back on, instead of walking around naked as a jay bird,” she said with a smile.

 

“No.”

 

Nicole cocked an eyebrow at Thea in question as she reached for her clothes.

 

“I mean yes. I mean…” She stopped and regrouped. “I wasn’t referring to you being naked. What I meant was that I’ve never seen you like you are right now. So…” She paused to find the right words.

 

“But you _have_ seen me like this before,” Nicole said, ruffling her wings.

 

“I know. I don’t mean that either. It’s not actually a physical thing.” She took a step closer to Nicole and gazed into her eyes. “I feel calmness and serenity and strength just rolling off of you in waves.” She closed her eyes as she continued. “It’s not like you’re projecting it, like turning on a faucet full blast. It’s more like a bubbling brook, just naturally flowing from a wellspring, from the source within you.” She opened her eyes. “It’s incredible.”

 

Nicole shifted back and quickly dressed. She smiled. “You are indeed a sensitive and an exceptional soul, Thea.” Nicole continued, cutting off Thea’s objection. “Normally a human can’t sense even a fraction of that unless I deliberately make contact with their soul. Let your sensitivity and intuitiveness be your guides, and you’ll never stray far from your path.” They hugged. “Again, thank you for your help – for everything, not just the ritual.”

 

“You’re more than welcome.”

 

They walked back to the house arm in arm.

 

~~~

 

Thea and Nicole entered the house only a few moments after Ian and Dana had finished their talk. Ian stood up and smiled. He looked at the blonde questioningly because he could tell something was different.

 

“And just what have you two been up to?” he asked.

 

They both smiled.

 

“Have you been out for a snog?” he asked jokingly.

 

That question earned him a punch in each shoulder as Nicole moved around him on one side to the couch and Thea passed him on the other side to head into the kitchen.

 

“Don’t be such a wanker,” Thea said with a smirk as her punch landed.

 

“Ow!” he exclaimed as both punches landed.

 

“Wuss,” Nicole chuckled.

 

“Hey! What is it? Pick on Ian day?”

 

“Every day is ‘Pick on Ian’ day,” Thea said with a big grin.

 

“Thanks a lot.”

 

Dana couldn’t keep from smiling at the comfortable banter between the friends. She also noticed a difference in Nicole as soon as she had entered the house. She seemed… lighter, more at ease, serene.

 

Nicole sat on the couch with her. “You really shouldn’t keep taking your IV out. You’re a doctor, Dana, you know better,” she said lightly and with an affectionate smile.

 

The redhead just smirked and shrugged her shoulders, knowing her partner was right. She knew she was a lousy patient.

 

“Would you like something to eat, or have you already had something?”

 

“Ian already fixed me some soup and crackers.”

 

“Good. How do you feel?”

 

“The same – worn out and weak.”

 

“It’ll get better, I promise. It’s just going to take some time.” Nicole saw the doubt in her partner’s eyes, but she didn’t blame Dana for it. It was understandable considering her medical knowledge and her condition. After all, they both knew she was lucky to still be alive at this point. Only Dana didn’t know that the ‘luck’ was actually Nicole’s intervention.

 

The blonde put her hand over Dana’s and gave it a squeeze. “I’m going to fix us some tea. If you’re not going to leave the IV alone,” she said smiling, “I’ll just have to make sure you drink lots and lots of my tea.” She got up.

 

“So no chance I could get a cup of coffee, help me feel more awake?” Dana asked with small smile, already knowing the answer.

 

Nicole smiled mischievously. “Hell no. Just be glad you won the IV battle. I could have put the IV back in and added a sedative to make sure you left it alone.” She headed into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

 

In the kitchen she spoke to both Thea and Ian about the next step of her plans. Thea and Ian would fly back that evening and begin surveillance on the members of the Consortium. Ian suggested just letting him take them out, but Nicole had other plans. The laptops Thea brought would be their mode of contact with each other. They had webcams built in and with the programming Thea did they were secure.

 

Normally Nicole would do her own surveillance and legwork, but she was not going to leave Dana until she was much better. Ian and Thea were trustworthy and experi­enced; between them they could handle round the clock coverage of a subject.

 

Although the blonde had asked for their help, neither of them considered their contributions a favor for Nicole. They were outraged that anyone would bioengineer and infect someone with cancer. It’s true they initially agreed to help simply because Nicole had asked, but they were really helping because they were going after truly evil men who _had_ to be stopped.

 

Once Nicole finished with the tea she headed back into the living room and joined Dana on the couch again. “Here you go.”

 

The redhead gazed into her mug without drinking. A small smile curled her lips.

 

“Something wrong with your tea?”

 

“Just wondering if you spiked it.”

 

“Spiked it? With what?”

 

“Sedative,” she said with a side glance.

 

Nicole shrugged. “Guess you’ll just have to risk it,” she replied with a smirk.

 

Thea and Ian came back into the living room. They said their goodbyes and left.

 

~~~

 

**Secret Location**

 

The men in business suits were once again gathered around the large circular table in the middle of the abandoned warehouse. However, unknown to them, there was another in attendance. Ian moved silently among the dark recesses of the warehouse, committing the face and smell of each target to memory. While he listened in, Thea was outside planting tracking devices on each of their cars.

 

The short, round man who was the apparent leader demanded everyone’s attention. “Now, who can tell me what the fuck happened to Special Agent Dana Scully?”

 

His question was met with a very uncomfortable silence as the others shifted in their seats nervously.

 

“Who took her and where is she?!” he demanded.

 

No one had an answer.

 

After a few seconds he continued. “Then can anyone tell me where Special Agent Nicole Logan is, and if her disappearance has anything to do with Scully’s?”

 

The Cigarette Smoking Man spoke up. “Agent Logan is on a temporary undercover assignment related to one of her previous cases. She left on assignment the afternoon before Scully went missing.”

 

“Are you sure? The timing is suspicious.”

 

“I verified through both Blevins and Kersh – her orders were generated through the Director’s office, and inquiries have indicated she’s most likely back in Europe.”

 

The Leader seemed satisfied with the answer. But that only took care of only one problem. They still needed to find out what had happened to Scully. They discussed what to do about that situation and then moved on to other matters of business.

 

~~~

 

**Great Thatch Island, BVI**

**Tuesday, January 27, 1998**

 

Nicole kept a close eye on Dana in the following days. She still slept most of the time, but the blonde started to see some improvement in her partner’s health.

 

They would sometimes watch TV together, either on the couch in the living room or on the bed in the master bedroom. Inevitably, Dana would end up lying down with her head on Nicole’s lap. She would then quickly fall asleep while the blonde gently carded her fingers through her hair and lightly mas­saged her scalp. It wasn’t something either had planned and neither of them spoke about it. Eventually, Dana didn’t even bother to sit next to Nicole when they watched TV – she’d simply lay down with her head in Nicole’s lap as soon as the TV was turned on.

 

After Ian and Thea had left, Nicole did not take the guest bedroom. Opting instead to sleep on the living room couch, in case Dana needed her during the night. Even that didn’t last.

 

One particular night Dana had fallen asleep on the couch. Nicole had spoken with both Thea and Ian, getting updated by them. She spent some time going over data received from them and formulating her plans. It was then time for bed. Instead of waking her partner up she carefully slipped her arms under the redhead’s sleeping form, gently picked her up, carried her into the bedroom, and set her down on the bed. When she pulled the covers up and started to leave Dana’s hand caught hers.

 

“Don’t go… stay…” she mumbled quietly.

 

Nicole knew Dana had been having some bad dreams – she’d woken more than once during the night to go into the bedroom to calm her partner down both before and after she woke from them. She also soothed her partner a number of times when Dana slept with her head in her lap, whispering softly to her, reassuring her she wasn’t alone. So, the blonde agreed to stay.

 

“Alright, I’ll stay,” she replied softly. She moved to the other side of the bed and slipped between the sheets. “I’m right here if you need me,” she whispered quietly.

 

It wasn’t long before the redhead, though asleep, had inched her way towards Nicole. She didn’t fully settle down until her back was up against the blonde. Nicole simply put her arm around Dana’s waist and held her most of the night. It was the most peaceful night’s sleep either had had in quite some time.

 

After that night Nicole stopped sleeping on the couch. Again, it wasn’t something either had planned… neither did they discuss it.

 

As the redhead slowly regained some of her strength, Nicole got her out of the house for walks. A daily walk became part of their routine. Eventually a second walk at sunset did as well. They spent their time together talking about many things. Both women enjoyed the time together.

 

Dana was more relaxed and open than she could ever remember being as an adult. She liked seeing her partner relaxed and open as well. She felt she got to know more about the blonde in two weeks than she did in almost eight months of working with her. And she really liked what she got to know. Even though they had spent off time together before, this was different, _they_ were different. They were more open, more personal. The redhead had never felt so comfortable with another person in her life.

 

Dana was amazed at how well she slept at night while sharing a bed with her partner. Rather than the blonde’s presence prompting a night of tossing and turning, she slept more peacefully than she could ever remember. Nicole’s presence also apparently turned the redhead into a cuddler – something she had _never_ been in bed… or out of bed, for that matter. After the first few times she gave up being embarrassed and just accepted it – especially since it didn’t seem to bother her partner at all.

 

~~~

 

**Friday, January 30, 1998**

 

Nicole knew that if she were going to execute any kind of plan against the leaders of the Consortium she was going to need a base of operations closer to DC than the island. Under normal circumstances she would have simply operated out of her house. After all, that was the reason she purchased it and made the modifications she had. But she wasn’t about to leave her partner for any length of time while she was still recovering. So, the blonde placed a call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Thea, it’s me.”

 

“Hey, Nicole. How is Dana doing?”

 

“She’s improving.”

 

“Glad to hear it. What can I do for you?”

 

“I’m going to need a base of operations.”

 

“I thought that’s what the house was for.”

 

“I know,” she sighed. “But I need something mobile. Any ideas?”

 

“Oh! Yeah. Let me make a couple of phone calls and get back to you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

It was only ten minutes later when Thea called Nicole back.

 

“Logan.”

 

“It’s me.”

 

“That was fast.”

 

“I just had to contact the Council. One of the yachts is in the area and is being assigned for your use – the Hashmalim. It should be there within three or four days.”

 

“That’s perfect. Who’s the captain?”

 

“Tully.”

 

Nicole smiled. She couldn’t have asked for a better man than Captain Tully. She knew she could count on him.

 

~~~

 

**Sunday, February 1, 1998**

 

Nicole and Dana were walking side by side along the edge of the surf after having finished a picnic. They’d left their shoes on the blanket.

 

“I know it wasn’t the dinner I had planned for tonight, but I hope you enjoyed it. I’ll make it up to you on your birthday though, I promise,” Nicole said in a light tone.

 

“Of course I enjoyed it. It was delicious. And it’s absolutely beautiful here. Thank you.” She gave Nicole a smile. “And as far as my birthday goes… I wouldn’t be having another birthday if you hadn’t done what you’d done.”

 

Nicole cocked her head a little as she looked at the redhead. “So you’re beginning to trust me and believe you’re going to live?” Nicole’s mouth was tilted in a half smile.

 

“It was never a question of trusting you, Nicole, I did – I _do_.” Dana stopped walking and turned to her partner.

 

Nicole stopped and waited, seeing that her partner needed a moment to gather herself. She saw a maelstrom of emotion behind those captivating blue eyes before they turned to the surf.

 

“I think it’s been more fear than anything. I’ve been afraid… to hope. When you asked me to make a choice… it would have been so easy to just… let go…” Unshed tears colored her voice and stung the backs of her eyes.

 

“But you didn’t; you chose to fight,” Nicole replied gently.

 

“Fighting is all I’ve done for _so_ long… it’s my default mode,” she said with a rueful half smile. She took a deep breath and let it out. “Just because I trusted you and I chose to fight, didn’t mean I was ready to hope I could actually get better. I’ve been through so much, lost so much these last few years…” Her tears finally spilled.

 

The blonde didn’t hesitate; she wrapped her arms around her partner and gently held Dana as she cried. “I’m still afraid, Nicole… I’m afraid to get my hopes up.”

 

“I know.” Nicole tightened her arms around the redhead. “Tell you what, you just take each day as it comes, and leave the rest up to me – at least for right now.” She felt Dana’s head nod against her shoulder.

 

Dana was a very independent person and very self-contained with her emotions. But the blonde had so successfully gotten past her barriers in the last few months, and especially in the last couple of weeks, that she didn’t even bother to hide behind them. She let herself accept and enjoy the comfort of her partner’s embrace… as well as the catharsis of her own confession and tears. She also found comfort in Nicole’s assurance that it was okay to not get her hopes up. Despite her fiercely independent nature, she was surprisingly willing to ‘leave the rest’ up to her partner. Dana knew that Nicole was in no way implying she was incapable, she was simply offering to lighten the load for a while.

 

After a few short minutes she pulled back and wiped her eyes. “Sorry.”

 

“I think you know by now you don’t have to apologize,” Nicole said with an affectionate smile. With her arm around Dana’s waist she turned to continue their walk.

 

Arm in arm they walked in the surf. They returned to the blanket and sat, comfortably quietly in each other’s company, and watched the spectacular sunset.

 

~~~

 

**Part 19**

 

**Great Thatch Island, BVI**

**Sunday, February 1, 1998**

 

Dana, as usual, was worn out when they returned to the house after the sunset. Part of her was just happy to see another sunset, but the rest of her was getting impatient with herself, angry at her weakness. Nicole disappeared into the kitchen only long enough to fix them some tea.

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Dana,” the blonde said gently as she handed Dana her mug of tea and joined her on the couch.

 

She gave her partner a surprised look – wondering how the blonde knew what she was thinking.

 

Nicole gave her a small smile. “You aren’t guarding your expression to hide your thoughts.”

 

“Too tired, I guess,” she said with half a smile. She knew it was true; she wasn’t using her usual bag of tricks to guard herself and keep people at arm’s length. Of course, Nicole was the only ‘people’ around, and she no longer wanted to keep her walls up around her partner.

 

“Of course knowing how independent you are, not to men­tion your iron will and determined mindset, I know you must be chafing at not being able to get your body to do what you want it to.”

 

Dana swallowed some of the tea and arched and eyebrow at Nicole. “Are you saying I’m stubborn?”

 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing. After all, look how far it’s gotten you,” the blonde replied, smiling. “Only two weeks ago you couldn’t walk to the front door without support. Now you’re up and about and taking long walks twice a day. I’d say that’s pretty damn impressive considering what your body’s going through.”

 

“I know you’re right…”

 

“But you don’t have to like it,” Nicole finished for her with smile.

 

Dana returned her smile and nodded.

 

They spent the rest of the evening watching an old movie on TV. As usual, Dana fell asleep with her head on Nicole’s lap.

 

~~~

 

Nicole’s phone ringing startled her and woke Dana. “Logan… Sounds good… No, not here. We’ll be mobile tomorrow… Okay, I understand… Ian? Be careful, please… Yes, I do love you… Bye.”

 

Dana sat up when she heard Nicole tell Ian she loved him, withdrawing emotionally as well as physically. She had come to enjoy the level of intimacy she and her partner had over the past couple of weeks. And even though there had been absolutely no indication from Nicole that it was anything other than platonic, Dana’s heart was starting to make some of its secret wishes invade her thoughts.

 

Once upright she looked at the blonde. “We’ll be mobile tomorrow?”

 

Nicole nodded. “Yeah. We’ll be leaving the island tomorrow. Even though the Consortium and FBI don’t know where we are, too many flights in and out here would eventually catch someone’s attention.”

 

Dana nodded.

 

“Don’t worry, accommodations will be quite comfortable,” she said with a smile.

 

“How about the sunsets? I think I’m going to miss the sunsets here.” She didn’t know why, but Dana felt a little embarrassed for some reason.

 

Nicole gave her partner a smile, one that lit up her eyes. “I think some beautiful sunsets can be arranged.”

 

~~~

 

**The Hashmalim**

**Jost Van Dyke, BVI**

**Monday, February 2, 1998**

 

The next morning Nicole and Dana packed up what few things they had and headed to the beach at the appropriate time. Waiting for them was a boat and two men.

 

“Agent Logan?” one of them asked.

 

Nicole nodded. “Hello.”

 

“Captain Tully sends his regards. I’m Tommy and this is Les,” he indicated the second man. “Do you have everything you need?” he asked looking at what little they were bringing.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then allow us to transport you to your home away from home, the Hashmalim,” he said with a smile.

 

The men politely helped the women into the boat and then headed out.

 

“Where is the Hashmalim?” Nicole asked.

 

“Captain Tully thought it best not to draw attention to the island, so the Hashmalim is waiting in the bay at Jost Van Dyke. It’s less than four miles from here so we’ll be there shortly,” Tommy answered.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

There were, of course, several boats at anchor in the bay of the island a little over three and a half miles north of Grand Thatch Island. Dana’s eyes grew large as the small boat they were riding in zeroed in on the largest boat in the bay. The men tied the sleek motor boat to the water platform and helped the women onto the platform. Les led them up the steps to the deck. Waiting for them on the aft deck was Captain Tully.

 

“Tully! It’s good to see you.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine. Welcome aboard the Hashmalim, Miss Dana.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He led them into the salon. “Would either of you care for something to drink or to eat?”

 

Both women declined. Dana indicated she was a little tired.

 

“Max?”

 

A uniformed woman who had been checking the stocks behind the wet bar replied. “Yes, Captain?”

 

“Would you please show Miss Dana to her cabin?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

Nicole gave her partner’s arm a light squeeze. “It’s alright. I’ll come check on you in a bit. I need to discuss a couple of things with Tully.”

 

Dana nodded. She followed the steward out of the salon. “Your name is Max?”

 

“Well, it’s Sara Lomax, but I go by Max, have for years.”

 

Dana nodded. “I’m Dana.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dana.”

 

“How big is this boat?” Dana was a bit in awe of the size and the luxuriousness of the interior.

 

“The Hashmalim has a length of 140 feet and a beam of 25 feet.” Max noticed Dana taking in the details around them. “Would you like the tour?”

 

“Please.”

 

Max gave Dana a quick tour of Hashmalim. She pointed out many of the ship’s features such as rich woods, marble counters, plasma screens, advanced sound system, TV, radio, internet, and phone service via satellite, sauna and steam rooms, library, exercise room, and finally the master suite.

 

Dana had been impressed with everything Max showed her and told her about the boat, but when they entered the master cabin she was blown away. The sheer size was one thing, but the spectacular view provided by the bow-facing rows of windows along the entire width of the cabin was incredible. Because the cabin was the foremost cabin on the upper deck, the forward bulkhead was inclined and curved, with two rows of large windows. The upper row of windows offered a view that would include any starry night sky. Below the windows were a small writing desk, some dresser drawers, and a small sofa. Directly center of the bulkhead the lower window was replaced with a hatch leading out to a private veranda overseeing a sunning area on the main deck bow.

 

The marble master bath was just as impressive as the cabin. There was a deep oversized marble tub and a double-sized glass and marble shower with multiple shower heads and a marble bench.

 

“I could spend hours just in this bathroom,” Dana said with a smirk.

 

Max smiled. “Hashmalim has my favorite master cabin of the fleet.”

 

“Fleet?”

 

“Hashmalim is one of seven yachts the owners have available.”

 

“Are they all like this?”

 

“They vary from 120 feet to 200 feet. Each one has a distinctive personality and features. Unlike some, the owners continuously maintain and improve each to the highest standards with the best of everything; from linens to audio/visual systems, to state of the art navigation and safety equipment. Even the Absinthe which was built in 1973 is one of the most luxurious and modernized yachts around.”

 

“I can’t imagine owning one yacht, much less seven!”

 

“They usually buy a new ship to add to the fleet every two to five years.”

 

“How can anyone need so many yachts?”

 

Max smiled. “Usually, all but one or two are at sea under charter at any given time.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Is there anything I can do or get for you at this time?”

 

“No, thank you. I’m just going to relax for a bit.”

 

Max showed Dana how to use the electronic concierge system and then left.

 

~~~

 

**The Hashmalim**

**Pilothouse**

While Max showed Dana around and took her to her quarters, Nicole had some things to attend to. She and Tully walked together on the way to the pilothouse.

 

“You know, I was glad to hear it was you that was coming, Tully.”

 

“I gathered from my orders that you have important things to attend to, and that they wish to ensure the safety of your guest.”

 

Nicole nodded. “Yeah. This one’s different. It’s not the usual group of suspects. They’re human.” She took a breath and let it out. “So I can’t exactly go in guns blazing. It’s more complicated.”

 

“I see.”

 

They entered the pilothouse where they went over the charts. The Hashmalim would head southwest into the Caribbean. Then it would turn northwest and continue through the Caribbean, making a brief stop in the Caymans for some supplies. From there they would continue northwest until they entered the Gulf of Mexico and change course to the northeast to visit the Florida Keys. Beyond that, they would sail up and down the east coast as dictated by the needs of Nicole’s mission.

 

She gave Tully a smile. “I’m afraid it’s a rather boring cruise you were brought in for.”

 

He gave her a single nod. “Which is not a bad thing,” he said with a smile.

 

Nicole nodded, “Agreed.”

 

They then discussed the crew assignments. The deckhands were Tommy Burdett and Les Warwick. Tommy was former SAS and Royal Guard; Les was former Scotland Yard. Sara ‘Max’ Lomax was also former Scotland Yard. The engineer, Douglas Newell was retired Royal Navy, just as Captain Richard Tully was. And the chef, Geoffrey Whitten, was a world class chef and able to cook or bake just about anything a person could want.

 

The Hashmalim had weighed anchor and was getting underway by the time Nicole left the pilothouse.

 

~~~

 

**The Hashmalim**

**Master Suite**

Nicole knocked on the open door.

 

“Come in.”

 

The blonde walked in and smiled at Dana where she was sprawled out on the king size bed. “Comfortable?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“So are your accommodations sufficient?”

 

“Are you kidding? I think this cabin is bigger than my apartment.”

 

She sat on the side of the bed. “I realize staying here, on the ship, might feel a bit limiting compared to being on the island. After all, there’s not nearly so much room to go for walks. But hopefully the Hashmalim provides enough diversions to help pass the time quickly. There’s a library full of books, an extensive video collection, satellite TV, and an exercise room when you’re a little stronger.”

 

Dana gave her partner a wry smile. “I’m not complaining, Nicole. I just wish I had a swim suit.”

 

The blonde nodded. “Didn’t exactly have a lot of clothes to bring with us when we left the hospital.” She smiled, “But I think I may be able to expand your current wardrobe a bit.” She stood and held her hand out to the redhead. “Come on.”

 

Dana sat up, took Nicole’s hand and was pulled up from the bed. The blonde took her to a door to reveal a walk-in closet. “Unless Thea’s totally lost her touch, you should find just about anything you’ll need in here.”

 

She was stunned. There was a complete recreational wardrobe – pants, shorts, tanks, tees, shirts, swim suits, and shoes. “Nicole?”

 

The blonde smiled. “I take it Thea did alright?”

 

“Yeah, you could say that.”

 

~~~

 

**The Hashmalim**

**Office**

Nicole left Dana to rest and headed to the office which was off the master stateroom. She turned on her computer and called Thea to get an update.

 

The blonde was pouring over files she printed out that had been sent to her by Thea when Dana found her in the office. She closed a folder and tossed it onto the desk with some irritation. She then pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

 

“That good, huh?” Dana’s voice came from the doorway.

 

Nicole let out a sigh. “Just a lot of research… giving me a headache.” She dropped her chin to her chest and slid her hand to the back of her neck to squeeze the muscles there.

 

Dana walked over to stand behind the blonde’s chair. She moved Nicole’s hand away and started to massage her neck.

 

“Mmmm, that feels good.

 

“You’re in knots.”

 

“I know.” After a couple of minutes Nicole straightened her head back up. She reached back and grabbed one of Dana’s hands. She held it as she swiveled her seat around. Nicole looked up into beautiful blue eyes. “What about you? How are you feeling?” she asked still holding her partner’s hand.

 

She took a breath and let it out. “Better since I took a nap. I am getting a little hungry though.”

 

Nicole smiled. “That’s not surprising, considering it’s about time for dinner. And it’s easily taken care of. What are you in the mood for? What would you like?”

 

~~~

 

That night, after Dana went to bed, Nicole was again in the office studying the intel Ian and Thea had provided. Max entered the office with a salver. She set it down on the corner of the desk. Nicole barely glanced over but picked up the large mug of hot tea.

 

“Mmmm, thank you,” she said after taking a large sip.

 

Max then picked up the syringe she had also placed on the tray. “Hip, please.”

 

“Hmm?” she responded absently as she concentrated on the computer screen.

 

“Drop trou, ma’am.”

 

Surprised, Nicole turned to look at the woman.

 

Max held the syringe at the ready. “To treat your migraine,” she stated.

 

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Let me guess – Thea called you.”

 

“I’m just following orders, ma’am.”

 

Nicole let out a sigh as she stood up and lowered her shorts enough to allow Max to give her the shot in her hip.

 

“You’ve been studying that screen for hours. You really ought to call it a night. Get some rest and let the medication work.”

 

“I will shortly. I just want to get through this file.”

 

Max left. Nicole didn’t actually get through the file before her migraine made her give up. She lay down on the couch in the office, telling herself she’d get back to work once the medication knocked back her migraine.

 

~~~

 

**The Hashmalim**

**Master Suite**

**Tuesday, February 3, 1998**

It was a cry clearly announcing terror that woke Nicole. She knew in an instant it was her partner. She raced from the office into the master suite. She sat on the bed and took a still mostly asleep redhead into her arms.

 

“It’s okay, Dana… it’s only a dream… shhh… I’ve got you…” She cradled Dana’s head against her shoulder and she kissed her forehead without thinking.

 

The redhead instinctively put an arm up around Nicole’s neck and pulled her close, clinging to her as her tears flowed uncontrolled.

 

The blonde tightened her arms around Dana. “Shhh… I’ve got you… it’s okay, Dana…”

 

The redhead was no stranger to nightmares. No one could go through the things she’d been through and _not_ have nightmares, but she seldom let them get the best of her. On bad nights she would stay awake to avoid falling back into the nightmares. Giving in to the fear created by her own mind felt like weakness to Dana. She was used to be being in control of her emotions… not being controlled by them. And she certainly didn’t let others see how deeply the fear and sadness within ran. However, the walls she used to keep things in and people out just didn’t work with the blonde. She could no sooner keep her partner outside her walls than she could stop breathing. Nicole knew her, _saw_ her, understood her, accepted her. And Nicole was the one she trusted.

 

Nicole held the redhead, absorbing her tears in her cotton t-shirt, and absorbing her fears in her heart.

 

Dana eventually got her tears under control. She ducked her head as she pulled back and wiped her face. “Sorry,” she whispered.

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for. You want to talk about it?”

 

She shook her head. It was then she noticed what the blonde was wearing. “What time is it?”

 

“About 3:30 in the morning.”

 

“And you’re still up?”

 

Nicole gave a one shouldered shrug. “Research.”

 

“About what?”

 

“It’s just case prep.”

 

“Case prep? What case?”

 

“My temporary reassignment undercover.”

 

Dana frowned, “I thought that was just a cover story to explain your absence.”

 

“It’s both actually. I’ll be coming and going from the ship periodically.” She gave Dana’s arm a light squeeze. “So, are you okay to go back to sleep now?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

 

“If you need anything, I’m just in the office there,” she said, inclining her head toward the office doorway.

 

~~~

 

**The Hashmalim**

**Monday, February 9, 1998**

 

Once the Hashmalim reached the Caymans they stopped long enough to pick up a few supplies. As planned, they continued on from there to the Keys, dropping anchor off Key West.

 

Dana continued to make small gains daily in her health. And she was finally starting to put on some of the weight that the cancer had deprived her of. Of course, having a world class chef preparing fantastic (and healthy) meals helped. She even started to get some sun, though slathered with sun block to prevent burning.

 

Under other circumstances, the redhead thought time on the Hashmalim would have been a dream vacation. But she was not recuperating as quickly as she’d like… and her partner was suddenly otherwise occupied almost constantly. Nicole was either holed up in the office pouring over files, or on the phone.

 

Dana missed the time, the intimacy, they shared on the is­land – talking, watching TV, sunset walks. She could see, and feel, Nicole growing more solemn and determined with each day that passed.

 

The Hashmalim headed north up the coast after a couple of days spent in Key West. Two days later they were in much colder waters off the Delaware coast. That evening Nicole seemed even quieter and more introspective than ever during dinner.

 

“Nicole?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

She looked up at Dana. “What do you mean?”

 

“You seem distracted.”

 

The blonde gave her partner a small rueful smile. “Sorry. I just have some things on my mind.” She let out a sigh. “I have to leave tonight. I’ll probably be gone two or three days.”

 

“Your case?” It really wasn’t a question. Dana knew her partner had been doing some major preparation during the last week, but she was suddenly overcome with deep concern about Nicole’s safety. “You’re going undercover alone, aren’t you?”

 

The blonde took a deep breath and let it out as she nodded.

 

Dana placed her hand over the blonde’s. “Nicole?”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t like the idea of you being out there alone. Promise me you’ll be careful. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Nicole turned her hand underneath Dana’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “This is far from the first time I’ve gone into the field alone – I’m used to it. I’ll be alright.”

 

“You better be. I don’t think I can deal with breaking in another partner,” Dana replied, trying to lighten the mood… to lighten her own mood.

 

~~~

 

That night, after Dana went to sleep, Tully met with Nicole on the sundeck.

 

“I shouldn’t be gone more than two or three days, four at the most.”

 

“Do you have everything you need?”

 

She nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Forgive me, but you don’t sound particularly eager to handle the situation.”

 

Nicole let out a sigh. “I’m… conflicted about this one.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t usually go after humans… at least not like this.”

 

“With ‘monsters’ you know exactly what to do – vanquish them. Humans _are_ different – they have souls, and rarely are all bad. You wouldn’t be who and what you are if you didn’t recognize that and it didn’t give you pause. You can’t exactly go around killing humans.”

 

“That’s just it – I’d like nothing more than to do just that! I’ve never wanted to kill a human as much as I do right now. These men purposefully bioengineered a way to give Dana cancer! How does someone even _think_ about doing that? They don’t just want her dead, they want her to suffer. And she _has_.” Nicole stopped and let out a sigh. “Well, I need to go.” She released her wings. She plucked a few feathers and gave them to Tully. “Have Max make sure Dana continues with the tea, and lookout for her – don’t let her push herself too hard too soon.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

With that she took off up into the night sky.

 

~~~

 

**Alexandria, VA**

 

Nicole flew into the night sky, unobserved by anyone. She flew about 100 miles until she arrived at the very affluent Ferry Landing subdivision of Alexandria. She landed on a private pier of a five-acre estate. She paused and centered herself. She knew she couldn’t let personal animosity overrule her judgment.

 

She was in full hunter mode and in her usual hunting attire – black top and cap, black leather boots, pants, and duster. Despite the boots she wore her steps were light and silent. Every sense she had was on alert. She flew up to the roof of the mansion. Her quarry was in the master bedroom with his wife. Normally she would have felt sympathy for the wife, but her investigation (with the help of Ian and Thea) revealed that the wife was no more an innocent than her husband. However, she wasn’t a threat to Dana, and Nicole was there to deal with that threat.

 

The blonde entered the house through a third story window and silently entered the bedroom. To avoid waking the wife she took out a cloth impregnated with something akin to chloroform and placed it over the man’s mouth and nose. He was unconscious before he even had a chance to waken and react to her presence. She silently hefted his body and left.

 

Ian was waiting for her when she arrived at the empty warehouse he’d scouted out for her use. He led her inside and down into the subbasement. He didn’t know exactly what Nicole had in mind for the bastard, but he saw the fire in her eyes. He’d fought at her side before and knew she was in full battle mode. There would be no second chances offered this time. He offered to stay and help her, but she declined as he expected her to. Ian left, knowing the man was soon to discover the meaning of ‘hell of earth’.

 

~~~

 

Nicole held the man for three days. For those three days she pulled things out of his soul and made him ‘experience’ the consequences of his actions – from his victims’ perspective. She took him through the emotional, mental, and physical things he had subjected others to.

 

She never laid a hand on him, but pulling things from his soul and putting him through what she did, was far more difficult and more draining than any kind physical activity. During those days she also interrogated him. She’d gotten everything she needed from him. By the time she finished he was blubbering like a baby. His mind had turned inward on itself and fractured. He was forever beyond any help – an empty shell.

 

Nicole felt sick in her heart. She felt more soiled than she could ever remember being. As tempted as she was to just leave him where he lay in a fetal position on the grimy floor, she knew that would be the same as killing him… and she wasn’t a murderer.

 

She once again hefted his body. She dropped him at the nearest hospital’s emergency room, slipping in and out without anyone noticing her. It was still night, but if she was go­ing to fly back to the yacht before dawn, and unnoticed, she needed to leave immediately.

 

~~~

 

**The Hashmalim**

**Friday, February 13, 1998**

 

Nicole no sooner touched down on the sundeck of the boat and Tully and Max seemed to appear out of nowhere with a large, steaming mug of tea. She accepted the offering with a nod of thanks. As she took a grateful swallow of the tea she allowed Max to help her out of her duster.

 

“Have you eaten?” Tully asked.

 

She shook her head. “No. And before you ask, no – I don’t want to eat. I haven’t the stomach for anything right now. What I need more than anything is a shower.”

 

She started undressing as she headed to the day head on the sundeck, dropping the last piece just outside the door of the head. Max collected her things and left to put them away, as well as obtain a robe for the blonde to wear once she completed her shower.

 

Nicole stood under the steaming water, trying to sluice away the dirty feeling that went far deeper than her pores. After finishing her shower she dried off and slipped on the robe Max had provided. Out on the sundeck she could see the sky just starting to lighten from the coming sunrise, but the beauty was lost on her. She’d been going for the past three days without sleep, was heartsick, and needed more than just a mug of tea and a hot shower to pull her from the depression she was currently in. She took a deep breath of the cold, dawning, sea air and then headed inside.

 

~~~

 

**Part 20**

 

**The Hashmalim**

**Friday, February 13, 1998**

 

Dana found Nicole in the fitness room running on the treadmill, music playing. The redhead had slept in and then ate her breakfast in the privacy of the master cabin.

 

She took a seat so she could watch the blonde and still have a view outside the windows. Nicole took no notice of Dana’s presence and it was clear she was in another place altogether. Dana didn’t have to be an empath or a psy­chic to sense the melancholy radiating from her partner. It was far worse than when she’d found Nicole in the hotel fitness room in Chattanooga. Dana could tell that the melancholy was running much deeper.

 

Max entered after about half an hour with a mug of hot tea for Dana. She accepted it without complaint. It seemed Max was just as pushy as Nicole, even more so actually, about getting her to drink a number of cups of it each day. She was sure it was spiked with something, especially since Nicole gave up on her IV so easily on the island three and half weeks before. She was sure the increased daily cups of tea were now the source of her ‘medicine’… whatever it was. She gave a mental smile to herself at her very uncharacteristic lack of curiosity about what Nicole was putting in her tea. It was a testament to her trust in her partner. That thought brought her back around to her current concern.

 

“Max?” she spoke quietly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“How long has she been working out?”

 

“Several hours – since just after dawn.” She paused. “Some burdens must be carried by one,” she said softly before leaving the room.

 

Dana wondered at the parting statement, but she did sense that attempting to talk to Nicole before she was ready was not a good idea. She felt a pang of sorrow at her inability to help her partner through whatever she was dealing with.

 

~~~

 

The redhead dozed off but woke up to find herself the only one in the room. She sat up and looked around for Nicole. She got up and head­ed through the boat towards the master stateroom. She saw Max in the passageway.

 

“Max, do you know where Nicole is?”

 

“She was in the office when I took her a bottle of wine an hour ago.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Dana headed to the office in hope of being able to talk to her partner. However, when she entered, she found Nicole a­sleep on the couch. She was relieved to see that the blonde didn’t drink the whole bottle of wine. From what was left in the bottle Nicole couldn’t have had more than a glass. She decided not to disturb her sleeping partner.

 

~~~

 

Max was just bringing out Dana’s salad at dinner when Nicole walked into the dining room.

 

Dana greeted her with a smile, “Hey, stranger.”

 

The blonde returned her smile. “Hi.” She took her seat.

 

Max quickly disappeared back to the galley to get Nicole’s salad. “Would you care for some wine with your dinner?” Max asked when she returned.

 

“No, thank you. Water is fine.”

 

The two partners didn’t talk about anything of import during dinner. They simply enjoyed the meal and relaxed. After dinner they relaxed in the salon and watched some TV.

 

Later, after turning off the television, they enjoyed a few min­utes of silence. Dana was lying down with her head in Nicole’s lap. She’d missed Nicole the previous days and now that she was feeling better she was also feeling kind of isolated on the ship.

 

The redhead was the one to break the silence. “Are you okay?”

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

“You seemed upset this morning.”

 

Nicole took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I just need­ed to… decompress.”

 

Dana sat up and moved to sit next to Nicole. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“It’s just some things about the case I’m working.”

 

“You know you can talk to me.”

 

The blonde gave her a small smile. “Thanks. But I don’t really feel like talking about work.”

 

As if on cue, Max appeared bearing two mugs of hot tea. She handed one to Dana and the other to Nicole.

 

“Thank you, Max.”

 

With a nod she was gone.

 

“Time for my medicine,” Dana said with a small smirk.

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her comment.

 

“I may not know what you’ve added to the tea, but it’s obviously the mode of medication, especially since you let me forego the IV so easily.” The look in Dana’s eyes dared the blonde to dispute her conclusion. Nicole’s smile was confirmation. “Are you ever going to tell me what it is?”

 

“It’s a substance that has been used for medicinal purposes since ancient times. However, it’s rare to come by.”

 

“So it’s expensive,” Dana concluded.

 

“On the contrary. It costs nothing. It’s a gift to those who receive it.”

 

“What’s it called? And why hasn’t the medical community published anything about it?”

 

The blonde gave her partner a small smile. “It has no name. And the medical community hasn’t published anything about it because it doesn’t know about it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“As I said, it’s a gift to those who receive it. No source would ever gift it for research. However, to ease your mind, when we return, a sample can be provided to you, for your personal and private analysis.”

 

Dana was surprised. “Even though I’m a doctor? What’s to prevent me from reporting anything about it?”

 

Nicole gave her a small smirk. “Report what? A nameless substance that you don’t even know its source?”

 

“I see your point. But why would I be allowed to analyze it?”

 

“Because of who you are.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Strong minded, principled, a good soul… pick one, or all of the above.” She paused and gave the redhead a smile. “Or come up with your own.” They both took a swallow of the tea. “I’m actually surprised it’s taken you this long to ask about it.”

 

“So am I, but I trust you,” she replied. She took a deep breath and let it out. “And I can’t deny that I’m feeling better and stronger every day.”

 

Nicole put her hand over Dana’s. “And that’s what matters,” she said softly.

 

Dana nodded. “And now I’m starting to get impatient. Consid­ering everything, I should be happy just to be getting better, instead of getting upset with myself for not getting better faster.”

 

“You’ve come further than you realize, but I understand – I’m not exactly patient when I’m a patient.” They both smiled at her wording. “You’d be a little further along the road of recovery if you’d kept the IV, but fighting the point was less helpful to you than having you comfortable, and it didn’t change the results.” She took a drink from her tea. “But I do have something I think will help with your frustration.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“The boat will be heading south again tomorrow. It’ll arrive in the Caicos Islands in two days. There you’ll leave the boat and check into the Parrot Cay Spa, where you’ll receive some holistic therapy specifically designed to help you improve your fitness, regain your strength and energy, as well as speed your complete recovery,” Nicole said with a smile. “If you let yourself fully cooperate and participate with the therapy I guarantee you’ll not only feel good, but you’ll be surprised at how quickly you recover complete­ly.”

 

The blonde was particularly pleased with the arrangements that had made for her partner’s treatment. Dana would have complete individual care around the clock at a private cottage. Her treatment plan was specifically designed for her. The redhead was in for a real treat.

 

“You said _I_ will leave the boat. Where will you be?” Dana asked.

 

Nicole let out a quiet sigh. “I’m still working a case. I’m afraid I’ll be leaving the boat again. I’ll meet up with you when I can.”

 

Dana looked forward to regaining her strength and feeling better, but she was disappointed that her partner was leaving again. And judging from the look in her eyes, the blonde wasn’t thrilled about it either. “I see.”

 

The blonde squeezed the hand her own was still covering. “Max will go with you to the retreat, and the rest of the crew will still be here on the Hashmalim, anchored just off-shore. I want you to know that you can trust all of them. They’re a handpicked crew. You’ll be completely safe – they’ll make sure of it.”

 

“But will you?” Dana asked. “You’re still working a case alone.”

 

She took a deep breath and let out sigh. “There’s more distastefulness than danger.”

 

Dana cocked an eyebrow in question.

 

“The people involved,” explained Nicole. “Believe me, I’m looking forward to the end of this case.”

 

~~~

 

The Hashmalim had sailed north for about three hours to bring it closer to New York. From there, Nicole flew the 75 miles to the city. Her next quarry was in residence in the prestigious Central Park neighborhood. He was just one of a number of Consortium members that needed to be neutralized.

 

Once she left the ship, Tully turned the boat south and made for the Caicos Islands. They would arrive two days later.

 

Nicole worked her way through the list she’d made during the interrogation of the Leader and by the time she finished, a week had passed.

 

~~~

 

**Home of Margaret Scully**

**Baltimore, MD**

**Saturday, February 21, 1998**

 

Nicole made arrangements for a charter flight from the BWI airport to the Caicos islands. However, before she left, she wanted to make a visit to a special person. She of course waited until dark and made certain she wasn’t seen.

 

She melted into the shadows and knocked on the back door of the house. When the door was opened, she immediately moved inside to minimize the chance she’d be seen before the woman really had a chance to react. She also reached over and flipped the light off so no one could see into the kitchen.

 

“Nicole!”

 

“Hi, Maggie,” she replied with a smile as they hugged.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I was passing through the area and I wanted to stop by.”

 

“Well come in. Have a cup of coffee, or something to eat.”

 

“I can’t stay. I just came to let you know about Dana.”

 

“How is she?” her mother asked with some trepidation.

 

“She’s doing just fine. She’s getting better and stronger every day.”

 

Maggie’s eye watered. “She’s really getting better?”

 

“Yes, she is. She’s going to be alright, Maggie.”

 

They hugged again. “I’ve been praying…”

 

“I know.”

 

When they let go of each other she reached up and cupped Nicole’s cheek. “I’ll never be able to thank you.”

 

The blonde reached up and took Maggie’s hand on her cheek into her hand. “You just did,” she said softly. She squeezed her hand. “I took a risk coming to see you – I need to go.”

 

“Wait! I have something for Dana.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Maggie left and came back with a small wrapped package. “The day after tomorrow is Dana’s birthday. Will you give this to her for me?”

 

“I’ll be happy to,” she said taking the small package held out to her.

 

“This one is for you,” Maggie said holding out a second package.

 

Nicole was surprised and very touched. “You didn’t have t–”

 

Maggie put her hands on the blonde’s shoulders. “Nicole, you’re a special person and I’m glad to have gotten to know you. I’m thankful you’re Dana’s partner – you’ve been good for her, and I’m not just referring to her health.”

 

“Thank you,” she replied softly.

 

Maggie leaned in and kissed Nicole’s cheek. “Now go. Stay safe – both of you.”

 

With that Nicole silently slipped out of the house and took to wing. She had to get to the BWI airport for her flight.

 

~~~

 

**The Hashmalim**

**Caicos Islands  
Sunday, February 22, 1998**

 

Despite it being the middle of the night, Tommy Burdette was waiting for Nicole when her plane landed at the airport. He drove her to the beach where the launch was waiting, and then took her to the Hashmalim.

 

Captain Tully was waiting for her when she boarded. “Welcome back.”

 

“Thank you, Tully. How are things here?”

 

“Quiet. Max has checked in each day. Miss Dana is safe and well. She appears to be responding very well to the care she’s been receiving. There’s a doctor’s report waiting for you in the office.”

 

“Good. I have some things I want to go over with you. Geoffrey as well. But first I need a quick shower. Meet me in the salon in 20 minutes with Geoffrey.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Nicole took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. She then went to the salon. She told the men that the next day was Dana’s birthday and that she wanted to celebrate it. They assured her they’d take care of things.

 

With that done she retired to the office and called both Thea and Ian, checking in with them about their parts of the plan and also bringing them up to date on her part. Fortunately, from all appearances, the rest of the top echelons, below the council of the Consortium, would soon be removed from the picture as threats. Nicole’s actions in taking out the council had already started in-fighting among the sec­onds. A couple had already been killed following the power vacuum at the top. According to Thea, an influx of documents and communications sent to the authorities had jump­started some major investigations, crackdowns, and arrests. Nicole hoped that she could return Dana home in a couple of weeks or so.

 

Finally, after working until that evening, she logged off the computer and went to bed, falling asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

 

~~~

 

**Parrot Cay Spa**

**Caicos Islands**

**Monday, February 23, 1998**

 

After sleeping in late, Nicole got up in the morning and dressed. Les took her ashore and she went to the cottage her partner had been staying in. The redhead was out on a beach with her personal yoga instructor for a session, so Nicole spoke with the doctor and then started doing some Tai Chi. A couple of the staff joined her.

 

That was how Dana found the blonde when she got back from the beach. She just stopped and watched for a few moments since she hadn’t been spotted yet. She was struck with how graceful her partner was… and how much she’d missed her.

 

Dana was amazed by how much better she was feeling after five days at the spa, and by how much she’d enjoyed certain aspects of her care. She’d found the meditation sessions calming and the yoga rejuvenating. She, of course, enjoying the massages, but she was amazed by how much she allowed herself to relax. She felt good and strong, the best she’d felt in a long time. She also felt… at ease.

 

Suddenly Nicole spotted her, and gave her a beautiful smile. The blonde stepped out of her form and walked over to her partner. “Hey there. You look like you’re feeling pretty good,” she said with a smile.

 

Dana returned her smile. “I am. I feel better than I have for a long time.”

 

“Glad to hear it. What’s next on your schedule this morning?”

 

Dana glanced at one of the staff, who answered. “Massage.”

 

The blonde grinned. “Sounds good. Think I’ll join you.”

 

Both women changed out of their clothes and into a robe. Max came in and spoke to Nicole briefly. She released Max from guard duty and let her go back to the yacht. The partners were led to two massage tables that were set up. They shed their robes and lay down. Both women relaxed as massage therapists worked their muscles.

 

After their massage a light lunch was brought in. After that they dressed and went for a walk.

 

As they walked along the beach Dana broke the silence. “So how is your case going?”

 

Nicole nodded. “Good. In fact, I’m done.”

 

The redhead wasn’t sure how she felt about that. “So does that mean you’ll be going home?” she asked tentatively.

 

The blonde gave her a smirk. “Why? Trying to get rid of me?”

 

“No, of course not!”

 

Nicole smiled. “No, I’m not going back. At least not yet. In fact, if you think you can put up with my presence for a little while, Captain Tully has a list of places we can go to for a little vacation.”

 

She raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“When we get back to the yacht you can take a look and pick one. It’s your choice. It’s not safe to go back home yet.”

 

At that Dana let out a rude noise. “It’ll be a cold day in hell before I’ll ever be safe,” she snapped.

 

“Not true, Dana.”

 

She gave Nicole a look.

 

“Beyond the normal dangers of the job, you _will_ be safe. The Consortium will no longer be of concern. For you, or anyone – I promise,” the blonde finished solemnly.

 

The redhead was taken aback by the quiet declaration. She stopped in her tracks and just looked at her partner. Nicole took a couple more steps before she stopped. She turned back and met Dana’s look.

 

“What are you saying, Nicole?” she asked quietly. She saw a shadow pass behind her partner’s eyes – a shadow of disquiet and unease and… _pain?_

 

The blonde didn’t avoid her partner’s scrutiny. She simply took a breath and answered. “What case do you think I’ve been working on?” she replied evenly.

 

Dana felt gut-punched. Her thoughts raced out of control. Suddenly Nicole was next to her, hands on her shoulders, holding her steady.

 

“Easy, Dana, breathe easy.”

 

 _Breathe, yes_ … She’d forgotten to breathe. She took a couple of deep breaths and slowly let them out. Nicole eased her down to sit in the white sand. The dizziness let up as she continued to concentrate on breathing and the warmth of her partner’s hand gently rubbing her back.

 

Dana’s color came back into her face and Nicole could tell her heart rate was approaching a more normal rhythm, as was her breathing. Finally the redhead opened her eyes, though her gaze was on the horizon where the blue sky met the even bluer water.

 

“Sorry about that,” she whispered.

 

Nicole shook her head. “You have nothing to apologize for.” She sat with her hands in her lap, also looking out over the gentle waves. She remained silent, giving her partner time to digest and formulate.

 

Finally, Dana spoke. “So all this time you’ve been trying to take on the Consortium? All on your own? Without backup? You could have gotten yourself killed! Going off on your own like that is just what Mulder used to do, and then I’d have to save his ass!” She was definitely angry, but Dana realized it wasn’t for the same reason she used to get pissed at Mulder. With him it was because she always had to compromise herself, lie for him, just so they could keep their job – so _she_ could keep _her_ job! And Mulder never cared that his actions put her in peril – physically or professionally. No, she was pissed at Nicole for a completely different reason – she was angry with Nicole because she could have gotten herself killed, and she did _not_ want to lose her.

 

Nicole took a breath before responding. “If by ‘all this time’, you mean since you left the hospital, then yes, I have been going after Consortium. All on my own? Not exactly. I’ve had backup, granted it hasn’t been FBI backup, but I’ve had it. And I didn’t just go off halfcocked or on a whim, Dana. A lot of preparation and planning went into the operation, and not just by me. I’ve had help – from friends with some unique talents and gifts. Friends, by the way, who helped me figure out how the Consortium gave you cancer.”

 

Nicole’s even and quiet response took the fire out of Dana’s anger. “I already know – it was the chip that was implanted in the back of my neck. Removing it is what caused the cancer. I’m not the only one. There was a group of them, of women… who had the same thing. All were abducted, all had the same chip implanted in the same place, all removed the chip, all got cancer… all of them died…”

 

“Dana.” Nicole waited until her partner looked at her before she continued. “Dana, I don’t know what did or didn’t cause the cancer in those other women, but I do know what caused it in you. That chip had absolutely nothing to do with it. I have the hard science to prove it. When it’s safe to take you back home, you can go through the research, even duplicate the results yourself.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“What? That you’ll be safe?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Because all the principle players have already been neutral­ized – including the infamous Cancer Man – Mr. Spender.”

 

Blue eyes widened. “You…”

 

Hurt showed in the blonde’s eyes only a moment before she hid it. “No, Dana, I’m not an assassin. But I will admit part of me wouldn’t have minded killing the sick bastard who thought up the bioengineered, DNA-spe­cific agent that gave you cancer. However, his death was by his own hand.” She paused and looked away. “I just didn’t feel compelled to try to stop him,” she whispered softly. Nicole took a couple of breaths and finally looked at her partner again. “Look, I know this is a lot to get hit with. I didn’t mean to do this today. I know you have questions, and I will answer them. There is a lot to tell you, but we don’t have to do all this right now.” She paused and smiled at the redhead. “It’s your birthday today; I wanted today to be a celebration.”

 

Dana actually looked surprised. “It is?”

 

“Yeah. It’s the 23rd. And as I recall, I did promise you a great dinner on your birthday.”

 

“That you did,” she replied with a smile.

 

“So what do you say we head to the boat and spend today celebrating your birthday? I may even have a surprise or two for you,” she said with a mischievous smile.

 

Despite wanting answers to a number of questions she had, Dana found herself wanting to do as her partner suggested. She wanted to celebrate her birthday. She was alive, healthy… and _alive_! Just a few weeks ago she didn’t think she’d live to see another birthday. Nicole was right; they didn’t have to get into all the Consortium crap today. It could wait until tomorrow. Today was her birthday and, for the first time in years, she really did feel like celebrating it. Not only that, she was with someone she wanted to celebrate it with. She returned her partner’s smile. “Sounds good to me.”

 

~~~

 

**The Hashmalim**

 

Tommy was waiting for the women at the pier with the launch. He took them back to the Hashmalim. They walked up the steps from the water platform on the stern and entered the salon. Dana was surprised by all the balloons, streamers, and the Happy Birthday banner.

 

Geoffrey approached and asked what they would like for dinner.

 

“That’s completely up to Dana, Geoffrey. I promised her a special dinner for her birthday a few weeks ago,” Nicole said with a smile.

 

He looked at Dana. “Italian, French, Polynesian, you name it – the sky’s the limit, Miss Dana. Whatever you can imagine.”

 

She let him know what she wanted. Geoffrey left to prepare dinner and Max handed them both a flute of champagne.

 

Captain Tully entered and informed the blonde she had a phone call.

 

“I’ll take it in the office. Tully, why don’t you go over the possible locations with Dana while I take this call?” She looked at her partner. “You can pick out where you’d like to go. And I think a dip in the hot tub sounds good, so if you’d like, I can meet up with you there after I get off the phone. Okay?”

 

“That does sound good.”

 

“Great. I won’t be long.” Nicole left to take her phone call.

 

Dana looked at a list of locations the captain handed her. “What exactly is this?” she asked.

 

“These are the locations of vacation villas. Arrangements were made for you and Miss Nicole to have the use of one, your choice, until it is time for you to return home.”

 

“They’re all over the world!”

 

“Indeed. Summer climates, moderate climates, and winter climates. There are a few villas that are in a more urban setting which would require a heavier security presence, and those with more privacy, which would not require security personnel. The villas range in size from two bedroom to nine bedroom.”

 

“How do I choose, there are so many?”

 

“Well, do you want to have a security team with you?”

 

“No,” she answered without hesitation.

 

The captain removed a pen from his pocket and crossed off some off the list. “Now, would you like a winter climate?”

 

“No.”

 

He crossed off a few more. A few more questions and the list was pared down to only a handful. “If I may make a suggestion, Miss Dana?”

 

“Certainly,” she said with a smile.

 

“If you enjoy it so much here in the Caicos, there is the villa on Providenciales not 20 miles from here. It’s a two bedroom villa on the beach, and the yacht could anchor nearby so that if you wanted to go jet-skiing, sailing, diving, or fishing, the equipment would be at your disposal.”

 

She smiled. “I think that sounds great.”

 

“Very well, I shall take care of it,” he said with a nod and a small smile.

 

Dana then went to the master cabin and changed into a swimsuit. She grabbed a towel and headed up to the jacuzzi. She found her partner already in the hot tub and sitting back with her head resting on the edge with her eyes closed.

 

“I was beginning to wonder if you were going to join me,” Nicole said without opening her eyes.

 

The redhead dropped her towel and eased herself down into the jacuzzi. “Mmmm… this feels so good.”

 

“So did you and Tully get things worked out?”

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

“Good.”

 

~~~


	6. Parts 21-24

**Part 21**

**The Hashmalim**

**Monday, February 23, 1998**

 

When Dana arrived at dinner, which was served out on the deck, she was surprised to see a small wrapped box sitting next to her plate. She picked it up and walked over to where her partner was leaning against the railing. “Nicole, after everything you’ve done, you certainly didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

The blonde smiled. “That’s not from me.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“It’s from your mother. I managed to sneak in and meet with her for a couple of minutes, to let her know you were alright. She gave that to me to give to you for your birthday.”

 

Dana didn’t even think about it, she simply threw her arms around her partner’s neck and gave her a hug. “Thank you,” she said softly, her voice full of gratitude and joy.

 

“You’re welcome,” Nicole replied returning the hug.

 

After a few moments they parted and Dana opened the pre­sent to reveal a beautiful bracelet.

 

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner and a relaxing evening together. When Nicole asked Tommy where Max was, she was told Max had left the boat to open up, provision, and prepare the villa for them.

 

“Which villa?”

 

“The one here on Providenciales,” he answered as he refilled their wine glasses.

 

Nicole smirked at Dana who shrugged. “I decided I liked it here. The weather’s perfect, the water’s beautiful. Why go anywhere else?”

 

The blonde chuckled. “I agree. It is beautiful here.” She looked over at Tommy. “Would you ask Captain Tully to weigh anchor and lay in a course to take us to the villa?”

 

“Of course.” He got off the phone to the bridge. “The captain says we’ll be underway in a couple of minutes. He was anticipating your request.”

 

Sure enough, less than 90 seconds later they felt the boat begin to move.

 

~~~

 

**Villa**

**Providenciales, Caicos Islands**

 

About an hour after getting underway the Hashmalim once again dropped anchor. Tommy and Les prepared the launch and shortly after that they took the two women to the pier.

 

The sight that greeted them was stunning. Max had the villa lit up, including the pool lights.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Dana said.

 

“Good choice,” Nicole said with a smile.

 

They walked up the beach and up the walkway over the raised ridge of rocky landscaping leading to the infinity pool. Then they walked over the bridge over one end of the pool. Max opened the patio door and admitted them.

 

“Good evening. Please allow me to you show around the villa.”

 

When they came to what was expected to be the second bedroom suite, they found a very well furnished workout room. Nicole arched an eyebrow at Max behind Dana. But it was Dana who actually spoke.

 

“I thought this was a two bedroom villa.”

 

“It is, or rather, was, Miss Dana. This sec­ond suite, as you can see, was just recently converted. I do apologize for any inconvenience. If you would prefer, you may, of course, choose a different villa.”

 

“Oh, no. I didn’t mean it like that. There’s no need to go anywhere else,” Dana spoke as they exited into the huge common room. “This is beautiful.” Dana and Nicole walked into the master suite. “You don’t mind sharing, do you?” she asked the blonde to make sure.

 

“I don’t if you don’t.”

 

Both women changed and settled in for the night.

 

~~~

 

**Tuesday, February 24, 1998**

 

Nicole woke up in the morning and slipped out of bed. She decided to let her partner sleep in for a while. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. Once changed, she went out through the great room and onto the patio. She looked at the small package Maggie had given her the other day. She didn’t know why, but for some reason she felt embarrassed by the gesture. She opened the small package and smiled at the small cross dangling from a fine gold chain. It looked just like the one that Dana always wore.

 

~~~

 

When Dana got up she found her partner fixing breakfast.

 

“Good morning. You’re just in time. What would you like in your omelet?”

 

“Just make mine like yours.”

 

“You got it.” A couple of minutes later Nicole placed a plate full of a huge omelet in front of the redhead. She also put a bowl of cut up fresh fruit and a glass of orange juice in front of her. She sat at the stool adjacent to Dana’s with the same fare. “Go ahead and dig in.”

 

“Do you really expect me to eat all of this?”

 

The blonde just grinned and started in on her own meal.

 

Dana took a bite of her omelet. “Mmmm, this is good!”

 

“Glad you like it.”

 

When she took a drink of her orange juice she gave the blonde a surprised look. “Mimosas?”

 

Nicole smiled again and shrugged a little. “It’s vacation.” _And there’s a lot to celebrate – you’re alive, Dana. The cancer is completely gone and the Consortium will never be able to hurt you again._

 

They finished their breakfast (Dana ate all of hers) and Nicole started washing their dishes. She dried her hands when she was done. She looked at Dana a moment in thought. She then grabbed a bottle of wine, a corkscrew and a couple of glasses. “Come on, let’s talk. You have questions and it’s time you got answers,” she said on the way to the living room area of the huge common area. She set the wine and glasses down on the large square coffee table before going to the wall facing the patio. She hit a switch that withdrew the pocket panels to open up the 25-foot glass section of the wall. She then rejoined Dana on one of the couches and uncorked the wine.

 

“It’s a little early, don’t you think?”

 

“It’s up to you.” Nicole poured herself a glass and sat back.

 

Dana just looked at her a few moments at first. Then she finally spoke. “I’m not sure where to begin.”

 

“Why don’t you just ask me a question and I answer it? We can go from there.”

 

“Okay… You said the uh… the Cigarette Smoking Man was dead?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure? He’s… well, I wouldn’t put it past him to somehow fake his death.”

 

“He’s definitely dead. He killed himself in front of me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“That was the choice he made. He chose that over facing up to his many crimes.”

 

“As if that would have ever happened.”

 

“It would have and he knew it. I confronted him with the evidence needed to ensure it. Clarence Gaines Bradley Spender, former State Department employee and major Consortium player was, in the end, a coward.” She took a drink from her glass. “I was there, Dana, he is dead.”

 

She just sat there for a few moments absorbing the news. “What kind of evidence?”

 

The blonde set her glass down, stood up, and walked into the bedroom. She returned with an expandable file holder that appeared to be pushing its limit of expandability. She removed the two large bands holding it closed and withdrew a folder, handing it to Dana. “This is an outline of what we dug up on CGB Spender: his early career and partnership with William Mulder in the State Department, his affair with his partner’s wife, his associations with Nazi scientists the government co-opted after the war, and many of his activities on behalf of and as a member of the Consortium. Activities which include authorizing the compromise of AD Walter Skinner and the method used, his actions as the handler of Section Chief Blevins and Assistant Director Kersh, both on the Consortium payroll, and personally coming up with and supervising the little science project that was devised specifically to deal with you.”

 

Dana skimmed through the file. She was stunned by how much information her partner seemed to have dug up on the mysterious man.

 

Nicole pulled out a second, thicker, folder. “This is just some of the evidence we have to backup what’s in that file – documents, signatures, photographs, transcripts of recorded conversations, interoffice memos, classified files, and so on.”

 

The redhead suddenly moved forward and poured herself a full glass of wine. She took a couple of very large gulps before setting the glass down. “How? How the hell did you get all this?”

 

“Well, it was mostly Thea who did it. If anything’s ever been on a computer it’s a good bet she’ll eventually be able to dig it up one way or another. She’s one of the top five hackers in the world.” Nicole sipped her wine. “Actually, I highly doubt that anyone could beat her ability when it comes to hacking. She simply has skills none of the others do. I’d bet anything there’s not a system she couldn’t get into if she really needed to.”

 

Dana was quiet as she sifted through the material on Spen­der. She stopped when she got to the documentation about what had been done to her. There were transcripts of conversations discussing what was to be done about her. It showed how Spender was responsible for proposing she be used as the first test subject in one of their new projects that he’d suggested and just gotten approval to start – to attempt to bioengineer a DNA-specific agent that would produce cancer in the targeted subject. It also included the transcript of the meeting after Mulder’s suicide where the Leader had suggested letting her get well, but Spender persuaded the group it was best to just let her die. She finished her glass of wine and refilled it.

 

Nicole watched her partner, gauging her mood. “I know it’s a lot to take in.”

 

She nodded. Finally, she spoke. “If I hadn’t been through the last few years… I’d find this all too incredible to believe. Unfortunately, I know otherwise.”

 

“Do you want to know more?”

 

“Yes. I’m _so_ tired of being lied to and of being manipulated and used.”

 

Nicole nodded in understanding. “Alright.” She opened up the expandable file again and pulled out another file. “This is the de facto leader of the Consortium.”

 

Dana opened the file and looked at the name and picture on the first page. “Oh, my god. He’s…”

 

“Yes. Now you know just how deep, and how high up, their reach goes. Or rather, _went_.”

 

She skimmed through the file. “My god, the names he named…” She looked up at her partner again. “Why would he voluntarily give up other members of the Consortium and those they controlled?”

 

“Because I interrogated him nonstop for almost three days.” It was Nicole’s turn to suddenly empty her wineglass and refill it with the last of what was in the bottle.

 

“That was where you went when you left the boat for three days. When you came back…” Dana reached out a hand, placed it on her partner’s arm and gave it gentle squeeze, “you were so upset, you worked out and ran for hours…”

 

The blonde took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “It was a very… distasteful and disturbing experience. But it verified much of what we already knew, and filled in what we didn’t.”

 

“Who’s ‘we’?”

 

“Thea and Ian both went above and beyond in helping me. Thea obviously did a lot of digging around with her computer. Ian handled surveillance and provided access when a physical presence was needed – especially when I wasn’t available.”

 

Dana gestured to the expandable file holder. “You obviously have files on more than just these two,” she said in reference to the men they’d already discussed.

 

The blonde nodded. “This contains reports on each of the members of the controlling council of the Consortium. It’s yours to find whatever answers you need.” Nicole handed the overly full file to her partner. “I have the raw data secured where no one can get to it.”

 

The redhead knew she couldn’t go through all of it in one sitting. It was just too overwhelming. She found the magnitude of what her partner was handing over to her to be indescribable. “How long?”

 

“What?”

 

“How long have you been doing this? You couldn’t have done all this just since we left DC. How long?” she asked quietly, not sure if she really wanted to know. _If she’s been do­ing this the whole time then… Then what? Does that mean she was sent? If so, by whom? And if she was sent, who does she answer to? Can I trust her? Oh, God! Who_ else _is going try to control and manipulate my life?!_

 

The next thing Dana knew, she was looking up into her partner’s beautiful, concerned-filled, green eyes. Her shoulders were supported by the blonde’s arm and her head was cradled against Nicole’s chest. She could hear Nicole’s heartbeat under her left ear.

 

“That’s it, breathe easy, Dana, breathe easy.”

 

She felt the support of an arm come out from under her knees as her partner gently set her on one of the couches. She missed the comfort and warmth of the blonde’s heartbeat and closeness as Nicole replaced her arm with a pillow and pulled back to kneel next to her.

 

The blonde checked her forehead for a fever, then tenderly brushed hair away from her face. “How do you feel?”

 

Even feeling a little fuzzy, Dana couldn’t miss the concern in her partner’s eyes and voice. “What happened?”

 

“You asked me how long I’d been gathering info on the Consortium. Before I could answer, you stood up suddenly and fainted.” Nicole frowned, “I think it would be a good idea to have you checked out.”

 

Dana started to sit up. “No, no. I’m fine, Nicole.”

 

“I’m a little concerned; that’s the second time in two days, Dana.” Nicole moved up to sit on the couch next to her partner.

 

She took a deep breath and let it out. “I just… it’s stupid really.”

 

“What?”

 

“I let my thoughts run away with me, and I… well, I forgot to breathe. It’s out of character for me, to be so… out of control, but it doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with me. Re­member, the doctor checked me out just a couple of days ago. Besides, I _am_ a doctor.”

 

Nicole let out a snort. “You were winning your argument until _that_ statement,” she said chuckling.

 

Dana looked at her in surprise, but then smiled and chuckled with her. “So, ‘I’m a doctor’ isn’t going to work with you?”

 

She shook her head. “Uh uh. Not when you use it in an effort to convince me you’re okay. Doctors are the worst patients.” She paused. “Okay, I’ll let it go for now, but don’t be surprised or upset if I have someone take a look at you soon – just to make sure you’re still where you should be as far as blood pressure, heart rate, etc. Especially since I don’t know how long it’ll be before it’s safe to take you back. The cancer may be gone, but your body is still recovering systemically. I want to keep you on the road of recovery and not have any unnecessary setbacks. I’m sure you want that as well,” she finished up with a challenge in her tone and the arch of an eyebrow.

 

The redhead nodded, deciding not to argue the point.

 

“Well, I think we ought to take a break. As I said, I know it’s a lot to take in. I’m not going anywhere; you can ask more questions later.”

 

“Will you answer the one about how long you’ve been digging into the Consortium?”

 

Nicole looked her partner straight in the eye. “Since I came to DC. Remem­ber, I read all the files in the office, and I spoke to Skinner before I met you. I wasn’t exactly clueless when I was assigned to work with you.”

 

“Skinner! Oh, my god, what about Skinner?!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The files said he was compromised by the Consortium, he’s been–”

 

“ _Was_ , Dana. Past tense. Walter Skinner is a good man. He made a difficult choice and has been free and clear of their influence for a while now.”

 

 _I wish he’d told me,_ the redhead thought to herself. But then she recalled what he had said to her the day she found out Nicole was her new partner.

 

_“I can’t trust anyone… sir.”_

 

_“I know you believe that, but you can trust me and–”_

 

_“With respect, sir, I know you are sometimes… not the one in charge.”_

 

 _“That_ has _been true… but things change.”_

 

She shook her head. _He told me he was his own man again – I just didn’t realize it._

 

Nicole could see that her partner was thinking. “If you’re okay, I’m going to work out for a bit then probably take a dip in the pool. Is there anything I can get for you?”

 

“No. But I do think I’ll take a nap, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course not. You are on vacation after all,” she replied with a smile.

 

Both women headed into the bedroom. Dana lay down on the oversized bed while the blonde quickly changed into a pair of shorts and half-tank top. Nicole then headed to the opposite wing of the villa to the workout room.

 

~~~

 

When she was done with her workout, the blonde quietly, so as not to awaken her partner, slipped into the bedroom and retrieved her swimsuit. She changed in the bathroom and took a dip in the pool. She then decided to just relax poolside and take in the cool breeze and warm sun. She stretched out on one of the provided lounges. _This is nice. I don’t remember the last time I simply took a vacation and relaxed._ A small smile took up residence on her face and stayed.

 

Her phone rang. “Logan.”

 

It was Captain Tully calling just to touch base and make sure everything was alright.

 

She assured him everything was fine, but she did have a question for him. “Why did you suggest this villa to Dana, Tully?”

 

“She was having difficulty choosing and indicated how much she enjoyed it here. And she didn’t want the need for additional security. Besides, with the Hashmalim anchored here, the equip­ment for jet-skiing, sailing, diving, and fishing are just minutes away.”

 

“The weather and water here in the Caribbean are wonderful, but the Dominican Villa offers more than this one does – especially more actual beach. The Hashmalim could have had us there in less than a day. So, spit it out, Tully – what was your real reason?”

 

He let out a soft sigh. “It did not escape my notice that while the Hashmalim provided a number of cabins, you chose to sleep in the office adjoining the master suite whenever you were aboard. Nor did I miss the effect of your absence on Miss Dana. While I believe under normal circumstances she is undoubtedly a very strong and independent person, she is still recovering – emotionally as well as physically. Staying here, with the second suite converted, provides a reason for you to stay in the same room. Staying in another villa with several bedrooms would not provide such proximity without one of you requesting it – something I believe neither of you would have done.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Did I err and overstep my bounds?”

 

“No, it’s okay, Tully.” She hung up.

 

It was only a couple of minutes later when Dana, wearing her own swimsuit, joined the blonde on the patio. “How’s the water?”

 

“Nice. You ought to check it out for yourself.” Nicole smiled as she heard her partner slip into the pool.

 

A little while later Dana exited the pool and moved to the loung­er next to the blonde’s. “You’re going to get burned if you’re not careful.”

 

“Nah. I’m fine.”

 

“Must be nice. I wish I didn’t have to worry about burning.”

 

Nicole picked up a jar from the ground and set it on the small table between their loungers. “Use that lotion and you won’t burn.” She smirked, “You may even manage to get a tan.”

 

The redhead scoffed at her partner in mock anger. “Are you saying I’m pale?”

 

“I just call them like I see them.”

 

They both chuckled. Dana opened the jar of lotion and applied some. She then stretched out on the lounger on her stomach. “Would you put some on my back?”

 

“Sure.” Nicole sat up and moved to sit on the edge on Dana’s lounger. She put some lotion on her hands and began to rub it on her partner’s back. She made sure to get under the thin strap of Dana’s top. “Did you get the back of your legs?”

 

“No. Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all.” She put some more lotion on her hands and made sure Dana’s legs were completely protected. “There you go, paleface,” she quipped when she was done.

 

The redhead managed to playfully smack Nicole before she got out of reach. They both laughed.

 

The blonde lay back down on her lounger. “God, I can’t remember the last time I actually took a vacation and just relaxed like this,” she said with a smile looking over at her partner.

 

Dana returned her smile. “I know what you mean. And I certainly never took a vacation with my partner before.”

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“Nicole! I’m _not_ complaining. I enjoy your company. And I’ve never been on a vacation with a partner before, because I never wanted to. There’s no way I would have been able to stand taking a vacation with Mulder. We were partners and we relied on each other. I would even say we were friends, but it never really translated outside of work. Whenever we spent time together outside of the office, it was inevitably to review files or discuss a case. Without work we would have never had anything in common, or even to talk about,” she finished with a shrug.

 

“Well I’m glad you haven’t gotten sick of me yet,” Nicole responded with a smile.

 

“Not yet anyway,” Dana quipped in return.

 

They both relaxed by the pool and enjoyed the sunshine.

 

After a bit the redhead turned over onto her back. She looked over at her partner who appeared truly relaxed as she stretched and turned onto her stomach. _Yes, I enjoy your company, Nicole. You’re one of the kindest people I’ve met. No more second guessing myself. Everything you’ve said and done… you’ve gone way above and beyond in proving yourself trustworthy. I’m going to follow my own instincts and judgment, and everything in me says to trust you, complete­ly. You’re my partner and my friend; I couldn’t ask for better. I can count on you and_ you _can count on_ me _._

 

~~~

 

**Part 22**

 

**Gazebo**

**Providenciales, Caicos Islands**

**Friday, February 27, 1998**

 

As the days passed the two women spent time relaxing and playing. They did some sailing, snorkeling, fishing, and diving. Nicole was ever vigilant, keeping an eye on her partner, making sure the redhead didn’t over-tire herself, whether they were playing, or Dana was working out in the fitness room. Even so, she still wanted a doctor to check her partner out.

 

Nicole made sure she had the medical supplies necessary then settled herself on one of the cushions in the gazebo set down toward the beach from the patio. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She reached out with her mind and soul. When she opened her eyes Ariel’s misty form coalesced in front of her. She immediately smiled.

 

“Hello, Nicole.”

 

“Hey, Ariel. Are you busy?”

 

The angel smiled as she took a seat on a cushion. “You know if I was, I wouldn’t have been able to join you.” She took in a deep breath of the fresh sea air and gazed at the beautiful waterscape before them. “It’s beautiful here.”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

Ariel turned back to her dear friend. “What can I do for you?”

 

“I wanted to see you. I miss you, Ariel.”

 

Ariel reached up and tenderly caressed the blonde’s cheek. “I’d love to spend some time with you.” She leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Nicole’s other cheek. Pulling back, Ariel smiled and then tapped the tip of the blonde’s nose with her finger, “But that’s not the reason you called me here, my dear.” She sat back.

 

“I didn’t lie to you.”

 

“I know that, Nicole. But there is an additional reason you’ve asked me here,” she said affectionately.

 

Nicole nodded. “I want to ask you to do a quick checkup on Dana.”

 

“How has she been doing?”

 

“Good. I just want to make sure it stays that way. I don’t know how much longer it’ll be before it’s safe to take her home, and she fainted on me a couple times a few days ago.” Before Ariel could say anything Nicole cut her off. “I have everything you need.”

 

Ariel smiled. “I should have known. Well, where is she?”

 

“She’s inside. But we don’t have to go in right away… unless you’re short on time. She’s asleep.” The blonde smiled, “So you see, I could have waited to contact you, but I really do want to spend some time with you, Ariel. We haven’t had a chance to talk in a long time.”

 

The angel reached out and gently rubbed her thumb back and forth above Nicole’s brows. “You’ve been thinking too much. Haven’t you?”

 

“Why do you know me so well?”

 

“Because you don’t shield yourself from me.” When Nicole gave her a small smile Ariel reached out and squeezed her hand. “It’s okay, sweetie, it’s what friends are for. Now lie down on your stomach and undo your top.”

 

Nicole looked at her, clearly surprised. “What?”

 

Ariel smirked, “Malakim or not, if your mind has been working overtime I know your neck and back are paying for it. Now move,” she finished in her doctor tone.

 

The blonde nodded and smiled. She spread her towel out and lay down as Ariel instructed. “Ow,” she exclaimed as her friend’s hands zeroed in on knotted muscles with the precision of a surgeon.

 

“I thought so.” Once Ariel could tell Nicole’s muscles were starting to loosen up she prodded her, “Okay, sweetie, now talk to me. What’s got you so preoccupied?”

 

Nicole took a deep breath and let it out. “Once it’s safe to take Dana back home, I will have completed all the objectives of my assignment.”

 

“Ahhh, I see. So you’ll be moving on soon. Any idea where you’ll go next? Back to Europe perhaps?”

 

“I don’t know,” she replied softly.

 

“Any preference?” Ariel’s question was met with silence. “Nicole?” She still didn’t get a response, so she dug into a knot­ted muscle a little harder than necessary which made the blonde flinch.

 

“Damn, take it easy, Ariel.”

 

“Just making sure I’ve got your attention,” she quipped light­ly. She then massaged the same muscle soothingly. “So, what’s your preference, Nicole?”

 

There was no mistaking the heavy emotion in her shaky and whispered answer. “I don’t want to go anywhere.” A silent tear also ran down her face and into the towel.

 

“So don’t.”

 

“It’s not that simple. You know that. My duty–”

 

“Is something you’ve never turned away from. And yes, you are needed, Nicole. But Europe doesn’t have a monopoly on evil or monsters. You can find plenty of both in the States. Don’t you think it’s time you tried something a little different, something new… a new challenge?”

 

“A new challenge? Like what?”

 

“Well, like not always going it alone, working with someone, having a partner.”

 

“I have had a partner, Ariel. Dana and I have worked several cases together… until she almost died. And I had Thea and Ian helping me since then. In fact, without their help I wouldn’t have been able to accomplish my objectives. So I’m not exactly a stranger to working with others.”

 

“You are if it’s a more permanent situation – like officially being assigned a partner – a _long term_ partner.” Ariel paused. “But then again, you may not be able to handle any kind of long term arrangement. It just may not be in your nature to settle down in one spot long enough to _commit_ to anything beyond one mission at a time,” she said, attempting some reverse psychology on her friend.

 

“I know what you’re doing, Ariel. The problem is, you may be more right than you think. It very well may be beyond my capacity to commit… to anything long term. And maybe as a Malakim it’s best that it’s not in my nature.”

 

“Damn it, Nicole, I didn’t mean that and you know it!” Ariel stopped her massage. “Look at me. Look at me!”

 

The blonde turned over and looked up at her.

 

“You are one of the most caring, courageous, and sensitive souls I’ve ever known, but you can also be so… so… AHHRRG!” Ariel took a couple deep breaths and let them out. Then she spoke in a low, even tone, intent on getting through to her friend. “Nicole, when it comes to your duty and responsibilities, and facing down whatever monsters or evil are in your path, you don’t question your ability, you do what you have to, no matter what.”

 

“Which makes me either brave or foolish, or both. But I knew that was part of being a Malakim.”

 

“So why do you hesitate so much where humans are concerned? And I don’t mean victims – you are exceptionally sensitive and caring with them.”

 

“I know what to do with monsters. It’s easy. People… people are hard.”

 

“Yet you sense and intuit their needs, their feelings, their very souls even.”

 

Nicole swallowed a lump in her throat and tears began to sting behind her eyes. “They hurt.”

 

Ariel let out a quiet sigh. “Yes, we all do. But that’s not all we feel.”

 

The blonde let out a shaky breath as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. “That’s not what I mean.” Her chin began to tremble as she fought to hold back more tears. She thumped her breastbone with the heel of her  
hand twice, “They hurt here.” She broke down into quiet sobs.

 

Ariel scooped the crying woman into her arms and held her close. Even as an angel, Ariel never fully understood, until that moment, how big a price her friend really paid. Tears of understanding and sorrow silently flowed down her cheeks, even as she held and gave solace to the woman in her arms.

 

It was some time before Nicole was cried out. Her eyes felt raw and her nose was stuffy. They had shifted about a bit so Ariel was leaning against a cushion, while Nicole sat between her legs, curled into her, her ear resting over Ariel’s heart. Ariel continued to hold her close, murmuring quietly, rubbing her back and occasionally kissing the top of her head.

 

Even as she comforted the woman in her arms, Ariel’s heart and soul sent up a plea of her own. _Hasn’t she done enough? Hasn’t she given enough?! She’s always done her duty, and more. She’s done all you’ve ever asked of her! Doesn’t she deserve better?!_

 

{Yes.}

 

_Then why?_

 

{If one does not know pain and sorrow, how can one know pleasure and joy? There can be no light without the dark.}

 

_She’s had more than enough pain, it’s time she had peace._

 

{Agreed.}

 

_Then let me–_

 

{You must not interfere. Malakim or not, she is still human – her path is her own to walk, her choices her own to make. Free will, Guardian Angel, free will.}

 

Ariel bit her tongue at the admonishment. It was times like this she struggled with her own nature and that of being a Guardian Angel.

 

{Trust in her to follow her path and find her place. She is, indeed, a blessed soul.}

 

The softened addendum took the sting out of the earlier rebuke.

 

_What of her partner? Let me at least watch over her._

 

{No.}

 

Ariel felt her anger and frustration mounting again. She knew if she could watch over Dana, that it would give Nicole at least some peace of mind wherever she ended up.

 

{She is also a blessed soul.}

 

The woman in her arms began to move, drawing Ariel’s full attention after the quiet explanation. Arms encircled her waist and gave her a squeeze as Nicole uncurled a bit. Ariel cocked her head and looked down at the woman cradled to her chest.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, her voice roughened from tears.

 

Ariel smiled affectionately. “You’re more than welcome. As I said, it’s what friends are for.” She lightly kissed the blonde’s forehead. “Unless I miss my guess, I’d say that’s been building for a while.”

 

“More than I realized, I think.” Nicole closed her eyes and listened to the heart under her ear. “It’s easier hunting monsters, their pain and sorrow can’t touch my soul the same way humans can… Working regular cases with Dana… it’s been hard. I’m a Malakim, Ariel, not a Guardian Angel, a hunter, not a caregiver.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

The unexpected response made the blonde open her eyes and look up at her friend in confusion.

 

“I _know_ how caring and giving you are. You don’t hesitate to help those who need your help. You don’t do that because it’s your duty – many times it isn’t. You help because you genu­inely care and want to. If that’s not a caregiver then I don’t know what is.” She caressed Nicole’s cheek. “And don’t for­get, Malakim or not, you are still human, my dear, with human wants, needs, and emotions. Don’t forget to take care of the one person that’s the most dependant on you – you.”

 

“So what should I do?”

 

“I can’t tell you that. You have choices, only you can make them. I trust that you’ll find the right path. I believe in you.”

 

Nicole glanced up towards the villa, sensing her partner’s movements. “I guess it’s time to go up, Dana’s up.” She looked at Ariel’s top, stained from her tears and runny nose. “I’ve made a mess of your shirt.”

 

Ariel smiled. “Tears and a runny nose? I’ve been covered in a lot worse.” She waved her hand over the stains and they disappeared. “However, there are some advantages I have now, that I didn’t before,” she quipped with a twinkle in her eye. As Nicole stood Ariel smirked at her friend. “You may want to get dressed though.”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes as she bent to retrieve her swimsuit top. “If only I could blame the redness in my face on embarrassment,” she said referring to her red, puffy, bloodshot eyes and red, stuffy nose.

 

As soon as Nicole had her swimsuit top back in place Ariel stood, reached out, and gently cupped the blonde’s face in her hands. They stood close, mere inches apart, as Ariel tenderly ran her thumbs over Nicole’s eyelids, down her nose and across her cheeks. “There, easily taken care of as well.”

 

She smiled. “I hope that wasn’t a violation of the ‘no helping’ rule.”

 

Ariel returned her smile. “No.” They hugged.

 

Nicole turned her face into Ariel’s hair. “Thank you,” she whispered.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

They pulled back far enough to rest their foreheads together, without letting go of each other.

 

“I love you, Ariel. You’ll always have a special place in my heart.”

 

“I love you, too. I always will, Nicole. I’m so thankful to still be able to be here for you in some tangible way.”

 

“You’re going to start me crying again,” she replied with a smile.

 

They kissed lightly on the lips and hugged again.

 

~~~

 

**Villa**

 

When Dana awoke, the first thing she noticed was Nicole’s absence. The second thing was the time. It was almost afternoon. She and her partner had been up most of the night talking and laughing after a day of sailing and snorkeling. Out on the sailboat Dana fondly spoke of her father and their relationship. She had forgotten just how _much_ she enjoyed the water. It was something she and her father shared, even more than her brothers, even though they went on to follow his footsteps and join the Navy. It had always been Dana that truly loved the water as her father had.

 

The redhead had already known her partner lost her mother when she was young, and that she loved her grandmother, but the previous night her partner had shared several personal and intimate stories about her grandmother and their relationship. From there they had touched on many things, finding things in common, and appreciating their differences.

 

She went into the bathroom and went through her morning routine. She put on her swimsuit, noting that Nicole’s was already absent. They hadn’t made any plans for the day, but a dip in the pool was a given. She exited the master suite to find the glass wall already open, but she didn’t see her partner. She walked to the opening to verify the blonde wasn’t in the pool. From there she went into the other suite that had been converted to a fitness room. She still didn’t find Nicole. Then something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the patio.

 

Nicole was in the gazebo. Dana could see her blonde hair as she sat up. She took a single step before being stopped by the sight of Nicole standing up… without her suit on, well at least without her top. _It’s not like I haven’t seen her before, especially sharing a room these last few days, but damn, she really is beautiful. She’s not self-conscious about her body – not that she has reason to be – but she really doesn’t realize just how great a body she has. Beautiful, without knowing she’s beautiful… which of course makes her all the more attractive._

 

She didn’t want to get caught staring, but was once again stopped by what she saw. As soon as Nicole put her top back on, another woman stood up into view! She was a brunette about her partner’s height. She watched as the woman reached up and tenderly took Nicole’s face in both her hands. They were standing so close. Then they hugged…

 

 _No, they’re embracing. It’s obvious they care a great deal about one another. The way they’re resting their foreheads together, standing there so closely embraced, talking quietly, it’s so… intimate. And_ that _was definitely a kiss,_ she thought as she watched the two women kiss and then embrace a few more moments.

 

 _Well, I guess that answers a few questions. So yes, Nicole is at least bisexual, and no, she’s not interested in me._ Dana took a deep breath. _But we_ are _friends and partners, and she can count on me to support her in her personal life as well as at work._

 

Dana saw her partner and the other woman move arm in arm from the gazebo. She wanted to go inside so they would­n’t know she’d witnessed their private moment, but then Nicole waved and shot her a bright smile. The other wo­man smiled as well. She watched as the two approached. The other woman was actually very attractive. She had a pretty smile and the form-fitting t-shirt and shorts she wore certainly attested to her fit figure. She exuded an aura of authority even from a distance. _And if you love her, Nicole, as it appears you do, then I’m sure she’s a wonderful woman._

 

“Hey, Dana. How did you sleep?” Nicole asked.

 

She smiled. “Like a log.”

 

“Dana, I’d like you to meet Ariel. Ariel, this is Dana.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Dana said with a smile as they shook hands.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

 

The redhead noticed Ariel’s expressive brown eyes. They seemed warm and friendly, and her smile was infectious.

 

“Have you eaten yet, Dana?” Nicole asked.

 

“No. I just got up actually.”

 

The blonde smiled at the woman with whom she still stood arm in arm. “Would you like to join us for a late breakfast, Ariel?”

 

She arched an eyebrow playfully. “Very late. What have you been up to?” she asked.

 

“Well, we went sailing and snorkeling yesterday, then stayed up most of the night talking.”

 

“And I’ll just bet you had some of that great Bordeaux, too, huh?”

 

“Nope. Don’t have any here.”

 

“I don’t believe you. You’ve been hiding out on a luxury yacht and this paradise island, with nothing to do but relax and have fun, and you’re trying to tell me you haven’t managed to buy, or bring from your own wine cellar, your favorite wine?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Then you’re a pod-person and I want to know where the real Nicole is. _Or_ , you’re holding out on me,” she said with a bit of a warning tone.

 

“Nope.”

 

“We’ll see. I have ways of making you talk.”

 

Nicole lost her smile and momentarily looked flummoxed. Then she smiled and stepped out of Ariel’s encircling arm. She led the way inside – quickly. Funny how leading seemed like a retreat.

 

“I’ll set another place for breakfast.”

 

Dana easily picked up on the playfulness in the exchange between her partner and Ariel. It made her smile to see the couple interact in such an easy way.

 

“What would you like for breakfast?”

 

“Anything’s fine with me,” Dana responded.

 

“I know what I want,” Ariel declared. “I want one of your omelets,” she replied.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yep. You make the best omelets.”

 

“Well you _are_ the one who taught me how to make them.”

 

“Maybe, but yours are better.” She quickly cut Nicole off as she opened her mouth to protest, “Ah.” Her finger raised in emphasis. “It’s your own fault – you asked me to teach you. Now get to work, woman. Chop, chop.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly as she did indeed prepare to chop ingredients for the omelets.

 

Ariel turned to Dana where they sat on stools at the kitchen island. “Have you had one her omelets?”

 

“As a matter of fact,” Dana replied smiling. “And they are delicious.”

 

“Well, they have improved with practice. You should have seen the first couple,” she paused half a beat, “hundred or so,” she said with a smirk.

 

“I heard that!” Nicole quipped from where she stood chopping at an opposite counter with her back to the two women.

 

“That good, huh?” Dana smiled.

 

“You wouldn’t believe it.”

 

Nicole chuckled as she returned to preparing breakfast.

 

~~~

 

After breakfast Dana found out why Ariel was there, especially when the proverbial doctor’s bag appeared. She didn’t put up much of a fuss and accepted the fact that being checked out wasn’t really a bad idea. She was impressed with Ariel the doctor. The brunette was completely professional, but gentle and caring.

 

As Ariel put things back in the medical bag she gave the redhead a smile. “I must say, you’ve come a long way from just a few a weeks ago. Everything appears to be normal, especially at this point in your recovery. Of course, you should have a thorough physical once you return home. I would hazard to guess you’re probably still a little anemic, although that too, will correct itself as you continue to recover. Have you been taking any supplements?”

 

“No.” She let a quiet huff of amusement. “Unless you count whatever Nicole’s been putting in my tea.”

 

Ariel’s lips curled in a small smile of understanding. “Ah. Nicole’s tea – her cure-all. Well, that will do you more good than anything else possibly could.”

 

“Do you know what’s in it?”

 

“I know her tea is an old family recipe her grandmother taught her. It has been handed down through countless generations,” she answered with a smile. “And I know it’s good for you.”

 

“Well, I certainly can’t complain about how she’s cared for me while I was sick. She saved my life,” Dana responded softly.

 

Ariel sat down near her. “She’s been more than a little worried about you, Dana. And even after you get back home and are given a completely clean bill of health, knowing Nicole, she’ll probably still be rather… protective of you. I get the feeling that’s not something you usually tolerate very well. Try not to get too upset with her if she gets a little over-pro­tec­tive on occasion. First off, it’s in her very nature to be caring and protective of those around her – it’s an elemental part of who she is. Asking her not to be would be the same as asking her not to breathe. And secondly, this has put _both_ of you through an emotional wringer. It’ll take time for you both to completely regain your equilibrium.”

 

Dana let out a sigh. “You could say that again.” She paused. “Being that sick, that close to…” She took a deep breath and let it out. “I’ve changed.”

 

Ariel nodded in understanding.

 

~~~

 

With Dana’s approval, Ariel told Nicole how her checkup went. The redhead, thinking her partner and Ariel could use some privacy, announced she was going to go down to the beach for a bit and lay out down there. So with towel, water bottle, and lotion in hand, she left the villa.

 

Nicole and Ariel talked for a few minutes before the angel had to leave.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for today, Ariel, for listening and for checking on Dana.”

 

“You’re always welcome, Nicole. It was my pleasure.” They hugged. “Take care, and don’t worry quite so much about Dana – she’s okay.” With that Ariel shimmered away into the ether.

 

~~~

 

**Part 23**

 

**Villa**

**Providenciales, Caicos Islands**

**Sunday, March 1, 1998**

 

Dana went through all the files her partner had given her on the leaders of the Consortium. Nicole also answered whatever questions the redhead had. A couple of days after Dana’s checkup, Nicole hooked up her laptop and web­cam to the large screen TV, then called Thea.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Thea, it’s Nicole.”

 

“Hey! How are you doing?”

 

“Great. Look, I’ve got Dana here with me and I want to go over some things together. I’m set up on this end, how about you?”

 

“Just give me minute. You caught me just as was I getting in.”

 

“Okay.”

 

It wasn’t long before Thea indicated she was ready. They both signed into their scrambled chat and brought up their webcams.

 

“Can you see me?” Thea asked.

 

“Sure can. And if I must say so, you look like crap. What the hell have you been up to, Thea?”

 

“Work. And it’s all your fault, Nicole!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The FBI brought me in to tweak my software and to personally scrub their mainframes and run searches for some people who have attempted to drop out of sight since everything’s hit the fan. I’m just getting in after about 30 straight hours of computer work.”

 

Nicole smirked at the image on the screen. “And you love it.”

 

The brunette grinned. “Yes I do. I don’t get to do this much _hands on_ much anymore. My employees usually get all the fun. You really kicked up a shit storm this time, Nicole. Oh, sorry, no offence,” she said, apologizing to Dana for her language.

 

“None taken,” the redhead replied with a smile.

 

“By the way, you look great, Dana. Glad to see you doing better than the last time I saw you.”

 

“Thank you, Thea. I appreciate your help as well.”

 

“Not a problem.”

 

“Thea, I’ve given the files I printed out to Dana and she’s gone through them. I’ve also answered a number of questions for her, but can you bring us up to date on the current events?”

 

“Sure thing,” she responded, ready to get down to business. “Have you been checking the news at all?”

 

“Not in the last week. So take it from the start of the news reports.”

 

“Alright.”

 

As Thea brought them up to date she displayed images on their TV screen – newspaper clippings, pictures, and videos – for them to see as needed. She focused on the status of the Consortium council first, then the second tier and third tier captains. She then brought them up to date on others that were complicit with the Consortium – such as Blevins and Kersh. With the evidence that she and Ian made sure got into the right hands, executives of corporations were being indicted, politicians were resigning (some were also being indict­ed), infighting with the leftovers of the Consortium were producing murders, and witnesses were turning themselves in. Of course, without knowing the whole picture, to the outside, none of it seemed connected since it was so spread out across the country and in different sectors of the public.

 

Thea was grinning as she came back on the screen. “Like I said, Nicole, you really kicked up a shit storm here.”

 

“Can’t thank you enough for your help, Thea. I better let you get some sleep. Tell the FBI not to work you quite so hard.”

 

She smiled again, “Actually, I completed my work for them. Except for one thing though.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m still running searches trying to locate a missing agent – Dana Scully,” she said with an amused smirk. “But, I’ve assured them I can do that from home.” Thea chuckled at the situation. She had done some searching, just to make sure there was no trace of either Nicole or Dana for anyone _else_ to find. “There’s no sign anywhere of either one of you. So you’re safe wherever you are.”

 

“Thanks for the update, Thea. Now go get some sleep.”

 

They signed off. Nicole sat back, clearly thinking.

 

“What are you thinking?” Dana asked.

 

“That it should be safe to take you home soon. I’d say a week to ten days,” she said with a smile. “We should head back to the Hashmalim in a couple of days so we can be ready.”

 

Dana shook her head.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just hard to believe everything that’s happening.”

 

Two day later they re-boarded the Hashmalim and headed north. Dana’s strength continued improving each day as evidenced by her increased time in the gym. She also continued with the yoga and meditation she’d started at the retreat – finding it relaxing and refreshing.

 

~~~

 

**The Hashmalim**

**Ocean City, MD**

**Friday, March 6, 1998**

 

Nicole paid close attention to the news and by the time they dropped anchor off the coast of Ocean City, MD, it was time to finalize their plans. The blonde was going to head back to DC the next morning while Dana waited on the Hashmalim until she heard from Nicole. It would look less suspicious if they didn’t return at the same time.

 

As soon as Nicole was ready, Tommy fired up the launch and waited for her. She and Dana said goodbye and then the launch was on its way. Once Tommy dropped her off, she rented a car and drove back to DC.

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s House**

**Washington, DC**

 

As she sorted through weeks of mail and listened to messages on her answering machine, she moved through her home, dropping her bag of clothes in the laundry, getting something to drink, and apologizing to Lyssa for being gone so long. She picked the small cat up and nuzzled her against her cheek.

 

“I’ve really missed you, Lyssa. I’m so sorry I had to be gone so long, but I have some really good news – Dana is all better, she’s no longer sick! And she’ll be coming home in a few days.”

 

Lyssa meowed and nuzzled her back.

 

“Thanks for understanding. I know Thea looked in on you a few times, but let me change out your box. Then I have to go and check in with Skinner and go see Dana’s mother.”

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

 

Nicole first went to the basement office she and Dana shared, as if she expected to find her partner there. She hadn’t even put on a suit to go in, wanting to appear as if she’d just arrived back from her undercover assignment. She was in her ‘cover’ apparel and didn’t look anything like an FBI agent when she arrived at the building. The security guards gave her quite the looks, until she produced her ID.

 

She smiled to herself as their eyes widened when she had to relinquish her weapons long enough to get through the metal detectors. Especially since she’d had a couple hidden in her outfit they would have never guessed at. She smirked at the guards as she replaced her weapons. “Undercover, guys. Didn’t have time to change.”

 

“If you say so, Agent Logan,” one of them replied. “That’s a lot of hardware.”

 

“Yes. And better safe in here, than out in the car.”

 

They had to admit she had a point.

 

After going to the basement office Nicole headed up to Skinner’s office. His executive assistant, Kimberly, was surprised to see her. But she was kind of shocked at her appearance.

 

“Agent Logan?”

 

“Hi, Kimberly. Do you know where Agent Scully is?”

 

Her whole demeanor changed as her face fell and her shoulders slumped. “Oh, God. You don’t know, because you’ve been gone,” she replied softly.

 

“Know what?”

 

“She’s missing.”

 

“Missing?! What do you mean she’s missing?!”

 

“She was in the hospital. She simply disappeared from her room in the middle of the night. It was right after you went undercover.”

 

“What?!” Nicole exclaimed, playing her part. She pointed to Skinner’s door. “Is he in?”

 

“AD Skinner is in a meeting, but I’ll let him know you’re here as soon as he’s done. Have a seat.”

 

“Don’t bother,” Nicole ground out, marching to the door and barging in without bothering to even knock.

 

Kimberly tried to stop her, but the blonde moved too fast.

 

Skinner jerked around at the interruption.

 

“What’s this crap about Scully missing?!” Nicole demand­ed as she barged into his meeting. “It’s been weeks! How many agents do you have trying to find her?!”

 

“Agent Logan! My office door was closed for a reason. I’m in a meeting!”

 

“I don’t care! I want to know what you’re doing to find my partner! Christ, it’s been almost two months!”

 

“I know! And we’ll talk in a few minutes. Now go have a seat outside and wait,” he growled.

 

It was then the third person in the room spoke up. “No. It’s alright, Walter. I understand Agent Logan’s feelings.”

 

Nicole turned to the other man in the room. She gave him a nod of respect. “Director.”

 

“Good to see you back safe and sound.”

 

“Guess this saves me a trip to your office.” She then pinned Skinner with a glare. “Now, I want to know everything you have on Scully.”

 

Skinner looked at the Director who nodded. He then got up and went to a locked file cabinet. He opened it, pulled out a file, and handed it to her.

 

She flipped through it, not even bothering to sit down. “That son of a bitch,” she growled when she got to the notes on Blevins and Kersh.

 

“Have you seen the recent news?” Skinner asked.

 

She glanced up. “Some of it. I had no idea Scully’s disappearance had anything to do with it.” She flipped a couple more pages before pinning him with a determined look. “So where are they?” she growled.

 

“Who?”

 

“Blevins and Kersh to start with.”

 

“Why?”

 

She placed her hands on his desk and leaned on them. “So I can interrogate them, get them to tell me where the hell Scully is.”

 

“They don’t know.”

 

“Then I’ll interrogate the others – one of them has to know where Scully is!”

 

“Can’t let you do that, Logan.”

 

“Why the hell not?! I’m the best damn interrogator you’ve got!”

 

It was the Director’s soft spoken voice that calmed both Nicole and Skinner down. That and his hand on her shoulder. “You _are_ the best interrogator we have, but you’re too close to this.” He squeezed her shoulder. “I promise, we’re not giving up on Agent Scully. You have my word, Nicole.”

 

She looked at him and they held each other’s eyes. “I still want to go through the files.”

 

“Okay, but you’re just getting off an undercover assignment. Take some time off. You can go through the files, but you can’t work the case.”

 

“Dammit, she’s my partner!”

 

“I know.”

 

“Larry–” she started to object, but he cut her off.

 

“No, Nicole. Not this time.”

 

They held each other’s eyes again. This time Nicole backed down with an almost imperceptible nod. Skinner was surprised to hear Logan address the Director by his first name.

 

She took a breath. “I’m going to go see Mrs. Scully.” She turned and marched out with the file.

 

~~~

 

**Home of Margaret Scully,**

**Baltimore, MD**

 

Satisfied with her performance at FBI Headquarters, Nicole headed to Maggie’s home. This time she didn’t have to sneak around. She pulled up in the driveway and walked to the front door. Maggie opened the door only a few moments after Nicole rang the doorbell.

 

“Nicole!” They hugged.

 

“Hi, Maggie.”

 

“Come in, come in.”

 

The blonde brought Maggie up to speed on what was happening. “So in just a few days she’ll be home, safe and sound.”

 

“I can’t wait! It’s also hard to believe.”

 

“I know. And it will be hard to believe until you see her with your own eyes and hold her in your own arms.” Nicole reached up and wiped away a tear from Maggie’s cheek.

 

~~~

 

**Ocean City, MD**

**Tuesday, March 10, 1998**

 

It was almost midnight Tuesday night as Tommy brought the launch to the beach.

 

A man stepped forward and helped Dana from the boat. “Welcome home.”

 

“Thank you, Ian.”

 

They got into the car he had waiting. “Nicole asked me to pick you up. She’ll meet us outside DC.” He paused and gave her a good look as he started the car. “You look a lot better than the last time I saw you.”

 

She smiled. “Thank you. I feel a lot better.”

 

~~~

 

**Washington, DC**

**Wednesday, March 11, 1998**

 

A couple of hours later Ian pulled the car over and Nicole stepped out of the shadows. She got into the car and he got out, giving them some privacy.

 

“Are you ready for this?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Nicole pulled a hypodermic out of her coat pocket. Dana eyed it, feeling a little uneasy, but still determined. The blonde didn’t miss the look in her partner’s eyes. She put her hand over Dana’s and gave it a squeeze. “I promise the effects on your memory will wear off after about a week. You will _not_ lose any time – I wouldn’t do that to you, Dana.”

 

Dana looked her partner in the eyes. “I know that. I trust you. I just… I remember what it was like waking up and finding out I’d been missing for several weeks and having no memory of it. I _still_ have no memory of it – beyond the time I was held by Duane Berry.”

 

“You don’t have to do this, Dana. We can skip this part of the plan.”

 

“No. I know from last time how everyone’s going to react… grilling me over and over in an effort to make me to remember. If I _don’t_ remember it’ll be easier, more convincing, and less suspicious.”

 

Nicole nodded in agreement. “I’ll be there, Dana, right by your side.”

 

“I know.”

 

With that, Nicole very gently slid the needle into her partner’s arm, unerringly finding the vein and pushing the plunger. “When you wake up, you’ll be in the hospital and you’ll see your mother.”

 

“And you.”

 

“Yes, and me.”

 

As the redhead’s body began to go limp, Nicole moved to support her. She eased her partner’s head onto her shoulder. She could tell Dana was fighting to stay conscious.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, Dana. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Dana’s mind hovered just above unconsciousness for a few moments. The blonde must have signaled Ian somehow since he got back into the car and started it up. She could hear his voice, but was unable to understand his words. And it felt _so_ good to be held by Nicole.

 

“Well don’t you look comfy?”

 

“Not now, Ian.”

 

“What? I’m just saying.”

 

Nicole shot him a look.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that. She’s a nice bird. And anyone who knows you can see how much she means to you.”

 

“I said not now, Ian.”

 

“So what if you fancy her? I say tell her!”

 

“Just drop it… _please_. Let’s just concentrate on getting this done.”

 

It was a silent ride the rest of the way.

 

~~~

 

**George Washington University Hospital**

 

Ian had volunteered to place the redhead, but Nicole felt she had to do it herself. She knew she’d have plenty of time to get back to her house after ensuring Dana was found. The hospital would concentrate on determining her condition before her identity anyway. Of course, once they ID’d her all hell would break loose. The blonde knew she would be one of the first people called after that.

 

Nicole tenderly held Dana in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. She kept to the shadows and moved silently. Finally her opportunity came. At the ambulance entrance a crew finished cleaning up their unit. The driver sat in the front doing some paperwork as his partner went back inside to pick up their replacement order for used supplies. Unseen, Nicole dropped down, and with a tender kiss on Dana’s forehead, gently laid her on the floor of an ambulance just inside its open backdoor. Just as silently she took to wing and hovered above, watching and waiting.

 

Only a minute later the second EMT returned with their new supplies. She saw the blanket-wrapped form in the back of their ambulance. “Brad!”

 

Her yell set everything into motion. The EMTs quickly checked Dana. Instead of wasting time they immediately carried her into the ER. With Dana safely being taken care of, Nicole quickly flew home.

 

~~~

 

The call actually came sooner than Nicole expected – probably due to Thea’s search program. As soon as Dana’s general description was entered into the hospital’s system, the FBI’s system alerted. One agent with a picture ID’d her instantly, and from there calls were made to Skinner and other top brass.

 

As soon as Skinner laid eyes on Scully himself he called Mrs. Scully and Logan.

 

Nicole came flying into the hospital like she was on fire. She unerringly found Skinner and started demanding answers no one had yet. He told her everything they knew. She then planted herself at Scully’s side – her self-appointed guard and protector. It was immediately apparent to everyone that dynamite wasn’t going make Logan move from Scully’s side. Skinner gave in to the inevitable and simply assigned agents to keep watch in the hallway, knowing Logan wouldn’t let anyone near her partner.

 

Skinner was also the one to meet Mrs. Scully when she arrived. He was once again reminded from where Scully got her strength as he spoke with her mother and told her everything they knew. He then took her to Scully’s room. Skinner noted the obvious affection with which Mrs. Scully embraced Logan when the blonde stood to greet her.

 

The doctor came to check on Dana and didn’t like so many people in the room. He informed the group that only family could remain in the room with her. The FBI would have to post their person _outside_ the room.

 

Skinner nodded in acquiescence, and gestured to Logan to follow him out.

 

Mrs. Scully put her hand on Logan’s arm to keep her in place. “Nicole _is_ family. She stays,” she pronounced in a tone of voice that brooked no argument. The glare she gave the doctor left no doubt she’d get her way.

 

The doctor backed down. “Alright. But no one else,” he said and left.

 

Alone, Nicole and Maggie talked quietly. Everything was going as planned.

 

~~~

 

Dana awoke as expected, and as planned, the injection Nicole had given her had blocked her memory past recent events. She didn’t even remember the late night visit by the blonde to her hospital room as she lay at Death’s door. The last thing she vaguely remembered was the terrible, unending nosebleed that sent her into hypovolemic shock. So it was a great shock to find out she’d once _again_ been abducted and had no memory of the weeks she had been missing. It was also with mixed emotions she took the news that her cancer was gone – not in remission – _gone_.

 

And of course, Skinner and others kept at her, trying to get her to remember anything about where she’d been. Dana’s mother was supportive and understanding, but seemed to have a deep sense of peace about her that the redhead couldn’t understand.

 

Through it all, her partner, Nicole, was as protective as a mama bear. She was ever present, even when her mother wasn’t. She didn’t push for Dana to talk or to remember what she couldn’t, but simply let Dana know she was there. She didn’t try to fill the silence when her partner needed quiet. And she kept the wolves at bay when Dana couldn’t face them.

 

More than once Dana overheard Nicole get into it with Skinner and others, at first asking them to leave Dana alone, then arguing with them.

 

~~~

 

**Saturday, March 14, 1998**

 

When it was time for Dana to leave the hospital, she declined her mother’s invitation to stay with her in Baltimore. She also clearly articulated her need for some time alone. Nicole respected her wishes.

 

Skinner told Scully to take whatever time she needed. He had been blindsided by Logan’s submission of a request for transfer. He informed her it would take some time to process because of the shakeup that was going on within the Bureau. Since Scully was off anyway, he talked Logan into taking some time off as well, hoping she would reconsider the request.

 

~~~

 

**Kenilworth Park**

**Sunday, March 15, 1998**

 

Nicole walked through the park and took a seat on an emp­ty bench. She thought about everything that had happened over the last ten months since she’d been pulled from the countryside outside Hamburg, Germany to be assigned as Dana’s partner.

 

She had attained the mission objectives – Dana was alive and well, and the Consortium was no more.

 

It had been a difficult assignment for Nicole in many ways. She had not dealt with so many human victims, survivors, and perpetrators in a long time. Nor had she worked so closely with a person as she did with Dana. Not even her Romanian partner, Rishka, worked that closely with her – when she was undercover she was essentially alone. She usually hunted alone as well. She had gotten so used to being alone – in more way than one. It had been that way since she was a child. Being different did that. And in her case she believed it was for the best. After all, her life was all about hunting and killing monsters.

 

_It really is for the best. Dana has been through so much. Now she can have a fresh start without cancer, without having to look over her shoulder… and without having a partner with inappropriate feelings for her._

 

In the time since Dana had woken up, she had completely withdrawn emotionally. And while Nicole understood it, and had even anticipated it, it hurt more than she’d expected. She missed the closeness that had developed between them, especially since she’d finally admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with Dana.

 

~~~

 

**Scully Family Cabin**

**Rural Carroll County, MD**

**Tuesday, March 17, 1998**

 

At the cabin, Dana was dealing with the shock of being told her cancer was gone – as if she’d never had it. She felt used and manipulated… violated… _again_. Strangely, her mother hadn’t seemed quite so shocked, even though she shed some tears of happiness. She didn’t want to hurt her mother’s feelings when she turned down her invitation to stay with her, but Dana needed some space to process things. Nicole seemed to understand her need to withdraw.

 

Nicole. That was another thing she needed to think about. During their last case, before taking on Humbaba, Dana had finally admitted to herself she was attracted to her partner, but she had also thought that it was a moot point since she was dying.

 

 _Well you’re not dying any more… so now what?_ Ironically, dying had given Dana a sort of freedom. She had allowed herself to feel things she normally would have nipped in the bud at the first inkling. After all, she was dying, so it wouldn’t matter. But now, now things were different. She had let the blonde in… or Nicole had let herself in. Either way, things were different now. _But what does that mean for me… for us? I still don’t know if she’s interested in women. And even if she is, if she’d be interested in me. I don’t even know if I want her to be – we’re partners!_

 

~~~

 

As Dana watched the sunset while sitting on the porch, she started remembering things. At least they seemed like memories… flashes of memories… or maybe dreams… it was hard to tell. Images, sounds, even smells ran through her mind in a disjointed fashion. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She kept seeing Nicole – her smile, her eyes.

 

Dana shook her head, trying to clear it.

 

That night she dreamt of Nicole, of her partner telling her she was going to live, of her partner getting beaten up by some blue man, of Nicole and her sailing, of her partner making love to a glowing brunette…

 

She woke up from the last very aroused. She rolled onto her side and curled up. _Just great… now I’m having wet dreams about my partner._

 

~~~

 

**Wednesday, March 18, 1998**

 

The next day Dana, plagued with more dreams and memories (if that’s what they were), decided she needed to talk to Nicole. She needed to figure out what the memories were and what they meant. She tried their office number but got no answer. So she tried her partner’s cell and got the voicemail. She then tried the blonde’s home phone and got the answering machine. Feeling frustrated, she called Skinner and asked if he knew where she was.

 

“I’m sorry, Scully, I don’t.”

 

“Could you give her a message when you see or talk to her?”

 

“I doubt I will be talking to her. At least not anytime soon.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I thought you knew. Agent Logan has been given some time off until her request for transfer comes through. With you off, there was no reason for her to come in, and with everything that’s going on it’s taking some time. It’s just as well since she just got back from an undercover assignment. She hasn’t left town though, since she said she’d notify my office if she wasn’t reachable at her home phone – so we could contact her when her transfer came through.”

 

“Alright, thank you, sir.”

 

“Is there anything I can do for you, Agent Scully?”

 

“Not at this time, sir.”

 

“Alright. Let me know if there is.”

 

“Goodbye, sir.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Dana hung up. “What the hell is going on, Nicole? Why did you request a transfer?” She dialed Nicole’s home and cell numbers again, leaving a message at both. She tried several times during the day and evening to reach the blonde. She left numerous messages. But Nicole never answered her phone; neither had she returned any of the messages. Dana went to bed that night very unsettled and worried.

 

~~~

 

**Part 24**

 

**Logan’s House**

**Washington, DC**

**Thursday, March 19, 1998**

 

Nicole was in tears. An extremely bad migraine woke her up around 3:00 in the morning. She had thrown up and was trying to settle herself enough to regain her feet. She hadn’t felt so bad in a long time. Finally she was able to flush the toilet and push her way up to lean on the bathroom counter. Her head swam as she opened the medicine cabinet to get a vial of DHE. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the nausea. Another couple of minutes passed. She opened a drawer and took out a sterile packaged syringe and alcohol swab. Now she just needed to prepare the injection.

 

Suddenly there was loud pounding on her front door. She wanted to yell at whoever was pounding to stop, but her own raised voice would have driven her to her knees. Her stomach flip-flopped but she once again fought back the nausea. She unsteadily made her way to the front door, feeling the pounding in her head throb with the pounding on the door. She was ready to tear someone a new asshole, but when she squinted out the peephole, she saw a teary-eyed Dana. She opened the door.

 

“Dana?”

 

Dana, tears rolling down her face, threw her arms around Nicole’s neck and hugged her. The redhead had woken up a couple of hours earlier from a nightmare… and remembered _everything_ from the last two months. She hadn’t hesitated – she jumped in her car and drove straight to Nicole’s house.

 

As she clung tightly to her partner, events played before her mind’s eye – the blonde’s visit at her death bead, the weeks of slowly regaining her health, the revelations about the Consortium, the trust and closeness that had grown and deepened between her and her partner, her _friend_. Dana was _alive_ , and that was due to Nicole.

 

Skinner said Nicole had put in for a transfer. She didn’t want to lose the blonde as her partner or her friend. The blonde hadn’t just saved her life, she had given her back her _self_.

 

Nicole wrapped her arms around the redhead. “What’s wrong, Dana?” she asked softly.

 

“Thank you!” she whispered tearfully. “Thank you for everything.”

 

The blonde moved a hand up to cup the back of her partner’s head. “Your memory’s returned,” she said quietly. She felt Dana’s nod. “Sorry for the turmoil of the last few days,” she whispered.

 

“No, it was the right way. We made the right choice – I don’t think I could have been convincing when I was questioned if I had remembered everything.” She gave the blonde a squeeze. “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant.”

 

They finally parted. “It’s okay, I understand. Especially after everything you’ve been through.”

 

They moved so Nicole could actually close the door.

 

“I’m sorry for coming in the middle of the night,” Dana apologized.

 

“I was up anyway,” she replied as she locked the door.

 

“Nicole, why did you request a transfer? Was it something I said or did?”

 

The blonde heard the question, but was occupied with trying to keep her stomach from again rebelling as she closed her eyes, tears squeezing out the corners, and leaned against the door.

 

“Nicole?” Dana moved towards the blonde when Nicole didn’t turn around and realized her partner was trembling.

 

With a whimper Nicole suddenly jerked away from the door, roughly pushed past her partner, and lurched down the hallway to her bedroom. She barely made it to her bathroom in time.

 

Stunned, it took a moment for the redhead to react. She quickly followed her partner and found Nicole in her bathroom dry heaving. She knelt next to the blonde and gently rubbed her back. She was surprised when Nicole crumpled, fisting her hands over her eyes and crying quietly.

 

Dana had obviously spent enough time around her partner over the last ten months or so to know that she got occasional migraines, but she had never seen the blonde get this bad, though she suspected they did get quite severe at times since she knew what medications Nicole took for them. She wrapped her arm around her partner’s shoulders and pulled her close, supporting her. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” she said softly.

 

“No moving…” she moaned quietly.

 

Dana wiped the tears from her partner’s face. “Just to the bed. I’ll help you.” She helped the blonde up, into the bedroom, and into bed. Nicole curled into a ball on her side, once again whimpering and pulling a pillow over her eyes. Dana pulled the covers up. “Have you taken anything for your migraine?”

 

“I was… about to…”

 

“I’ll get it.” The redhead went back into the bathroom and saw the vial of DHE and the still sterile syringe. She prepared the injection and returned to the bedroom. She sat on the side of the bed. “Let me have your arm.”

 

Nicole moved the pillow a little and whispered, “Hip… it goes in–”

 

“I know. But if I give it to you intravenously it’ll work faster,” she said gently.

 

The blonde moved her arm so her partner had access. Dana gently and accurately slid the needle in place and injected the medication. She settled in on the other side of the bed to keep an eye on her partner. She had seen Nicole hurt before, but she had never seen her so openly display being in pain. As the minutes changed on the clock she felt her eyes close against her will. The emotional revelations that came with the return of her memory and the middle of the night drive from the cabin combined to beckon her back to sleep despite her concern for her partner.

 

~~~

 

When Nicole woke up in the morning she almost purred at the soothing sensation of fingers lightly massaging the back of her head. She did not feel very well, but was a lot better than she had been a few hours earlier. The fingers in her hair stopped their movement. She took a breath and smiled at the wonderful scent of… Dana.

 

That was when her brain was jolted into full wakefulness and she realized where she was. She was in bed, snuggled up against her partner, head on her shoulder. She tensed immediately and then quickly scrambled to the side of the bed. Her sudden movement woke the redhead.

 

“Nicole? Are you okay?” she asked sleepily, but obviously concerned.

 

“Yeah…” she replied a little hoarsely as she stood and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a whispered moan, “This is not good.”

 

When Dana heard the shower start she got up and headed into the kitchen. She wasn’t as familiar with the blonde’s house as she had been her apartment, but she had no trouble finding the tea and starting a pot in the coffee­maker. Thinking Nicole wouldn’t feel like eating very much she pulled together a light breakfast of fresh fruit and toasted bagels.

 

In the bathroom, the blonde was in the shower trying to sort through her memories of the night, hoping she hadn’t done anything inappropriate toward Dana. Once she cleared her mind as much she was going to be able to, she turned off the shower, dried off, and put on her robe.

 

When she entered the kitchen she found her partner placing a couple of toasted bagels on plates.

 

“Have a seat,” the redhead instructed. She then set a plate and a mug of hot tea in front of Nicole, before grabbing her own plate and mug and joining her at the table. A plate of cleaned and cut up fresh fruit already sat on the table.

 

They ate in silence. When they were through the redhead grabbed the plates before her partner could. She refilled Nicole’s tea and then washed the dishes, which took only a couple of minutes. She refilled her own mug with tea and returned to the table. She looked at the blonde who seemed a little distant. Dana reached out and put her hand on Nicole’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “How do you feel?”

 

The blonde closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. “I’ve been better,” she answered softly. She opened her eyes and looked at her partner a moment. “Thank you for your help last night.” She then took another sip of her hot tea.

 

“Anytime,” Dana replied with another gentle squeeze of her hand before she removed it from her partner’s arm. “I know you get migraines, but I had no idea they got that bad.”

 

“I haven’t had one like that in long time – over a year.” She took a breath and slowly let it out. “Really kicks my ass when it they hit though. Takes me a day or so to get back to normal.”

 

Dana nodded in understanding. “Is it okay if I take a shower?”

 

“Of course it is. You know where everything is – help yourself if you need something to wear.”

 

While her partner was in the shower, the blonde got dressed, made another pot of tea, and then settled in the living room. Dana came back out in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt pilfered from one of Nicole’s dresser drawers. She got a refill of tea and then joined Nicole on the couch. There was some soft music playing, and again, the blonde looked to be somewhere else.

 

“Nicole?”

 

The blonde turned, pain still showing in her eyes, looking world-weary.

 

“Lie down here,” Dana said as she indicated for the blonde to lie down with her head in her lap. “Come on. Trust me,” she coaxed at her partner’s confused look.

 

Nicole moved slowly and without her usual fluidity and grace. She lay down on her side with her head on her partner’s lap.

 

Dana watched her partner’s eyes close as she slipped her fingers into the blonde’s hair and began to tenderly massage her scalp. “That’s it, relax.”

 

The blonde hadn’t had enough sleep and her partner’s soothing fingers soon had her drifting. Once Nicole dropped off asleep, Dana laid her head back on the couch and also dozed. About half an hour later the redhead realized her partner was having a bad dream. She calmed her partner and then sat there simply watching her… and thinking. She didn’t want to lose Nicole as her partner or friend. But then she remembered Ariel.

 

 _Maybe she’s requested a transfer to be closer to Ariel. I never did ask where she lived. And with Nicole working so much undercover their time together must be limited_. Dana decided that if her partner was requesting a transfer so she could have a personal life, then she certainly wouldn’t give her a hard time about. Nicole deserved to have some happiness in her life. However, she still needed to know why Nicole wanted to leave. She continued to lightly massage her partner’s head.

 

When Nicole woke a while later, she could feel Dana’s fingers gently carding through her hair absentmindedly. She took a deep breath.

 

“How do you feel?” Dana asked gently.

 

“A little better. Sorry I conked out on you.”

 

“Don’t be. You needed it. Besides, I got a nap too.” She paused, trying to figure out how to bring up what brought her there in the middle of the night in the first place. Finally she just decided to be direct. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Skinner told me you requested a transfer. Why?”

 

Nicole sat up and let out a sigh without looking at the redhead.

 

“Have I done or said something to offend you?”

 

“No! No, of course not, Dana. It’s not you. It’s just…” _I’m in love with you._

 

“Is it to be closer to your girlfriend Ariel? If so, I can understand that. I just wish you would have talked to me about it.”

 

She looked at the redhead, confused. “Ariel? What makes you think–”

 

“I saw you,” Dana said gently. “I didn’t mean to intrude on anything private, but I saw you two in the gazebo at the villa.”

 

The blonde took a moment to think about what had happened in the gazebo. She realized what things must have looked like from Dana’s point of view. She smiled gently. “Ariel’s not my girlfriend.”

 

“I saw you put your suit back on and the two of you kiss,” Dana countered softly.

 

“It’s not what you think it was. Ariel and I are good friends. She probably knows me better than anyone. What you saw was me putting my top back on after she’d given me a massage. And then two close friends hug after a particularly emotional talk. Yes, we kissed, but it wasn’t anything more than a quick kiss between friends – not lovers.”

 

Dana accepted what Nicole told her since she trusted the blonde and knew her partner wouldn’t lie to her. She nodded in understanding.

 

“I can see how you reached that conclusion though. Ariel is a very dear friend.”

 

“Okay. Then why the request for transfer?”

 

The blonde took a deep breath and let it out. She spoke softly. “A lot’s happened in the last year. Everything is different now. The Consortium is a thing of the past. There’s no need to always be looking over your shoulder. You’re safe. With your record you can write your own ticket, get any posting you’d want – instructor, major crimes, domestic terrorism, OCB, you name it. There’s not a division out there that wouldn’t be lucky to get you. And with your health back there’s nothing holding you back. You’ve got a clean slate, Dana.”

 

She took a moment to weigh her words before replying. “You’re right, a lot _has_ happened. I’m not the same person I was before. I’ve changed – for the better I believe. And it is refreshing, if still somewhat hard to believe, that all the troubles with the Consortium are done and over with. But I have to tell you, that despite all the grief the X-Files have brought, I like the challenge of solving unusual cases. Cases that I wouldn’t get to work in any other division. So I’m not interested in any other assignment at this time. But regardless of what division I’m in, what kind of cases I work, one thing I want, one thing I _need_ , is partner who’s good at what they do and is someone I can trust completely.” She paused. “I have that with you… and I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want to lose you, Nicole, as a partner or a friend.”

 

Nicole was touched by her partner’s words. “You’ll never lose my friendship, Dana.”

 

“I’m glad. But is there anything I can say or do to keep from losing you as my partner?”

 

She dropped her head and closed her eyes as she took a long, slow, deep breath. She quickly reviewed her reasons for requesting a transfer. _But what do you_ want _? ‘I don’t want to go anywhere.’ That’s what you told Ariel. It’s true. I want to stay and work with Dana._

 

Dana waited patiently as the blonde retreated into her thoughts. She still didn’t know why Nicole requested the transfer, but she could see her partner was honestly considering her decision, and ultimately, it was a decision that Nicole had to make for herself. She wanted Nicole to stay, but she didn’t want to pressure the blonde into something she didn’t want to do.

 

 _So quit being a coward and make the choice._ Nicole took another deep breath and slowly let it out. She gave a small nod. “Alright. I’ll stay,” she said softly.

 

Dana reached over and gave Nicole’s hand a squeeze with her own. The blonde turned her hand to clasp her partner’s and returned the squeeze. They sat in a comfortable silence until the house phone rang. Nicole got up and went to answer it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Agent Logan, it’s AD Skinner.”

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you about your transfer request.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that.”

 

“Is there any way you would reconsider?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You would?” She had obviously surprised him with her quick answer.

 

“Yes, I would. I already have actually. I was going to call you.”

 

“Then I guess I can drop your request in the circular file instead of forwarding it to personnel.”

 

She could hear the smile in his voice. “Yeah, that’ll be fine.”

 

“So we’ll see you…”

 

“Monday.”

 

“Monday it is. Have a good weekend, Logan.”

 

“Thanks.” She hung up and walked over to the couch. “How about a refill on that tea?”

 

“Sure.” Dana handed the blonde her mug.

 

She returned shortly with fresh hot tea. She handed a mug to the redhead and then sat down. “I’m going back in to work Monday.”

 

“Monday it is then.”

 

“You don’t have to go back yet if you’re not ready.”

 

“No, I’m ready. After all, I’ve already had my vacation,” Dana added with a smile.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Wednesday, June 24, 1998**

 

Nicole and Dana went back to work Monday, March 23rd. With no Consortium to worry about and no health issues to slow Dana down, their work took off. Dana was still frequently called on for autopsy consults, just as Nicole was for suspect interrogations, but they really shined when they worked cases together. As a team they seemed unstoppable and had an unsurpassed solve rate. They cleared every single case that had been assigned to them.

 

They also spent time together outside of work. As before, Maggie insisted that Nicole join her and her daughter for dinner every other week, work permitting. The partners had dinner, or did something else together, at least a couple of times a week and made a point of not talking about work. So their friendship was nurtured and grew as well. Their personal feelings for each other also deepened, though neither one broached the topic – both relishing their partnership and friendship, and afraid of damaging them.

 

Three months after their return to work, Dana entered their office on a Wednesday morning. It was June 24th. Nicole rounded her desk and met her partner as she came through the door, and hand­ed her a cup of freshly made hot tea.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Good morning. Looks like you’re going to get your wish.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yesterday you said you wanted to get out of the office. Skinner left a note; we have a meeting with him at 10:00. He’s got a case for us,” Nicole explained.

 

“Then I need to finish up my report on the Dickens case.”

 

“Do you have enough time?”

 

“Yes. I’ve got the initial autopsy report; I just need to put the finishing touches on it since the labs came in yesterday.” Dana sat down at her desk and booted up her computer. She stole a look over at her partner who was studiously working on some paperwork of her own. _And watching her is the reason you didn’t get the report done yesterday afternoon. Focus, Dana, focus._

 

At 9:45 the redhead printed out her finished report. As it printed, she retrieved an interoffice envelope from the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. Behind the cover of an open file folder, Nicole’s eyes watched her partner. Dana, while having regained her health, remained leaner than she had been before getting cancer. However, she was more fit than she’d ever been in her life. It showed in the way she held herself and moved, a physical confidence that was quite appealing. _You’ve seen her in a skimpy bikini, but she makes a business suit sexy!_ Nicole quickly averted her eyes when Dana stood and returned to her desk.

 

With her report done and ready for pickup by the mailroom, Dana slipped it in the pickup slot as she and Nicole headed up to Skinner’s office. Kimberly instructed them to sit and wait until Skinner was ready for them. Soon, Skinner signaled Kimberly to send them in. He stood as they entered and moved to the chairs in front of his desk.

 

“Good morning, Agent Scully, Agent Logan.”

 

“Good morning, sir,” they replied in unison.

 

~~~

 

**Holiday Inn**

**Indianapolis, IN**

 

Having received their assignment, Dana and Nicole made travel arrangements and met up at the airport for their flight to Indianapolis. They were met at the airport by Detective Lance Finneran who informed them that a third body had been found nailed to a tree – crucified. The FBI had been contacted after the second body was found. The first had no other sign of trauma and a completely clear tox screen. The second was the same, except for a strip of flesh (four inches by half an inch) had been removed from the victim’s chest – antemortem.

 

Det. Finneran led them straight to the morgue so Dana could get started on the autopsies of the second and third victims. He then took Nicole to the most recent crime scene. Afterwards he took her back to the precinct so they could go over the case files.

 

It was late when Dana got to their hotel. Nicole heard the redhead enter the adjacent room and knocked on the adjoining door. Dana opened the door after dropping her bag on the bed. The blonde took one look at her partner and knew she was beat. The redhead sat down on the bed with a moan. Performing two difficult autopsies in one day had worn her down, made her feet hurt from standing and her back hurt from leaning over the table.

 

“Sore?” Nicole asked, sitting down next to her.

 

She nodded without opening her eyes. As she had hoped, she soon felt Nicole’s fingers rubbing her shoulders, massaging the tension out of her corded muscles. She began to relax and lean into it, enjoying the pleasant sensation that was flowing through her. The blonde’s hands leeched the soreness and tension from her body. She drifted, enjoying the feel of her partner’s touch and the closeness between them. Behind her closed eyes memories played.

 

_Nicole caring for her when she got so ill following radiation treatment._

 

_Breaking into a hotel to rescue Nicole from a killer._

 

_Nicole’s gentle smile when she told Dana her cancer was gone._

 

_Nicole holding her when she awoke from a nightmare._

 

But she also recalled her previous partner. She recalled all the times Mulder had ditched her. Mulder seldom using his best judgment. Mulder always unwilling to listen to anyone else. Mulder letting a quack doctor drill a hole in his head to bring back childhood memories. Mulder killing himself the very next week.

 

Her two partners were so very different from each other – a difference of night and day, misery and joy, self-centeredness and selflessness. A flash of guilt passed through her as she thought how grateful she was that Nicole was her partner, but that only Mulder’s death allowed that to happen.

 

She had relaxed into Nicole’s touch, reveling in it. Suddenly Dana became aware that their positions had changed. She was leaning back against the blonde, completely relying on her partner to keep her upright. Her head was resting on Nicole’s shoulder. The blonde’s hands had stopped their massage and Nicole’s arms were loosely resting around Dana’s waist. She did­n’t want to move, she just wanted to stay there, resting in her partner’s arms. Even more, she wanted to turn her head and find soft lips with her own. _But if you do, you’ll mess up the best partnership you could ever hope for and maybe lose your best friend._

 

She sat up abruptly startling the blonde. She quickly got off the bed and moved to the dresser, feeling a need for distance, the space to regain control of her emotions.

 

“What’s wrong, Dana?” Nicole asked with gentle concern.

 

Dana dropped her head and shook it. “I just… I’m tired, that’s all.” _I’m in love with you!_

 

The blonde stood and moved over to where her partner stood. She placed a warm hand on Dana’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Then get some sleep. You know where I am if you need anything.” And she left.

 

~~~

 

**Holiday Inn**

**Suzy’s Cafe**   
**Thursday, June 25, 1998**

 

Thursday morning Dana had downed two cups of now-unac­customed coffee while waiting for her partner, but it was already 7:45 and Nicole still hadn’t arrived. Dana hadn’t slept well, thinking about the blonde, thinking about _them_. She wished she could express her feelings, but there was so much at stake, a partnership, a friendship. No wonder it seemed so hard. But now it was time for work, and she tried to put all those other issues out of her mind. There would be time to deal with them later.

 

She checked her watch and looked out the coffee shop and across the lobby to the elevators for what seemed like the hundredth time, frus­trated that she still didn’t see her partner. Finally, she dropped a couple of dollars on the table and headed back to elevators.

 

~~~


	7. Parts 25-28

**Part 25**

**Holiday Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

**Thursday, June 25, 1998**

 

Dana entered through the adjoining door between their rooms to find her partner looking disheveled and tired. Her eyes were dull and flat and she was dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. “Nicole, what’s wrong? We have a meeting in less than an hour.” She looked at Nicole, worry evident in her eyes. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

 

The blonde shrugged, rolled her head around, and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. In truth, she hadn’t slept well for the last week or so. “I couldn’t sleep. I went for a run, and then…” she sighed. “Then I tried to figure out where the next body will show up.”

 

“You mean you were out all night staking out trees in hope of catching the killer,” she snapped with irritation.

 

“I told you, I couldn’t sleep. So why not try to find something to crack the case?”

 

“Because you went _alone!_ I put up with that crap with Mulder for too long; I’m not going to go through all of that with you! Just when I think you couldn’t be more different from him, you pull something just like he would do!”

 

The venom in the redhead’s voice set the blonde back on her heels. She wasn’t sure what was fueling her partner’s anger. Dana knew Nicole sometimes had trouble sleeping and would go for runs. Dana also knew that if the blonde had found anything Nicole would have called her.

 

“Dana–”

 

“Just take a shower and get dressed. If you hurry we can get to the meeting on time,” she again snapped, cutting Nicole off.

 

Frowning, the blonde simply nodded and headed into the bathroom.

 

Dana sat down in a chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt guilty for the way she’d acted towards the blonde. It wasn’t Nicole’s fault Dana was having trouble dealing with her inappropriate feelings for her partner. She had to get control of her feelings.

 

Nicole came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Dana averted her eyes as the blonde dressed. The drive to the police precinct was done in an uncomfortable silence. Nicole stared out the window as her partner drove. She never stood a chance at getting any sleep the night before after having held the redhead in her arms for a little while. It was getting harder and harder to bury her feelings for her partner. And from the way Dana had abruptly pulled away from her, Nicole was worried that the redhead was beginning to pick up on those feelings.

 

~~~

 

**Indianapolis Police Department**

 

Nicole listened to her partner’s report about the autopsies she’d performed on the second and third victims. They were the same, except the third victim had two strips of flesh removed her chest.

 

“So, to sum up, we have two male victims and one female. None of the victims had anything show up in the toxicological tests. And other than the obvious trauma of the crucifixion itself, there was no other sign of trauma on the first victim, Daniel Clifford. The second victim, Alex Jensen, had a single strip of flesh, four inches by half an inch, removed from his chest while he was still alive. There were two strips of flesh of the same dimensions removed from the chest of the third victim, Jessica Moore, also taken while she was alive.”

 

“Do you have any insight as to who is doing this?” asked a uniformed officer.

 

“Statistically, serial killers are male, white, aged 20 to 35, heterosexual, and don’t stand out at work or in their community,” Dana answered.

 

Det. Finneran stood and took over the meeting. As many detectives and officers as they could muster were going to canvas the areas where the bodies were found. Everyone was paired up and given specific blocks to cover.

 

Nicole looked over her partner’s shoulder at the sheet of paper Dana was holding. “So where are we headed?”

 

“Not you, Nicole,” the redhead said as she turned around to face the blonde.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going out with Det. Finneran. You are going back to the hotel and get some sleep.”

 

An eyebrow arched. “I beg your pardon.”

 

“Nicole, you didn’t sleep at all last night, and you haven’t been yourself for a few days now. I don’t want you watching my back if you’re half asleep. Go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I’ve already talked to Finneran; we’ll do the canvassing and will call you if we find anything.”

 

Nicole frowned and tried to figure out what was going on. “Is this about whatever was bothering you last night?” she asked.

 

Dana was dismayed that the blonde had cut right to the core of the problem with such unerring accuracy. She didn’t want to sit in a car with Nicole all day with nothing to talk about but things she wasn’t ready to talk about. She needed some distance to get her emotions, her thoughts, herself back under control. She went with denial.

 

“No, no. Not at all. I don’t trust you to be my backup in your condition, any more than you would mine if our places were reversed.”

 

The blonde saw Finneran headed their way. Despite being highly suspicious of her partner’s words, she was unwilling to make a scene in front of anyone else, so she remained silent. However, her dark green eyes communicated her doubts quite clearly.

 

“Agent Scully, are you ready?” the detective asked.

 

“Yes.” Dana turned back to her partner, feeling guilty about the hurt she saw Nicole’s eyes. “We’ll call if we find anything, Nicole. Get some rest.”

 

~~~

 

Nicole arrived back at the police precinct at 3:00. She had gotten a few hours of sleep at the hotel before she was awakened by the phone. Someone had arrested a suspect and her presence was requested to help with the interview. She arrived before her partner and Det. Finneran, so she wandered around the detective’s office, looking at maps and pictures on the walls before sitting down in his chair.

 

“Agent Logan! You made it.” Finneran hung up jacket on a hook on the wall. “Hang on, I’ll go get the details of our suspect.”

 

There was something irritating about the too exuberant detective. She watched as Dana looked at the same pictures and maps she’d already examined. “So, how was your day?” she finally asked.

 

“Fine. We obviously didn’t find anything.”

 

“How did you get along with your new partner?”

 

The redhead chose to ignore the emotion underlying the blonde’s tone. “Fine. He’s an avid basketball fan and talks about it – a lot.” She finally turned and looked at her partner. “Did you get any sleep?”

 

“Five hours. That good enough for you, Dr. Scully?”

 

“It’s certainly better than nothing.”

 

Silence filled the room, both women turning inward, Dana wondering why being alone with her partner was so damned disconcerting, Nicole wondering why her partner was putting up so damn many walls. Both agents startled slightly when Finneran returned.

 

“Okay, ladies. The suspect is waiting for us,” he quipped too cheerily.

 

~~~

 

The blonde, leaning against the wall next to the door, silently observed while Finneran and Dana interviewed the alleged suspect. Nicole left the interview room after less than five minutes. She was sitting at a desk going through computer files when they exited an hour later.

 

“Why did you leave?” Dana asked. “We could have used your help, your insight.”

 

The blonde sat back, rubbing her eyes and then pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s not him. He has nothing to do with murders.”

 

“How the hell can you tell that in less than five minutes and without even talking to him?” Finneran asked snappily.

 

The blonde stood. “Experience.” She looked at the redhead. “I’m going to get something to eat. Care to join me?”

 

The redhead hesitated. “N-No. Det. Finneran and I are going to follow up on some leads. I’ll meet you back at the hotel later.”

 

Nicole didn’t say anything; she simply gave a short nod before turning on her heel and leaving. Dana considered changing her mind and almost followed her partner, but the detective’s words aborted the impulse.

 

“Are you ready to go, Agent Scully?”

 

With a sigh she nodded.

 

~~~

 

**Holiday Inn**

**Logan’s Room**

 

Despite having to deal with getting her own feelings under control, Nicole was not unaware of her partner’s continued withdrawal. Perhaps Dana had the right idea. Perhaps pulling away was the answer. Maybe it was time to move on, time to get back to what she did best – hunting and killing monsters.

 

Instead of going to get something to eat, the blonde decided she needed a run. Back at the hotel she changed clothes. She wasn’t in the mood for any interruptions, so she purposefully left her cell phone in the room.

 

~~~

 

It was almost 10:00 when Dana got back to the hotel that night. She and Det. Finneran had spent the last few hours canvassing – with no results. Since Nicole had gone to dinner much earlier, the redhead accepted the detective’s invitation to a working dinner. She would have declined if she’d known the only reason he’d asked her out had nothing to do with the case. He’d spent the entire time coming on to her and trying to impress her – neither of which he did very well.

 

She was looking forward to spending some time with her partner. Even though she had arranged to spend the day apart from Nicole, Dana missed the blonde’s presence. Despite the fact she’d told her partner she didn’t trust the blonde to have her back, the truth was she _did_ trust her partner, more than she ever trusted anyone. Nicole had never let her down.

 

Dana entered her hotel room and immediately stripped off her suit. She needed a hot bath, but because of the late hour settled for a hot shower. Dressed in her pajamas and towel drying her hair, she tapped on the adjoining door to the blonde’s room before opening it.

 

“Nicole?”

 

No one was there. She looked around for some sign, a note, from her partner. There was no note. The redhead returned to her room and picked up her cell phone, hitting the speed dial for her partner… and heard Nicole’s phone ring in the other room. She walked back into the blonde’s room and located the phone.

 

“Dammit. Where the hell are you, Nicole?”

 

~~~

 

Nicole was felt tired, in a good way, from her run and subsequent workout in the hotel’s fitness room. She was startled when her partner barged into her room through the adjoining door.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” the redhead demanded.

 

“I went for a run, then decided on a workout when I got back. I’ve been in the fitness room.”

 

Dana took a slow breath in an effort to calm herself down. “You left your phone.” She held said device out to its owner.

 

The blonde took the phone and shrugged. “You were with Det. Finneran.”

 

“What if we’d found something? I wouldn’t have been able to reach you.”

 

Nicole frowned. “Would you have actually called? Because you made it quite clear you didn’t trust me to have your back today. You didn’t call me when a suspect was brought in – someone else called me.”

 

Dana bit her tongue, cutting off her first response. She hung her head as she rubbed her temples and counted to ten. “Maybe… maybe that wasn’t best choice of words.” She looked up at her partner. “I was worried about you. You really needed to get some sleep.”

 

The blonde silently challenged her partner with a pointedly skeptical look. Neither woman was quite sure what to say since they both knew there was more to it.

 

Finally, Nicole sighed. “Whatever. I need to take a shower.” She turned and entered the bathroom.

 

The redhead sat down on the side of the bed. _Dammit! Why is it suddenly so hard to talk to her? She’s my partner and friend._ She let out a sigh. _Because you’re in love with her,_ a belligerent voice in her head pointed out.

 

~~~

 

When Nicole came out of the bathroom she was actually a little surprised to find the redhead still in her room considering what was said and how things felt between them. She put on her pajama pants and a tank top, then sat on the bed next to Dana, who was kneading the back of her neck. The blonde reached up and moved the redhead’s hand away.

 

“Here, let me do that.” She began to massage her partner’s neck and shoulders.

 

Blue eyes closed and Dana had to suppress a moan. _God, it would be so easy to just melt into her arms._

 

“So, did you and the good detective find anything to help solve the case?”

 

The redhead opened her eyes and sat up straight, pulling away just enough to make Nicole’s hands fall away. She shifted to face her partner. “Actually, no.” She sighed. “I was wondering if you had any ideas. I know you were going through files at the precinct.”

 

“I think we’re wasting time with blind canvassing. I also think were ignoring the obvious.”

 

“The crucifixions themselves,” Dana said, nodding.

 

“Who would likely fixate on the crucifixion?”

 

“Someone highly religious…”

 

Nicole nodded.

 

“But what about the removal of the strips of flesh?”

 

“Communion.”

 

Her eyes widened in realization. “‘And he took bread, and when he had given thanks he broke it and gave it to them, saying, This is my body which is given for you. Do this in remembrance of me,’” she recited. “You think he’s _eating_ the flesh?”

 

The blonde shrugged. “It’s a theory. We won’t know until we find him.”

 

“Do you have any suspects in mind?”

 

“Not specifically, but I _would_ like to see a list of any clergy that have been victims of a violent crime.”

 

“Okay. That’s what we’ll do first thing in the morning… you and me,” she added, clarifying who she meant by ‘we.’

 

~~~

 

**Riverside Park**

**Friday, June 26, 1998**

 

A 4:00 am phone call woke the agents and let them know a fourth body had been found. They were at the scene within 30 minutes. Dana took a cursory look at the body before it was taken to the morgue.

 

“Two strips of flesh removed again,” she observed.

 

“We may have a real lead this time,” Finneran said. “Someone reported seeing a large car, probably a Cadillac, possibly dark blue or black. I’ll have DMV run a printout, but it’s going to be a long list,” he finished with a sigh.

 

“Maybe we can pare it down. Agent Logan has a possible theory.”

 

“Oh? What’s her theory?” Finneran wasn’t really impressed with what he’d seen of the blonde so far, and it showed in his tone of voice.

 

Dana didn’t care for the man’s tone of voice and she bristled at the implied dig at her partner. “Just get the list,” she snapped and walked away.

 

~~~

 

**Trinity Lutheran Church**

 

Nicole’s theory didn’t pan out… exactly. They didn’t turn up a clergyman who had been a victim of a violent crime, but they did happen upon an unusual case that involved Reverend Hugh Sirianni. Six years previously his wife, Catherine, had presented with stigmata. Investigated by a number of clergy, her wounds were deemed self-inflicted and not of divine cause. She died in a questionable car accident days after being declared a fraud.

 

Rev. Sirianni didn’t hide his belief that the ‘skeptics’ and their opinion had led to his wife’s death… and he drove a dark blue, late model Cadillac.

 

Inquiries were made and a warrant obtained when it was implied by a church member that the good reverend had his 17-year-old son held hostage somewhere in the church.

 

Dana and Nicole led the police officers assigned to help take down the reverend to the church. After ensuring all of the exits were covered, the two agents entered through the front doors with Finneran and two uniformed officers. They searched the church finding no one. However, the door to the vestry was locked and indistinct voices could be heard within.

 

Nicole exchanged a look with her partner, receiving a nod in return. Dana positioned herself to the side of the door as the blonde prepared to kick the door open. With gun drawn, Nicole raised her foot and kicked with more than enough force to propel the locked door open.

 

Dana watched in slow-motion horror as a loud gun shot rang out and Nicole was thrown back through the air, hit with a sickening thud against the altar, and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Dana turned to the now open doorway to see Rev. Sirianni holding a .357 magnum handgun on his son, Tim.

 

A uniformed officer rushed over to the blonde’s fallen body and called for an ambulance.

 

“Put the gun down, Reverend,” Dana ordered.

 

“His is to be the final sacrifice!”

 

“No! No one else is going to die.”

 

The reverend’s finger started to pull the trigger. Another shot rang out, this time coming from Dana’s weapon. Rev. Sirianni fell back, a bullet hole through his heart. Det. Finneran moved in and secured the revolver that fell beside the body. He then ushered the teenager out of the church.

 

Dana turned back to where her partner’s body lay, paramedics already working on her. Having already removed the agent’s bulletproof vest, the first medic was performing chest compressions while the second medic prepared the defibrillator.

 

“Charging… charging… clear!”

 

Nicole’s body spasmed.

 

“Still V-tach. Dropping one of epi. Clear!”

 

Her body spasmed again.

 

“Still V-tach. Trying atropine… Clear!”

 

Once again her body spasmed.

 

The two medics shared a disheartening look.

 

“How long has she been down?” Dana asked.

 

“Since the shot,” someone replied.

 

“Let’s get her loaded,” the first medic said. They would continue CPR even though they didn’t think she was going to make it.

 

Dana didn’t hesitate; she got in the back of the ambulance with her partner, and assisted with the CPR, using the ambu-bag, as the paramedic continued chest compressions.

 

~~~

 

**St. Vincent’s Hospital**

**Emergency Room**

 

Once Nicole was rushed inside to the ER, Dana was told to wait in the waiting room. She paced, unable to sit down. She barely took notice of the arrival of Det. Finneran, not listening to him as he told her that doctors were checking out Tim Sirianni to make sure he was alright. _Don’t die, Nicole, don’t die. I’m not ready to lose to you!_

 

“Agent Scully!” Finneran said for the fourth time and grabbed her arm, halting her pacing.

 

She glared at him. “What? What’s so important, Detective?”

 

“I just want to know where you want to go for lunch.”

 

Dana was livid. “They’re in there fighting to save my partner’s life and you want a lunch date?!”

 

“I… I didn’t think you were close. I mean, you did everything you could to avoid her yesterday.”

 

Before she could tear him a new one, a nurse entered the waiting room. “Agent Scully? The doctor will see you now.”

 

“Don’t be here when I return,” she told Finneran and then turned on her heel, following the nurse back into the trauma bay.

 

The doctor was filling out a chart when the redhead approached with the nurse.

 

“This is Agent Scully, Dr. Kagawa – Agent Logan’s partner.”

 

The doctor looked up from her chart. “Agent Scully, I know how cops can be when it comes to their injured partners. Fortunately, you are listed as Agent Logan’s doctor, so I don’t have to worry about doctor/patient privilege.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“Stabilized, and lucky to be alive. I understand she was shot with a large caliber weapon, but was wearing a vest.”

 

“Yes. A .357 magnum.”

 

“It’s obvious from the bruising that it struck her directly over the precordium and brought on commotio cordis.”

 

“It stopped her heart,” Dana said, nodding in understanding. “Myocardial contusion?”

 

“Not severe, but I’m sending her up for an echocardiogram to be sure. We’ll also monitor her by EKG for the next 24 hours.”

 

Just then a couple of nurses pushed the blonde’s gurney past on the way to testing. She was still unconscious.

 

“You can see her once they get her settled in a room.”

 

“Thank you, Dr. Kagawa.”

 

~~~

 

**St. Vincent’s Hospital**

**Logan’s Room**

 

The blonde moaned, announcing her return to consciousness. She took only shallow breaths since it hurt to do more than that. When she opened her eyes she saw her partner’s watery eyes looking down at her.

 

“Hey. How do feel?” Dana asked gently.

 

“Like I was kicked by a mule.”

 

The redhead nodded. “A .357 magnum mule.”

 

“No wonder my chest hurts.” She closed her eyes against the pain for a few moments and felt Dana squeeze her hand.

 

“Your vest stopped the bullet, but the impact actually stopped your heart. They had to do CPR on you all the way here until they got your heart started in the ER.”

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“I’ll let you get some sleep then. I’ll go to the precinct and finish up the paperwork. In the meantime I’ll have the nurse give you something for the pain.”

 

“Good.”

 

Dana gave her partner’s hand another squeeze before letting go. “I’ll be back later to check on you.”

 

~~~

 

**Indianapolis Police Department**

 

Dana returned to the police precinct and handled the paperwork. While they would never know definitively why Rev. Sirianni crucified four people, he had never been same since his wife’s death. A search of the rectory turned up a slice of the missing flesh taken from one of the victims. It was stored in the refrigerator.

 

The son, Tim, said he knew nothing about his father’s actions or the reasons behind them. He would be placed in a foster home until his 18th birthday – only four months away.

 

Dana then headed to the morgue to perform the autopsy on Rev. Sirianni. Obviously, the cause of death was known, but there were other answers that could be found within the body.

 

With a sigh, Dana closed the file folder and handed it to the orderly who’d been assisting her. “Please file that, and make sure the copies I’ve made get sent to the notated parties.”

 

“No problem. Is there anything else I can do for you, Dr. Scully?”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

She went into the locker room and took a shower before dressing. She then drove to the hospital to check on her partner.

 

~~~

 

**St. Vincent’s Hospital**

**Logan’s Room**

 

She felt the touch of a familiar hand checking her pulse. The corners of Nicole’s mouth curled in a small smile and she opened her eyes. “Hey.”

 

Dana smiled down at the blonde. “How do you feel?”

 

“Sore… and sleepy.”

 

“You’re going to be sore for some time, Nicole; your body’s been through a significant trauma. The sleepiness is from the medication.”

 

The blonde forced her eyes open again since they had drifted shut. “So, anything new with the case?”

 

The redhead sighed. “I did the autopsy on Rev. Sirianni. I found evidence of ingested human flesh in his stomach contents.”

 

“I was hoping I was wrong about that.”

 

“I also found something else. He had a meningioma of the right lateral ventricle with extension into the corpus callosum and periventricular white matter.”

 

“In English?”

 

“He had a tumor in one of the structures containing cerebrospinal fluid in the brain. It had invaded the longitudinal fissure that connects the left and right cerebral hemispheres which facilitates communication between the two halves of the brain, as well as a composite structure of the hypothalamus. In short, the tumor brought on his psychosis.”

 

Nicole yawned.

 

Dana gave her partner’s hand a squeeze. “Get some sleep. I’ll be right here.”

 

“No reason for you to stay and be uncomfortable. Go on back to the hotel.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be back in the morning.”

 

The blonde was asleep as soon as her eyes closed.

 

~~~

 

**Saturday, June 27, 1998**

 

It was 2:30 in the morning when a figure wearing a dark hoody entered Agent Logan’s room. He’d waited until after the nurses had made their rounds. He looked down at the blonde who should have been dead. She was sleeping, but he wanted to make sure she didn’t wake up. He poured ether into a handkerchief and held it over her mouth and nose. Sure that she wouldn’t wake up, he turned off the machine she was hooked up to and removed the leads and IV line. Picking her up, he hefted her over his shoulder and snuck out of the room.

 

~~~

 

**Trinity Lutheran Church**

**Rectory Basement**

 

Nicole came to only to find herself unable to move… and nude. Her torso, arms, and legs were tied down tightly to a rough-hewn wooden slab. With the drugs in her system she could barely manage to move her head to look around; she didn’t have a chance of breaking free of her bindings.

 

“I’m not ready for you yet.”

 

The voice came from the opposite side she was looking and was followed by an ether-soaked handkerchief being held over her mouth and nose. Darkness claimed her.

 

~~~

 

**Holiday Inn**

**Scully’s Room**

 

A hand reached out from under the covers to snag the offending noise maker – her phone. “Scully.”

 

“Agent Scully?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“This is Dr. Penworth at St. Vincent’s. I’m calling about Agent Logan.”

 

Dana sat up abruptly, fully awake. “What wrong? Is she okay?”

 

“I’m afraid she’s missing.”

 

“What the hell do you mean she’s missing?”

 

“Sometime in between 2:00 and 3:00 she disappeared from her room and we haven’t been able to find her anywhere in the hospital.”

 

The redhead looked at the clock on the nightstand – 3:45 am. She was dressed and on her way within five minutes.

 

~~~

 

**Part 26**

 

**Indianapolis Police Department**

**Saturday, June 27, 1998**

 

Dana called Skinner, who in turn rattled some cages. As a result, every available detective was working on finding her missing partner. But as negative report after negative report came in, she was starting to get a little frantic.

 

Unable to sit still, she left the bullpen and went into the break room. She poured herself some coffee, but winced at the bitterness. She would have given anything to have her partner walk in and hand her a mug of tea.

 

“… know if I find this damn FBI agent I’m going to give her a piece of mind for pulling this disappearing act and making me come in on my day…”

 

The voice passing by the break room in the hallway pissed Dana off. She knew Nicole didn’t just get up and walk out of the hospital… which meant someone had to have taken her. _But who the hell would have taken her? And why? We’ve only been here three days working on the case…_ She rubbed her temples as she tried to reason it out. _The case… the case… Who involved in the case would want to do anything to Nicole? Sirianni is dead._ “Dammit!” she exclaimed when it hit her.

 

Dana tossed the full cup of coffee into the trash and rushed out of the building. She snagged a pair of uniformed officers who had just pulled up, ordering them to follow her.

 

~~~

 

**Trinity Lutheran Church**

**Rectory Basement**

 

When Nicole awoke again, she was still groggy from medication given to her at the hospital and the ether that had been used on her.

 

She couldn’t help but scream when a knife cut into her chest above her right breast.

 

“Good, you’re awake. You should be awake for this; it’s an honor to be sacrificed. Since you died and were reborn your sacrifice will be even more special.”

 

“Don’t do this!”

 

“I must.”

 

The knife sliced deeply into her flesh again and again. She didn’t even try to remain silent.

 

~~~

 

**Trinity Lutheran Church**

**Rectory**

 

When she found the church doors locked, Dana shot the lock then kicked the doors in. She and the two uniforms searched the church, but found nothing. Then she thought she heard something… coming from next door. She headed out a side door, stopping to listen. She definitely heard a woman’s scream. It was a cry of pain and it was coming from a lit basement window of the rectory.

 

“In here!” she yelled to the officers and ran into the house. Following the screams, she found the stairs to the basement in the kitchen. With gun drawn she made her way down the steps, the cries she now recognized as Nicole’s spurring her to get to her partner as quickly as possible.

 

She found Tim Sirianni, knife in hand, slicing into the blonde’s chest just above her breast. Three deep, four-inch cuts had already been made, angled from Nicole’s right shoulder toward her sternum. Blood was flowing onto the wooden slab she was bound to. Tim was making another cut, perpendicular across the slices to make strips, using the tip of the knife to pry up one end of a strip to peel her flesh away.

 

“STOP!!”

 

Tim looked up with a feral smile and a crazed look in his eyes. “I have to finish!”

 

“Drop the knife or I’ll shoot!”

 

“She must be sacrificed!!”

 

“I said drop it!”

 

Nicole cried out again as he tried to continue.

 

Dana didn’t hesitate. She shot the young man in the shoulder, knocking him back. He stared at her wide-eyed, disbelieving she’d actually shot him. He lunged towards the blonde, but was stopped by a second shot from one of the uniformed officers that had arrived.

 

The two uniforms rushed forward to secure the young man while Dana went to her partner. She removed her jacket and covered the blonde, then looked for something to staunch the bleeding. Finding nothing she placed her hands over the wounds and pressed, eliciting a cry of pain from her partner.

 

“I’m sorry.” The redhead looked at the officers. “Call an ambulance and get something to cut her loose,” she ordered.

 

One uniform, Officer Miller, radioed for two ambulances while the second, Officer Barker, went back outside to the patrol car and got out the first aid kit. Barker returned, handing the kit to the redhead. He then cut the bindings while Dana placed a large field dressing over the wounds, again applying pressure.

 

“Don’t try to move, Nicole. An ambulance is on the way.”

 

Nicole’s eyes closed, but tears continued to trail from the corners.

 

When the ambulances arrived, two teams of paramedics descended into the basement. One team started working on the boy, the other on the blonde. Since Tim, with two gunshot wounds, was more critical, he was the first to be taken out and transported to the hospital. It was unknown whether he’d live or not.

 

Then they got Nicole onto a gurney. Despite the care with which the paramedics moved her and carried her up the stairs, everything little bump made her wince. Once again Dana got into the back of an ambulance with her partner. This time, she held Nicole’s hand, squeezing it, and talked to her, telling her to she was going to be okay.

 

~~~

 

**St. Vincent’s Hospital**

**Logan’s Room**

 

The blonde moaned softly as she began to waken. Dana jumped up from the chair she’d been resting in and took her partner’s left hand in her own. She waited for Nicole to open her eyes.

 

“Hey there. How do you feel?”

 

“Getting a little tired of waking up to that question.” She groaned as she shifted, a little surprised to find her right arm immobilized.

 

“Easy, Nicole. The wounds were deep.” She squeezed the hand she was holding. “You’ve had to have surgical repair done to your pectoral muscle. It’ll be a few weeks before you’re back to normal.”

 

“I’m thirsty.”

 

Dana hit the button to raise the head of the bed. Once Nicole was almost upright, she poured a glass of water, put a straw in it, and held it so her partner could sip.

 

Having wet her throat, the blonde felt a little better. “It won’t take me long to get back in shape. I heal fast, remember?”

 

The redhead set the water down and sat on the side of the bed facing her partner. “Nicole, don’t downplay this.” She felt her eyes sting as they watered. “I need you to take care of yourself. You were shot today and almost died. Then you were abducted and seriously wounded. I’ve lost one partner, I don’t want to lose another one.” A single tear spilled over and ran down her cheek.

 

Nicole reached up with her left hand and tenderly wiped the tear away. She gently cupped Dana’s cheek. “It’s okay, Dana. I’m alright; I’m not going anywhere.” She slipped her arm around the redhead shoulders and pulled her close.

 

“I don’t want to lose you; you mean too much to me,” Dana murmured as they hugged.

 

“You won’t.”

 

She tightened her arms around the blonde as more tears trailed down her cheeks. She felt Nicole yawn, so she let go of her and helped her to settle, lowering the head of the bed.

 

“Sorry,” the blonde apologized.

 

“Don’t be. It’s the drugs, and you need to sleep anyway. Just relax; I’ll stay here with you.”

 

Her eyes closed and Nicole was asleep.

 

~~~

 

**Sunday, June 28, 1998**

 

Dana jerked awake when someone entered the room. She straightened up and watched closely as a nurse took her partner’s vitals.

 

“Everything looks good. She’s doing just fine,” the nurse said softly when she turned to go.

 

The redhead gave her a small nod. Dana gazed at the blonde as Nicole continued to sleep. It had been a couple of rough days. She’d come so close to losing Nicole… it drove home just how much she cared for her partner. Dana tried to imagine her life without the blonde in it – the thought made her heart ache.

 

Dana still felt the loss of Mulder. One couldn’t know the man and not feel his absence. But most of what she felt about it was guilt. Guilt, because she didn’t see his deterioration as a warning. Guilt, because she didn’t prevent his suicide. Guilt, because she preferred being Nicole’s partner. And guilt, because her life was better without him.

 

Her life wasn’t one of conspiracies and paranoia – it was full of promise and joy and she was alive to enjoy it. She no longer dreaded going to work for fear of what their next case would be. The X-Files Division was enjoying a new found respect as its two agents impressed everyone they worked with, with their professionalism, tenacity, and unparalleled success rate. The name-calling and whispers that she had pretended not to hear for four years had morphed into praise and respect. The division was no longer a running joke within the Bureau. Instead, it was known as the division that handled unusual, hard to solve, and strange cases. They got results when other agents and investigations were at a standstill.

 

Rather than wondering when the next reprimand, censure, or suspension was coming, her personnel file now boasted letters of commendation and a recent, significant raise. However, even with all the changes for the better, Dana couldn’t bring herself to feel regret for the years she worked with Mulder. If not for him, his drive, and their experiences she would not be who she was today. With him she had seen and experienced things she never would have otherwise. And even though their work had exposed her to the darker and seedier things in life, it gave her an appreciation of the good in people and the world. It crushed her naiveté, but imbued her with the confidence that she could withstand whatever life brought.

 

A small smile formed as Dana’s thoughts turned to what life had brought, or rather _who_. Nicole was more than she could have ever hoped for in a partner, or a friend. After knowing her for a year Dana knew that she’d never meet anyone else like the blonde. She also knew that her partner had completely captured her heart.

 

Dana had struggled with her feelings for Nicole for some time. At first because she was dying and knew it was futile to even think about getting involved with anyone, and then because she _wasn’t_ dying and was afraid of losing the blonde as her partner and friend. However, the last couple of days really drove home the fact that were no guarantees in life. She could lose Nicole whether she said anything about her feelings or not.

 

The redhead was pulled from her musings when Nicole shifted in her sleep and a stab of pain invaded her sleep, waking her.

 

“Ow…”

 

Dana got up and went to her bedside. “Hey there.”

 

“You’re still here?”

 

“Where else would I be?”

 

“A comfortable bed at the hotel.”

 

“I’m not taking my eyes off of you until we leave Indianapolis. Bad things keep happening to you here.”

 

“My bodyguard,” the blonde murmured with a sleepy smile.

 

“Yep.” Dana gave Nicole’s hand a squeeze as her voice cracked a little.

 

Nicole didn’t miss the emotion in her partner’s voice, but before she could say anything the redhead spoke again.

 

“Do you need some more pain medication?”

 

“No, but I’d be more comfortable if my arm wasn’t immobilized.”

 

Dana shook her head. “Trust me, you wouldn’t be. There was some major damaged done to your pectoral muscle. You’ll be in a sling for while and will have to undergo some physical therapy.” Nicole didn’t say anything, but Dana could see in her partner’s green eyes that the blonde wanted to refute her words. She reached out and brushed her fingertips through fine, corn silk hair at Nicole’s temple. “You’re out of work for at least a week, after that you’ll be on light duty.” She moved her hand and gently cupped the blonde’s cheek. “You can’t fight me on this – I’ve already informed Skinner.”

 

Nicole took a breath and slowly let it out. “Will I at least be able to go home tomorrow?”

 

“We’ll see what your surgeon says.” Her thumb lightly caressed the blonde’s cheek a moment. “Try to get some more sleep, Nicole.”

 

~~~

 

**Monday, June 29, 1998**

 

After obtaining her partner’s paperwork from the doctor, Dana returned to Nicole’s hospital room. The bed was empty but light was coming from around the bathroom door which stood ajar. She turned away when the blonde exited the bathroom wearing only her jeans.

 

Nicole had struggled to get her jeans on one handed, but finally managed. However, there was no way she was even going to try to put on a bra. She picked up the button-down shirt from her bed, holding it up awkwardly and trying to slip it on her good arm. She dropped it. “Dammit.”

 

Dana turned at the quiet outburst. She quickly scooped up the shirt. “Here, let me help you.” The redhead supported Nicole’s right arm as she removed the sling and then carefully slid the shirt sleeve up her arm before replacing the sling. Helping the blonde the rest of the way into the shirt, Dana began to button it up from the bottom. When she finished, she couldn’t keep her fingertips from straying to the bandage still visible in the V of the shirt. She felt a lump form in her throat.

 

The blonde reached up with her left hand, capturing her partner’s hand from where it hovered and giving it a squeeze. “Hey.” She waited until the redhead’s eyes met hers. “I’m okay.”

 

She couldn’t speak around the lump in her throat, so Dana settled for nodding. Letting go of Dana’s hand, Nicole sat on the bed. She took out a pair of socks and her running shoes from the bag her partner had brought for her. It was obvious that the blonde needed help, so Dana took the items from her and knelt. She helped Nicole on with her socks and tied her shoes for her. By the time she was done Dana was able to find her voice again.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She rolled the requisite wheelchair over and Nicole sat down in it, holding her duffle in her lap.

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s House**

**Washington, DC**

 

Their flight left a little after 3:00 in the afternoon. After a plane change in Chicago, they landed at 7:00 at BWI. The blonde slept in the car as her partner drove from the airport.

 

Dana opened the passenger door and crouched down. She reached out and gently shook her partner’s leg. “Time to wake up.”

 

Dark green eyes opened but appeared dulled by pain medication and sleep. “Where are we?”

 

“Your place. Come on, sleepyhead, I’ll help you get settled.” She steadied the blonde as she exited the car. Slipping her arm around Nicole’s waist, Dana walked her up the porch steps, unlocked the door for her, helped her inside, and planted her on the living room couch with orders not to move.

 

After bringing Nicole a cup of fresh hot tea, Dana returned to the kitchen and began cooking dinner for the two of them. When she returned to the living room she found Nicole asleep on the couch with Lyssa curled up on her stomach. Lyssa lifted her head and looked at Dana, looked at Nicole, and then back at the redhead again, meowing softly. Dana swore she could see concern in the small cat’s hazel eyes.

 

She knelt next to the couch and petted the small, white cat. “Yes, she was hurt, but she’s going to be okay, Lyssa. And we’ll take care of her, won’t we?”

 

Lyssa meowed and pushed her head against the redhead’s hand. She then laid her chin back down on the blonde’s stomach. Dana went out to the car and retrieved her bag. She took a quick shower and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. She then returned to the kitchen to finish dinner. She set the kitchen table.

 

Dana went back to the living room and sat on the edge of the couch, laying a hand on her partner’s good shoulder. “Nicole.”

 

The blonde opened her eyes and looked up at her partner. “Mm… guess I conked out on you.”

 

“It’s okay; dinner is ready though.”

 

“Okay.” She started to sit up but winced as the stitches in her chest pulled.

 

Dana helped her to sit up. After dinner Nicole cleaned up and changed into pajamas. She then lay down on the couch, with her head on Dana’s lap, as they watched a little TV. She, of course, fell asleep.

 

The redhead looked down at her partner where Nicole slept with her head in her lap. Dana tenderly caressed her brow and ran her fingers through fine, blonde hair. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I should have been there with you. You got hurt because I didn’t have your back. I won’t let you down like that again, I promise.”

 

After a while, Dana woke Nicole enough to help her into the bedroom and into bed.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

 

“It’s okay,” she said with a smile. “You’ve got some pretty strong drugs in you.”

 

The blonde started to lie down but Dana stopped her. “Don’t lie down yet. I need to change your dressing.” She helped Nicole remove her top and then carefully removed the bandage from her chest. She found herself face to face with the rows of stitches on the blonde’s chest. The dark nylon thread and swollen, red edges of the wounds marring her otherwise flawless skin.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

The redhead startled at her partner’s voice and she finally tore her eyes away from the ugly blemish that symbolized her failure. “Nothing. I’m fine.” She started to pull away.

 

Nicole almost rolled her eyes as her partner fell into old habits. She refused to let Dana pull away. “Dana, don’t,” she said as she pulled her partner down to sit next to her.

 

As her throat constricted painfully and her eyes welled, Dana finally met the blonde’s dark green gaze. “I’m so sorry, Nicole.”

 

The blonde frowned, confused. “Sorry for what?”

 

“For not being there when you needed me; for not having your back like I should have.” A lone tear escaped and trailed down her cheek.

 

Nicole reached up with her left hand and gently wiped the tear away before pulling Dana into a hug. “You have _nothing_ to apologize for.”

 

“I should have–”

 

“What? The case was closed, Dana. There was no reason to suspect anything would happen. No one expects you to be omniscient. We both have been doing this long enough to know that sometimes shit just happens.” She felt the redhead’s breathing become more normal.

 

Dana pulled back, suddenly embarrassed about breaking down in the arms of her half-naked partner. She became hyper-focused on the task of very gently cleaning and then re-bandaging Nicole’s wounds. By the time she was done, the blonde couldn’t keep her eyes open. Dana helped her partner lie back, noting that Nicole was already asleep.

 

After making sure the house was locked up, she slipped into the other side of the bed and turned off the light.

 

“Night,” the blonde mumbled.

 

“I’m here if you need anything. Goodnight.”

 

~~~

 

**Tuesday, June 30, 1998**

 

In the morning Dana got up and dressed for work. She was almost ready to leave when Nicole woke. She sat on the side of the bed. “Hey there. How do you feel?”

 

“Not too bad.”

 

“Well, make sure you get plenty of rest. I’m going into the office to file our reports and stuff. If you need anything, call me.”

 

“Okay. Let me know if we get a new case.”

 

“I doubt Skinner will assign us anything for a few days. He said he wanted you to get better.”

 

“I’ll be good to go in a couple of days.”

 

“No, you won’t. You’re off for the rest of the week. We’ll see how things go before a decision is made about next week.”

 

Nicole gave her a sleepy smile. “A few days are all I’ll need. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

 

“Getting rid of you is _not_ on my list of wants. Now take care. Give me a call if you need anything, or if you want me to come by after work.”

 

“Thanks for last night. I owe you a dinner.”

 

“Rest.”

 

With that Dana left for work. She spent the day going over their reports and turning them in. She met with Skinner who praised their work and inquired about Nicole’s condition. She then did paperwork the rest of the day. She also spoke to her mother on the phone. Maggie made Dana promise to bring Nicole to the family picnic on Saturday, so she could see for herself how the blonde was doing.

 

~~~

 

**Saturday, July 4, 1998**

 

Dana had made it a point to check on her partner each day after work. More precisely, she made it a point to _visit_ her partner each day after work, fixing dinner for them both. She’d stay until Nicole fell asleep on the couch and then make sure the blonde made it to bed before going home.

 

The redhead’s attentiveness wasn’t really necessary, but Nicole enjoyed the evenings spent with her partner. It reminded both of them of the time they’d spent together on Great Thatch, only their roles were reversed.

 

Even though Nicole’s shoulder was a lot better, Dana made her wear the sling when she picked the blonde up Saturday afternoon.

 

“So where is this shindig?”

 

“Fort Smallwood Park. My brother reserved a spot near the water so he can take his boys fishing.”

 

“I didn’t think Bill had a kid old enough to go fishing.”

 

Dana smiled. “He doesn’t – I’m talking about Charlie.”

 

“You mean I finally get to meet this phantom brother of yours?”

 

“He’s not a phantom; he’s been stationed overseas. He’s just been assigned to Pax River. This is the only chance we’ll really have to get together as a family because Bill is stationed in San Diego and is only here TDY – on temporary duty. Tara and Matthew flew in this week and have been staying with Mom. They all go back to San Diego next week.” The redhead looked over at her partner and noticed a tightening around her eyes. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

 

“No, no. My shoulder’s fine.” She paused for a couple of beats. “Are you sure you want me there? It’s a special family get-together.”

 

“Of course I do, so does Mom. She said she’d disown me if I didn’t bring you along today.” She reached over and gave the blonde’s hand a quick squeeze. “Relax and have good time.” She was rewarded with a smile.

 

“Okay.”

 

~~~

 

**Fort Smallwood Park**

**Anne Arundel County, MD**

 

Maggie Scully looked up and smiled as she saw Dana and her partner walking towards her. “Dana! Nicole! I’m so glad you made it.” She hugged her daughter and then pulled Nicole into a warm, gentle hug. “I was so sorry to hear about you being injured, dear. I would have come to see you, but Dana assured me she was looking after you.”

 

The blonde returned Maggie’s hug as best she could with one arm in a sling. “Thank you, Maggie. And yes, Dana’s been taking good care of me.”

 

When they parted Maggie cupped the younger woman’s cheek as she gazed into dark green eyes. “You _are_ okay, right? Don’t lie to me.”

 

“Yes, I am. Don’t worry, I heal quickly.”

 

Maggie gave her another hug. “Good. Next time, try not to get hurt; I worry about you girls.” She slipped her arm around the blonde’s waist and turned to walk her to where a blanket was laid out in the shade of a tree. “Now, you just have a seat and relax while we finish setting up the picnic.” Her tone brooked no argument, so Nicole obeyed, sitting down next to a sleeping baby in a car seat.

 

Dana smirked at the expression on her partner’s face. She had no doubt that if _she_ had tried that Nicole would have objected, professing to be fine. She poured some lemonade into a cup and took it to Nicole. “Be a good girl,” she teased.

 

Nicole accepted the plastic cup with a perturbed look, which only served to widen Dana’s smile.

 

“And who do we have here?” Nicole asked, looking at the sleeping baby.

 

“That’s my nephew Matthew; Bill and Tara’s son. He’s seven months old.” She turned back to help her mother. “So, where is everyone?” she asked Maggie.

 

“Bill and Charlie took the boys out on the jetty for some fishing. Tara and Lisa ran to the store because Bill forgot the marshmallows.”

 

“Marshmallows?”

 

Maggie smiled, “For later – s’mores.”

 

“I haven’t had s’mores in ages.”

 

“You always loved them when you were a child. I seem to recall a time when you beat up both of your brothers once for stealing one of your s’mores.”

 

Dana blushed at the childhood memory, but a small smile graced her lips.

 

“There they are now,” her mother said with a nod towards the parking car. When the two women joined them, Maggie introduced the newcomers to Nicole.

 

“Tara, Lisa, this is Dana’s partner Nicole Logan. Nicole, this Bill’s wife Tara, and Charlie’s wife Lisa.”

 

After standing, she offered her left hand to shake.

 

“Are you okay?” Lisa, a nurse, asked as they shook hands, indicating the sling.

 

“Oh, this is nothing. Just a little something that happened at work. I’m just fine.”

 

Dana felt herself bristle at her partner’s answer, but didn’t say anything.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Nicole,” replied Tara.

 

“You, too.”

 

“Looks like the boys are hungry,” Maggie said as she spied her sons and grandsons.

 

Nicole was introduced to Dana’s brother Charlie and his two sons, Tommy and Bobby. Bill was the only one to have met Nicole previously, having been to the hospital to see Dana after her disappearance.

 

~~~

 

**Part 27**

 

**Fort Smallwood Park**

**Anne Arundel County, MD**

**Saturday, July 4, 1998**

 

Everyone enjoyed the picnic. It was a relaxed and entertaining atmosphere. The grown siblings took turns trying to embarrass each other with childhood stories. Nicole particularly enjoyed the ones about her partner. She also felt a deep sense of contentment observing a family that cared greatly for each and every member.

 

Dana reveled in the camaraderie with her family. It wasn’t all that long ago that she didn’t think she’d ever be able to spend time with her family again. Before she got cancer Dana didn’t go out of her way to keep in touch with her brothers. She let work take over practically every aspect of her life. She walked out of more than one dinner at her mother’s just because Mulder called about a case. Having come so close to dying, she had a new perspective on life and family and work… and the priority of each.

 

Dana and Nicole went for a walk along one of the park trails.

 

“It’s really nice to see you smiling and laughing and joking around with your family,” the blonde said with a small smile.

 

The redhead took in a slow, deep breath and let it out. “It _feels_ good. Thank you,” she said softly. She paused for a beat before continuing. “Ever since I was a child, I’ve never allowed myself to get too close to people. I’ve avoided emotional attachment. Perhaps I’ve been so afraid of death and dying that any connection just seemed like a bad thing… something that wouldn’t last. But I don’t feel that anymore.” Feeling more than a little emotional, Dana sat down on a nearby bench. The blonde sat down next to her.

 

“I don’t have the words to thank you for everything you done for me. You’ve given me a second chance – and I’m not just referring to you saving my life. I have a second chance to _have_ a life. Thank you.” The two partners hugged.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

They parted and Dana gazed into dark green eyes. “Nicole–”

 

“Aunt Dana!” “Aunt Dana!” Charlie’s two boys, Tommy and Bobby, came running up and grabbed a hand each.

 

“Come on. It’s time for s’mores!” said Tommy.

 

“And Grandma said no one could have any until you were there,” Bobby explained.

 

“Yeah, so hurry up, Dana,” Lisa said with a chuckle from about 20 feet away. “My husband demanded we retrieve you so he and Bill can have their s’mores.

 

“Yeah, Aunt Dana, let’s go,” Tommy urged, pulling on his aunt’s hand.

 

The redhead exchanged an amused look with her partner as she let her nephews lead her back to where her family was gathered.

 

~~~

 

Dana looked around and felt warmed by what she saw – Tara, with Bill’s protective arm around her; Charlie and Lisa, both with wide-eyed, wonder-filled boys on their laps; her mother gazing down at the sleeping grandson in her arms; and her partner, Nicole, relaxing against a tree and watching the fireworks over the water. Everything felt so… _right_. The day had been perfect.

 

 _This is the way it’s supposed to be. Enjoying time spent with family and loved ones, enjoying life… not constantly looking over my shoulder and keeping everyone at arm’s length._ She smiled and let out a soft, contented sigh as she returned her gaze to the colorful show in the night sky.

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s House**

**Washington, DC**

 

Once the fireworks were over, Tommy and Bobby were finally coming down off their sugar highs and were ready to go to sleep. Everyone helped to make sure the area was cleared and that no one left anything behind before leaving for their separate destinations.

 

Dana drove Nicole back to her house, parking at the front curb. She smiled at her partner. “I’m really glad you came along today.”

 

The blonde returned her smile. “So am I.” She paused for a beat. “You want to come in, have a glass of wine?”

 

“Sure.”

 

The redhead turned off the car and the two women went inside. Dana made herself comfortable on the couch as Nicole turned on some music and then went to the basement to retrieve a bottle of wine.

 

In truth, Dana was glad that Nicole had invited her in. She’d wanted to talk to her partner all day, but had kept putting it off, waiting until the time was just right. Well… she _did_ try the one time during their walk, but then the boys arrived, interrupting her. _The time’s not ever going to be just right if you don’t make it so,_ she told herself. She knew she was taking a big risk. Depending on Nicole’s reaction, Dana could lose the best partner she could ever hope for.

 

Nicole returned with wine bottle, corkscrew, and glasses in hand. The redhead’s tension didn’t escape her notice. More than once during the day she’d wondered what Dana had wanted to say before the boys had interrupted them. Part of her felt some trepidation. Despite the huge strides the redhead was making in opening up, Dana still had some pretty thick walls when she wanted to, so the blonde hadn’t been able to tell what was on her partner’s mind. On the other hand, she had a feeling that Dana wanted to talk about whatever it was, but that she wasn’t quite sure how. So Nicole promised herself she’d be supportive and patient.

 

Dana took the wine bottle from the blonde and uncorked it. She filled the two glasses and sat back. When she turned to hand a glass to her partner, she was surprised to find Nicole was trying to remove her sling.

 

“You really should keep the sling on.”

 

“I wore it all day and I feel fine. It’s okay. Remember, I heal fast – it won’t take me as long as you think to fully heal. Trust me, Dana, I won’t overdo it.”

 

The redhead’s concern showed in her eyes, but not wanting to be a nag she held her tongue.

 

With a silent sigh, the blonde gave in and left the sling on. Nicole lightly clinked her glass against her partner’s. “Relax and enjoy the wine,” she said with a soft smile.

 

Dana couldn’t help but return the blonde’s smile.

 

As they sipped wine and talked, both women grew more relaxed. Despite the tension hiding her feelings caused Dana, she truly was at ease with the blonde, no matter the situation.

 

It was time.

 

“Nicole… I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Dana took a deep breath and slowly let it out, hesitating.

 

“Hey, whatever it is it’s okay. You can talk to me about anything, Dana,” Nicole said as she gave her partner’s hand a squeeze.

 

“I don’t…” She stopped and searched for the right words. “Your friendship and our partnership mean a lot to me, and I don’t want to do or say anything to lose either one.”

 

“Dana, there’s nothing you could possibly say or do that would make you lose my friendship.”

 

“I do hope that’s true,” she murmured softly.

 

“It is,” the blonde softly replied, trying to convey her sincerity in her eyes.

 

Dana gazed into dark green eyes and saw the truth of it. She swallowed and drew in a fortifying breath. “I love you, Nicole.”

 

Nicole smiled. “I love you, too.”

 

She reached up and tenderly cupped her partner’s cheek. “No… I’m in love with you.” Dana felt the blonde’s reaction as Nicole took in a quick breath of surprise. Time seemed to stretch and warp as she waited for Nicole to say something, to give some indication of where they stood.

 

The blonde felt her heart skip a beat and she had almost jerked back in surprise. She never expected Dana to feel that way about her, much less say something about it. She wondered briefly why her partner’s expression was changing to one of sorrow and disappointment… then realized how much time had passed and that she hadn’t said anything in response. _Tell her how you feel, you idiot!_

 

Nicole caught Dana’s hand as the redhead pulled it back and dropped her gaze. “Dana…” With a couple of crooked fingers under her chin, Nicole gently nudged Dana’s gaze back up. “I fell in love with you some time ago,” she said softly but clearly.

 

Dana couldn’t believe her ears. What she felt was mutual! _Now what?_

 

A smile broke out on the blonde’s face as she let out a soft chuff of amusement. “‘Now what?’ Now this…”

 

 _Oh, God, I said that out loud!_ Dana blushed.

 

Nicole leaned in and gently pressed her lips against the redhead’s. Dana took the blonde’s face between her hands and deepened their kiss, her heart racing when Nicole responded in kind. They continued, slowly exploring each other’s mouth.

 

Feeling lightheaded, the blonde broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Dana’s. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” she murmured with a soft smile.

 

Dana returned the smile as she caressed Nicole’s cheek.

 

“In fact, I want to do that again… and again,” she said with grin, but instead of kissing Dana again, the blonde pulled back and gazed into crystal blue, her expression turning serious. “Are you sure about this, Dana?” Nicole _had_ to know Dana was sure before they took things any further. She’d already lost her heart, but it would be better to stop now than to pass the point of no return and then lose the redhead.

 

Dana saw apprehension in beautiful, dark green eyes, and realized that she wasn’t the only one taking a risk. She also saw what Nicole was truly offering. All she had to do was say yes and she’d get everything she ever wished for – unconditional love. She smiled.

 

“Yes.”

 

Nicole was amazed. As much as she had hoped that her feelings would be returned, she had not _really_ allowed herself to believe it was possible.

 

Once again, the redhead reached out, gently cupping Nicole’s cheek. “Yes, I’m sure. I’m in love with you, Nicole.”

 

The blonde took Dana’s hand in her own and stood. A small tug on her hand prompted the redhead to stand. Smiling, they kissed… then walked down the hallway to the bedroom, hand in hand.

 

In Nicole’s bedroom the blonde turned on the small lamp on the nightstand then turned to face the redhead. Dana put her hands on Nicole’s shoulders and gently directed her to sit on the side of the bed, planting a lingering kiss on her lips before carefully removing her sling.

 

Nicole scooted back from the edge of the bed, lying back and smiling as the redhead, with hands and knees on either side of her, crawled onto the bed. Dana captured soft lips and lowered her body onto the blonde’s. Nicole wrapped her left arm around the redhead’s shoulders, pulling Dana’s body down tight against her own, and rested her right hand on Dana’s waist. Their legs scissored, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

 

Dana trailed kisses along the blonde’s jaw line and down her throat, finding a particularly sensitive spot at her pulse point. Nicole ran her hands down Dana’s back, slowly bringing them up under her shirt. The redhead moaned softly at the feel of Nicole’s hands against her skin and arched into them. As their bodies moved against each other’s in a sensual rhythm, the redhead was lost in the sensation of Nicole’s touch. She craved more; she want­ed to be closer, to feel the blonde’s skin against her own.

 

She brought her knees up on either side of Nicole’s hips and then sat up, straddling her thighs. She unbuttoned the blonde’s shirt and then slipped her hands under Nicole’s neck and shoulders, helping her to sit up. Sitting upright, Nicole tilted her face up, accepting a deep kiss as she felt Dana’s hands gently remove her shirt from her left shoulder and arm, and then ease it from over the bandaging on her chest and down her right arm.

 

“Are you okay?” Dana asked quietly as her fingers lightly traced over the bandage.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Dana trailed kisses along a clavicle as she reached around and unhooked the blonde’s bra. She hooked her fingers in the loose straps and slid the bra down and off, dropping it onto the floor. With her hands behind Nicole’s neck and shoulder, she gently guided the blonde onto her back again. She placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s lips before sitting back up. She unbuttoned her own shirt, one _slow_ button at a time, and smiled at the look of obvious want in dark green eyes.

 

Once Dana had her shirt completely unbuttoned she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, slipping both off and tossing them aside. She let out a quiet gasp as warm hands came to rest on her waist and then slowly slide up her ribcage, barely brushing the sides of her breasts. She lowered herself down on top of Nicole, capturing her soft lips in a passionate kiss and moaning at the exquisite sensation of the blonde’s bare breasts pressed against her own.

 

Nicole rolled onto her left side, taking the redhead with her. Four hands worked to removed two pairs of jeans, followed by their panties. Both women moaned at the feel of skin to skin contact the entire length of their bodies as they rolled back. Nuzzling Nicole’s neck, Dana slid her hand up the blonde’s ribcage until she reached the swell of her breast, which she gently cupped.

 

The redhead’s touch was liquid fire flowing through Nicole’s veins, heating her from within… it gave her chills and goose bumps, making her shiver. Dana’s touch stayed light even as she began to gently knead Nicole’s breast, feeling the nipple harden against the palm of her hand. She kissed and licked her way down the blonde’s throat and chest until she took a hard nipple into her mouth, eliciting an erotic moan.

 

Nicole arched up into the redhead as she suckled, sending electric bolts from her nipple straight to her center and making her shiver with arousal. A velvety tongue trailed over to her other breast, circling her nipple. She then felt the moist warmth of Dana’s mouth close over her nipple and begin to suckle. She sank her fingers into silky, red tresses. Nicole’s breath was ragged and her heart was beating loudly beneath her breast. Dana kissed her way back up and claimed the blonde’s lips in a kiss. Though her kisses were passionate, they weren’t demanding… they were giving.

 

As hands roamed and hips ground together soft moans mixed with whispered ‘I love you’s. Dana slipped a hand between their bodies, sliding down to trail her fingertips through downy curls. Nicole sucked in a quiet gasp as knowing fingers discovered her wet desire. Dana trailed kisses along the blonde’s jaw line and nuzzled just behind her ear as she gently pushed a couple of fingers inside of Nicole.

 

The blonde let out a moan and her body arched up into Dana’s. It had been so long since she’d been with anyone. She moaned and then called the redhead’s name as she came. She fought to catch her breath as she collapsed back on the mattress. Despite being more turned on than she ever remembered being, her orgasm had surprised her. She felt Dana’s lips place tender kisses along her clavicle, up her neck, along her jaw line, and up to her temple.

 

Feeling more than a little embarrassed about her apparent lack of control, Nicole opened her eyes and looked up into bright blue eyes. She started to say something, but Dana smiled and tenderly placed a finger across her lips.

 

“Shhh.” She leaned in and replaced her finger with her own lips. After thoroughly exploring the blonde’s mouth, Dana licked and kissed her way down, pausing at Logan’s breasts for a few minutes before continuing down the flat plane of her abdomen. Her mouth watered at the prospect of tasting her new lover for the first time. It had been too long since she’d taken a lover, even if for a one night stand – and even longer since she’d felt anything even remotely resembling genuine like, much less love.

 

Dana gently caressed and placed light kisses along Nicole’s inner thighs. Finally, she pressed her lips to the blonde’s center, extending her tongue and exploring between Nicole’s lips, lightly, gently, like a first kiss should be. As the blonde raised her knees and dug her heels into the mattress, Dana wrapped her arms around Nicole’s thighs.

 

When the blonde approached orgasm again, Dana slowed down and backed off, trying to draw out her lover’s pleasure. She slid her hands up the mattress and covered Nicole’s hands where they were fisted in the sheet. The blonde relaxed her grip and their fingers interlaced.

 

When Nicole climaxed she cried out Dana’s name and squeezed her hands. It took her several seconds to catch her breath and slow her thundering heart. When she opened her eyes again she looked up into emotion-filled blue eyes. The redhead smiled down at Nicole before ducking her head and tenderly kissing her, allowing the blonde to taste the trace of herself on Dana’s lips and tongue.

 

With her arms wrapped around Dana, Nicole rolled them over. She trailed open-mouthed kisses along the redhead’s throat, focusing on a particularly sensitive spot she discovered. She slid her leg between Dana’s, who moaned at the contact and pressed herself against Nicole’s thigh. The redhead’s arms tightened around Nicole as their bodies slowly rocked against each other, falling into a sensual rhythm.

 

Nicole slid a hand down between Dana’s legs and through damp auburn curls. She slipped two fingers inside of Dana, eliciting a gasp followed by a moan from the redhead. She trailed kisses down the redhead’s chest until she took a hard nipple into her mouth. She felt Dana’s fingers fist in her short hair as the redhead’s inner muscles squeezed around the fingers inside her. Nicole continued to push her fingers in and out of Dana until she cried out with her orgasm.

 

Before Dana could even catch her breath she felt the blonde’s velvety tongue trail down her torso. Her hips jerked when she felt Nicole’s mouth and tongue on her. Her body bowed and she pulled the head between her legs tighter against her. Her breathing grew heavier and the heat between them intensified, melting the two into one.

 

Nicole didn’t relinquish her place between her lover’s thighs until Dana begged her to after two powerful orgasms that left her euphoric and spent. Nicole slowly kissed her way up and lay on her left side next to Dana with her head on the redhead’s shoulder. She felt soft lips place a kiss on her forehead as the arm around her shoulders gave her a gentle squeeze. She took a long, slow, deep breath.

 

“I love you, Nicole,” Dana said softly.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They held each other as they drifted to sleep.

 

~~~

 

**Sunday, July 5, 1998**

 

Nicole took a breath as she woke up. A small smile graced her lips as she enjoyed the warmth and curves of the body she was snugged up against. Soft lips kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

 

“Good morning.”

 

She opened her eyes. “Good morning. How long have you been awake?” the blonde asked.

 

“Not long.”

 

She moved her head from Dana’s shoulder and laid it on the pillow.

 

Dana brought her hand up and gently caressed her lover’s cheek as she gazed into dark green eyes. She could feel her heart rate increase as she was filled with love for the beautiful blonde in her arms. She leaned in and kissed Nicole, thrilled as the blonde immediately responded. After a few minutes Dana gently slipped her fingertips past the damp curls she could feel against her thigh and tenderly caressed Nicole’s already slick folds as she nuzzled her throat.

 

Nicole’s hips jerked and her neck arched as she hissed and moaned in pleasure at Dana’s touch. The redhead held her close as she recovered from her orgasm, running her fingers through Nicole’s hair.

 

The blonde drew in a slow, contented breath. “I love you, Dana,” she whispered.

 

“And I love you,” Dana whispered in return.

 

The intimacy of the moment was shattered as someone’s stomach growled loudly. They both chuckled.

 

“I guess we should get up so I can feed you,” Nicole said with a smile.

 

Dana returned her smile and kissed her. “Let’s go out for something.” She paused. “If you feel up to it.”

 

Nicole continued to smile and nodded. “Sounds good.”

 

They got up and dressed. Dana helped Nicole on with her shirt when she winced. “Do you want some pain medication?”

 

“No. I’m okay. The stitches just pulled a little bit.”

 

Dana slipped the blonde’s prescriptions in her pocket before they left so she had them just in case.

 

~~~

 

They spent a relaxed day together – a late lunch, a walk in the park, a stop at Dana’s apartment to pick up clothes for the next day, and a candlelit dinner prepared by Dana. After dinner they watched a little TV before turning in.

 

Nicole approached Dana from behind as she washed her face in the bathroom sink. She gently ran her hands along the redhead’s back and waist.

 

“Mmmm…” Dana dried her face and turned around with a smile.

 

Nicole slipped her arms around Dana’s waist as she captured her lips in a soft kiss. Dana responded and slipped her arms around Nicole’s neck, deepening the kiss. She didn’t realize they had moved until she felt the back of her legs bump against the bed. They laid down wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

~~~

 

**Monday, July 6, 1998**

 

In the morning, Dana got ready for work as the blonde watched. She then sat on the side of the bed. “If you need anything call me. And make sure you take your antibiotics – you have to take them all.”

 

“I will. I’ll see you after my physio and the doctor’s appointment.”

 

“Only if she clears you for light duty, otherwise you need to take it easy.”

 

Nicole smiled at her lover’s protectiveness. “Yes, Doctor.” She reached out and caressed Dana’s cheek. “I’ll be fine, Dana.”

 

The redhead smiled, then leaned forward and kissed the blonde. “I’ll see you later.”

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

 

Dana looked up with surprise when her partner entered their office. “The doctor cleared you for light duty?”

 

Nicole smiled as she handed over a copy of her doctor’s release. “Yes, she did.”

 

“And what about the sling?” she asked pointedly. “With your injury I’d expect you to be in a sling for at least two more weeks.”

 

The blonde carefully removed her blazer and hung it on the back of her chair before sitting at her desk. “She said as long as I took it easy I could go without it, and if my chest gets too sore I can still use it.”

 

“If you have it with you,” Dana challenged.

 

“It’s in my briefcase,” she replied with a knowing smirk.

 

~~~

 

Midafternoon Dana received a call requesting she do an autopsy for DC Metro, so she packed up her stuff and prepared to leave. She stood at the side of her partner’s desk where Nicole was busy catching up on her paperwork and emails.

 

“Promise me you won’t work too late today. You have plenty of time to get things caught up – you’ll be on light duty for some time.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Nicole replied without looking up from her computer screen.

 

Dana put her palms on the top of the blonde’s desk, leaning on them. “Hey.” She waited until her partner met her gaze. “I can’t help but worry about you – I love you.”

 

Nicole was warmed by her partner’s words, tone, and the look in her eyes. She smiled softly. “I know; I love you, too. I promise I won’t overdo things.”

 

The redhead returned her smile as she bent down and gave Nicole a soft kiss on the lips. “I don’t know how long I’ll be, but I’ll give you a call later.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She left.

 

~~~

 

When Dana returned to the office she was glad to find her partner was not there. She was pleased that Nicole had kept her promise to not work late. After filing her copy of the autopsy report she started to pack up for the day. She picked up her phone and called the blonde.

 

“Logan.”

 

“Nicole, it’s me.”

 

“What’s up?” The blonde sounded distracted.

 

“I was about to call it a day and wondered if you wanted me to pick something up for dinner and bring it over.”

 

“Oh. Uh, not tonight.”

 

Dana frowned. “Are you okay, Nicole?”

 

“Yeah. I just don’t feel up to anything tonight. I think I’ll go to bed early.”

 

“Okay. You should take care of yourself and get plenty of rest. I’ll see to you tomorrow. I love you.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Dana stared at the phone, confused by the dial tone and Nicole’s abruptness.

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s House**

 

“That was rather rude, wasn’t it?”

 

Nicole turned around. “Well, under the circumstances I can’t exactly risk her coming over, now can I?”

 

“I know, but–”

 

“Drop it, Ian.”

 

“I know you love her, pet.”

 

“I said _drop it_.” She set her cell phone down and removed another weapon from the wall rack. “Just how sure are you that he’s here in the city?”

 

“Nothing is ever for certain where Fritz is concerned. He moves around and always keeps his nest a secret. It’s part of how he’s survived longer than any other vampire.”

 

“Can you trust your source?”

 

Ian nodded. “Yeah, he’s a good bloke. No one can say definitely that they’ve seen him, but the prevailing rumor is that Fritz Klingemann is here.” He paused before continuing. “How close did you get to him last time?”

 

“Not close enough,” she growled.

 

With that they left the vault and Nicole locked it back up. Upstairs in the kitchen they finished their preparations.

 

~~~

 

Nicole stepped out of her bedroom and heard a loud wolf-whistle. She just gave Ian an unamused look.

 

“Looking good, luv. You do wear leather well,” he said with a cocky grin.

 

She picked up a knife from the table and tucked it away in her boot. “Let’s go.”

 

~~~

 

**Part 28**

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Tuesday, July 7, 1998**

 

Dana’s anticipatory smile faded when she entered the X-Files Division office and found it empty. It threw her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d beaten her partner in to the office. Unless Nicole was off, the blonde inevitably arrived before she did, handing Dana a hot mug of tea as she arrived. The redhead looked at the coffeemaker and noted it was empty – no soothing tea in the pot.

 

She frowned. First Nicole had sounded distracted and was short with her on the phone last night, and now the blonde was ‘late’ coming in to work. Maybe her partner had come back to work too soon following her injury.

 

It was five minutes until the hour when Nicole finally arrived. Without comment the blonde set her briefcase down on her desk, grabbed the pot from the coffeemaker, and left to fill it. Dana watched silently when her partner returned, prepared a pot of tea, and then settled behind her desk.

 

“Are you okay, Nicole?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did you sleep well last night?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Nicole’s ringing desk phone cut off any other question Dana would have asked.

 

“Logan… Alright, I’m on my way… Thanks, Kimberly.” She stood as soon as she hung up. “Skinner wants to see me.”

 

~~~

 

Nicole returned to the office less than ten minutes later.

 

“So what did Skinner want?” the redhead asked her partner.

 

“I have to go interrogate a prisoner at the Women’s Correctional Center in Goochland,” she replied as she gathered her things.

 

“That’s a two-hour drive one way.”

 

“Yeah. Looks like it’s going to be a long day. No telling how late I’ll be tonight.”

 

“Give me a call when you leave?”

 

“Sure. Talk to you later.” The blonde was out the door before Dana could say anything else.

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s House**

 

It was almost 9:30 that night when Nicole arrived back at her house. Ian was waiting for her when she walked in.

 

“Your girlfriend called.”

 

She shot Ian a sharp look. “You talked to her?”

 

“No. She left a message on the machine.”

 

“I already talked to her when I left the prison,” she replied as she headed into her bedroom to change.

 

A couple of minutes later she returned, dressed in her hunting apparel. They headed out for a second night of trying to hunt down Fritz Klingemann.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Wednesday, July 8, 1998**

 

When Dana beat her partner into the office a second day in a row, she knew something was up. Of course, the distance she’d been sensing from the blonde since Monday night was hard to overlook as well.

 

Nicole showed up late – only by five minutes, but it was something that had never happened before. Dana watched silently as the blonde made a pot of tea and then began working on her case file from the prison interview. Finally, she couldn’t take it any longer. Dana pushed her chair over to her partner’s desk.

 

“Nicole.”

 

“Hmm?” the blonde replied without stopping typing or looking away from her computer screen.

 

“Nicole.” Dana waited until her partner looked at her. “What’s wrong?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You haven’t been yourself since Monday. You’ve been distracted on the phone and you were late this morning. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Dana was really beginning to hate those two words. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Nicole’s ringing cell phone.

 

“Logan… No… Hold on a minute.” She looked at the redhead as she stood. “I’m sorry, but I have to take this call.”

 

Dana’s couldn’t believe it when her partner walked out of their office to take the call in private. Nicole had never done that before. She honestly didn’t know what to make of the blonde’s behavior. It felt like everything had changed between them since… since they’d slept together. Dana sighed. _Maybe it was a mistake after all._

 

~~~

 

Out in the hallway, Nicole moved several yards from the office. “Okay, I can talk now.”

 

“I got a call from Lance.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The bloke who told me Fritz was here. He’s got a lead, but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“Well, I can’t exactly go check it out since it’s daytime.”

 

“Alright, give me the information. I’ll see what I can do.”

 

After getting off the phone with Ian, Nicole called Skinner’s office and spoke to Kimberly, requesting a meeting with the assistant director about a personal matter.

 

“He’s not available right now, but I will call you when he has an opening.”

 

“Thank you.” She hung up and went back into the office.

 

Dana was back at her own desk and working… silently. Nicole didn’t miss the tension in the air. She knew the redhead was confused by her behavior, but she needed to keep some distance between them for the moment – she could _not_ risk Dana getting pulled into things and hurt… or even worse. The blonde shuddered at the thought. She’d do _anything_ necessary to protect Dana. _I need to find and finally kill Fritz._

 

About an hour later, Nicole was on the phone talking to someone at the women’s prison when Dana’s desk phone rang.

 

“Scully… Yes, I’ll tell her… Thank you.” When Nicole got off the phone, Dana passed on the message. “Kimberly says you have a meeting with Skinner in ten minutes.”

 

“Alright, thanks.” Nicole finished up her notes, saved her work, and headed out of the office to go see Skinner.

 

~~~

 

Dana was surprised when her partner returned only a short while later. She couldn’t have met with Skinner for than a couple of minutes and be back so soon. Nicole immediately started packing up her briefcase.

 

“What’s going on?” the redhead asked.

 

“I have to go.” Nicole barely glanced at her partner as she turned to leave. “I’ll see you in a few days.” She was gone before Dana could even think of a response.

 

~~~

 

**Chuck E. Cheese**

**Alexandria, VA**

 

Nicole stood outside and looked at the unlikely meeting place Ian’s contact had chosen. She shook her head and entered. She wasn’t too pleased to find a large gaggle of screaming kids running around. The balloons, presents, and cake made it clear there was a birthday party going on. At least she was going to the area of the arcade that presented the more challenging skill games – fewer kids to get underfoot.

 

She no sooner started playing the designated game when someone started playing the game next to it. She took his measure before he addressed her.

 

“Virtue.”

 

She dropped all pretence of playing the video game and arched an eyebrow as she pinned him with a hard look. “Elf.”

 

He smirked. “Call me Lance.”

 

“Ian said you had some information for me – information about Fritz.”

 

The young looking man turned back to his video game. “How about a wager? You beat the high score I posted on that game,” he nodded to the video game she was standing in front of, “and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

 

Nicole grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. Anger flashed in her eyes. “I don’t have the time or patience for your elfin games or trickery. So tell me what you know and I won’t grab you by those sensitive, pointy, little ears you have hiding under that shaggy hair.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare. Not in here in front of witnesses.”

 

“Want to bet,” she replied evenly. Her hand snapped out faster than he could track it, grabbing the tip of his left ear. She applied just a little bit of pressure – a warning.

 

Looking into her eyes, Lance decided discretion was the better part of valor. It wasn’t wise to piss off a Virtue – they weren’t Heaven’s champions for nothing. He told her what he’d heard about Fritz.

 

She glared at him. “That had better be the complete and straightforward truth.” She gave another squeeze of warning. “Or else.”

 

“It is! It is!” He let out a sigh of relief when Logan let go of his ear. “Just out of curiosity… or else _what_?”

 

She simply gave him a predatory smile.

 

Lance suddenly paled. Nope, he _definitely_ didn’t want to piss off a Malakim. “I swear I told you everything I know. And if I hear anything else I promise I’ll pass it on.”

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s House**

**Washington, DC**

 

Since Nicole had been going since Monday morning without any sleep, she dropped into her bed as soon as she got home. She would be able to get a good eight hours of sleep before the sun went down.

 

She didn’t feel like moving when she woke up that evening. Sensing a presence, though, she opened her eyes. Ian was sitting in the chair, sipping tea, and smirking. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “What?”

 

Ian reached over, picked up a mug from the nightstand, and held it out to her. “Morning, luv… or evening – depending on your point of view.”

 

She let out a disgruntled grunt and shifted from her stomach onto her side. She sat up as she yawned and then took the mug from him. “What time is it?”

 

“9:30. Your girlfriend’s been calling – she left a couple of messages on the answering machine.”

 

She just looked at him over the rim of her mug.

 

“You going to tell her what’s going on?”

 

“No.”

 

“You know, keeping secrets isn’t the best way–”

 

“Ian, I can’t afford to let Dana get pulled into this. Fritz is too dangerous and too underhanded. If he knew how I felt about her, he wouldn’t hesitate to use it against me.”

 

“That’s true,” he conceded with a nod.

 

“I’d rather her feelings get hurt than for the likes of Fritz to get a hold of her.” She paused long enough to take a fortifying swallow of tea. “You never told me that your source was an elf,” she said challengingly.

 

“Uh, yeah… about that…”

 

“Do you trust him?”

 

“Well, Lance can be very irritating – all elves can – but yeah, I do. He’s always been straight with me.”

 

A blonde eyebrow arched skeptically. “That you know of.” Elves weren’t known for taking anything very seriously and they often told fibs – or more accurately, misleading truths. It was all a game to them. Not unlike the Irish leprechauns of folklore. Of course, Nicole knew the legends and tales about leprechauns were actually inspired by the antics of a particular clan of elves. She shook her head. Elves weren’t evil, but they could be a real nuisance. The only sure way to get the absolute truth from one, was to squeeze the sensitive tips of their pointed ears.

 

She stood and headed to her bathroom. “Give me a few minutes for a shower and to get dressed, then we can head out.”

 

~~~

 

Ian’s jaw dropped when Nicole entered the kitchen. She was dressed in leather, which wasn’t unusual. But she was not in her usual hunting apparel. Her Kevlar laced top was replaced by a revealing leather halter top, leaving her midriff bare and vulnerable; her heavy, leather boots that laced and buckled to the knee were replaced by mid-thigh length, kid leather boots; and her durable leather pants were replaced by a short leather skirt. To top off her outfit, she wore a leather collar.

 

“Uh… Nicole?” he managed after picking his jaw up off the floor.

 

“What?”

 

“Where are you hiding your weapons?”

 

She shot him a look that was half smug and half perturbed.

 

“And, uh, what happened there?” he asked, pointing to the rows of stitches on her chest which were only partially obscured by the halter top.

 

“Work-related injury I got last week. I’ve healed the deep tissue, but I can’t heal the rest without raising too much suspicion by Dana.”

 

He grinned. “Well I think it completes the look actually. But, um… that’s not your usual hunting attire – not that I don’t approve.”

 

“I can’t exactly go into The Mission as myself – I’d be made in nothing flat. So, I’m going as your… pet.”

 

Ian’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times in a good impression of a fish. “Um… okay. But, uh… can you do submissive? I mean, as a Malakim, you’re the epitome of a warrior.”

 

Nicole ducked her head, smiled coyly, and batted her eyelashes. “Of course I can. It’s called going undercover – which I’m good at.” She took out a gold chain, clipped it to the ring on her collar, and handed the other end over to Ian.

 

He audibly gulped and muttered, “I’m going to go to hell for enjoying this.”

 

The blonde smirked. “Just remember it’s a cover. I can still kick your ass anytime I want to.”

 

~~~

 

**The Mission**

 

When they arrived at The Mission, Nicole kept her eyes down as Ian led her by the leash. However, she was quite aware of the appraising look the doorman/bouncer gave the two of them. They must have passed inspection since he granted them entrance.

 

The interior of the club was dark, but not so dark to hinder navigation. They found a table and Ian ordered drinks. The night was about recon. They needed to verify that Fritz did indeed frequent the club, and they needed to get a feel what _other_ kind of opposition they would face – Fritz invariably picked up several ‘groupies’, both vampire and human. If he did show up, it would be the closest Nicole had ever gotten to him.

 

Just before midnight, Fritz arrived. They observed him from a distance as he moved through the club. Fritz had an air of authority and power that was typical of a master vampire. He was the oldest of them all… and the deadliest. When Fritz, and three others, retreated to a private room, Ian and Nicole moved from their table. They wanted to get a better idea of the layout of the club and scout for exits other than the main entrance.

 

Ian and Nicole stayed at the club until closing, but they never saw Fritz come out of the private room.

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s House**

**Thursday, July 9, 1998**

 

“Do you think he’s still at the club?” Ian asked.

 

“He could be. Or he could have gone out another exit we don’t know about. I’ll call Thea and have her dig around, see what she can find out on the building’s blueprints, and what’s _not_ on them.”

 

Nicole waited until noon to call Thea since the brunette was in Los Angeles. The brunette assured Nicole she’d find out whatever she could about the club, the building it was in, and the owners of both.

 

“Do you need me to come back? I can be there by sundown tonight.”

 

“I appreciate the offer, Thea, but I don’t want you near this one. It’s too dangerous.”

 

“I don’t like the sound of that. What the hell are you up to – _exactly_.”

 

The blonde closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew how Thea would react. “It’s Fritz Klingemann. He’s here in DC.”

 

“WHAT?! You can’t go after him alone!”

 

“Th–”

 

“You need backup.”

 

“Th–”

 

“I’ll be on the first fli–”

 

“ _Althea_!” Nicole finally snapped.

 

“ _What_?”

 

“What you can do to help is get me the information on that building. Ian’s here to help me, so there’s no need for you come.”

 

“I could help – I am a witch, you know.”

 

“And the only magic effective against a master vampire is dark magic. I can’t let you do that, Thea; it’s not who you are. That’s not a path you want to go down.”

 

Thea knew Nicole was right, but she was concerned about the blonde. It was her job to have her friend’s back. Her clan had always helped Nicole’s clan. “I know,” she finally sighed. “Just promise me you’ll watch your ass.”

 

“I will.”

 

“And, Nicole?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You called me Althea,” she griped.

 

Nicole let out a soft huff of amusement. “You weren’t listening; I had to get your attention somehow.”

 

“Don’t do it again.” She sounded a touch petulant.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’ll get whatever I dig up to you as soon as possible. Call me if you have any questions.” She paused for a beat. “And tell Ian to be careful, too. I’ll dust his ass if he lets anything happen to you.”

 

The blonde couldn’t keep from smiling. “I’ll tell him. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

With that taken care of, Nicole headed to bed.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**AD Skinner’s Office**

 

When Dana reported to work Thursday morning, she found a note telling her to come to Skinner’s office when she got in. Kimberly told her to take a seat when she arrived. She only had to wait about five minutes before the door to Skinner’s office opened and he ushered her in.

 

“Good morning, Agent Scully.”

 

“Good morning, sir.”

 

“Have a seat.”

 

She sat in one of the two chairs facing his desk.

 

“Baltimore PD has requested our assistance with a case. They’ve had an unusual number of cases where hospital patients are going into comas and then becoming brain dead.”

 

“It’s not unheard of for a spike in statistics.”

 

He shook his head. “Not like this.” Skinner handed a file across his desk.

 

When Dana opened it, she skimmed the initial report. “No known common factors in the cases, and no one person who treated all the patients,” she commented.

 

“I want to you go down there and see what you can find. You and your partner have the best record in the Bureau for solving cases.”

 

“I could use Logan’s help – she’s exceptionally observant and adept at reading people.”

 

“I’m afraid she’s taking some personal time.”

 

Dana looked up in surprise. “Personal time? When will she be back?”

 

“I don’t know. She said she would call me as soon as she knew. You’re our best pathologist, I know you can handle it. That is all.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Recognizing the dismissal, Dana stood and left.

 

~~~

 

**Home of Margaret Scully**

**Baltimore, MD**

 

After a very long day of questioning hospital personnel and performing two extensive autopsies, Dana didn’t feel like driving all the way back to DC. So, she called her mother and said she was coming over. Maggie was more than happy to have her daughter stay with her while Dana was working a case in Baltimore.

 

Dana pulled up and turned off the car with a sigh. She was tired and sore and wanted to take a nice, long, hot bath. She got out of the car and retrieved her bag from the trunk. She slipped her key in the front door and entered. “Mom?”

 

“Dana!” Maggie came out of the kitchen. “I was just going to heat up some dinner for you,” she said as she gave her daughter a hug.

 

“That’s great, Mom, but I’d really like to take a hot bath before anything.”

 

“That’s fine. I’ll wait until you’re ready.” Maggie looked towards the front door. “When is Nicole getting here?”

 

“She’s not. I’m working this case on my own,” Dana said as she headed to the staircase. “I’ll be down in a while.”

 

~~~

 

After a relaxing bath, Dana went back downstairs. She found her mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee.

 

“Oh, let me put your dinner in,” the older woman said, and put a plate of food into the oven. “It shouldn’t take very long to heat up.”

 

“Thanks, Mom. I appreciate it.”

 

“Anytime, dear. Would you like some coffee?”

 

“Actually, do you have any tea?”

 

“You know I try to keep some on hand for Nicole.”

 

Dana smiled. “I guess she’s rubbed off me. I rarely drink coffee anymore.” What she really wanted was some of her partner’s soothing tea – it never failed to make her feel better.

 

“So where is Nicole? Why isn’t she working this case with you?” Maggie asked as she put water on for the tea.

 

Dana couldn’t keep from sighing. “She’s taking some personal time.”

 

“Oh? Is everything okay?”

 

“I don’t know, Mom. She didn’t even tell me she was taking time off. I found out this morning from Mr. Skinner.” She frowned. “I don’t know why she didn’t trust me enough to tell me.”

 

Maggie moved from the counter, where she’d taken out the tea, to stand next to her daughter’s chair. She put her hand on Dana’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Oh, Dana, I highly doubt it was matter of not trusting you.” She sat down across from the redhead.

 

“I just don’t understand why she’d take off without saying anything to me.”

 

“I don’t know, dear. But considering everything Nicole has risked and done for you, I can’t imagine she’d do anything without a good reason.” She paused a beat and captured her daughter’s eyes with her own. “I trust Nicole. If she didn’t tell you it was because she had a good reason. There’s something very special about her.”

 

Her mother’s complete faith in her partner made Dana smile. “Yeah, there is.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “And I’m sure you’re right. I’ve just gotten used to her being so open with me.”

 

“Not at all like Fox.”

 

“No, not like Mulder. He _always_ had secrets and hidden agendas.”

 

“I don’t mean to speak ill of the dead, but have to say I feel so much better knowing that Nicole is your partner. I’ll always worry about you, but I worry less with her watching your back.” Maggie got up and retrieved Dana’s dinner from the oven. She placed it on the table in front her daughter before refilling her coffee and sitting back down.

 

“Mmmm, this is delicious, Mom.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

After a few bites, Dana wiped her mouth and sipped some tea. “You know, at first I didn’t know how two women being partnered together would work out, but now I can’t imagine being partnered with anyone else.”

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s House**

**Washington, DC**

 

As Dana was finally crawling into bed, Nicole and Ian were preparing for their night out.

 

Despite the risk of being made when they went to the club, Nicole dressed in her normal hunting attire. However, to offset the risk, they hired a couple of escorts to pose as their ‘pets’ and accompany them to the club. Once they verified Fritz’ presence they would have the escorts leave.

 

They carefully studied the blueprints that Thea had dug up on the building. It showed a secret exit that was not on the plans on file with the city. There was also a basement that wasn’t on the official blueprints. It was possible that the basement was where Fritz was staying – his nest. If that were the case, there could be a several other vampires there.

 

“This could get a little sticky,” Ian observed.

 

“I know.” She looked up from the blueprints. “I’ll admit I’m glad you’re here to help.”

 

He smiled. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, luv.”

 

It was time to go.

 

~~~

 

**The Mission**

 

Nicole and Ian met up with their escorts and headed to the club. Once again, they were granted entrance without any problem. They claimed a table and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

Fritz was a no show. And without knowing where he was, they couldn’t risk making a move. They would have to regroup and try again Friday night.

 

~~~

 

**Home of Margaret Scully**

**Baltimore, MD**

**Friday, July 10, 1998**

 

After the end of another long day, Dana returned to her mother’s home.

 

“You look beat,” Maggie said from across the dinner table.

 

“I am. After five autopsies in two days I’ve figured out how the perp has been killing the victims, but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“I can’t get a clear read on some of the possible suspects.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it all out.”

 

“Yeah… but it would be easier with Nicole helping. She’s so good at reading people.”

 

“That may be, but I know you’re an excellent judge of character, dear.”

 

Dana smiled. “Thank you.”

 

~~~

 

**The Mission**

**Washington, DC**

 

Nicole and Ian didn’t bother with hiring escorts when they once again returned to the club. Since the doorman/bouncer recognized them he let them in, even though they didn’t have their ‘pets’ with them.

 

They sat in a booth in the back to escape any unwanted attention.

 

At 11:45 Ian smacked Nicole’s shoulder. “Look,” he said with a nod at a table across the room.

 

Fritz was sitting at the table with three women.

 

“That son of a bitch is going to die tonight,” she ground out lowly.

 

Ian put a hand on her arm, easily feeling the tension in her body. “Easy, luv.”

 

They would wait until their target went into the back – there were too many people around that could get hurt… or worse.

 

~~~


	8. Parts 29-32

**Part 29**

**Home of Margaret Scully**

**Baltimore, MD**

**Saturday, July 11, 1998**

 

When Dana got up Saturday morning she found her mother already in the kitchen fixing some breakfast, even though it was still dark out. A small TV on the kitchen counter was turned on low, set to CNN.

 

“Would you like some bacon and eggs, Dana?”

 

“Just a couple of scrambled eggs, please.” Dana went to the refrigerator and poured herself some orange juice as her mother whipped up a couple of scrambled eggs. “You’re up awfully early this morning,” she observed.

 

“I woke up wide awake and decided there was no use staying in bed. Besides, this way I get to make you some breakfast. You know, I’ve enjoyed you staying here,” Maggie said as she set a plate of eggs in front of her daughter.

 

The redhead smiled up at her mother. “I’ve enjoyed it, too, Mom. Thank you.”

 

“So what do you have planned for today?”

 

Dana let out a soft sigh. “Hopefully finish up the case. Or at least identify a viable suspect so the locals can take over the case and run with it.”

 

“Nicole?”

 

Dana looked up from her meal at her mother’s soft remark. “What did you say, Mom?”

 

“That’s Nicole,” she said pointing at the small TV, then reached over and turned up the volume.

 

They listened as the anchor went on to narrate a video taken earlier.

 

_“What we see here is the outside of a Washington, DC club simply called The Mission. It is said that The Mission caters to the alternate lifestyle of the domination and submission culture, complete with slaves, pets, leather, and collars._

 

_“In the early hours of this morning, this club was the subject of a raid by local and federal authorities following a violent attack on some of its patrons. What was found, in a secret basement, was an unprecedented amount of high grade, pure cocaine – 3000 kilos. Authorities say that once the cocaine was cut and distributed on the street, it would be worth an estimated 150 million dollars. This is the largest single seizure ever by American authorities. We’ve also been told that there was a ‘significant’ amount of cash and weapons confiscated as well._

 

_“We take you back to the scene live with Arliss Cole. Arliss?”_

 

_The scene changed to a live shot in front of the club._

 

_“Yes, this is Arliss Cole, reporting from on the scene here in Washington, DC. As you can see across the street,” he stepped aside to allow the camera to focus on the background, “there are several local law enforcement vehicles and personnel still present. I’m told that this unprecedented seizure of drugs, money, and guns and the arrest of over two dozen people was the result of an undercover investigation by the FBI.”_

 

“There!” Maggie’s hand shot out and she pointed to a white-blonde head in the background.

 

Dana looked closely. Sure enough, there was a woman in dressed all in black leather that had the same short, white-blonde hair as her partner. And she appeared to be speaking with Skinner – recognizable by his bald head. Dana had stopped listening to the reporter and continued to search the people in the background. Then she saw it – a shock of bright blue hair. Ian.

 

She sat back with an almost imperceptible smile on her lips. _That_ explained it! It explained Nicole coming in late, her seeming to be tired and listless at work, the secret phone call, her distance during the last week, her sudden departure without an explanation. She remembered what Nicole had told her about being made for undercover work. With results like _that_ , it was obviously true. She felt a little bit of pride on behalf of her partner. _Well done, Nicole, well done._

 

“That was her, wasn’t it?”

 

Dana was brought out of her thoughts by her mother’s inquiry. She nodded. “Yes, it was.”

 

~~~

 

**The Mission**

**Washington, DC**

 

The assistant director had received a call long before his alarm would have gone off. He answered it only to hear Logan tersely _tell_ him to get down to The Mission club ASAP. For reasons he couldn’t completely fathom, he felt compelled to obey the summons by the woman who was nominally his subordinate. He dressed and was out his door within five minutes.

 

To say he was surprised to pull up and see a dozen cop cars with lights flashing was an understatement. He parked and got out of the car. Before he took more than a single step towards the crowd of cops and onlookers, a hand clamped on his arm and pulled him off to the side.

 

“What the–”

 

“We need to talk before you go any further,” Logan said, cutting him off.

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

She ran a weary hand over her face as she sighed. “I was here with a friend on a private matter. I recognized someone, a major international criminal, from a previous case. I decided to stay and see what he might be up to since there’s no way his presence here could be a good thing.”

 

“What happened?”

 

She closed her eyes, seeing the violent confrontation in her mind’s eye, and let out another sigh. “He made me before I could get close enough to…” She stopped and shook her head. “A confrontation became violent and some people were hurt. He got away, but my friend and I found a secret basement.” She met his eyes and held them. “There’s got to be 3000 kilos of pure, uncut cocaine down there, and a bunch of cash and guns.”

 

Skinner’s eyes widened. _Holy shit._ “That’s worth 100-150 million dollars on the street.”

 

The blonde nodded. “I think we stumbled on a new primary distribution hub for one of the Columbian cartels. Probably one to replace the hub taken out in Newark several months ago. If the DEA had an investigation going…” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Then there’s going to be some hell to pay for stepping on their toes,” he said, completing her thought.

 

“It wasn’t intentional, believe me.” _I was after a far greater evil._

 

“Alright. I’ll handle coordinating with the locals and any other agencies that may have a vested interest.” He looked her in the eyes. “Is there anything else I should know?”

 

“There’s a dead body, a woman… I did everything I could. The killer is the bastard that got away.”

 

“I see. Anything else?”

 

“No,” she replied, shaking her head. “But it’s probably best if ‘I wasn’t here.’”

 

He nodded in understanding. “Got it – this was the result of an undercover investigation by the FBI.”

 

“Yeah.” With that she turned and walked away.

 

~~~

 

**En Route to Logan’s House**

 

Ian inconspicuously fell in step with Nicole and walked with her to the car. Once they were in the car he looked over at her before starting it up and heading out. “I’m really sorry, Nicole.”

 

She sighed. “It wasn’t your fault. He hasn’t been around for 1200 years and not developed an acute sense of his surroundings.”

 

He knew she didn’t blame him, but he still felt bad about Fritz getting away. They had been _so_ close. They did managed to dust four other vampires that had been with Fritz, but the bastard had slipped way as he and Nicole fought with the others – and he did it behind the shield of an innocent bystander, who he then killed.

 

And _that_ was precisely what was bothering the blonde the most. She’d had to choose between trying to save the woman’s life or getting Fritz. One could argue that going after Fritz at that point would prevent the greater evil, but there was no way Nicole could turn away from the woman bleeding to death in her arms. Fritz wouldn’t be seen in DC again since he always had a preplanned exit strategy, but she would cross paths with him again, even if it meant she had to travel around the world to do so. She _would_ kill Fritz.

 

Ian parked in front of his friend’s house. “Do you want me to stay?”

 

She took a slow breath. “No. I’ll be okay. Thanks for your help, Ian.”

 

“Anytime – you know that.” He watched with concern as she got out of the car, walked up to her front door, and went inside.

 

~~~

 

**Logan’s House**

 

Nicole was furious. Not only had Fritz slipped out of her grasp, but she’d also lost an innocent in the process. She wanted to hit something – some _one_. It was still a couple of hours until sunrise, but she wasn’t tired. She was too keyed up to even think about getting some sleep.

 

She went into her bedroom and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Taking her leathers into the bathroom, she carefully and methodically washed off the blood that the dark color mostly concealed. She hung up the cleaned leathers to let them to dry. She then went down to the basement and into the workout room. She slipped on some gloves and started beating the bag hanging from the ceiling. With every punch that she threw she pictured beating Fritz’s smug face.

 

She’d had him! He’d been right _there_.

 

“AHHHHRGGGHHH!” she screamed as she pummeled the bag and then nailed it with a hard, sharp kick that split the canvas, spilling sand onto the floor.

 

She stood there staring at the sand spilling from the bag as she panted, sweat dripping off of her brow. Letting out a huff of irritation she turned and went back upstairs. She’d needed to go for a run.

 

~~~

 

That morning, at the hospital, Dana had been surprised when a janitor came forward and admitted to committing the killings. She and the local police had had no idea who their suspect was; they’d cleared everyone they thought had access to the patients. The police doubted the confession initially, but the man’s specific knowledge of the method used convinced Dana he was indeed the perpetrator. She turned the case over to the locals and headed for her mother’s where she picked up her things and said goodbye to her mother.

 

On the way back to DC the redhead had debated with herself about calling her partner. That debate didn’t end until she pulled up and parked in front of her partner’s house. She was feeling apprehensive and hesitant. Seeing Nicole on the news had thrown her a little bit, but as her mother had pointed out it _did_ explain the blonde’s actions and lack of communication during the week. But was it the reason for Nicole’s distance?

 

She had spent so much time over the last few days asking herself over and over if sleeping with her partner had been mistake. Had she messed up the best partnership, the best friendship, she’d ever had or could hope for? By Friday night, she had almost convinced herself that if she needed to she could go back to just being friends and partners with the blonde. She’d rather have Nicole as her partner and friend than lose her completely because they’d crossed a line they shouldn’t have. Not for the first time she rehearsed her ‘partners and professionalism, friends instead of lovers’ speech.

 

And then she saw her partner come running around the corner. Dana watched as the blonde paced back and forth in front of her house, breathing deeply as she tried to cool down. Her face, arms, and legs glistened from a sheen of perspiration. When Nicole bent over, touching nose to knees, stretching out, Dana’s mouth watered at the sight of the blonde’s lean muscles flexing beneath smooth skin. And when the blonde moved onto the porch where she placed a foot up on the railing and again stretched, Dana felt a familiar tightness in her belly.

 

 _Oh yeah, it would be_ so _easy to go back to just being friends,_ she taunted herself. The redhead closed her eyes. She was already in too deep; if things didn’t work out with Nicole Dana’s heart was going to be left in a thousand pieces. Her heart ached with her fears. When she opened her eyes again there was no sign of her partner. The blonde must have gone inside.

 

~~~

 

Nicole stripped off her sweaty clothes and stepped into the scalding shower. In an effort to tire herself out so she could try to sleep she had gone on a long run; she had run until her lungs burned and her legs were rubbery, but her mind had never settled. Failure never sat well with her. She could live with losing Fritz – she knew there would be an opportunity to go after him again, and even if there wasn’t, she certainly wasn’t the only Malakim that wanted him dead. Someone, someday, would eventually take him out. What was eating her up inside was the unnecessary loss of an innocent’s life.

 

She dissected the night’s events over and over and over again, looking for the one thing she could have done differently that would have saved that woman’s life. She questioned every action she’d taken, every thought she’d had, every decision she’d made. She questioned her ability to do what she’d been bred to do. She questioned her worthiness of all the gifts she’d been given.

 

Nicole opened her eyes and turned off the shower. She stepped out, dried off, and slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Towel drying her hair, she went into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of juice. She heard a knock on her front door as she put the dirty glass in the sink.

 

The blonde felt something indescribable grab her heart when she looked out the peephole and saw Dana. She opened the door.

 

“Dana.”

 

The redhead was taken aback by the depth of the emotion in that simple, one-word greeting. She saw something she couldn’t name pass behind those dark green eyes. It compelled her to move forward and wrap her arms around her partner. “I’m here,” she said softly.

 

Nicole felt something inside give way. Her whole body began to tremble as she clung to the woman that held her heart. Before she realized it, the front door had been closed and they had moved to the couch.

 

Dana held Nicole, trying to provide the comfort her partner was apparently so in need of. She didn’t know what was bothering Nicole, but Dana knew she’d do whatever she could to help the blonde. She dropped a kiss on the top of Nicole’s head, then rested her cheek against it. “Whatever it is, I’m here, Nicole. I love you.”

 

After a couple of long minutes, the blonde finally seemed to calm down. She took a deep breath as she eased her tight grip on the redhead. She hadn’t actually been crying, but her eyes were red and swollen as if she had been. “Sorry,” she whispered softly.

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Dana kissed the blonde’s forehead. “What to talk about it?”

 

Nicole took another deep breath as she sat upright. “I’ve been… working on something this week…”

 

“I know.” She saw the surprise in the blonde’s eyes. “I saw you on the TV this morning – outside The Mission. The news said there had been in undercover investigation by the FBI. That was you, wasn’t it?”

 

She hesitated in answering. She didn’t want to lie to Dana. Yes, she _had_ been investigating, but _not_ for the FBI. What she and Ian had been doing there was personal… sort of. She hadn’t officially been assigned to go after Fritz Klingemann; however, as a Malakim it was completely within her purview to go after the likes of him. Any Malakim would gladly take out a master vampire.

 

Dana misinterpreted her partner’s hesitation. “I understand if you can’t discuss the investigation, Nicole.” She reached out and took the blonde’s hand in her own, giving it a squeeze. “But something has clearly upset you. What is it?”

 

Nicole closed her eyes and took a slow breath. “An in–” Tears welled in her eyes and a painful stricture closed her throat. “The person we were after, our main target got away… and an innocent woman was killed.” The tears spilled and ran down her cheeks.

 

“Oh, Nicole, I’m so sorry.” She pulled the blonde into her arms again.

 

Emotional turmoil, exhaustion, and the comfort of Dana’s embrace combined to overpower the blonde and pull her down into Morpheus’ realm. The redhead didn’t want to disturb the woman in her arms, so she managed to shift a bit and lean back into the corner of the couch, allowing Nicole to sleep, the blonde’s head pillowed on her chest. Dana closed her eyes, a lack of adequate sleep the past few nights catching up with her, and also dozed off.

 

~~~

 

Hearing Dana’s heart beneath her ear when she woke up, Nicole’s lips curled into a small smile. She loved the way the redhead’s body felt against her own. Everything about Dana felt good – her body, her heart, her soul. The blonde took a slow breath. She couldn’t help the reaction her body had to Dana’s scent – not just the subtle vanilla perfume she wore, but her own natural scent.

 

Nicole had a number of good friends, but she’d never missed anyone as much as she’d missed Dana the past few days. Yes, it was her own doing – she’d had to protect Dana – but when she saw the redhead standing at her door she realized just how much of her own wellbeing was dependant on the presence of Dana in her life. Her heart felt like it was on verge of bursting, overflowing with love and need and belonging.

 

Dana woke up to soft, warm lips pressing lingering kisses to the column of her throat. She let out a contented sigh and wrapped her arms around the body pressing her down into the couch cushions. Her breath quickened as deft fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse; warm breath and soft kisses caressed the tops of her breasts. She sank her fingers into corn silk hair as the front hook of her bra was undone, sucking in a hiss and arching her back when the moist warmth of Nicole’s mouth enclosed around her hardening nipple and suckled.

 

The blonde thrilled at the way her lover’s body responded to her touch, arching up into her own, the way fingers tightened in her hair, the way her name sounded when uttered as a low moan. She continued to suckle as her right hand reached down and slipped under the hem of Dana’s skirt, sliding her hand along a firm thigh, feeling the muscles twitch and flex beneath silky skin.

 

The warmth of Nicole’s soft hand sent chills along Dana’s spine, filling her with molten heat and making her glad the sticky humidity of mid-July heat made her forego hose. She was already wet and getting wetter. She felt bereft when Nicole pulled away, but then the blonde lowered her body onto hers and claimed her lips in a deep kiss. She slid her tongue along the one exploring her mouth and moaned at the thought of its slippery velvet on other parts of her body. And then the blonde was once again gone, leaving Dana to draw ragged breaths into her oxygen-starved lungs.

 

Nicole shifted to kneel on the floor, gently holding Dana’s ankle with one hand and removing her shoe with the other, then repeating with the other foot. She slid her hands up sculpted calves, under the redhead’s business suit skirt to caress the tops of shapely thighs. Her hands moved to the outside of Dana’s hips, caught the waistband of silky panties, and tugged as the redhead lifted her hips. Her mouth watered as the sight of auburn curls and glistening flesh. Dropping her lover’s panties aside she pushed Dana’s skirt up as she trailed her lips and tongue along the inside of a thigh.

 

Dana’s thighs spread further apart and trembled at the sensation of her lover’s mouth slowly working up her sensitive inner thigh. She let out an erotic moan and her hips jerked when the blonde ran the flat of her tongue along the length of her center. Nicole’s tongue dipped into her entrance and then slid up to circle her clit, lightly teasing, hinting at more. She felt more than heard the blonde’s hum as lips closed around her clit and softly sucked. She was writhing on the couch, pressing herself into her lover’s mouth, loudly moaning. Her back bowed and she fisted both of her hands in corn silk, pulling Nicole tighter to her just before her orgasm hit, her thighs clamping around the head between her legs and crying out her lover’s name.

 

Once released from Dana’s thighs, Nicole couldn’t keep from smiling at the sight and state of her lover. Dana’s business suit was rumpled and in disarray, her jacket open, her shirt un-tucked and open, her bra unhooked and pushed out of the way, her skirt bunched and pushed up over her hips. So much for the professional federal agent. She moved up and nuzzled below the redhead’s ear.

 

“Let’s continue this in the bedroom,” she murmured before kissing her lover.

 

The redhead tasted herself on Nicole’s lips and tongue and smiled into their kiss. The blonde stood and held out a hand to Dana, pulling her up from the couch. In the bedroom, Dana shed her clothes, uncharacteristically letting them lay where they dropped onto the floor, and crawled onto the bed.

 

“Sorry about your suit,” Nicole said as she removed her shorts and t-shirt.

 

“No you’re not,” Dana said with a smile, “and neither am I.” She wrapped her arms around Nicole as her lover joined her, kissing her deeply as she rolled the blonde onto her back. “I missed you this week.”

 

“I missed you, too,” Nicole replied, swallowing around the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. Her eyes closed and her back arched as her lover trailed steamy kisses down her throat.

 

“Does your chest hurt?” Dana asked her kisses neared the bandage above the blonde’s right breast.

 

“No-o.” Her voice hitched as the redhead began to lick and suck on her achingly hard nipple.

 

The redhead was torn. The thought of going down on the blonde was mouthwatering, but Dana wanted to watch her lover’s face as she came. She moved back up and claimed Nicole’s lips in a deep kiss, thoroughly exploring her mouth. She trailed the fingers of her left hand through downy curls and moaned as they slid over swollen and slick flesh. She pulled back and gazed down her lover.

 

“Look at me,” she quietly urged. She stilled her fingers when the blonde didn’t comply. “Open your eyes and look at me, Nicole.” She smiled when dark green opened and gazed up at her. “I love you,” she said as she pushed her fingers inside her lover.

 

Nicole tried to keep her eyes open but what the redhead was doing to her made it impossible. She felt Dana’s thumb rub her clit in time with the thrusting of her fingers. “Ahhh… Dana…”

 

She sucked the blonde’s earlobe into her mouth and gently nipped it. “Come for me,” she breathed.

 

A few more strokes and she felt Nicole’s muscles clamp down hard on her fingers and the blonde’s entire body shuddered. Once she was able to remove her fingers, Dana moved to lie more directly on top of Nicole, straddling a firm thigh and pressing her own against the blonde’s center. After a couple of minutes of kissing, they began to gently rock against each other. Before long their gentle rocking turned to purposeful thrusting until they both climaxed again.

 

Rolling onto their sides, Dana and Nicole held each other as they drifted to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Both women were awakened by the ringing of the house phone. Dana started to move, but Nicole held onto her, keeping her in place.

 

“The answering machine will get it,” the blonde murmured. The ringing stopped… only to be replaced by the sound of her cell phone ringing. “Voice mail,” she said.

 

“What if it’s work?” Dana asked without trying to move.

 

“If it is they’ll try your cell.”

 

They both smiled when the redhead’s phone remained silent. However, Nicole’s stomach started to gripe. She hadn’t eaten anything all day.

 

“I’m starved. I know it’s early, but do you want to go out for dinner?”

 

Dana snuggled into the blonde. “No. I want to stay here.”

 

Nicole smiled. “I don’t feel like cooking, so what would you like to have? Chinese? Pizza? Italian?”

 

“Italian?”

 

“Yeah. There’s a small Italian restaurant not far from here. It’s 4:30 so they’re open. I can call in an order and quickly go pick it up.”

 

“Mm, that sounds good.”

 

Nicole kissed the redhead’s forehead and then rolled towards the side of the bed, grabbing her cell phone from the nightstand. She called Frederico’s and placed an early dinner order.

 

~~~

 

**Part 30**

 

**Logan’s House**

**Washington, DC**

**Saturday, July 11, 1998**

 

When Nicole got back to the house after picking up their dinner, she found the redhead in her kitchen. She set the bag containing their meal on the table and then walked up behind Dana where she stood at the sink. She slipped an arm around her lover’s waist from behind and nuzzled the redhead’s neck after brushing aside wet hair.

 

“Mmmm… you smell good.”

 

“I took a shower. I hope you don’t mind me borrowing some clothes.”

 

“You know I don’t. And that shirt looks better on you than it ever did on me.” She was wearing an oversized, cotton, button-down, men’s shirt.

 

Dana was smiling when she turned around in the blonde’s embrace to face her. “You’re biased.”

 

Nicole gazed into sapphire blue eyes. “Perhaps. But it doesn’t change the fact that you’re beautiful.” She looked down to see the shirt was only half buttoned, revealing lots of smooth skin. “And right now I don’t know what I want more – dinner or… dessert.” She pulled the redhead’s body against her own and kissed her.

 

Dana slipped her arms around the blonde’s neck and deepened their kiss. She felt her heart rate and temperature both shoot up. Then Nicole’s hands slipped under the shirt tail and cupped her bare ass. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on the blonde’s shoulder, panting. “Dinner’s going to get cold.”

 

“I have an oven.” Nicole took half a step back, breaking their embrace. She then grabbed Dana’s hand and led her back to the bedroom.

 

~~~

 

Dana was once again wearing the oversized men’s shirt, but she was also wearing a pair of shorts as she followed Nicole back into the kitchen. The blonde was wearing a pair of shorts as well, and a tank top that made it difficult for Dana to take her eyes off of the blonde as she moved around the kitchen reheating their dinner.

 

Nicole trotted down to the basement and quickly returned with a bottle of wine to go with their meal. While the blonde got their food from the oven, Dana uncorked and poured the wine. They sat down and looked at each other.

 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Nicole asked softly.

 

Dana felt herself blush as she automatically dropped her gaze, but the blonde made her _feel_ beautiful. She felt Nicole take her hand and bring it to her lips, lightly kissing it.

 

“Or how much I love you?”

 

She couldn’t stop the smile that graced her lips. “I think you just spent the last couple of hours telling me.”

 

Nicole leaned over and lightly kissed the redhead on the lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

~~~

 

Nicole was washing the dishes after dinner when the house phone rang for the what had to be the fifth time since they’d started dinner.

 

“Do you want me to get that?” the redhead asked. “Whoever it is seems to be quite intent on getting hold of you.”

 

“Nope. I’m with you and on my own time.” The blonde quickly dried her hands, walked into the living room and unplugged the phone, silencing it. She turned and found herself wrapped in her lover’s arms. She took in the redhead’s smile. “What?” she asked as she slid her arms around Dana.

 

She blushed, but answered the blonde anyway. “That’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me.”

 

“What?” Nicole asked, confused.

 

“Turned off the phone to be alone with me.”

 

She gazed into crystal blue eyes as she reached up and tenderly caressed her lover’s cheek. “Then you haven’t been spending time with the right people.”

 

“No, I haven’t,” she breathed before their lips met in a tender but emotion-filled kiss. To Dana it felt like coming home.

 

They rested their foreheads together afterwards as they just stood in a loose embrace for a several moments. When they parted they decided to relax for a little while before going to bed by watching some television. In less than an hour they were both falling asleep on the couch, so they retired to the bedroom and were both asleep by 9:00.

 

~~~

 

Nicole growled as she sleepily reached out to silence her cell phone, not half an hour after falling to sleep. She found it, but then realized it wasn’t making the noise.

 

“Sorry… it’s my phone,” her bedmate said as the redhead snatched her phone from the nightstand. “Scully… What?… Just a minute.” She rolled over and looked at her lover. “It’s Ian – he sounds upset.”

 

The blonde took the phone and brought it to her ear with a sigh. “What’s going on, Ian?”

 

“Where the bloody hell have you been? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. I finally had to track down Thea to get Red’s cell phone number.”

 

“I’ve been busy,” she replied with a smile as the redhead laid her head on her shoulder.

 

“Well, stop whatever you’re doing and get the hell out of there.”

 

“Why?” Suddenly, every sense in Nicole went on high alert.

 

Dana couldn’t hear what Ian was saying on the phone, but she felt the blonde’s entire body suddenly stiffen. She frowned as she sat up and looked at Nicole.

 

“Lance called me; he said Fritz is still in DC, and apparently he’s not going anywhere until he settles the score with you.” He paused for half a beat. “Nicole, Lance says Fritz knows where you live. So take Red and get the hell out of there.”

 

The blonde abruptly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and walked over to a window. She peeked out the window through a crack in the curtains. She spotted something and clenched her jaw. “I think it’s too late for that.”

 

“I’m on my way. I should be there in half an hour.”

 

“Right.” She hung up, silently cursing herself for ignoring her phone earlier. If she’d answered her phone, or just checked her messages even, she’d have known and could have gotten Dana to safety. But now it was too late – there was someone already watching the house. As a master vampire, a lack of invitation was not going to prevent Fritz, or any humans helping him, from coming inside. And once a master vampire entered, so could a few of his vampire followers.

 

“Nicole, what’s wrong?” Dana asked with concern.

 

“Get dressed.” The blonde suddenly turned and grabbed a pair of jeans which she quickly slipped into before putting on some tennis shoes.

 

“What’s going on?” Dana asked as she pulled on her shorts and shirt.

 

Nicole snatched her tank top off of the floor and pulled it on, then grabbed the redhead’s hand. “Come with me,” she said, pulling Dana along behind her.

 

“Nicole! What’s going on?” She tried to get the blonde to stop, but Nicole was too strong as she pulled Dana through the kitchen and opened the door to the basement.

 

“I’ll explain, but right now I don’t have time. We’re about to have some unwanted guests,” she said on the way down the steps and through the wine cellar to the workout room behind it.

 

Dana’s eyes widened when the blonde pulled one of the padded mats off a wall and revealed what looked to be a door to a safe. Nicole punched in a code into the cipher lock and pulled the door open. She slapped her hand against a control and turned on the light. Only after the blonde pulled her inside the vault did she let go of Dana’s hand. The redhead could only look around the room in stunned silence.

 

There were weapons of all sorts hanging on the walls – guns, knives, bows, swords, and a few things she didn’t recognize. The blonde took down a crossbow small enough to be used one-handed and slipped several bolts into the back pocket of her jeans. She then slipped a couple of knives in her waistband and took down a long, sharp sword.

 

“Stay here until I come and get you,” Nicole said as she stepped out of the vault and started to shut the door.

 

“Nicole!”

 

The door closed without another word from the blonde.

 

~~~

 

Nicole hadn’t even reached the top of the basement stairs when she heard glass breaking. No more time for second guessing. _Showtime,_ she thought grimly to herself. She would certainly have preferred to be more prepared for a showdown with Fritz, a time and place of _her_ choosing, but things didn’t always go the way you wanted them to.

 

She crouched on her way through the kitchen. Peeking around a corner, she saw someone coming through a broken window in the living room. That would be one of Fritz’s humans. She took out one of the knives, stepped around the corner, and threw it. The knife pierced the back of his hand and embedded in the window frame, pinning him in place.

 

“Looking for me?” she asked just before coldcocking him, causing his upper body to hang from his impaled hand. She pulled out the knife and, wiping the blood off on her jeans, slipped it back into her waistband. The next sound came from the kitchen – the back door.

 

Nicole held off the intruders for several minutes. But then they smartened up and came at her from more than one direction. She was fighting with three men when the front door was kicked in. They all stopped fighting and looked as Fritz walked into her house as if he owned it. The three men backed away as Master and Malakim faced each other in heavy silence.

 

Fritz was the one to break the hushed stillness. “You have been a royal pain the ass, Virtue.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” she replied with a disdainful smirk.

 

“You made me give up my nest here in Washington.”

 

“Good.”

 

“You tried to kill me–”

 

“I’m only sorry I failed.”

 

“–and killed an innocent instead.”

 

“You killed her!”

 

He moved forward, forcing her to look up to maintain eye contact, and glared down into her eyes. “She would be alive if not for your actions, and we both know it.”

 

The blonde clenched her jaw in an effort to keep from falling into his trap. Too late. He smiled, coldly and knowingly.

 

“Some Virtue you are. What makes you think you can touch me? You can’t even protect one poor, helpless, innocent woman. You failed. You’re a failure as a Virtue, a failure as a warrior… a pathetic failure.”

 

He turned his back and walked away. “Finish her.”

 

Four vampires that had followed Fritz into her house attacked. Nicole fought fiercely, managing to kill two of them. But in the end, she was bested.

 

~~~

 

Dana tried to push the door open, but it was locked. She searched for some kind of control that would release the heavy door, but to no avail. She took a couple of deep breaths and then took a closer look at her surroundings.

 

Besides the weapons hanging on the walls, there were boxes stacked against two of the walls. She opened one and discovered some ammunition in a variety of calibers – bullets that were apparently made out of silver. Opening other boxes she found dried and canned food, full water jugs, some religious texts, more weapons, and expensive electronic equipment. _What the hell is going on? And what is Nicole doing with all of this stuff?_

 

She moved something aside on a shelf and saw a control panel and monitor screen like the ones upstairs that were tied into Nicole’s alarm system. Dana had never seen the blonde use the panels to do anything other than to turn the alarm system on or off when they left or arrived at the house, and she’d never seen the monitor screens turned on. She began to push different buttons in an effort to either get the alarm to go off or to turn on the monitor – preferably both. It didn’t take long for her to let out a frustrated yell and to slam the side of her fist against the controls.

 

Something beeped… and then the monitor came on.

 

Dana stared in horror at the image on the security monitor. Two men were holding Nicole in a kneeling position by pressing down on her shoulders and pulling up and back on her wrists, straining the muscles of her shoulders, arms, and back. A third man, older, stood over her lover, hatred clearly evident in his expression.

 

When the man grabbed a handful of the blonde’s hair and pulled her head up, Dana saw her lover’s battered face – bloody nose, black eye, split lip, cut and bleeding eyebrow and cheek. She saw the man’s lips move, but there was no sound. Then she saw Nicole defiantly spit blood onto the man’s suit.

 

~~~

 

Fritz looked down at the red stain on the front of his expensive, silk suit. With lightning speed he struck, punching her in the side of her face.

 

She let out a chuff of derisive laughter. “You’re a big man, Fritz, letting others do your dirty work for you. Sure, you can hit me – but only _after_ siccing your goons on me and while two of them hold me down. Fucking coward.”

 

He lashed out and struck her again, before signaling the two vampires holding her down to let go of her. “Fine. It’ll be my pleasure to beat you to a bloody pulp… and then I’ll drain you dry.” He took off his suit jacket and handed it to one of the others as he waited for the blonde to regain her feet.

 

~~~

 

Dana never felt so helpless as she did watching her lover getting beaten on the screen of the monitor. After Nicole was allowed to stand up, the man hit her again, sending the blonde flying across the room. She landed on and broke the coffee table. It didn’t appear like Nicole was even trying to fight back as the man continued to land punch after punch.

 

When Nicole was knocked down for the fourth or fifth time, and didn’t get back up, the man signaled for his two ‘helpers’ to pick the blonde up. They marched across the room and one of the men grabbed her left arm.

 

~~~

 

Finally, one of his punches sent her flying so that she landed within easy reach of the couch. She slipped her right hand and arm under the couch and felt for her sword which had slid there earlier. She felt a hand clamp around her left arm and the presence of the second vampire to her right. When the one the vampire yanked on her arm, jerking her up off the floor, she brought the sword up and neatly separated his head from his shoulders. Before his body turned to dust, she continued the arc and beheaded the second vampire as well.

 

She squared her shoulders as she faced Fritz. “Now that we’re alone, let’s try this again.” She spat some blood onto the floor and held her sword at the ready.

 

~~~

 

She couldn’t believe her eyes. The two men Nicole had just beheaded had turned to dust! It had to be a trick or… something. People just didn’t turn to dust. Feeling like she was watching some kind of horror show, Dana couldn’t tear her eyes from the screen as the man suddenly transformed into some kind of monster. His pale complexion and mostly white hair morphing to a grayish, almost reptilian appearance; no hair; eyes sunken; nose, mouth, and ears all misshapen.

 

“Nicole!” She hit the monitor again in frustration, inadvertently turning on the sound.

 

He pulled the body and the ornamental handle of his cane apart, revealing a hidden sword. “You do know the origin of my family name, don’t you? Klingemann means weapons smith. I have over 1200 years of practice wielding a sword. You’re no match for me, Virtue,” he declared in a condescending tone.

 

“And I have the Creator’s mandate to destroy you, Vampire,” she snarled in return. “You will die here tonight.”

 

He let out a yell as he attacked. Dana watched as the two combatants went at each other, both drawing blood with glancing cuts to arms and legs. He shoved the blonde into a wall, momentarily stunning her. That was when his sword struck home, entering her abdomen near her side and exiting through her back and into the wall. He grinned in triumph as she cried out in pain.

 

Suddenly Nicole’s entire body seem to have a silvery-white aura, and she appeared to have sprouted large, snow white _wings!_

 

~~~

 

Fully shifting into Malakim form, Nicole grabbed the wrist of the hand wielding the sword and squeezed as hard she could. She felt more than heard the bones in his wrist break. He pulled out of her grasp, taking the sword with him. He quickly shifted the weapon to his other hand as the blonde pushed off the wall with her wings and advanced on him.

 

Fritz was having trouble defending against the blonde’s attack. She kept advancing and advancing. He ducked a swing of her blade that would have decapitated him, only to be thwacked so hard by a wing that his teeth rattled. He lost his sword, batted away by an expertly timed parry. The next thing he knew, he was on his knees, the Malakim holding him from behind with an arm around his neck. He felt an impossibly painful sensation. Looking down, he saw the wooden stake, a piece of the broken coffee table, protruding from his chest.

 

“Welcome to hell, Fritz,” she hissed in his ear, just before a balletic swing of her blade that removed his head.

 

His body fell to the floor with a thud, and then began to slowly turn to ash.

 

Unable to remain standing, Nicole crumpled to her knees. Her sword dropped to the floor with a clang as her vision dimmed and she wavered. Her eyes closed and she collapsed.

 

~~~

 

“NOOO!”

 

Tears blurred the image on the screen. Dana’s heart clenched painfully in her chest. Her mind unable to grasp the reality of what she’d witnessed – Nicole in a bloody sword fight, the decapitation of two men who then turned to dust, the transformation of a man into a monster, Nicole sprouting wings and looking every bit the image of an _angel_ , Nicole killing the monster and then collapsing from the obvious blood loss – focused only on the fact that she could very well be watching her lover die while she was locked in a hidden room in the basement.

 

She’d never felt so helpless. She tried hitting button after button on the control panel in an effort to be heard, only to turn it off completely. “No!” She couldn’t get it to come back on.

 

~~~

 

**Part 31**

 

**Logan’s House**

**Washington, DC**

**Sunday, July 12, 1998**

 

Ian knew, that as a master vampire, Fritz would not have any trouble entering Nicole’s house uninvited, but only a handful of his vampire followers would be able to follow – even a master vampire had limits. The rest would still be prevented from entering without an invitation. Even so, it was likely that Fritz would send in his human, and most dispensable, followers first. A lack of invitation was no barrier for them, and they could soften up his target first.

 

So when Ian arrived and found a number of Fritz’s followers outside the house, he had to fight his way past them to get into the house. He made it to the front door just in time to see Fritz’s head and body hit the floor separately and then Nicole crumple to the floor.

 

Ian knelt next to the blonde, careful of her wings, full of concern for his friend. “Nicole? Nicole!” He pulled out his phone. “Where the hell are you?!… I’m here and she’s not in good shape… No, no, she did it. She killed him, but it looks like he almost took her with him… Okay, see you when you get here.”

 

After hanging up his phone, Ian slipped off his duster, folding it and putting under the blonde’s head. He then pulled his t-shirt off over his head and used it to press against the wound in her side in an effort to staunch the bleeding.

 

“Come on, luv, hang in there.” He looked around while holding the material in place. “Red!… Dana! Are you here?”

 

Ian was concerned because he knew Dana had been with Nicole when he called – he’d called the redhead’s phone, after all. But he didn’t feel he could leave the blonde’s side, afraid that she might bleed to death if he did. His head popped up when he heard someone’s footsteps on the porch after a couple of minutes.

 

“Red? Is that you?”

 

“No.”

 

He was surprised to see Lance tentatively stick his head in the front door. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was… worried.” The elf came in and looked around nervously.

 

“Don’t worry, they’re all dead or gone.” He paused. “What were you worried about?”

 

Lance’s eyes locked on the blonde. “Her… Is she going to be okay?”

 

“I hope so. If she comes to she should be able to heal herself.”

 

“And if she doesn’t wake up?”

 

“Then hopefully Thea can do something for her. She should be here any minute.”

 

“Who’s Thea?” the elf asked.

 

“I am.”

 

Both men whipped their heads around and saw the brunette enter through the front door.

 

“Thank god you’re here. She’s been unconscious since I got here,” said Ian.

 

Thea knelt next to her friend, careful to avoid her wings. She moved aside Ian’s hand and looked under the blood-soaked, makeshift bandage. “Dammit!”

 

“Do what you do; help her,” Ian said.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why not? You’re a witch, aren’t you?”

 

“A witch?” Lance exclaimed, backing away from her nervously.

 

“I can’t help her because she’s a Malakim.” She looked at Lance. “Don’t worry, you’re safe, elf… unless you had something to do with this.”

 

“Me?! No, no!”

 

“He’s a good bloke, Thea. Lance is the one who warned me Fritz was going to come after Nicole.”

 

Thea looked at the elf again. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he replied.

 

“So why can’t you help her?” Ian asked.

 

“Malakims are immune to magic. It’s one of the ways they’re protected.” She looked around. “Where’s Dana?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“D… Dana…”

 

Witch, elf, and vampire all looked down to see the blonde’s eyes were open, though dulled by pain as she struggled to stay conscious. She retracted her wings.

 

“Dana…”

 

“Where is she, Nicole?” Thea asked.

 

“Safe… room…”

 

“I’ll get her.” She stood. “Continue to keep pressure on the wound,” she instructed before quickly heading to the kitchen and then down to the basement.

 

As soon as Thea opened the door Dana burst out of the room and raced up the stairs. “Nicole!” She dropped next to the blonde, appalled at the injuries she could see… and terrified of the ones she couldn’t. “Call an ambulance!” she ordered.

 

“No…” Nicole said softly.

 

“You’re hurt; you need to go to the hospital,” Dana argued.

 

“I’ll be okay… just need some time…”

 

It was clear that she wanted to argue the point, but Thea stepped in. “She’ll be okay, Dana,” she said, though she didn’t sound as convincing as the redhead would have liked.

 

Dana slipped into doctor mode in an effort to deal with her overwhelming fear. “She’s lost too much blood; she’ll go into hypovolemic shock.”

 

“We can get blood.” Thea looked at Ian. “Ian?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Let’s get her settled before you go.”

 

Ian very gently slipped his arms under the blonde and picked her up.

 

Dana felt confused and out of her element as she followed Ian to Nicole’s bedroom. He carefully laid the injured woman on the bed and then moved aside to allow the redhead to check Nicole out. He excused himself when Dana started to carefully remove the blonde’s bloodied clothes.

 

“I won’t be long.”

 

Dana gasped when she saw the wound in her lover’s side. And the dark bruises that littered Nicole’s body could mean some broken bones. “Nicole, this is bad; I _have_ to call an ambulance.”

 

“No. It’s not necessary. I just need some time,” she asserted weakly.

 

Dana didn’t know what to think. The wounds were not minor, but Nicole was… _Well, what the hell is she?_ She mentally sighed. _What the hell do you think?! Humans just don’t sprout wings, glow, and fight 1200-year-old vampires._

 

“Hey…”

 

She looked into those dark green eyes that made her heart flip-flop.

 

“I’m still me, Dana. I’m as human as you are.”

 

 _Somehow I find that a little hard to believe._ She swallowed. “I need to get you cleaned up,” was all she said.

 

Dana left the bedroom to obtain and a large bowl of warm, soapy water and a clean washcloth. She found Thea and the young man she didn’t know straightening up.

 

“Do you need any help with Nicole, Dana?” Thea asked.

 

“Yeah, that would be good.”

 

“Just continue to clean up, Lance. I’ll take care of the blood stains later.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Dana returned, set the bowl on the nightstand, and sat on the side of the bed next to Nicole. Thea sat on the other side and helped Dana to gently clean the blood from her lover’s battered body. The cuts on the blonde’s legs and arms weren’t overly deep, but they had bled a lot and marred her flawless skin. Nicole sucked in a painful gasp when Dana carefully cleaned the blood from the wound in her side.

 

Dana stood and went into the master bathroom, rifled through the medicine cabinet, and returned. “Here, take these, Nicole,” she said while holding out two strong pain pills – leftovers from the prescription Nicole got following her injury and surgery on her pectoral muscle.

 

The blonde hesitated, knowing her mind would have to be clear for her to heal, but she decided some pain relief would offset the delay. She took them.

 

“How do you feel?” Thea asked as she and Dana resumed their task.

 

“Like the tomato in a Ginsu commercial.”

 

Looking at the wounds made by the sharp edge of Fritz’s sword the comparison seemed more than apt.

 

Dana’s heart ached at the painful damage done to her lover’s body. Reluctant to make eye contact, she focused on the cut on Nicole’s forehead and spoke softly. “So what’s the penalty for trying to kill an angel?”

 

“Fingernails on a chalkboard… neverending…”

 

Dana couldn’t suppress a small smile at the lighthearted answer.

 

Nicole exchanged a look with Thea, who nodded in understanding.

 

“I’m going to go check on Lance.” The brunette left the two women alone.

 

Nicole winced as the redhead continued to clean her wounds. She looked up into Dana’s crystal blue eyes. “And I’m… not an angel…”

 

With the pain medication kicking in, the blonde’s eyes closed and she drifted asleep. Dana finished cleaning Nicole’s wounds, bandaging the wound in her side, and then pulled the covers up over her. Taking the bowl of water with her, she left the bedroom. She found Thea and Lance in the kitchen. The brunette was fixing some tea.

 

“How is she doing?” Thea asked when she turned and saw Dana.

 

Dana emptied the bowl and washed it and her hands. “She’s sleeping.” She sat down with a sigh.

 

“Don’t worry, Dana, Nicole will be fine,” she replied, trying to convince herself as much as the redhead. She took in Dana’s expression as she gazed off into nothing. “Are you okay, Dana?”

 

“I’m just…” She struggled to find the words to accurately capture what she was feeling. “Nothing makes a whole lot of sense right now. I mean… that man was… he was…”

 

“A vampire – a master vampire to be more accurate.”

 

The redhead closed her eyes and shook her head. “How am I supposed to react to that?” She took a couple of slow breaths. “Or to what Nicole is?” She opened her eyes and looked at Thea. “What _is_ Nicole?”

 

It was the brunette’s turn to sigh. “I think that’s something you need to discuss with her. It’s not my place.”

 

They all heard Ian return. He entered the kitchen and held out a pint of blood, some saline, and an IV kit to Dana. “Here. This is for Nicole.”

 

“How do you know it’s her blood type?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Thea said.

 

Dana whipped her head around. “It does matter. She’s not AB-positive.”

 

“I know. Her blood types as O-negative, but she can receive blood of any type. It’s… an advantage she has.” She saw the redhead’s skepticism. “Trust me. I’ve known Nicole most of my life and I would never do anything to jeopardize her. Our families have been close for generations.”

 

Given what she’d seen already that night, Dana was almost glad that someone else seemed to know more than she did about everything. She and the brunette went into the bedroom. She inserted the IV needle and opened the valve to let the blood flow. Tears filled her eyes as she again took in the blonde’s injuries. Thea sensed Dana could use a few moments alone, so with a reassuring pat on the redhead’s shoulder, she left the bedroom.

 

When Dana returned to the kitchen, the other three were sitting at the kitchen table sipping some tea. She poured herself a cup and then sat down.

 

“Don’t worry, Red, she’ll be right as rain,” Ian said. “Nicole’s a lot tougher than she looks.”

 

She looked at him. “What the hell is going on? And why were you at The Mission with Nicole?”

 

“Lance tipped me off that Fritz was in town. I told Nicole and she decided to go after him,” he answered calmly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s what she does. It’s who she is.”

 

“And who _exactly_ are you?” she demanded, looking each of the three in the eyes.

 

“I’m Ian McGregor. I was born 117 years ago in Glasgow, Scotland.” He held her gaze. “And I’m a vampire.” He allowed his eyes to change and his fangs to lengthen. At the look in her eyes, he changed back and continued. “I do not feed on humans and despite the fact that Nicole and I are natural born enemies, we’re friends now. With her help I’ve… redeemed myself. I told you before – Nicole stood by me when no one else would. I know that if I ever need anything, all I have to do is ask and she’ll be there. And there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her.”

 

Before she could even process what Ian had said, Thea spoke up.

 

“I’m Althea Wickersham and I’m a witch.” She shot Ian a look of ominous warning, preventing him making any comment about her first name. “My clan has served Nicole’s clan for countless generations. My duty is to assist Nicole in whatever way I can.” She smirked and added, “When she lets me.”

 

“I thought you were a hacker and owned a software company.”

 

“I am and I do. Nicole’s tendency to work alone has left me with plenty of time to turn my hacking skills into a profitable software company. It was my company’s jet that flew you down to Great Thatch Island.”

 

Dana slowly rubbed her face with one of her hands before she pinned the other person at the table with a look.

 

Lance almost winced at the hard look in the redhead’s eyes. “I only met her a few days ago.”

 

“Lance is the one who warned me Fritz was going to come after Nicole,” Ian explained.

 

“And how did you know?” Dana demanded.

 

He shrugged. “I’m an elf; I hear things.”

 

“An elf?” Blue eyes widened.

 

He reached up with both hands, brushing the hair back on the sides of his head and tucking it behind his pointed ears. “Yeah. People don’t take elves seriously, so they don’t always notice we’re around.” He shrugged.

 

Dana had had enough; she needed to think. The redhead stood and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She stood in the middle of the room with her eyes closed, trying to order her thoughts.

 

After several moments, Thea followed.

 

“Are you okay, Dana?”

 

“How am I supposed to believe all of this? I’m supposed to believe that Ian’s a vampire, Lance is an elf, you’re a witch, and Nicole is–” She couldn’t finish that sentence. “She has _wings_!”

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in. But Nicole has told me about the kinds of cases you work. Surely you’ve encountered things that seemed just as incredible during your investigations.”

 

“I’m a scientist, I need…”

 

“Proof?”

 

The redhead turned to look at Thea who was sporting an amused smirk. The brunette gently grabbed Dana’s arm and coaxed her to move aside a couple of steps. She then recited something in what sounded like Latin but wasn’t. The redhead couldn’t believe her eyes as the blood stain from where Nicole had lain bleeding from her wounds disappeared. Dana shot the brunette a look of incredulity.

 

Thea smiled benevolently. “Go sit with Nicole; I’ll take care of fixing things,” she said with a wave at the coffee table, broken windows, and the splintered front doorjamb. “Then I’ll chase the other two out of here before leaving as well.” She put her hand on Dana’s arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “As far as Nicole goes… just talk to her, Dana. She’s the same person you’ve known all along.”

 

The redhead sighed but nodded. She met Ian in the hallway on the way to the bedroom. He gently caught her arm, and looked into her eyes.

 

“Red…” He wanted to find the right words to make things okay for his friend. “She would have told you if she knew how. She’s never stuck around long enough to have to explain.” He held her eyes to convey the import of his words. “Nicole chose to stay here… _for you_. She loves you.” After a moment he let go of her arm. “I’m going to go, but if you need anything call me – I left you my number on the counter in the kitchen.”

 

Not knowing what to say, she simply nodded and headed into the bedroom. In the bedroom, Dana checked on her lover, making sure her breathing was regular and her pulse was strong. She then sat in the chair… and watched Nicole sleep while trying to sort through her thoughts and feelings.

 

~~~

 

**Sunday, July 12, 1998**

 

When Nicole woke up it was still dark out. She slowly turned her head to look at the clock radio on the nightstand.

 

“It’s just after 3:00 am.”

 

Dana’s voice almost startled her. She looked at the redhead, seated in the chair across from her bed. “You’re angry,” she sighed.

 

“I’m not sure what I am.” She took a slow breath. “You lied to me.”

 

“No, I didn’t. I just didn’t tell you everything.”

 

“You said your abilities were a result of you being able to use the unused part of the brain, but that’s not it, is it?”

 

The blonde closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. “It’s part of it.” She opened her eyes. Her fear for her relationship with Dana was almost too much to bear. Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. Part of her really didn’t want to do this now, but Dana deserved answers. “I’m sorry, Dana. I’m sorry. I really believed that I couldn’t tell you. I tried to tell you… in small doses.”

 

“You still haven’t really told me.”

 

“What would you have had me do? ‘Hi, I’m Agent Logan your new partner, and by the way, I’m a Malakim. In fact I come from a long line of Malakims – like my grandmother.’”

 

“Malakim? But that’s an ang–”

 

“That is a commonly held misconception. Malakims are not angels. We’re human, completely human. We just… we’ve just been given certain… gifts… like enhanced senses, augment­ed strength and recuperative abilities, and the gift of tongues – the ability to speak and understand any language.”

 

“The gift of tongues? Then why do you have translation texts?”

 

“Writing and reading are different from speaking and understanding. Or at least it is for me.”

 

There were a few more minutes of silence, which Dana finally broke. “Is there anything else I should know?”

 

Nicole let out a heavy sigh. “Probably…” Nicole turned her head to look at Dana. “But can we, please, not do this right now?… I don’t have the strength for anymore right now.”

 

Dana looked at Nicole and saw the truth of her words in her eyes. After a couple of seconds she moved to sit on the side of the bed and grasped the blonde’s hand, squeezing it. No matter what, she loved Nicole and nothing had changed that. And… Nicole was right. What did she expect Nicole to do differently? If the blonde told her before the night’s events that she was a… a Malakim, Dana would have thought her crazy. And in analysis, Nicole _did_ tell her the truth – she told Dana about her knack for languages, and demonstrated them; and almost from the first Nicole had said she was a fast healer and she was stronger than she looked; and she had told Dana about her enhanced senses. She brought Nicole’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.

 

“I am upset – more with the situation than with you. And I do have questions, but they can wait for now. I love you, Nicole, and I don’t want to lose you.”

 

The tears in Nicole’s eyes rolled down her face. “I don’t want to lose you either, Dana.”

 

Dana squeezed her hand and brought it to her lips once again. “You’re not going to.” She took in the lines pain had etched in her lover’s features. “Do you want some more pain medication?”

 

“No. I need to be clearheaded to heal.” She felt Dana squeeze her hand. “I really do heal quickly… even more so now… that I don’t have to hide it.” She gave Dana a small smile before closing her eyes.

 

As the blonde’s heart rate and respirations slowed, Dana stood and just looked down at her lover. The beating Nicole had taken was brutal, and the sight of her battered face and body tore at Dana’s heart. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She wiped them away with a sniff and grabbed a robe. She escaped to the bathroom. She let out her sobs once under the running water of the shower. She jumped when she stepped out of the shower and saw Nicole leaning heavily against the doorjamb, still clearly in a lot of pain. Dana reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself as she moved towards the blonde.

 

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?” she asked full of concern.

 

“Are _you_ alright?”

 

“Me? I’m fine.”

 

“You were crying.”

 

Dana’s first instinct was to deny it, but then she realized it would be of no use. “Just… everything catching up with me,” she said softly, looking at the floor.

 

Nicole held her arms out. “Come here.”

 

Dana almost hesitated, but she needed Nicole’s arms around her. She moved into her lover’s arms and they closed around her. She put her arms around Nicole’s waist, careful of her damaged ribs and the bandaged wound on her side.

 

Nicole held Dana’s still wet, towel-clad body to her. “I’m so sorry, Dana. I never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry. I understand if… if it’s too much–”

 

She pulled back. “Don’t. Don’t even finish that thought,” Dana warned.

 

The blonde took a deep breath and let it out. “Sorry. Guess things are catching up with me as well.” She pulled the redhead back close to her. “Just know one thing – I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Suddenly Dana felt Nicole slump a little. “Are you okay?”

 

She nodded weakly. “I need to lie down.”

 

“Let me help you.” With her arm around the blonde’s waist she helped her lover back to the bedroom and to lie down again. “Is there anything you need? You took your IV out – I should hook that back up.”

 

“No need to do that. I just need some time.” Her eyes closed and she centered herself, once again lowering her heart rate and respiration.

 

Dana slipped on the oversized, men’s shirt and retrieved her laptop. She settled in the chair in the bedroom and kept watch over her lover as the blonde slept, researching, trying to learn as much she could about Malakims. Everything she found said Malakims were angels, heaven’s soldiers and champions, single-minded in their love of battle and defeating the forces of hell. They were also known as the Virtues, and were sometimes called ‘the shining ones.’ They provided courage, grace, and valor.

 

 _Courage, grace, and valor… that’s a perfect description of Nicole,_ Dana thought to herself.

 

However, nothing she could find told her how to deal with having a Malakim as a lover. She closed her laptop and her eyes. _What now? Where do we go from here? I love her, but…_

 

 _No. No buts. For the first time in my life I know I’m in love, and Nicole makes me_ feel _loved. I’ve just found her and I’m not going to lose her._

 

As the sun began to rise she turned off the light, set her laptop aside, and slipped into the other side of the bed. Despite her exhaustion, sleep did not come easily.

 

~~~

 

**Part 32**

 

**Logan’s House**

**Washington, DC**

**Sunday, July 12, 1998**

 

It was Sunday afternoon when Nicole woke up. She was infinitely grateful to find Dana sharing her bed instead of sitting in the chair across the room. She lay there simply watching her lover sleep for several minutes. She sent up a prayer of thanks that the events of the previous night did not cost her Dana and her love. Her heart felt it was about to burst with the love she felt for the redhead. She rolled onto her side and with a smile started to carefully unbutton the oversized cotton shirt.

 

“Mmmm…” Dana was slowly waking to the wonderful sensation of a warm, moist mouth suckling at her breast. She didn’t open her eyes, just reveled in the sensations. _Oh, God, that feels so good…_ She felt her lover’s warm body shift and gentle fingers grazed auburn curls and then her wet and swollen lips. She moaned in pleasure. A hungry mouth captured hers and she returned the kiss. A warm, wet mouth nuzzled and worried her neck and throat as she arched up into her lover’s body. She brought her knees up, opening herself up completely and groaned as deft fingers filled her.

 

Nicole could feel Dana’s wet heat squeezing her fingers as she moved in and out of her. The redhead’s constant moans were music to her ears. Dana was completely unrestrained and uninhibited, totally lost in sensation. She had never allowed herself to really give up control with a lover before. Only with Nicole did she let go. Only Nicole made her feel safe to do so, made her _want_ to.

 

She felt it begin deep within her belly, the warmth and tightness, growing and infusing her veins with molten heat. It spread throughout her body. Her heart was thundering beneath her breastbone, her lungs sucked in gasps of air, her muscles trembled, and bright flashes exploded behind her eyelids.

 

Dana came explosively, physically and vocally, and Nicole felt a sympathetic resonance sing through her own body. Her cry joined Dana’s as she also climaxed.

 

Nicole’s body bonelessly collapsed on top of the redhead’s. She felt Dana’s legs slowly settle onto the bed on either side of her. Dana’s arms still rested around her as Nicole’s head lay on her shoulder. Both were trying to catch their breath and slow their hearts. Soon the blonde rolled off of Dana, onto her back next to the redhead.

 

When Dana caught her breath she rolled over, partially onto the blonde’s body. She caressed Nicole’s cheek as she gazed at her face. She was surprised to see that the cuts, bruising, and swelling around her lover’s eye and on her lip were gone. She slowly ran her eyes, and hand, down Nicole’s torso, running over previously battered, bruised, and lacerated skin. As she did so, Nicole reached up and lethargically peeled away the bandage from her upper chest, revealing the absence of knife wounds and surgical incisions. Full of wonder, Dana removed the bandaging from the blonde’s terrible side wound. She touched every part of her lover’s body that had been injured, attempting to make the fact that Nicole was fully healed real in her mind.

 

“How…”

 

“As long as I’m not unconscious and have a clear mind, I can accelerate healing. Injuries anyway. Things like a cold, migraines, and stuff like that I have to suffer through just like anyone else.”

 

“Is it difficult?”

 

Nicole gave her a half smile. “It took me a number years to learn how to do it.”

 

“So that explains how you recuperated so quickly after what happened in Chattanooga.”

 

The blonde nodded, remembering their first case together and the beating ‘Gumby’ had given her because she’d screwed up. “Yeah. Once the drugs and concussion wore off, I was able to heal.” She saw Dana frown. “What?”

 

“If you have to have your mind clear, then how were you able to recuperate so quickly when Brian Monroe drugged you?”

 

“I took some precautions earlier that day… a kind of antitoxin to help retard the effects.”

 

Dana thought for a moment. “Like the tea we had before going out clubbing?”

 

“Yes and no. The tea is definitely beneficial in a number of ways, but it was what I added to it.”

 

“You mean the substance you added to my tea when I was sick?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How can what you used to help me also be used as an antitoxin?

 

“Think of the substance like stem cells. It fills whatever role is needed. It’s what settled your stomach after radiation and chemo treatments, helped me resist and overcome what Brian Monroe drugged me with, and helped prevent a hangover from the alcohol we drank when we went clubbing. It was also the main ingredient of the balm that eased your saddle soreness in Montana, and in the sunscreen that prevented you from burning. It’s really quite amazing.”

 

“I know I didn’t ask for a sample after I got back, but…” She paused for a few moments before continuing. “Does the offer still stand? Can I still get a sample to examine?”

 

Nicole gave her an affectionate smile. “Yes. I’ll give you a sample.” She sat up, carefully released her wings, and plucked a feather. “Simply break open the quill and extract the liquid.” After retracting her wings she held the feather out to the redhead, but Dana had jumped off of the bed and was staring at her, dumbfounded, from several feet away. “What’s wrong?”

 

“They’re r-real. You really have _wings_.” She shook her head. “I thought I saw them on the monitor, but I…” She again shook her head. “And you glow!”

 

Nicole’s brow creased. “You saw me glow?”

 

“Yes, all silvery like.”

 

“When?”

 

“Last night when you were fighting…”

 

“Fritz.”

 

“When you were fighting Fritz. And just now when you… when you had wings.”

 

“Come here, Dana,” she said gently as she held her hand out. “Please.”

 

She took the blonde’s hand and sat on the bed again.

 

“Normally, the only physical manifestation people can see are the wings and something in my eyes. It takes someone very special to see that ‘glow.’”

 

Dana didn’t have a clue about what to think or say. “I’m having a hard time believing my own eyes.”

 

“Then do more than look,” Nicole said gently. She once again released her wings.

 

Reflexively, Dana’s hand moved towards the snow white feathers of the wing outstretched in front of her, but she stopped herself. Her eyes cut to the blonde’s. “May I?”

 

Nicole nodded. “Of course. If you can’t touch them then no one can.”

 

Her hand continued its journey until her fingertips grazed the unbelievably soft feathers. She sucked in a surprised breath. “They’re so soft,” she said, wonder coloring her tone. She moved her hand to the top edge of the wing, running her palm along it, feeling the underlying strength and warmth of the bone and flesh beneath the feathers, her eyes wide. “How?” she whispered in awe.

 

“I know you have a lot of questions, and I’ll answer what I can. But I’m rather hungry since we haven’t eaten since last night. Let’s go get something to eat and we can talk. Okay?”

 

At the mention of food, Dana realized how hungry she was as well. She nod­ded. The two women got up. Nicole retracted her wings and slipped on her robe. Dana buttoned the oversized shirt and followed her lover into the kitchen. Working together they threw together a light meal of cut up fresh fruit. They ate rather quickly and then settled down on the couch to talk. They sat close, but facing each other. Dana stared at the feather she nervously worried between her fingers. Nicole reached out and took one of Dana’s hands in hers, watching her, waiting.

 

Finally Dana broke the silence. “Why?”

 

“Why what, Dana?”

 

“Why are you a… a Malakim?”

 

“Boy, you go right for the hard ones, don’t you?” she said with a small, rueful smile. The blonde squeezed Dana’s hand, and cut off her apology. “It’s okay.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “Malakims are… well, heaven’s soldiers, champions. Our purpose is to hunt and battle evil forces in the world. To carry out our duty we are given certain abilities… abilities angelic in nature. But Malakims are not, and never have been, angels. We’ve always been human. We’re paladins, basically.”

 

“Paladins? As in Charlemagne’s paladins?”

 

“No. No Malakim would ever fight for or against a particular religion. Charlemagne was a fanatical papist. Any religion that furthers the goodness in people is a valid path to the Creator.”

 

“The Creator, you mean God?”

 

Nicole smiled. “That is one name, but also very limiting. The Creator is so much more and has been known by countless names. The Creator has been called God, Allah, Buddha, Vishnu, Mother Earth, Tian, Yahweh, Wakantanka, Deus, or any of a thousand other names.”

 

“But why _you_?”

 

Nicole took a deep breath. “My family.”

 

Dana raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“One of my ancestors was chosen, thousands of years ago. Since then the duty, the _privilege_ , has been passed down my family line ever since.”

 

“You said your grandmother was a Malakim?”

 

Nicole nodded. “Yes, but not my mother.”

 

“So it skips a generation?”

 

Nicole smiled. “It’s not that simple. Grandma’s father was also a Malakim. And remember, I could have chosen not to develop my abilities.”

 

“Who…” Dana hesitated asking one of the questions that scared her.

 

“It alright, Dana, go ahead and ask,” she said gently.

 

“Who do you work for?”

 

“The FBI.”

 

“That’s not what I mean.”

 

Nicole smiled. “I know what you mean. If you’re asking if I receive direct communication from the Creator, the answer is no. But there are others who are in the same fight.”

 

“Other Malakims?”

 

“Yes, and others. As I said, the world is full of all kinds of creatures, good and evil.”

 

“Do I want to know?”

 

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know, but it seems to me you’ve already faced a number of the world’s evils, in their varying forms.” She gave Dana’s hand a squeeze. “And you’ve met some of the good ones – Ian, Thea, Lance, and Ariel.”

 

“Ian said he’s…”

 

“A vampire, yes. But he’s redeemed himself. He one of the good guys now.”

 

“And Thea is a witch.” It sounded like both a statement and a question.

 

“Yes. And Lance is an elf.”

 

Dana ran a slow hand over her face as she tried to absorb everything. “You also mentioned Ariel.”

 

The blonde smiled. “Ariel is an angel.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ariel is a Guardian Angel. I knew her in life. When she died she became an angel.”

 

“But she didn’t have any wings… or a halo…”

 

Nicole couldn’t keep from smiling. She closed her eyes and sent out a call for her friend. By the time she opened her eyes a few moments later, there was a form coalescing a couple of feet away. Dana’s eyes were wide with shock as she watched Ariel take form right in front of her. The blonde felt the hand she was holding in her own tremble.

 

Ariel smiled benevolently. “I’m glad to see that you’re alright, Nicole.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The angel looked at Dana. “And you look quite healthy and happy… though a bit shell-shocked.”

 

“Uh… yeah.”

 

“I’ve told Dana that you’re an angel and she pointed out that you don’t have wings or a halo.”

 

Ariel smiled and then snapped her fingers. Suddenly she was every bit that vision of a ‘traditional’ angel – wings, halo, and flowing white robe. “Is this more what you’d expect?”

 

“I-I guess.” Dana couldn’t help but reach out to touch the woman.

 

Ariel caught her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Yes, I am real.” In the blink of an eye she changed back to her original appearance. She knelt in front of Dana, looking her in the eyes. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but trust me – everything will be fine. You have a blessed soul, Dana.” She glanced at the blonde. “You both do.” With that, she began to fade and was gone in a moment.

 

Dana’s hand that had been holding Ariel’s suddenly closed around nothing. She looked at the blonde in astonishment.

 

“She right. Everything will be okay.” Nicole leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against the redhead’s.

 

Dana was silent as she tried to order her thoughts and feelings.

 

“What’s wrong, Dana,” Nicole asked as she observed the redhead’s expression.

 

“I’ve struggled so much with… the church, my faith the last couple of years.”

 

“Two entirely different things. The church is not your faith, Dana. And no matter what struggles you’ve faced, you haven’t let them change the good that is in you. Even when you have your greatest doubts you still have a good heart and soul. You are a good person. You are a beautiful woman, Dana, with a beautiful soul.” The blonde spoke in a heartfelt tone and meant every word.

 

Nicole’s words touched something deep inside Dana and she felt a lump form in her throat. She pressed her lips together and breathed in through her nose in an effort to hold back the tears that welled in her eyes. Her efforts didn’t go unnoticed by Nicole, who shifted and wrapped Dana in her strong, warm arms. They adjusted so that the redhead was sitting with her back to Nicole, and the blonde’s arms were around her. Dana turned her head and rested her forehead against Nicole’s jaw. She felt fingers trail through her hair.

 

After relaxing in her lover’s arms for a couple of minutes, Dana turned her face away from the blonde and Nicole felt the redhead tense up. She correctly guessed what Dana’s next question was.

 

“Why were you assigned to the X-Files?” Dana asked almost inaudibly. She was afraid of the answer.

 

The blonde took a deep breath. Finally she responded softly, but clearly, “Because of the Consortium… and because of you.”

 

Dana sat up, pulling away from Nicole. Her hands were shaking slightly and she closed her eyes. “So I’m _still_ somebody’s pawn.”

 

“No, Dana, you’re no pawn.” She let out a sigh. “No one’s trying to use you, least of all me. I was supposed to take care of the Consortium, but the _priority_ was to save your life. It wasn’t your time to die, Dana. And personally, I’m glad.” She sat quietly, allowing the redhead some time to process her words.

 

Finally, Dana spoke again. “Then why wait?”

 

“If you mean why wasn’t I, or someone else, sent sooner, I don’t know. And if you mean why did I wait until you were in the hospital… I did the best I could, Dana.” Tears filled her eyes. “Believe me, it killed me to almost lose you,” she barely managed to strangle out around the lump in her throat.

 

Dana turned and saw the stricken look on her lover’s face and the tears in her eyes. She immediately moved to take the blonde in her arms. She kissed Nicole and gently wiped the few tears that had escaped. “I’m sorry I questioned you or your motives.”

 

The blonde tightened her arms around her lover. “It’s okay… I understand. After everything you’ve been through… I’d do the same thing.”

 

They kissed and simply held each other for a couple of minutes. When they finally parted, the blonde kept her arm around Dana’s shoulders and the redhead laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder. She kissed Dana’s forehead. “Dana, I would change some things if I could, but I’m not sorry I was assigned as your partner. And I’m _not_ sorry I was able to find a way to help you and to take out the Consortium.”

 

She squeezed the blonde’s hand. “I’m not either. It’s just… a lot to take in.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Why did you request a transfer when I came back?”

 

Nicole took a deep breath before replying. “Because I had completed my assignment – I achieved both objectives…” she paused before continuing, “… and because I’d fallen in love with you.”

 

“You wanted to leave because you fell in love with me?” Dana picked up her head off Nicole’s shoulder and looked at her.

 

“I didn’t think I stood a chance with you.”

 

“So why did you stay?”

 

“Because I’d fallen in love with you,” she said with a small smile. “And because you asked me to.”

 

“Where would you have gone if you’d left?”

 

“Back to Europe, back to the work I was doing before.”

 

Dana frowned. “Wait a minute, your file said you’d been on medical leave when you were assigned to the division.”

 

The blonde nodded and let out a sigh. “I know. That wasn’t exactly the case.”

 

“So the incident in Bucharest, your previous partner–”

 

“All true. Only the timeline was altered a little in my public file. I was already back to work, and in the middle of an assignment. I was recalled with no notice and that’s never happened before. I was back here in DC the same night as Agent Mulder’s death, and had my initial meeting with Skinner.”

 

“Skinner – does he know what you are?”

 

“Not exactly. He’s aware of a couple of things about me, but he doesn’t know everything, and he doesn’t know I’m a Malakim.”

 

“You’re the one who helped him, aren’t you? You said he was no longer compromised. You did something about it, didn’t you?”

 

Nicole nodded. “I merely offered him a second chance. It was up to him whether to take it or not. Just like you.”

 

They talked until late, until time to go to bed so they could get up and go to work in the morning. They retired to the bedroom. Nicole slipped off her robe and got into bed. Dana removed her shirt and also slipped under the covers. After only a moment’s hesitation the redhead wrapped her arms around her lover and held her close. They kissed tenderly.

 

Nicole saw something pass behind the redhead’s eyes. “What?”

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

“Is… homosexuality a sin?”

 

The blonde reached up and tenderly caressed her lover’s  
cheek. “No. The sin is in not being honest with oneself, in denying who and what you are. Love – selfless, giving love – is never a sin.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Because the Creator not only made me a Malakim, but also made me gay. Homophobia – like hate, fear, racism, the crusades, the inquisition, etc – is a construct of mankind, of the church, not a construct of the Creator.” She took one of Dana’s hands in her own and touched it to her forehead. “I know it here,” she laid Dana’s palm over her heart, “and I know it here.”

 

Wanting to fully believe Nicole, Dana continued with her probing. “But what about the bible? It says–”

 

“It says what fearful, misogynistic men decided it said.” She gave Dana a small smile. “Remember, there are over 50 versions of the bible in English alone. Which one is the right one?” she asked rhetorically. “I can tell you that in the original texts, in the original languages, there is no such condemnation. Even in the third and fourth centuries men could not agree on the interpretation of the bible.” She gave Dana a small smile. “Did you know that ‘Thou shalt not kill,’ isn’t even a commandment?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“In the original Hebrew, it’s ‘Thou shalt not murder.’ You’d be quite surprised how things are actually worded in the original texts.”

 

“So the church is wrong…”

 

“The church is a construct of mankind, an attempt at understanding the Creator and the Creator’s plan. But as a construct of mankind the church is fallible – most apparent in the position that their way is the one and only way to God.”

 

“You mean the Catholic church.”

 

“I mean _all_ churches who claim that theirs is the only way, be they Christian or otherwise. There is no ‘one true way’ to know the Creator. The Creator is made known to each person in a unique and personal way. When you’re at peace, conduct yourself ethically, and strive for the betterment of yourself and others, you know you’re on the right path.”

 

Dana gazed in Nicole’s dark green eyes. “You seem so sure.”

 

“I have to be… to do what I do, I have to be.” She let out a deep breath. “But I’m just as human as the next person, and I have my doubts, and I get angry, and there are times I hate the Creator, and I…” she paused. “I have as many human failings as anyone… but I keep trying.” Nicole stopped and gazed into Dana’s eyes. “I know you were raised in the Cath­olic church and that its teachings are the foundation of your faith. Take from it what feels right to you and follow your heart. You have a good heart and soul, and as long as you listen to them, you’ll not go wrong.”

 

Everything Nicole said felt so _right_ and fit so well with her own personal thoughts and feelings. She moved forward and kissed her. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For not dismissing my questions and discussing this so hon­estly and plainly. Faith isn’t always an easy topic of discussion.”

 

Nicole nodded. “I know. If I helped, I’m glad. But I don’t have all the answers. I’m not even sure of the questions a lot of the time,” she said with a small smile. “But I don’t ever want you to feel you can’t talk to me or be afraid to ask questions. I don’t want communication to ever be a problem. I love you, Dana, so very much. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.” She again caressed Dana’s cheek very tenderly. “You touch my heart and my soul.” They kissed tenderly.

 

They drifted to sleep in each other arms, contented smiles gracing their lips.

 

~~~

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Monday, July 13, 1998**

 

They had to part ways in the morning since Dana had to go home to prepare for work. When she walked into their office the redhead smiled as she was handed a mug of fresh, hot tea… and received a kiss.

 

“Good morning,” the blonde said with a smile.

 

“Yes, it is,” Dana replied, also smiling.

 

“There was a note on my desk – Skinner wants to see us first thing.”

 

“Then let’s go.”

 

~~~

 

They were allowed to enter the AD’s office as soon as they arrived.

 

“Good morning, Agent Scully, Agent Logan.”

 

“Good morning, sir,” they replied in unison as they took their seats.

 

“I need to know if you’re up to working in the field in the field, Logan.”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“It’s my understanding you’d need a few weeks of light duty.”

 

“Not necessary. I heal fast and I’m ready to go.”

 

He looked at the redhead questioningly.

 

“As Agent Logan’s physician, I can assure you she is well enough for field duty. And as her partner, I trust her implicitly to have my back.”

 

After a moment he gave a curt nod. “Very well.” He slid a couple of folders across his desk to them and proceeded to tell them about their newest case.

 

Dana and Nicole exchanged a look, and a smile, that verified their future together was secure – professionally and personally. They were partners, in every sense of the word.

 

FIN


End file.
